It Never Rains, But It Pours
by Blossoms and Babies
Summary: Anything and everything is going to go wrong for the Black Sheep in this multi-chapter story from romantic problems, to illness and injuries, a Japanese invasion, Meatball is even going to cause some dog mischief and the Black Sheep find themselves proving their innocence when they are accused of committing a serious and violent crime, plus the usual problems caused by Colonel Lard
1. May the Neatest Squadron Win

_"Murphy's Law states that_ _if something can go wrong, it will and usually at the worst time, while Boyington's Law states expect the worst, if it hasn't happened yet, just wait. I never knew Murphy, but it appears that we are both alike in our thinking and looking back if I would have known everything that was going to happen that would directly affect myself and the Black Sheep I would have added that Murphy also was psychic. Things had been fairly quiet on Vella La Cava, not in the sense that pertained to the war, our mission logs and number of planes needing repairs could attest to that. No, there had been no fighting among any of the guys, Colonel Lard was not griping about what we had or had not been doing, and there had been no romantic quarrels with any of the nurses to stir things up._

Greg leaned back in his chair, stretched, and looked down at Meatball, his white bull terrier.

"Something is definitely wrong," he said to the dog. "Things around here are never going this smoothly."

Meatball just gave a soft woof and went back to sleeping.

Casey stuck his head in the door.

"Message for you from General Moore, Pappy," he said handing Greg a piece of paper.

Casey stood by Greg's desk waiting until he had finished reading the message, in case he needed to send a reply back to General Moore.

"Have you read this, Casey?" Greg asked.

"No, it was already printed out when I got over to the Ops Shack, why?"

"I don't believe it," Greg told him. "Apparently within the next few weeks Colonel Lard, General Moore, and two, as yet to be determined, high ranking officials from the Pentagon are going to be doing an inspection of all the squadrons in this area of the Pacific."

"Oh!" Casey looked shocked.

"That's not all," Greg continued. "The squadron that receives the highest marks is going to get a $1,000 per man bonus to be applied in $100 increments over their next 10 paychecks and each man will get an additional three weeks leave to be approved at the commanding officer's discretion, although the leave cannot be taken all at once and must be granted in three day increments."

Casey's eyes lit up at that news and then a look of defeat overcame him."

"We don't stand a chance," he said.

"What do you mean we don't stand a chance? We stand as good a chance as anyone else and if we all put our heads together we can think of ways to improve those chances. Now go tell everyone that there's going to be a meeting in the Sheep Pen after supper and I'll explain everything in more detail then."

Casey left heading towards the Ops Shack and Greg bent over a piece of paper, furiously writing, as some plans of his own began to come together more strategically in his mind.

"I'm telling you, Bragg, it's foolproof! We sneak out, get to the nurse's quarters after "lights out", French does an imitation of one of the nocturnal animals around here as a signal, Annaliese lets us in and then, well, what happens next is up to us and how much liquor we can get into them," Anderson said trying to be as optimistic as possible that his idea would work.

Before Bragg could answer Casey walked up.

"There's a meeting in the Sheep Pen right after supper, Pappy's orders," he told them.

"What's it about?" Bragg asked.

"We'll have to wait until the meeting to find out he's still working on pulling some ideas together, but I can tell you that it concerns a message he got a few minutes ago from General Moore," Casey said.

Anderson and Bragg looked at each other and Anderson didn't seem too happy since it looked as if his plans for the evening were in danger of not working out.

"I've got to get over to the Ops Shack and finish up some paperwork and have Pappy sign off on it, so if you two see any of the others let them know about the meeting," Casey said.

After he left, Anderson looked dejectedly at Bragg.

"You realize that we might have to try out our idea tomorrow night?" he asked.

Bragg none too happy about the unexpected turn of events nodded, he couldn't think of any way to describe his disappointment at the way things were looking.

That evening everyone had gathered in the Sheep Pen curious about what was going on that as far as they knew was not a mission, but important enough for a meeting to be held. Everyone was talking among themselves and trying to figure out what was going on when Greg finally entered and leaned against the bar. It took a few more minutes before they realized that he had entered and quiet slowly descended over the Sheep Pen.

After Greg had explained the purpose of the meeting, the upcoming inspection, and the reward that would go to the squadron that attained the highest marks everyone was silent for a few minutes as they considered how much work it would take to get things in order to the point that they stood a halfway decent chance of getting the money and three weeks leave. Finally, Bragg spoke up and stated that he thought the first thing they needed to do was inspect every building and see what needed to be done immediately and what could wait, since the possible dates of inspection had not been announced yet. Several of the others liked that idea, but then the question was raised as to how would be the best way to go over everything.

Finally, Anderson, anxious to get the meeting over and done with as soon as possible and hopefully still be able to put his plan into action stated that he thought Greg, Casey and Gutterman should be in charge since they were the CO and Executive officer and Casey was in charge of supplies and, to put it nicely, their less than above board deals. Greg and Jim also could assign areas to be inspected to the others and once all that information was in decide what should be done first.

Everyone seemed to like that idea, although Anderson was not happy with what Greg announced next.

"Okay, now that we have an idea of how we want to start. I think the sooner we know what's going to require the most time and effort on our part, the better. And since we still have quite a bit of daylight left now is as good a time as any," Greg said. "Casey and I will go over things here in the Sheep Pen, where we keep our "unrecorded supplies" and the Ops shack. TJ, Boyle, and Anderson, the three of you, will go over the outside of all the buildings and note anything structurally that needs to be taken care of. Jim, French, and Bragg you all will go check over the maintenance area. I doubt if Hutch will give you any problems, matter of fact he will probably offer to help, if Micklin raises a stink tell him he can come see me. Everyone will look over your tents and note anything that needs taken care of with them as well as make certain they are cleaned and straightened. We'll get as much done as we can before it gets too dark to see and then continue tomorrow afternoon."

As everyone got up to start going over things a thought passed through Greg's head.

"Oh and one more thing, Anderson, if you and anyone else that you have talked into joining you plan to sneak into the nurse's quarters you can get that idea out your head this instant. I catch or hear about you or anyone else heading over there after dark and you'll be very sorry you disobeyed me."

"Pappy, how did you….?" Anderson started to ask, but the look that Greg gave him quickly silenced him and he, along with TJ and Boyle, went outside to start looking over the buildings.

 _I could tell by the look on Anderson's face that he was wondering how I had come to find out about his plans for that night and the truth was that I had had my suspicions for several days that he was planning something. All the Black Sheep snuck out from time to time and usually I looked the other way and didn't say anything, but it had been getting out of hand and Suzette had told me it was starting to affect the nurses' work. So, I had agreed to put a stop the Black Sheep's nocturnal activities of a more romantic and intimate nature for the time being._

Casey and Greg decided to start in the Sheep Pen since they were already there. It was clear that at some point everything would need to be moved out, tables and chairs cleaned, the walls painted and the floors scrubbed. First though, everything would have to be taken off the shelves and they would need to be cleaned. Casey remarked that they didn't have to go so far as to label where everything should go, but just make sure that they put things in some kind of order and Greg agreed. It took a page and a half of notes on what needed to be done in the Sheep Pen and that was just on the inside. They were about ready to head over the Ops Shack when the sound of arguing reached them from the direction of the flight line and maintenance shed.

"Come on Casey I've got a bad feeling that a fight's about to break out between Mickin and Gutterman," Greg said.

As they reached the maintenance shed it was clear that things were about to get seriously out of control between Gutterman and Micklin.

"I told you damn college boys to stay away from my area and my planes!" Micklin roared.

"All right what's going on?" Greg asked trying to keep the situation from escalating to the point that it would be necessary to make a trip over to the hospital after things were settled.

"Pappy, we were just looking things over in the maintenance shed and taking notes like you asked us to and then this big ugly gorilla starts in on us like he always does," French explained.

"And I've told you college boys at least a thousand times to stay away from my planes and tools and every time I turn around y'all are in here messin around where you've got no business in messin," Micklin shouted.

Greg sighed. "Did any of you explain why you were over here?" he asked.

The three of them shook their heads.

"I don't care if they're hiding Rita Hayworth, Betty Grable, and Lana Turner in here. I told them until I'm blue in the face to stay out and I mean out!" Micklin wasn't quite to the point of throwing some punches yet, but he was getting close.

"Micklin if you will calm down I'll tell you why they were in here and what they were doing and it affects you and Hutch."

"Huh?" Micklin looked at him like he was a few bricks shy of a complete wall.

Greg explained about the inspection that was to be held soon and what the squadron that got the highest marks was going to get and that same bonus would apply to their maintenance crew as well. That smoothed things with Micklin to some degree, but he still wasn't happy.

"If they find anything and I mean anything that is questionable as far as meeting standards I want to hear about it. Unlike you and these college boys," he poked Greg in the chest with a finger. "I run things according to Marine Corps regulations and everything is in its place and recorded."

Greg assured him that if anything was found that would count against them he would have Gutterman talk with him about it and they would all work together to get the matter taken care of.

"Now," Greg said. "Can they continue checking out things or would you and Hutch like to take time from the planes and do it yourself?

Greg already knew the answer to that, but he wanted to hear what kind of response Micklin would come up with.

Micklin chewed on his cigar for a few moments before replying.

"Fine, but they better not mess anything up."

Greg nodded. "Back to work and Jim let me know if he gives you anymore problems."

Greg and Casey then headed to the Ops Shack to look things over in there.

The Ops Shack was in fairly good shape as Casey kept up with the paperwork and had everything filed and organized, although his filing system was one that he had come up with himself it was simple enough that even Meatball could have found something, not that he would ever need to. However, Casey did suggest that they move as much as they could out and give the floor a good scrubbing as well as paint the inside; Greg agreed and added that to the list of things that they'd decided needed to be done.

"Well, that seems to be all that needs to be done in here, so I guess that just leaves where we keep the "unrecorded supplies" and then see what everyone else has come up with," Greg told him.

The "unrecorded supplies" were the items that the Black Sheep used in their secret trades with other squadrons and Navy ships that passed through the area. If Colonel Lard ever got wind of it they knew that they would be in serious trouble and so none of those items were ever listed on any records that were sent to either General Moore or Colonel Lard. They ran the trades out a shed that, unless someone was to really go looking, appeared to be nothing more than a shed made out of crates and filled with an assortment of items that at any given time might prove useful. It was one of many such sheds that were located around the camp and were basically used to hide things that the Black Sheep didn't want being found by those of a higher rank, namely Colonel Lard. Greg lifted a tarp and read the writing on one of the boxes and looked at Casey.

"Why do we have a box with 100 children's Bibles? I don't remember trading anyone for those and what did we give them?" he asked.

"Those aren't to be traded," Casey explained. "I'm holding those for Sister Mary Elizabeth and Father Patrick at the orphanage. The cargo plane can't deliver them until the Seabees finish clearing the area where it usually lands because of all the trees that fell during that last tropical storm a few weeks ago and the rain caused a mudslide which will also need to be cleared. However, the Seabees are currently working on Espritos doing some landscaping work at the Officer's Club and until that's completed they've been told to postpone all other projects. Once they're able to clear it then someone will pick them up and fly them over to the orphanage"

"Okay, let Father Patrick know that if they need them before the landing area is accessible I'll try and find a way to get them to the children," Greg said.

Although not overly religious he would have felt bad if they had taken the Bibles in trade for something that Sister Mary Elizabeth would have thought inappropriate and after she had been so helpful in getting Emily adopted by TJ's brother and sister-in-law he tried to help her, Father Patrick, and the orphans out anyway he could. Other than making sure that there was nothing visible that would give away what was actually kept in the shed, Greg and Casey agreed that nothing more needed to be done there.

After supper, everyone met back in the Sheep Pen to go over what they had found in regards to how much work was going to be needed to get to the point that they stood a decent chance of getting the inspection bonus. Greg told them what he and Casey had found and that it looked as if the Sheep Pen was going to be one of the things that would require the most work.

Gutterman stated that other than a fresh coat of paint on the maintenance shed everything looked to be in good shape there and he had let Micklin know that. To which Micklin had responded that if Gutterman had any sense he would have known that nothing would be out of place because unlike the college boys that did little more than make more work for him, Micklin took pride in keeping things neat and in order.

TJ informed Greg and Jim that they had discovered a few places on the roof of the Sheep Pen that appeared to be in need of repair and it needed painting. Plus as they had been walking by the head it was starting to smell pretty bad and it would probably be a good idea to dig another one and soon.

Greg added that to the page of things to take care of immediately.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"We passed the mess kitchen and since no one was assigned that we decided to go over that and it needs a good cleaning."

"How bad is it?" Greg asked.

"Let's just say we should probably put that on the list of things to take care of immediately," TJ replied.

 _This place was in worse shape than I had thought. So far we had on the list of things to take care of immediately the Sheep Pen, the head, mess kitchen and the water tower. At least Micklin and Hutch had kept the maintenance area in good shape and the painting on the maintenance shed could probably be one of the last things we did. Plus, all that really needed to be done with the Ops Shack was a coat of paint or two on the outside, move things out, and then give the floor a good scrubbing, so those were a few things we would could put off for awhile. I also figured that everyone could take care of straightening their tents when they had a moment to spare, so I wasn't too worried about that._

"The water tower for the shower has a lot of brush and stuff in it and we may as well paint it too."

Greg looked perplexed at that statement.

"I thought it was covered, unless it looked like rain,that was the idea to keep it from getting full of branches and leaves, among other things."

"Ummmm, it hasn't been covered for several months since Boyle and Anderson used the cover for target practice," French replied before realizing that maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

Greg looked at Boyle and Anderson and shook his head.

"Anything else?" he asked.

No one could think of anything else other than everyone going through their tents and getting things in order there.

"All right, if anyone thinks of or sees anything else let me, Casey, or Jim know and we'll put it on the list. Tomorrow we'll start cleaning out the Sheep Pen after lunch."

The almost full moon made it seem like daylight and Greg and Meatball were sitting in front of their tent before going to bed. Everyone had left the Sheep Pen hours ago and now they all were sound asleep or at least Greg thought they were. Suddenly, Meatball raised his head and whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked and then he noticed a shadow moving slowly through the camp. There was enough light that Greg was able to make out who the owner of the shadow was and he had a very, very good idea where he was headed.

"ALL RIGHT, ANDERSON GET OVER HERE THIS MINUTE," he yelled.

Robert Anderson stepped out from behind a tree where he had been hiding.

"Hi Pappy, nice evening isn't it?"

"What are you doing, Anderson?"

"I was…..I decided to….It's such a nice evening that…"

"That you decided to try and sneak over to the nurse's quarters after I warned you all about doing so?" Greg knew full well what Anderson had been up to."

Anderson knew he was caught red handed, but he thought that maybe he could talk his way out of the situation.

"Pappy, I'm just taking a walk since as I said it's such a nice evening."

Just then the sound of a bird or rather the sound of someone doing a very poor imitation of a bird broke the silence followed by French's voice calling. "Anderson, hey Robert, where are you?"

"He's over here about to hear what his punishment is going to be and you and Bragg may as well join him, French," Greg called out.

From the edge of the jungle, near the path that lead to the hospital on the other side of the island French and Bragg approached looking at Anderson with an "I told you so" look on their faces.

"Did the three of you have a problem understanding my meaning when I told you to stay away from the nurse's quarters earlier?" Greg asked.

The three of them replied that they had clearly understood him.

"And did I not tell you that you would not like the punishment if any of you didn't follow my orders?"

All three of them nodded.

"Yet you all decided to see if I was serious or not, so let me assure you that I was very serious and three of you are not going to like your punishment."

"What are we off the flight list?" Anderson asked.

"Worse than that," Greg gave them a sly smile. "The three of you are going to dig a hole for the new head and then use the dirt and fill in the old one."

"PAPPY!" The three of them exclaimed.

"You all heard me; maybe this will teach you three to follow orders from now on. Now get back to your tents and stay there until you're due on the flight line for the morning patrol!"

The morning patrol was one of the quietest Greg had experienced in a long time and he attributed that to Anderson, French, and Bragg not being too happy about their punishment, but it was their own fault for not obeying orders, Greg admitted to himself. They were just off the coast of Rendova when Gutterman spotted five Zeros below them.

"What do you want us to do, Pappy?" he asked.

They all had good fuel levels, there were no storms approaching, and the patrol had thus far been boring.

Greg who was bored himself thought for a few minutes before replying.

"Let's see if they want to play for a while,"

That boosted everyone's spirits and they quickly dove, firing on the Zeros, who put up quite a challenge. Casey blew two up, followed by TJ and Gutterman working together to send one spinning to the water below in a several pieces. Boyle almost got one, but had to be rescued by Greg, when his plane was hit in the wing. Greg managed to blow that plane up and in the fracas the final plane headed for the horizon apparently not liking how rough the Black Sheep were playing.

"Boyle, how bad is the damage?" Greg asked.

"Oil pressure is low, but if I take it slow I think I can make it back with no problems," he replied. "Can anyone see how bad the wing's damaged?"

Gutterman was close enough that he could see that a small chunk of metal had been blown off the wing tip, but what worried him more were the several holes in the underside of the plane and that could account for Boyle's low oil pressure.

"There's just a small chunk out of your left wing, but you've got several hits to the underside of the plane, take it real slow like you said and let us know if you start losing fuel pressure or anything," Jim said. "Pappy, do you want me to stay with him?"

"Sure, Jim, TJ can fly as my wingman for the rest of the way back," Greg replied.

Once everyone had landed, Boyle had turned his plane over to Micklin for repairs and endured a several minute lecture from him about irresponsible college boys who needed to learn to treat his planes better and bring them back in the same condition they took them out in. The Black Sheep ate a quick lunch and then began to remove the tables, chairs and other things from the Sheep Pen. Everyone that was except for Anderson, Bragg, and French who were busy digging the hole that was to be the new head.

"Pappy, what should we do with these?" TJ asked coming outside to where Greg was busy scrubbing one of the tables and showing him the contents of the box that he held.

"What is it?"

"A pile of rib bones from the wild pigs we catch. They were behind the jukebox," TJ explained.

Greg chuckled. "That must be where Meatball is storing his bones now. Just sit them by the door and he can find a new hiding place."

As soon as TJ had set the box down Meatball ran over took the bones one at a time and went under the Sheep Pen to bury them.

"Now who could that be," Casey wondered looking up from washing off the back of one of the chairs and seeing a jeep pull into the camp.

Suzette, Kathlynn, and Clarissa got out and the guys briefly stopped working to talk with them.

"Greg finally got you all to do some work?" Suzette teased.

Greg, who had just finished helping Casey wash the tables and was now inside with Gutterman cleaning the shelves, came out and replied.

"I gave them a very good incentive to do this and that's not the half of it. He then explained about the inspection and the bonus that the squadron who got the highest marks would earn. The girls were very impressed and offered to help.

"That might be able to be arranged," Greg told them. "Was there any special reason why you all came over?"

"No, other than if you can tear yourselves away from cleaning and scrubbing this evening we decided to have a bon fire on the beach and you all are invited to bring the drinks." Suzette said giving Greg a very provocative smile.

Greg looked around at the guys. "I don't think that they'll need much persuading to take you up on that offer," he replied.

The setting sun painted the sky in shades of violet and pink, coloring the ocean in the same brilliant colors. Greg and Suzette were sitting on the beach looking out at the view with Meatball dozing on the sand beside them. Greg leaned over and softly kissed her.

"You're quiet this evening?" he commented.

"I've got a lot on my mind," she said before returning the kiss. "I need to make a decision about something and every time I think that I've made the right decision I start to second guess myself."

"I might not be able to help, but I can listen," Greg told her. "What's going on?"

Suzette looked at him for a few moments as she tried to find a way to tell him what was bothering her.

"I had to take some tests the other day," she began and then seeing his concerned look added. "No, they weren't of a physical or medical nature. I had to take a proficiency examination."

Greg got an even more concerned look on his face.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Suzette shook her head. "The training hospital at Pearl Harbor is desperately in need of a new Director of Nursing and all senior nursing staff in the military were required to take a proficiency exam. Those who achieve the highest scores on the exam will be the first ones to be considered. If I'm one of them I'll know in a few weeks and then if I'm chosen I'm not sure if I'll have the option to turn the position down or if I'll be required to go."

Greg looked at her smiling. "Suzette, that's great, I don't want you to leave, but considering how badly that hospital was damaged when the Japanese bombed us and got us into this mess, well the fact that they're even in a position to be looking for a Nursing Director says a lot about how far they've come getting back to a normal routine and you'd be perfect to lead the students and other instructors. I'm not going to worry about you leaving just yet, though because right now I just want to lie back here in the sand with you and enjoy the evening," he replied gently taking her in his arms and pulling her with him onto the soft sand.

Meatball got up and moved farther down the beach to give them some more privacy. It didn't take long before Suzette had Greg's shirt off and he had her's halfway unbuttoned. Greg was just about ready to unhook her bra when a voice could be heard nearby.

"Pappy," Anderson called.

Greg swore under his breath and he and Suzette did their best to get their clothing arranged in some semblance of decency.

"What Anderson?" Greg replied coldly when he walked up.

Realizing that he had interrupted them during what was turning out to be a very romantic moment Anderson quickly got to the point. "French, Gutterman, Boyle and TJ just came back from the opposite side of the beach with several strings of fish they caught and we've got those cooked if you two want to have some."

"Thanks Bob, we'll be there in a few minutes," he replied.

Then he waited until Anderson had left before looking at Suzette.

"Sorry," he said.

Suzette kissed him softly. "No, it wasn't your fault and maybe we can have some privacy later. Right now though we better go eat before anyone else comes looking for us."

Everyone admitted that the fish was good almost as good as the liquor that they had to go with it and it was almost daylight before the Black Sheep stumbled back to camp.

A few days later, Greg, TJ, and Boyle were painting the outside of the Sheep Pen. Anderson, Bragg, and French had finished digging the new head and were now filling in the old one and their complaining could be heard by almost everyone.

"Just ignore them," Greg said to TJ and Boyle. "Maybe next time they'll listen when I give an order not to do something."

"Pappy, how close are we to having everything ready?" Casey said running over from the Ops Shack.

Greg looked down from the ladder where he had just started to paint the west wall of the Sheep Pen. "They finish filling in the old head and we get this painting done this afternoon that will just leave painting the water tower and working on our tents. TJ and Boyle cleaned out the mess kitchen the other day and Hutch helped Gutterman paint the maintenance shed yesterday, so those are done. I checked over all the storage sheds and everything we don't want discovered appears to be hidden. Why?"

"I just got a message from General Moore, he, Colonel Lard, Admiral Josiah Speckleburger and General Harrison Kenlay will be arriving at the end of the week for our inspection. The brass from the Pentagon had other commitments in Washington so Admiral Speckleburger and General Kenlay are taking their places."

"That doesn't give us much time, but I think we can pull things together by then," Greg said optimistically. "Reply back telling him that we look forward to their visit and hope they find everything to be satisfactory once they have completed their inspection."

 _I had no doubt that the inspection would go well, however after what happened a few days later I began to think differently. Colonel Lard had requested we come to Espritos to discuss an upcoming mission and when we got back well let's just say we were in for a surprise._

"What in the world."

"Who did this?"

"PAPPY!"

` Greg was just as shocked as any of them, beside each their tents were pots of tropical plants and flowering tropical plants had been planted on each side of the Sheep Pen, inside it was, at least to the Black Sheep, much worse. Lace curtains hung at the windows and the tables were covered with lace table clothes. Just then Micklin and Hutch walked up.

"Some of those nurses you college boys like to fool around with came over and did this while y'all were off on Espritos Marcos," he explained. "I didn't stop them cause it wasn't any of my concern."

"What are we going to do, they could show up for that inspection at anytime," Gutterman was about to lose it. "The Sheep Pen looks like a little girl's playhouse. Did you notice they took down all the pin-ups and put up pictures of pictures flowers?"

"Everyone just stay calm and I'll think of something," Greg replied.

Micklin gestured towards the road with his cigar. "Y'all better do something quick cause I think that's your inspection committee now. Good luck," he said walking back to the maintenance area with Hutch following.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make the best of it," Greg said not as hopeful about their chances as he had been.

"Good afternoon, Colonel Lard, General Moore, Admiral Speckleburger, and General Kenlay," Greg said giving what he hoped was proper salute.

"Good afternoon, Major Boyington," Moore replied. "I think you know why we're here."

"Yes sir and I hope you find everything to be in order."

Greg noted that Colonel Lard had a look on his face that clearly said that would never happen.

"Major Boyington, you and your men just go on as if we weren't here. We'll look things over, take a few notes and be on our way. You'll get the results of the inspection in a few weeks since this is the last squadron on our list," General Kenlay replied.

"Thank you, sir, and if you have any questions my men and I will be over there," Greg said indicating the flight line.

The Black Sheep stood by Greg's plane acting as if he were discussing something with them and casting looks towards the inspection committee. Several of the Black Sheep looked at Greg concerned when they came out of the Sheep Pen engaged in what appeared to be a heated discussion and then wrote several things down on a clipboard. They didn't stay long in the Ops Shack, which Greg and Casey took as a good sign. Then they briefly looked in each of the tents and wrote a few things down. Finally they spent several minutes in the mess kitchen and that made everyone slightly nervous. Finally, they headed over to the maintenance shed and flight line. General Kenlay looked inside for a few moments and nodded to Micklin and Hutch. Finally, they left and the Black Sheep breathed a sigh of relief. Now as with most things in the military it was hurry up and wait.

A few weeks later, Greg was standing beside his plane talking with Gutterman and TJ when Casey ran up, so excited he could barely talk.

"Pappy, Colonel Lard's on the phone, he says it's important and he wants to talk to you now," he told Greg.

"What did we do now," he muttered following Casey back to the Ops Shack.

"Hello, Colonel, yes….yes…really….well sir I don't know how we did it either, but I can assure you everything was done according to regulations. That, oh that was the nurses doing and he did…..well tell him thank you… and assure him it's normally not like that. All right, sir and I'll let the men know."

All of the Black Sheep had gathered around the Ops Shack door waiting to find out what was going on.

"You'll never believe this," Greg said standing in the doorway with Casey. "That was Colonel Lard on the phone with the results of the inspection and I have no idea how it happened, but they've gone over everything three times and we're getting the bonus…WE GOT THE HIGHEST SCORE!"


	2. I'll Love You Forever and For Always

"Sir, you can't expect me to just drop everything and accompany General Kenlay to a three day meeting in Sydney, Australia. In case you've forgotten there is a war going on out there and I am the commanding officer of a fighter squadron that is located in, what at any time could become one of the hottest battle zones of the Pacific Theater?" Major Greg Boyington stalked around Colonel Lard's office like a prowling tiger and it was clear that he was not exactly in the greatest of moods.

"Greg, I wouldn't be asking you to do this, but General Kenlay has specifically requested you accompany him to this meeting in Sydney, Australia."

"And what am I supposed to do the entire time from what you told me earlier the meeting is for generals and unless I've been promoted without my knowledge I'm a Major?"

"I'm working on that, Greg, and as soon as everything is finalized I'll be able to tell you more about the plans."

A knock on the door made them pause for a moment.

"Excuse me, Sir, I have that information you requested," Colonel Lard's secretary, Pamela, said entering the room.

"Thank you and this couldn't have come at a better time," he replied.

After she had left the room the Colonel glanced through the papers.

"General Kenlay has made arrangements for you to attend presentations by any of the speakers that you wish to hear and also you will be able to attend all meals and the banquet on the last evening if you wish to do so. You will be registered as an official guest of General Kenlay so there should be no problems in attending any of the events. Otherwise, you are free to do whatever you want, as long as you keep yourself out of trouble."

Greg thought about it for a few minutes. Things were slow battle wise in the area of Vella La Cava at the moment, although that could change quickly, Jim could take over running things and Casey could take over for Jim. Greg had no problems with that as they had done it many times before. Plus, it would be nice to get away for a few days especially since it wasn't costing him anything.

"Okay, I'll fly up with General Kenlay and behave myself. I am wondering though, Sir, why isn't General Moore going?"

"He is, however he has an appointment with Dr. Pendleton tomorrow morning. He's been having some pains in his neck and he wants to get to the bottom of what's causing them. So, he'll be arriving later in the afternoon. General Kenlay has to be there by 0700 tomorrow morning since he's giving three presentations during the three day meeting and has to make sure everything is ready for those," Colonel Lard explained.

Greg wanted to say that Colonel Lard was a big pain in his neck and probably General Moore's as well, but he kept those thoughts to himself and replied. "I'll go back and brief the Black Sheep on what's going on and pack. I should be back here no later than 1400 if General Kenlay would like to fly out this afternoon and get there early; otherwise I'll spend the night here on Espritos Marcos, with your permission, Sir."

"Fine Greg and thank you for doing this," Colonel Lard said as Greg left.

 _I really wasn't all that enthused about attending a bunch of meetings and dinners with generals; however it could allow me to score points with General Kenlay and hopefully some of the others. When you considered the fact that the Black Sheep and I attracted trouble like a magnet attracts metal, the more higher ranking officials that we had in our corner that we could call on to get us out of these jams the better. I had looked over the schedule for the meeting and there were only a couple of things, other than the meals and the banquet, that I would even consider attending otherwise I planned to spend most of my time in the bar or on the beach with a beautiful woman._

Greg arrived back on Vella La Cava and headed to the Sheep Pen.

"Want a beer, Pappy," Anderson asked as Greg walked in.

"No thanks, but I'm glad you're all in here since it will save me some time. Jim, you and Casey are going to be in charge for the next three days."

Jim Gutterman glanced up from the magazine he had been reading and looked curiously at Greg.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Greg explained that he was accompanying General Kenlay to a meeting in Sydney, Australia, he was leaving as soon as he could get packed, and would be back sometime on Thursday. He also added that when he got back he better not have to deal with any problems or there really would be trouble.

"If the aviation oil doesn't come in on tomorrow's supply shipment tell Micklin it probably won't be here until next month so he's just going to have to be careful and you all are going to have to watch your mixtures," Greg warned them before leaving the Sheep Pen to get packed.

Meatball jumped up from Greg's cot as he entered the tent and barked happily.

"Sorry, Meatball, I can't play right now I'm going to be gone for a few days and you need to behave for the guys, okay?"

Meatball let out whine of protest.

"You wouldn't have any fun," Greg said. "It's just a bunch of generals and I have to be on my best behavior, which I can honestly say probably won't happen."

At that statement Meatball lay back down and watched Greg pack. Maybe he and the Black Sheep could find something to get into while Greg was gone. Greg finished packing all except for his dress uniform which he decided he'd probably better change into. Knowing his reputation it might help matters if he looked like he was seriously trying to behave himself. He decided to stop by the Sheep Pen before leaving to remind the guys to behave and also see if they had any questions on his way out.

Greg thought about making a low flying pass over Colonel Lard's office just to let him know that he had arrived, however since he had promised that he'd be on his best behavior it probably wouldn't hurt to start now. So, after he landed and let the maintenance crew know the reason why he was there and how long he'd be gone he went back to Colonel Lard's office.

Pamela was typing at her desk when Greg entered Colonel Lard's outer office, but she looked up when Greg came in.

"Major Boyington, the Colonel's on the phone with Admiral Speckleburger at the moment. I'll let him know that you're here and you can have a seat and wait for him. It shouldn't be too much longer," she told him.

"Just let him know that I'm here and ready to leave whenever it's convenient for General Kenlay," Greg told her.

A few moments later Colonel Lard opened the door to his office and stepped out.

"Greg, sorry that took so long I just got off the phone with Admiral Speckleburger and then General Kenlay called and said to tell you that he's ready to leave whenever you are and he really appreciates your suggestion that the two of you fly over this afternoon as it will give him time to make some changes to one of his presentations. There's a plane waiting for you all on the flight line and he'll meet you there in ten minutes,"

"Thank you Colonel, "Greg said nodding to him and Pamela.

"Oh and Greg, I mean it behave yourself. If I hear of one thing… just one tiny incident that you had a hand in mark my words there will be repercussions as soon as you land back here, understand?"

"Yes Sir, Colonel," Greg gave him a very sloppy salute which he was 100% positive would infuriate the Colonel to no end and left the office.

The flight to Sydney, Australia was very pleasant and Greg was already thinking about a drink at the Officer's Club once he and the General were settled to their rooms. He had not realized that he had dozed off until he felt General Kenlay gently shaking his shoulder and telling him that they had landed.

After unpacking, Greg had the rest of the afternoon and evening to himself as the meeting and presentations officially didn't start until tomorrow. The General had said he would meet him for supper in the Officer's Club since he wanted to work on his presentations so Greg was now sitting in his room looking over the itinerary for the next three days trying to decide what, if anything he definitely was going to attend. He thought it would probably be a good idea to attend all of General Kenlay's presentations since he had flown up here with him, although why, was a question that still wasn't answered, and Greg wasn't going to press the matter. He also decided to attend General Moore's presentation on instilling leadership and morale in new recruits. Other than that he planned to just enjoy himself and if things worked out the company of a beautiful female or two. After looking over the menu for supper that was included with the itinerary he went down to the bar and ordered a scotch.

Meanwhile, back on Vella La Cava things were not going smoothly for Jim who, at the moment, was sitting in the Sheep Pen with an ice pack on his head, a split lip, and a black eye all courtesy of one Andy Micklin. The two had gotten into it that afternoon following the early arrival of the supply plane and there was no aviation oil on the plane, which came as no surprise to any of the Black Sheep. Jim had as nicely as possible explained to Micklin what Greg had told him about it not being there until next month and, under the circumstances, he was going to have to stretch out what he had left. It was that statement that set Micklin off and it was no time at all before punches were being thrown and bets were being taken by the Black Sheep as to who the winner of this latest brawl would be.

The fight ended when Micklin swung at Jim with a hard uppercut hitting him squarely in the jaw with a crack that no one watching the fight could miss hearing. Jim went down faster than a popped balloon and was out quicker than a lit candle thrown into a bucket of water. It had taken Bragg and Hutch to carry him back to his cot and that was where he had come to 15 minutes earlier. French had taken him to the Sheep Pen to get some ice for his head and told him what had happened.

"I'll get him," Jim had threatened. "As soon as Pappy gets back I'll get him."

French just let him talk knowing that once Pappy got back he would sit Jim and Micklin down and the three of them would deal with the matter and hopefully get it settled without any more punches being thrown.

Greg had to admit one thing and that was whoever was in charge of the meals for this little meeting of the minds had really gone all out. The supper menu included steak, potatoes, salad, assorted vegetables, baskets of assorted breads and rolls with real butter that had been mixed with fresh herbs, not to mention the appetizer and desert selection. "I could get used to this," he thought.

"Greg, do you play golf?"

Greg had been thinking about going over and introducing himself to a very cute little blonde who was sitting across the room talking with one of the generals and didn't hear General Kenlay at first.

"Did you say something, Sir?" Greg asked.

"Yes, Greg, do you play golf?" the General asked again.

"A little, but not recently," Greg replied. "Why?"

There's a small course here and after my first presentation tomorrow I'd like to play a few rounds and if you're not sitting in on a presentation I thought maybe you'd like to join me?"

Greg admitted that he would be honored to join the General, but not to expect him to be very good.

The General laughed. "Who cares, Greg, I just want to have a relaxing game of golf before I spend the rest of the afternoon dealing with the other generals and their perspectives on this war."

"What time would you like to meet, Sir," Greg asked.

General Kenlay thought for a few minutes. "I have to be in the meeting at 3 p.m., but if we get on the course by 12:30 or 1 p.m. we should have time to at least play nine holes," he replied.

That evening, Greg sat at the bar talking with the cute blonde whose name was Lorelei. She was quite knowledgeable about a lot of things and as the evening progressed they wound up in her room as she was staying in the private residence that her family kept year round in Sydney and Greg quickly learned that she was not only knowledgeable about current events, but even more so about things of a very intimate nature. The things she did to him and suggested that he do to her struck him speechless. As they lay in each other's arms following the very intense evening of sexual activity Greg couldn't help, but think that if he saw much more of her over the next three days he was going to arrive back on Vella La Cava very worn out. She was curled against him now making contented little sounds as she lightly ran her fingers over his chest. He kissed her softly and was about to ask where she had gained her intimate knowledge when a knock on the door startled them.

"Lorelei, are you in there?" a male voice called.

"Just a minute Daddy," she replied calmly as if she had been writing a letter and not lying naked in bed with a man after sex.

Greg jumped up from the bed and began to get dressed. "DADDY!" he gasped then getting the feeling that she was younger than the 22 years that she claimed to be asked. "How old are you anyway?"

Lorelei gave him a very provocative smile and removing the sheet that still covered her lay back on the bed, spreading her legs so that nothing was left to his imagination. "Sixteen, but I'll be seventeen in four months," she whispered seductively as she lightly trailed a finger over one still very taunt nipple. "And I do this all the time; it's like a game with me, seeing how often I can get soldiers, sailors, or marines, into bed with me and if we can get caught in the act. And in case you're wondering it doesn't matter how old they are or what their rank is either."

"And ruin the hard earned careers of military personnel in the process if the two of you do get caught," Greg thought looking around for a way out as Lorelei's father knocked on the door again. Then noticing the window he decided no matter how far the drop he was going to jump.

"Just tell me one thing," he said climbing out the window. "Who's your father anyway?"

Lorelei sat up and pulled on her robe. "General James Harlaxton," she said standing up and pushing the robe aside to make sure that Greg got one final look at her body before tying the belt around her waist and walking to the door to let her father in.

"Oh damn," Greg muttered under his breath. That was all he had needed was for him to get caught in bed with the underage daughter of one of the most decorated generals at this meeting. "That's nice," he said drily as he dropped from the window landing on a pile of cushions for the lawn chairs that were set up in various locations around the club. Then he ran as fast as he could back to his room hoping that nothing came of this little incident.

 _I breathed a sigh of relief once I got back to my room. Quickly taking off my clothes, not that I had been in them much that evening in the first place, I took a long shower and got into bed. Surprisingly I fell right to sleep although just before drifting off I had the uncomfortable feeling that when I got back to Vella La Cava I was going to be going before a military court and then spend the rest of my life in prison all courtesy of one Lorelei Harlaxton._

The next morning, Greg could barely finish his breakfast with thoughts of the night before still swirling in his brain. He made a concentrated effort to avoid Lorelei or her father and hoped that General Harlaxton wasn't a golfer like General Kenlay. After managing to eat all of the fruit stuffed crepes covered with whipped crème and sausage patties that he had chosen from the breakfast selections as well as finish his juice and coffee, Greg attended the first of General Kenlay's presentations and he found it very informative since it was on aerial combat strategies and reconnaissance photography. As well as using photographs to not only defeat the enemy from the air, but also to aid ground troops in land battles. In other words the pilots and soldiers could accomplish more working together than working separately. Although the Black Sheep had already been doing that with the help of coast watchers, Greg learned some things and as soon as he got back he planned to go over what he had learned with the Black Sheep.

"So what did you think of the presentation?" General Kenlay asked once they were on the course.

"I learned quite a few things, Sir, and I'm anxious to fill my men in on what I've learned once I'm back on Vella La Cava."

The General nodded. "Good…Good, that's one of the reasons I asked you to come with me. I knew that you'd look at this as an opportunity to help your men improve themselves and not just as a free vacation."

"Thank you, Sir," Greg replied at least now he knew part of the reason why the General had requested he accompany him to this meeting.

The golf game went quickly and there was enough time for them to play the entire course before the General had to be at his closed meeting. Greg was surprised at how well he was playing and actually thought about clearing out part of the jungle and making a golf course for the squadron.

"Watch this next hole," the General warned. "It's tricky since if you're not careful you can hit the ball onto deck of those private rooms over there." He said pointing to the private rooms where some of the higher ranking generals were staying.

Greg was kind of nervous, but he figured that if he could shoot down five or more Zeros in a battle he could make the shot without too much difficulty. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas as soon as Greg hit the ball it looked as if it was going to miss the deck and Greg and the General breathed a sigh of relief. Just then a gust of wind blew the ball over the deck where it landed right in the cup of tea that was sitting in front of Agnes Standish, the wife of General Tolivar Standish. His sister, Evelyn, was seated at the same table. Seeing the ball land in the tea, Greg was so shocked that he threw his club in the air and it landed squarely on Evelyn's slice of Boston cream pie. The two ladies, who were expecting to have a quiet afternoon enjoying tea and the ocean view not having golf balls and clubs thrown at them screamed in fright. Agnes was so upset that she fainted and fell into the desert cart knocking it over and sending deserts flying in all directions. While Evelyn in a fit of hysterics began screaming loud enough to be heard all the way to New Georgia that they were under attack. Greg and the General hurried up the steps to see if they could be of assistance, but were met with less than approving looks by the house staff and the two of them quickly decided to leave the situation to them.

Arriving back at their rooms the General told Greg not to worry about anything as he would smooth things over with General Standish. He admitted that putting the private rooms there had not been the smartest decision the military had made since it was so close to the golf course and he had voiced his concern to that end when it had come up for discussion, but several of the officials on the committee had brushed the idea aside stating that the chances of any damage being done were next to nothing. At least once a month someone had been hit or something had been broken since the completion of the rooms and as the General succinctly put it, "Maybe one day enough people would get their damn head's out of their asses and realize that either the private rooms needed to be moved or the course needed to be renovated so that there was more distance between the two.

The next two days passed fairly quickly, Greg was highly impressed not only by General Kenlay's final two presentations, but also by General Moore's although it was geared more toward the morale of soldiers just out of basic training Greg thought he would be able to modify some of the information so that he could use it to implement ways to boost morale among the Black Sheep, although he had to admit that a generous supply of liquor and nurses were the two biggest morale boosters for them. Greg had not seen Lorelei for awhile and although he was glad of that, he was still curious to know her whereabouts and with a little questioning of some of the other's in attendance he learned to no surprise that she had been caught by her father while spread out stark naked on her bed being orally pleasured by the son of one of the generals, who had come with his father after just graduating from West Point and not only that the son was married with a month old daughter. Immediately she had been sent home and then to a Catholic boarding school for girls run by a very, very strict order of nuns. Upon learning that Greg had smiled since he knew from experience that nothing was going to stop the age old cycle of girls chase boys chase girls and that he wouldn't be surprised to hear in a few months that there was going to be a shot gun wedding in the Harlaxton family.

Casey was in the Ops Shack getting ready to shut things down and head over to the mess kitchen to fix a sandwich, since he hadn't ate lunch yet, when the radio started buzzing to life.

"VMF 214 on La Cava, this is Koala, do you read me, mates."

Koala was an Australian coast watcher on one of the smaller islands and he and his sister, Roo had helped the Black Sheep out many times and as a way of thanking them the Black Sheep dropped supplies off whenever they could get their hands on a plane that would allow them to carry enough supplies to them.

"La Cava here, I read you Koala, what's going on?" Casey asked.

"You mates need to be aware that a squadron of about 30-40 Zeros and Bogies just took off from somewhere east of us and it looks like they're headed in your direction, probably trying to make a surprise attack on the area."

"Great," Casey said to himself. "Thanks, Koala things were getting boring around here."

"Happy to liven things up for you blokes, Koala out."

"You're welcome, Koala. La Cava out."

Casey switched off the radio and ran to tell the others what Koala had just informed him.

The Black Sheep had made it almost completely down the Slot with no sign of the Japanese planes and were wondering what was going on as Koala and Roo were usually spot on, to use one of their colloquial phrases, when it came to information about enemy aircraft. They were about to head back when suddenly the sky was filled with the planes.

"Where in the hell did they come FROM?" Gutterman asked into the radio more to himself than the others.

Anderson, who had been looking towards the south east, replied. "They came up from that direction; there must be an uncharted island nearby."

"Well, now is not a good time to go looking for it," Gutterman said. "All right everyone get ready because the next few minutes are going to be very hellacious."

Hellacious didn't begin to cover it. The Black Sheep were surrounded by the enemy aircraft and it seemed that for every one they shot down two or more took its place.

"Damn it, where are they all coming from?" Boyle screamed into the microphone as he fired another round on a very persistent Bogie that seemed to be attached to him.

"THAT'S A GOOD QUESTION," TJ yelled back. "LET US KNOW WHEN YOU FIND OUT."

TJ noticed a Zero about ready to score a direct hit on Gutterman's plane and although he had second thoughts since the two were so close together, he fired hitting the Zero, but barely missing Jim's plane in the process.

"TJ, I SWEAR YOU HIT ME AND BY GOD THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL BE SEEING PENELOPE IS FROM A HOSPITAL BED," Gutterman screamed as the shots went under his plane.

Just then his vision was briefly obscured by flames as the Zero exploded into a million tiny bits of metal. Jim was shocked speechless for a few moments.

"Where…did…that… come….from?" he asked trying to find his voice.

"I saw it and didn't think you did," TJ explained. "That's why I shot I was aiming at it not you, isn't that what I'm supposed to do? We're each other's wingmen and we protect other."

Jim Gutterman breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, TJ you are and thanks. If we make it out of this I owe you a drink when we get back."

Things then got too hot to talk for a few minutes as the sky was filled with planes and the smoke and flames from shots and shot down planes. TJ got two more planes besides the one that had been aiming for Jim, French got three, and Boyle finally blasted the Bogie out of the air in a direct hit to its oil tank as well as three more leaving him one plane short of another ace. Anderson, Bragg, and Casey each earned another ace to their record of accomplishments and like Boyle, Gutterman ended up one plane short of an ace. The rest of the Bogies and Zeros were either tired of playing or running low on fuel as they suddenly headed in the opposite direction.

"Okay, what's the damage report look like?" Jim asked.

"I think I'm hit, fuel levels good, oil pressure is good, but I keep feeling like I'm going to stall out and then everything is fine for a few minutes," Bragg replied.

"I have a small crack in my canopy, where a piece of metal glanced off of it?" Casey said.

"I've got a small loss of oil pressure, but I can probably make it back," TJ replied.

The others had mostly cosmetic damage and so Jim advised everyone to cover Bragg, Casey, and TJ in case they started having more serious issues and had to bail out or land on an island.

Landing on the flight line, Hutch and Micklin were informed of the damage that the three planes had sustained and another fight had to averted between Micklin and Gutterman when Micklin began cussing and raving about how them college boys had no business flying his planes if they couldn't take care of them. Jim had told him that if he could go through a battle like they had and not have any damage cosmetic or otherwise to his plane, well Jim would gladly trade places with him. To which Micklin had made a smart comment that pushed Jim's buttons to the limit and if it had not been for Anderson and French holding him back he would have been on the ground with Micklin for the second time in as many days.

Everyone decided it would be best to head for the Sheep Pen and Casey stopped by the Ops Shack to get the forms that needed to be filled out and given to Greg so he could sign off on everyone's confirmed kills and officially register the newly made aces. Everyone was either filling out forms or talking about the afternoon's dog fight. TJ was telling Jim in greater detail what had gone on when he had shot down the Zero that had been about to do him in when Suzette walked in.

"Is Greg here?" she asked.

"He won't be back until later this evening; he went to a meeting in Australia with General Kenlay. If he's not too tired we can send him over to the nurse's quarters when he gets unpacked," Anderson replied.

"No, because I won't be here, I'm leaving and just came to say goodbye," Suzette told them.

"What do you mean?"

"What's going on?"

"Why?"

Everyone started questioning her at once.

Suzette waited until they had quieted down to a certain extent before she continued.

"I don't know if Greg said anything to you or not, but a few weeks ago I had to take a proficiency exam and how well I did would determine whether or not I would be considered to be the new Director of Nursing at the training hospital at Pearl Harbor."

The Black Sheep shook their heads since this was all news to them.

"Well, I found out last week I was one of 14 nurses that were under final consideration and I just got word that I was the one they chose. I am to report to the hospital as soon as possible and it just so happens there's a flight leaving Espritos Marcos for Pearl Harbor later this evening, so I just came to say goodbye to Greg before I go pack," Suzette was on the verge of tears.

No one knew whether to say congratulations or something else. They were all going to miss seeing Suzette as she had helped them out more times than they could count when they had been caring for Emily and along with Sister Mary Elizabeth had helped TJ's brother and sister-in-law adopt the little Asian American baby.

"Casey, I wrote this letter in case there was some reason why I couldn't say goodbye to Greg in person and it looks like that's what's going to happen so could you give it to him for me?" she asked.

"Sure," Casey replied.

"Thanks and you all behave yourselves, okay," Suzette wiped a few tears from her eyes. She was going to miss everyone one of these sweet troublemakers, although not as much as she was going to miss Greg.

"Let us know your address and I'll have Janie write and tell you about Emily," TJ said.

"I will and thanks again," she replied.

"Good luck!" everyone called out as she left.

After she left everyone was quiet, wondering how they were going to tell Greg about Suzette leaving.

It was an hour later when Greg arrived back at VMF 214. He had had one brief moment of fear when they had landed on Espritos Marcos and Colonel Lard had met their plane and asked to see Greg in his office. A lump of fear had started in Greg's stomach and risen to his throat thinking that it had something to do with General Standish's wife and sister-in-law, the situation with Lorelei Harlaxton, or both. However, all the General had wanted to do was find out what Greg had learned and if he had enjoyed himself. Greg had honestly answered that the last three days had been interesting and he had learned a lot. Wisely, he decided to say nothing more unless Colonel Lard got wind of either of those two situations. Colonel Lard offered to buy him a drink at the Officer's Club and normally Greg would have taken him up on the offer, however he was anxious to get back to the Sheep Pen and see how things had gone with the Black Sheep while he was away so he politely declined.

Greg, walked into the Sheep Pen and looked around the guys were either talking or dancing with their favorite nurse. Anderson was at the bar getting Jim and Allison beers and seeing Greg standing there called out.

"I think we're going to have to behave the rest of the evening, Pappy's back!"

Everyone turned and greeted Greg, who joined TJ, Allesandra, Boyle and Kathlynn at one of the tables.

"I'm guessing that Suzette's on duty tonight since she's not here," Greg said looking around the Sheep Pen.

Everyone became quiet and Greg looked at them strangely.

"What?" he asked.

"Pappy, she's not here," Casey explained.

"I can see that Casey, I'm asking if she's on duty to night."

Casey handed Greg the envelope.

"What's this?"

"Suzette asked me to give that to you, she's gone,"

Greg got a troubled look on his face.

"What do you mean gone…..Don't tell me she's…." he didn't have the voice to finish the sentence.

"She's not dead," Casey explained. "She got the Director of Nursing position at the training hospital at Pearl Harbor. She was to report for duty as soon as possible and there was a transport plane leaving Espritos later this evening. She came by here a few hours ago before she went to pack and fly over there. I guess you were probably leaving just as she was arriving. She asked me to give you that letter since she couldn't say goodbye in person."

Greg jumped up and headed towards the door.

"Maybe there's still a chance she can tell me in person," he called as he headed to his plane.

The Black Sheep were quiet, silently praying that Greg did make it before the transport plane took off.

Micklin and Hutch started to say something when Greg ran up to the flight line and jumped in his plane, but the look he gave them caused them to forget whatever it was they both had wanted to say.

Normally, the flight to Espritos Marcos took only 30 minutes, but this time Greg thought it seemed like an eternity. He kept hoping, praying actually that he got there in time to see Suzette before she left. He landed and waved to the maintenance crew, who looked at him obviously wondering why he was back after leaving an hour earlier. He was relieved to find out that transport plane had not arrived yet and thanking the crew chief headed to the Officer's Club.

He saw Suzette seated at a table next to the window looking at a magazine and walked over to her.

"You weren't going to leave without giving me a chance to say goodbye to you properly?" he asked.

Suzette looked up surprised to see him there.

"Greg, I left you a letter with Casey, I didn't think you'd make it back before I left," Suzette said standing up.

"I think the angels wanted us to say goodbye in person and delayed the plane," Greg replied as he pulled her into his arms holding her close. "I want you to know that I am going to miss you so much it's going to hurt, but at the same time I am so proud of you. I knew that you could do it and those students and instructors are getting one of the best nurses that I know as their director."

Then a mischievous smile played at his mouth and he added. "And don't you forget Suzette McIntyre I know every inch of that cute body of yours."

Suzette blushed. "Greg Boyington, hush people can hear you!"

Greg looked around and seeing no one else, but them replied. "We are the only two people here at the moment and so I am also going to do this. His lips claimed hers as they were lost in one of the most passionate kisses they had ever experienced.

Just then the lights of the plane could be seen in the distance and Greg walked her outside and they stood waiting. As soon as the plane had landed and Suzette was told they would be leaving as soon as they refueled and the pilot signed off on a few forms.

"I guess this is goodbye then, Greg," she said softly.

Greg suddenly found that he couldn't speak and nodded. Then finding his voice replied, "Suzette, just do one thing when you get back to the US."

"Yes Greg what?" she asked.

"When you think of Vella La Cava think of me."

"Greg I can't do this, I can't leave you!" The tears that she had been doing her best not to cry began falling down her cheeks like rain.

Greg held her close then gently holding her face wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Yes you can. I know the first few weeks will be the hardest, but things will get easier and you can always write me and I'll try to help anyway I can and if I can't I'll do my best to contact someone who will and I'll write you as well and let you know all the trouble the Black Sheep and I are getting into.

Suzette smiled and nodded. "Okay," she whispered. "I guess they're probably about ready to take off so I better be boarding the plane."

Greg kissed her one last time and she turned to walk up the plane steps. Before she entered she turned and blew Greg a kiss. "I love you," she called her voice once again choked by tears.

"I love you too, Suzette, I'll love you forever and for always" he called back to her blowing her a kiss as well. "Good luck."

Then she entered the plane, the doors closed and a few minutes later the engines revved up and it took off. Greg watched until it was out of sight and then turned to head back to his plane. As tears slid down his face and he didn't have the heart to wipe them away.

 _They say if you love someone set them free if they come back to you they are yours forever and if they don't it was never meant to be. I doubted if Suzette would be coming back to the South Pacific anytime soon, but at that moment the fact that there was a chance that maybe someday, somewhere we would be together again, forever gave me hope and helped to ease the loneliness I was already feeling now that she was actually gone._


	3. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

This is a reprint of my Valentine's Day Black Sheep fan fiction short story entitled Crazy Little Thing Called Love. I am including it as Chapter 3 so that readers can see how it fits in with the other chapters in the story. If you have read Crazy Little Thing Called Love feel free to skip to chapter 4.

It had been a successful, albeit hair raising morning for the Black Sheep of VMF 214, while on what was supposed to be a simple milk run providing overhead cover for the new medical ship the USS Florence Nightingale as she made her way through The Slot to New Guinea where she would be based out of, they had been followed most of the way by about 50 Zeros. Although they seemed to be just cruising along several miles behind them the Black Sheep were still very much on edge and kept a close, nervous eye on them. Eventually the Zeros backed off and the Black Sheep continued with the escort. Once the captain of the USS Florence Nightingale felt they could safely make it into port he thanked the Black Sheep for their assistance and wished them a safe flight back to Vella La Cava.

They were about 100 miles off the coast of Kahili when they were attacked by the same 50 planes.

"Okay," Greg said into his microphone. "Let's give these rice balls an example of what you guys can do."

That was all the Black Sheep needed to hear and they went after the Zeros with everything they had. It took about 15 minutes for them to send 35 of the Zeros into the ocean and in such condition that there was no chance of any survivors. The others decided that enough was enough and headed off. Greg told his men not to go after the remaining planes since everyone's fuel levels were low and they had been lucky to make it through that little ambush without anyone getting shot down or severe damage being done to the planes.

Jim Gutterman, TJ Wiley and Robert Anderson were now sitting in the Sheep Pen drinking beer and talking about what they had planned for later that evening, which if things went well would ultimately include several hours in the arms of their favorite nurse from the hospital across the island.

"You know," Anderson remarked. "Valentine's Day is in a week."

"I know and I hope those heart shaped cookies I asked my mom to make arrive here on the next mail transport and they're in one piece," Gutterman remarked. "I'll feel foolish if Allison opens the box and finds nothing, but crumbs."

"I thought about cookies, but I had my sister-in-law, Janie, order me a heart shaped locket with Alessandra's initials on it and I'm putting a picture of me in it for her," TJ said.

Gutterman gave TJ this look that said "That was good thinking."

Anderson held up a piece of wood that he had been carving on for the past few days and finally had it worked into a circle.

"What do the two of you think?" he asked.

Jim and TJ looked at each other.

"Well, if you like circles carved from palm tree branches, it's nice, I guess," Jim remarked.

"I haven't carved the flowers and leaves around it yet, it's going to be a bracelet for Annaliese," Anderson explained not wanting to start anything with Gutterman knowing how short the man's temper was.

That brought a low whistle of approval from both Gutterman and TJ.

Then the conversation turned to Greg and the fact that he had not seemed like himself lately. He was just as driven as ever when it came to going after the Japanese whether they were in the air or on the water, but otherwise he was not the same Greg Boyington the guys knew. He usually spent the evenings in his tent with Meatball, his dog, instead of hanging out in the Sheep Pen to drink and play cards. To make matters worse, lately he had not even been doing things to get on Colonel Lard's nerves, which was something that he really loved doing.

"What's everyone deep in conversation about?" Larry Casey asked grabbing a beer and sitting down next to TJ.

"We're trying to figure out what's wrong with Pappy," TJ said.

Gutterman suddenly got a panicked look on his face and exclaimed.

"I hope he's not sick and doesn't want to tell us! Maybe we should try to get him to see Dr. Pendleton for a checkup. "

That thought had not crossed the other's minds and a few moments of worried conversation in which various medical complaints that could be affecting Greg were discussed, ranging from malaria, to a social disease, to him being bitten by or having eaten some strange tropical bug or plant. Finally, Casey who was dating Penelope, a cute blonde on the day shift at the hospital, said that he would talk to her and see if there was a chance that Dr. Pendleton could drive over and talk to Greg. The others agreed thinking it would be a whole lot easier for the doctor to come to them rather than try to get Greg to go see Dr. Pendleton at the hospital.

Just then Greg walked in and set a piece of paper on the table.

"One of you guys post this on the board when you have a chance," he said before walking out.

"There is something definitely wrong with him," Jim said quietly.

TJ reached over and took the paper and a smile crossed his face as he read it.

"The USO is sponsoring a Valentine's Day Dance on the 14th at the Officer's Club on Espritos Marcos," he said. "I hope Alessandra's locket gets here before then and I'll go ahead and give it to her early so she can wear it that evening."

Then, Anderson thought of something.

"I know what's wrong with Pappy," he said. "It's been what…a little over a month since Suzette was transferred back to the States and I say all he needs is some attention of the female variety."

Just then French stuck his head in the door.

"Everyone to their planes, Greg just got word there are two Tojo destroyers heading up The Slot in this direction. They're off the coast of Munda, but at the rate they're traveling it won't take long for them to get this far, if that's where they're headed."

"Discussion will be postponed until this evening," Anderson said as the four of them jumped up and headed out the door.

"All right, as you've probably heard by now, I received word that two Japanese destroyers are heading this way and while it's unclear whether or not they are planning an attack. We are not going to give them the opportunity to cause any damage anywhere in this area," Greg said once everyone had gathered on the flight line. "And that also means that there are probably going to be Zeros, Betties or any other number of Japanese aircraft in the air around them. So, Anderson, Bragg, Casey, and I are going to fly low cover and make an initial strafing run on them. TJ, Gutterman, French, and Boyle will fly high cover and keep an eye out for any Zeros or other enemy aircraft. Then they will follow us down and make a second strafing run and that hopefully will take out both destroyers and we can get the hell out of there, any questions?"

The mission went smoother than any of them could have hoped for as Casey hit one of the destroyers right in the area of the fuel tanks and that left nothing, but a burning pile of debris in the water. Then TJ noticed that the other one was slowly trying to get away and he and Gutterman dove down letting the destroyer have all the firepower they could send its way. By the time they had rejoined the others that destroyer was sinking fast in the water. The Black Sheep hung around just long enough to watch it slowly slip beneath the surface of the ocean, a black trail of oil spreading out from where it had sunk before they headed back home.

After they had landed and let Hutch and Micklin know that no planes had received any damage they headed for the Sheep Pen and several of their other favorite activities namely drinking, talking about the nurses and sex, and playing cards.

"Great job everyone," Greg said sounding like his old self.

"Thanks Pappy, do you want to join us for a game of cards this evening?" Bragg asked.

"I doubt it," Greg replied. "I think that I'll just turn in early."

"You've been doing that a lot lately is everything okay?" Anderson asked.

Greg was silent for a few moments before he replied. "I just need some time to myself, is that okay?"

"Sure, we're just worried about you," Casey added.

"I'm fine," Greg assured them although they could tell by the tone of his voice that he really wasn't.

That evening while some of the other guys were playing cards, Casey and Penelope were walking along the beach and Casey brought up the subject about Greg, the way he had been acting, and how they were concerned about him health wise.

"I know it's not time for our yearly physicals yet, but do you think Dr. Pendleton could drive over and see if he can find out what's wrong," Casey asked as they sat on the beach looking out at the moon casting silver ribbons over the water.

"Sure Casey, for you anything," Penelope told him as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair and kissed him.

All Casey could think about at that moment besides Penelope was that Anderson could be right and that all Greg needed was for things to improve in his life romantically, providing of course that Dr. Pendleton didn't find anything physically wrong with him. Casey certainly knew that when he was with Penelope he certainly felt better and sometimes it had nothing to do with the fact that her kisses always tasted like peppermint, okay he thought maybe he should rephrase that because since they had started kissing a few moments ago he was definitely feeling better and not as worried about Pappy.

A little while later, the two of them arrived back at the Sheep Pen, Gutterman was sitting on the steps looking out of sorts about something which made Casey wonder if there had been a fight while he was gone.

"Pappy inside?" Casey asked as he and Penelope walked up.

Jim looked up and shook his head.

"He hasn't been here all evening and get this, you know he didn't show up for supper so Bragg took him over a sandwich and he didn't even want that. He told Bragg to just set it on his desk and he'd give it to Meatball later. That dog has been eating better than his owner the past few days and it's really starting to worry me. I mean if Colonel Lard gets wind of this he could try and get Greg put on medical leave and sent back to the U.S., which might just be the thing that he uses as a final excuse to break us up for good."

Casey hadn't thought of that possibility and he and Penelope looked at each other, both thinking that this was more serious than anyone had originally thought and that someone needed to find out what was wrong and quickly.

"Jim, Casey told me about what's been going on with Greg and I'll speak to Dr. Pendleton and hopefully he can get over here in the next day or two," Penelope told him.

Jim nodded his thanks and then Casey and Penelope went inside to talk to the others for a while before she had to go back to the nurse's quarters.

Things did not get off to a great start the next morning, French, Boyle, and Anderson overslept and that put everyone behind getting in the air for the morning patrol. When they finally arrived on the flight line the three of them were not on Greg's list of favorite people at that moment and he chewed them out up one side and down the other and then continued doing the same thing crossways. Greg also snapped at everyone over the least little thing and was exceptionally critical of their flying for some reason. Not to mention the fact that the day before he had berated them about the condition of their tents and the Sheep Pen as well anything else that they did that he didn't like. It seemed to them that the least little thing was bound to set Greg off and when he was around they were constantly walking on eggshells. The Black Sheep held their tempers, but everyone wanted to give him a piece of their mind, or knock some sense into him, especially Jim. Once they had landed, Greg stormed off back to his tent and Meatball went to lie under the Sheep Pen, even he was sick and tired of Greg's recent outbursts. Needing to work off some of the stress Anderson, Boyle, French, and Bragg got out the baseball and gloves and started playing catch. TJ ran to his tent and got a recent letter from his sister-in-law and stood with Casey and Gutterman showing them the latest pictures of Emily, the little Asian America baby girl that he and Casey had found a year ago and who was eventually adopted by his brother and sister-in-law. TJ's reading of the things that Janie had written about Emily and what she'd been doing and getting into put Jim and Casey in a much better mood and they both admitted that she was certainly keeping TJ's brother and sister-in-law busy with her mischief.

The sound of an approaching vehicle caused everyone to stop what they were doing and everyone let out a collective sigh of relief seeing it was Dr. Pendleton.

"I heard there was some kind of a problem here," he replied getting out of the jeep and walking over to the guys who were now standing in front of the Sheep Pen.

"Are we ever glad to see you," several of the Black Sheep replied and Jim filled him in on what was going on concerning Greg and how he had been acting for the past few weeks.

Dr. Pendleton agreed that this didn't sound at all like normal behavior from Greg.

"Where is he now?" he asked.

"Probably in the same place he's been for the past several weeks when he's not flying with us and that would be in his tent," Casey replied.

Dr. Pendleton told them to stay there and he would go and try to find out what was wrong with Greg.

"I think it might be better if I go over there by myself," he explained adding "Although there's no guarantee he's going to talk to me anyway."

As Dr. Pendleton headed over to Greg's tent the Black Sheep went inside the Sheep Pen to wait and see if he could find out the reason for Greg to be acting like he had been for the past few weeks. Greg was lying on his cot with Meatball lying beside him taking up most of the room and the sound of someone knocking on the door frame of his tent caused him to sit up and Meatball to run under Greg's desk.

"Who is it?" he asked sharply.

"Greg, its Dr. Pendleton can I talk to you about something?"

Greg got up and pulled back the mosquito netting wondering what was going on.

"None of the guys are hurt are they?" he asked.

Dr. Pendleton shook his head and then told him how the Black Sheep were all worried about him and that if Greg was agreeable he'd like for him to come over to the hospital for a complete checkup. Greg was not too happy about them going behind his back and talking to Penelope. Then getting her to talk to Dr. Pendleton, when he knew exactly what was wrong and he was fairly certain that there was nothing medically that could be done for him. However, if it was going to get them off his case he'd do it.

"Will I still have to have my yearly physical next month," Greg asked.

"If I find nothing out of the ordinary then no I'll just make a notation that due to extenuating circumstances we went ahead and did your physical early and put the results of this physical in your file and send a copy to Washington D.C., Colonel Lard, and General Moore."

"Fine," Greg replied although he really wanted to go find every single one of the guys and give them a piece of his mind, and maybe even a punch in the nose, for not minding their own business as far as he was concerned.

The Black Sheep, who having seen Dr. Pendleton and Greg walk across the camp had come back outside, looked concerned as they got into the doctor's jeep and headed in the direction of the hospital. Everyone started talking at once about what could be going on and none of it; at least as far as they could figure out, was good news.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Greg was poked, prodded, stuck, and asked more questions than he ever thought could be asked of one person. Not to mention that it seemed like they took of samples of everything that he could possibly give them to be tested. Finally, he was allowed to get dressed and told to have a seat down the hall and Dr. Pendleton would call him back to talk with him as soon as all of his test results were in and he had looked them over. It had been several hours and Greg was wondering how much longer it was going to be, not that he minded watching the nurses walk past, that was a very pleasant distraction even if none of them were Suzette. Several of them including Melinda, Marlita, Mare, Wendy, Karlina, Becky, and Valerie stopped briefly to talk with him as they were going to or coming from different patient's rooms. Finally, after what seemed like another three hours, Clarissa came over and said that Dr. Pendleton would see him in his office. Greg followed her back to the doctor's office although for some reason he was now feeling slightly nervous wondering if the reason why it had taken so long was that they had found something seriously wrong with him.

"Sit down Greg, "Dr. Pendleton said when Greg entered the room.

Dr. Pendleton shuffled through some papers, which Greg had a pretty good idea were the results of his examination and tests. As the doctor was searching for whatever it was he was looking for in the papers Greg glanced around the room, not that there was anything exceptionally interesting about it. The doctor's desk, two chairs, a file cabinet, and a few potted plants on a table under the window, a bookshelf filled with medical books, and several anatomical charts, a few certificates, and what Greg guessed were family photos hung on the wall. A ceiling fan, above the desk, turned slowly in an attempt to cool the tropical air and that was only minimally successful at best.

Finally, Dr. Pendleton spoke.

"Greg is there anything else you want me to know about?" He asked.

Greg looked at him not sure how he was supposed to answer that question. He'd told Dr. Pendleton and Claire everything that he felt they needed to know regarding his health and habits during the past year. Although he had to admit that some, no, most of his habits were less than acceptable from a medical standpoint.

"I can't think of anything," Greg replied. "Have you found something during the examination or with my test results that I should be concerned with?"

Dr. Pendleton studied the papers and shook his head.

"Greg, on the contrary in spite of your habit of drinking to excess, getting into fights on a regular basis, and partying until the crack of dawn, for a male your age you are in commendable health. I might add that is in addition to all of the stress both mental and physical you put your body through flying into air combat situations against the Japanese. Your test results are normal and I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary with you during my examination."

Greg breathed a sigh of relief.

"So," the doctor continued. "I have no idea what is causing you to be acting like you are."

Greg knew exactly what his problem was and though it seemed silly to admit, perhaps, Dr. Pendleton could offer him some advice and he could get back to being his old self as even he did not like the fact that he didn't feel like doing much of anything and was constantly berating the Black Sheep over things that normally would not have bothered him or that they had no control over.

"Can I ask you something?"

Dr. Pendleton nodded. "You know that whatever you say is just between us unless you tell me otherwise or what you tell me is something that for legal reasons I have to make an official report about."

"It seems silly, but all this seemed to start after Suzette was transferred back to Pearl Harbor to head the nurses training program at the hospital there. I really thought I'd handle it better, but."

"But, that doesn't seem to be the case?" Dr. Pendleton replied. "No, Greg, that's not silly, in fact when you care about someone like you did for Suzette it's normal for you to miss them, plus the fact that her transfer was quite sudden compounds the pain and loss that you feel. In fact, what you're experiencing isn't unlike the grief one feels when someone you care about passes on without warning due to a sudden illness or an accident."

Greg hadn't thought of it that way, but maybe he was in fact mourning Suzette. He leaned forward looking at Dr. Pendleton not sure what he should do in this case.

"What can I do about it? I mean we are going to write to each other, so it's not like she's completely out of my life, but I need to get back to what for me is normal behavior and as soon as possible. I don't like feeling or acting like this and it's obvious that the Black Sheep don't like how I'm acting either, otherwise they wouldn't have gone behind my back and contacted you."

Dr. Pendleton smiled.

"Greg, I wish I had a pill that would help with matters of the heart, but medical science hasn't advanced that far yet, and I don't know if they ever will. I will say the best thing to do is keep busy, even if you don't feel like it, and if you think it will help write Suzette and tell her how you feel."

Greg already was feeling quite a bit better having just talked to the doctor and gotten some of these feelings out of system.

"Thanks Dr. Pendleton," he said. "I'll try that."

"If you still think you're not doing better in a few weeks come see me and we'll look into this matter further," he said as he walked Greg out of his office.

Allison was heading over to see Gutterman as she was done with her shift and so Greg rode back to camp with her.

The Black Sheep were surprised later that evening when Greg joined them in the Sheep Pen for supper and even said he would probably stick around for a game or two of cards. Greg won quite bit of money in the first game of cards and also won the second game although it was a close hand. Plus, he even told them he'd buy the first round of drinks the next time they were at the Officer's Club on Espritos Marcos, which gave everyone hope that maybe Greg was finally coming out of whatever it was that had been making him so depressed.

The next day was hot and sticky, as usual, and after lunch everyone was trying to keep as cool as possible, which was a losing battle considering the temperature and humidity. Greg had shortened the morning patrol and called a meeting in the Sheep Pen where he told them what he and Dr. Pendleton had tentatively came up with as a diagnosis for Greg acting like he had been as well as apologizing for the way he had been treating everyone the past several weeks. The guys were understanding and also encouraged him to write to Suzette and said that they would help him find things to do to keep his mind off of how much he missed her. Most of them were now sitting in whatever shade they could find trying to find activities that did not require a lot of exertion on their part or fanning themselves with whatever they could find magazines, newspapers, even palm branches. Greg was on the fourth page of a letter to Suzette and he was definitely feeling better. He had even decided that if nothing changed between them and it could be arranged with Colonel Lard and General Moore he thought he might try to fly back and see her for a week or so later in the year. He was trying to decide what to write next when Casey ran up.

"The cargo plane just arrived with the mail, Pappy, and there's a letter here for you from Suzette."

Greg took the letter and read it before looking up at Casey.

"I'm not the only one who has been lonely," he said. "Suzette cried herself to sleep the first three nights she was there."

"How is she now?" Casey asked.

"Well, now that she's gotten into scheduling assignments and teaching training classes she's doing better, night time is the worst because she has time to think about me, but she says that she is adjusting as well as she can."

Casey patted Greg's shoulder encouragingly before he ran off to give the others their mail.

Jim was pleased to find that his mom's homemade cookies had arrived safely with not one heart broken or in crumbs, much to his surprise his mother had found some earrings that looked like tiny flowers at Woolworths and had got those for him to give to Allison also, and TJ's necklace arrived as well. Everyone admired the scroll work of vines and flowers that were surrounding Alessandra's initials on the silver heart shaped necklace and admitted that Alessandra was going to be delighted when she opened the box, which TJ was going to wrap that evening with some floral printed paper that he'd bought at the PX on Espritos Marcos shortly after Janie had written him to let him know the necklace had been ordered. Anderson had finished the bracelet and using inks made from some plants he had found in the jungle had colored the blossoms shades of pink, violet, blue, and aqua. The rest of the Black Sheep had also either made or had something arrive in the mail shipment for their special girls and they were now thinking about how and when to surprise them with the gifts.

Valentine's Day morning arrived with a beautiful tropical sunrise and although the view was breathtaking things did not go well with the morning patrol as off the coast of Rendova they were attacked by six, very persistent, Zeros. Two of the planes received minor damage and Casey and Bragg received minor cuts and scratches, but nothing that would keep them from attending the dance that evening. Greg even admitted that it might earn them some sympathy points with Penelope and Clarissa and that statement pleased both of them very much. As soon as they had landed and the planes were tied down Greg gave everyone the okay to go and give the girls their gifts, so that those who were receiving jewelry could wear them to the dance that evening, however they were to get back by 1200 as he wanted to have a meeting during lunch concerning the sneak attack by the Zeros that morning and to go over a few tricks he had thought of that might prevent that same thing from happening in the future.

After lunch Greg sat in his tent wondering if he had accomplished anything during the briefing. Everyone had come back talking about the dance that night and how their date had reacted when she had opened her gift. TJ, Boyle, and French had had to go wash their faces the first thing as they were covered in lipstick kiss prints, not they had minded in the least. They even tried to talk Greg into letting them go to the dance like that, but he gave them a firm no to that idea and sent them off to wash up.

"Well," he thought. "I'll just go over it with them again before we go on the morning patrol day after tomorrow."

Greg had a more immediate situation to take care of and that was whether or not he was going to go to the dance that night. He'd been mentally going back and forth and still hadn't made up his mind. He hadn't been feeling quite so blue the last few days and the idea of going out had also boosted his mood to some extent. Plus, with Colonel Lard still in Washington D.C. at a conference he wouldn't have to put up with him.

"So," he asked himself. "What was the problem? Why all of a sudden was he trying to talk himself out of going?"

The reason he knew was simple and that was he didn't have a date. He didn't want to go and be the odd man out, just sitting and watching the others have a good time. Greg knew that the odds were in his favor that he would meet someone there, but at the same time he was wishing that he had someone to go with, namely Suzette although there, of course, was no chance in the world of her just showing up. French and Gutterman walked by talking about the dance as he was sitting there not exactly feeling sorry for himself, but trying to ride out the wave of loneliness he was feeling at the moment.

"Do you think Pappy's going?" He heard French ask.

"I don't know. You talk to him one time and he's looking forward to it and then the next time it's brought up by one of us he says for us to have a good time because he's going to stay here," Gutterman answered.

"I think he'd enjoy it once he got there, even if he doesn't think so now," French added.

The two them had headed towards the Sheep Pen and Greg could no longer hear their conversation, but he had a fairly good idea that it would still be about whether or not he was going to the dance and it was a sure thing that that question was going to be everyone's topic of conversation, at least until it was final what his decision was going to be.

That evening everyone was getting ready for the dance. The nurses were taking a transport plane to Espritos Marcos, but the Black Sheep had decided that they would fly in their own planes. Greg had finally decided that he would go or should he say that the guys had talked him into going. They were all standing on the flight line in their dress uniforms waiting for Greg to show up.

Casey was the first one to notice him.

"Hi Pappy glad you could join us."

"Yeah, thought you'd back out again."

"Good to see you."

Greg looked at each of them before replying.

"Two things, first I had every intention of going I was just messing with you all and second you meatheads can clean up pretty good when you want to. Now let's get going and have fun."

They all knew that the first statement was a matter of opinion, but wisely kept quiet.

The Officers Club was decorated in shades of red, burgundy, pink, and white, vases of roses were at each table between two small candles that lit up the room with a soft, romantic glow. Colored paper hearts hung from the ceiling and table cloths in red, burgundy, or pink with white napkins covered the tables. At each place setting were tiny heart shaped cream mints on cut glass plates.

The girls had arrived 15 minutes earlier and were standing around talking when the Black Sheep entered. They stood frozen as the site of the girls in their beautiful red, burgundy, pink, and white dresses struck them speechless. Finally, Greg spoke up.

"You all look lovely," he said trying to get the Black Sheep to move out of the doorway and follow him towards several empty tables that he saw in the middle of the room.

The others finally snapping out of their cupid induced trances took their dates by the arm and lead them to seats around the tables. Greg talked with them for awhile and then got up and went to get some punch and cookies before taking a seat at a table off in the corner which didn't escape the Black Sheep's notice. TJ got up to get some punch and cookies for him and Alessandra and explained to JoAnne, Trixie, and Betsy the three USO hostesses at the refreshment table what was going on with Greg and why he was sitting by himself. All three promised that they would make sure Greg had someone to talk to or, if he wanted to, to dance with throughout the course of the evening.

Greg sat there watching the others and drinking punch. JoAnne, Trixie, and Betsy each came over to talk with him and each of them took a turn dancing with him. However, they had to make sure that everyone was having a wonderful time as well as serve at the refreshment table so he had been alone most of the time since he and the others had arrived from Vella La Cava. Several of the Black Sheep asked him to join them, but Greg didn't want to force himself on their evening with their dates and so he declined. He was wondering why he had even decided to attend since almost everyone had someone to be with, with the exception of two other guys and they were older Admirals just staying overnight on Espritos Marcos. They were watching the men and their dates and reminiscing about when they were that age and under the spell of young love themselves.

"I'll just wait until this song is finished and then I'll leave," he told himself as he watched everyone slow dancing with their dates as the band played "Stardust".

Just then someone appeared next to him and he looked up into the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had seen in, well quite awhile.

"May I join you?" she asked.

Greg was struck speechless at her voice which to him brought to mind angels singing. He stood up and pulled out a chair for her. After she had sat down and he had gotten her some punch and cookies he tried not to stare, but she was just… well if he had to come up with a word to describe her, breathtaking would be the only one that he could think of. Her medium length brown hair picked up the glimmer of the candles reflecting hints of auburn highlights, her eyes were a soft bluish gray the color of meadow flowers, and her lips were the color of the roses that scented the air around them.

"Or was that her perfume," he thought to himself.

Suddenly he remembered that they had no idea who either of them was.

"Forgive my manners," he said. "I'm Major Greg Boyington, the commanding officer of VMF 214 out of Vella La Cava."

She looked at him with those blue eyes and a demure smile played at her lips.

"Major Lauran Grantham, I'm the new head nurse at the hospital on Vella La Cava."

Greg was, for the second time that evening, speechless or had cupid now hit him with an arrow he wasn't quite sure which of the two was causing him to be unable to utter a sound at that moment.

Finally he managed to speak.

"Well, then I guess that we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other."

Lauran smiled that demure smile again and replied.

"From what I hear about you and the Black Sheep, Major Boyington, I would say that's highly likely."

Greg rested his chin on his hand committing every detail of her face to memory.

"You can call me Greg," he replied. "Otherwise, you'll remind of Colonel Lard and your much to pretty for me to be thinking of him every time that I see you."

Lauran's laugh was as angelic as her voice.

"In that case, please call me Lauran."

Just then the band began to play "Again" and Greg asked if she would like to dance.

Lauran accepted and soon the two of them were slowly moving across the floor, lost in the music and each other. The Black Sheep had all decided to sit out that song and were watching Greg and Lauran. TJ looked over at JoAnne, Trixie, and Betsy indicating Greg and Lauran and they nodded back smiling. Greg never noticed though as he was too busy enjoying the rose scent of Lauran's perfume and the way her body melted into his. A thought briefly crossed his mind about how she would look out of the pale pink strapless dress and lace shawl that she was wearing as he explored every delectable inch of her body, but he quickly pushed that thought aside.

"You just met her and the only thing you can think of is getting her naked and in bed with you," he told himself. "That's one way to scare her off real fast."

"Lauran, would you be offended if I kissed you," Greg asked thinking that one kiss wouldn't hurt, or at least he hoped not.

She raised her head from where it had been resting on his shoulder.

"I would be more offended if you didn't kiss me, Greg," she whispered.

His lips gently caressed hers, the kiss deepening as she responded to his touch. His hands moving to her lower back pressing her closer to him as his mouth claimed hers.

" _I prayed for a lifetime that such as you would suddenly be mine."_ The music seemed to envelope them until as far Greg was concerned they were the only two people in the world at that moment.

He wondered if Lauran was the answer to a silent prayer that he wasn't even aware that he had been praying. The emotions he was experiencing now were ones that he had not felt in weeks and while he had thought that he was just missing Suzette's presence maybe he was missing much more, like the intimacy both emotional and physical that they'd shared. Now as he held Lauran it seemed like those weeks since Suzette had left were nothing more than a dream.

 _"We'll have this moment forever…."_ He felt her sigh contentedly as the last notes of the song trailed off and he brushed another kiss softly across her lips. Greg knew that he would remember Lauran and this night forever and there would be many, many more memories with her added to this one. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had a feeling that things with Suzette were going to eventually fade off until she was just a vague memory, but that didn't matter for some reason. All that mattered now was Lauran and the two of them creating their own tropical paradise in the middle of the war.


	4. My Sheep Hear My Voice, But Ignore Me

"Pappy's going to have a fit when he finds out," Casey remarked.

"Well, we're certainly not going to tell him about it," Anderson and Boyle said together.

The three of them were standing next to a jeep containing eight cases of motor oil and it appeared as if they had been taken big time on this little trading deal that they had made with the crew of the USS Detroit. They had given them eight cases of their best liquor in exchange for eight cases of motor oil for the jeeps. Casey, who was usually in charge of their trading deals, had had a bad feeling about this one from the beginning, but he'd had nothing to do with it as Boyle and Anderson had made the deal with a couple of sailors that had just been assigned to the ship and they had insisted that everything was on the up and up. So Casey, against his better judgment, had gone ahead and given them the liquor without running it past Greg as he usually did. Mainly because, nine times out of 10, Greg told him to go ahead with the trade provided the Black Sheep had enough goods to cover the deal and a little extra for insurance and in this case the Black Sheep were abundantly stocked with liquor at the moment.

Once the two Seabees from the USS Detroit, who had delivered the oil, had left Casey had insisted that Boyle and Anderson open one of the cans so they could have Hutch change the oil in one of the jeeps and it appeared that Casey had been right in his assumption that something was not on the up and up. As soon as Anderson opened the can a foul stench filled the air.

"For crying out loud, what is that smell?" TJ asked as he walked by on his way to the Sheep Pen.

"Well," Casey took a deep breath trying not to be sick. "It's supposed to be eight cases of motor oil, but it appears we've been had, if this is any indication we have eight cases of fresh raw sewage."

"Have you told Pappy yet?" TJ asked.

"No," Boyle replied.

"Well I certainly don't want to be around when he finds out," TJ said.

At that moment Greg walked up.

"Finds out about what?" he asked. "And what's that smell, do I have to have a private talk with one of you about hygiene practices and the importance of showering regularly?"

Casey decided it was better to tell him now rather than later.

"Pappy, the other day Anderson and Boyle told me about this deal that the crew of the USS Detroit wanted to make with us, eight cases of our best liquor for eight cases of motor oil and since we had more than enough liquor and you said that Micklin had told you the other day he was going to have to find some way to get some before he could change the oil in the jeeps so under the circumstances I thought that it would be okay to go ahead without asking you."

Greg nodded.

"However," Casey continued. "It appears as if we got eight cases of very fresh raw sewage in exchange for eight cases of our best liquor."

Greg was about ready to explode, but the sound of another jeep approaching made him keep his temper in check and he indicated for Anderson and Boyle to take the cases over to the side of his tent and they'd see what could be done about the problem this afternoon. A few minutes later the jeep came into view with Lauran, Marlita, and Melinda, three nurses from the hospital inside. Lauran parked the jeep beside Greg, Casey, and TJ.

"What brings you three over here?" Greg asked smiling.

"Paperwork," Lauran replied. "These informational packets on tropical diseases and their prevention just arrived and Dr. Pendleton wants everyone to read them and take the recommended, appropriate measures to prevent them from being contracted and spread. If necessary that includes coming in and getting vaccinated."

Greg nodded. "I'll go over these tonight, after supper with the guys."

"Fine and if you or any of the other Black Sheep have any questions come by the hospital anytime and talk to one of us," she replied.

Lauran had not seen Greg since the USO dance on Valentine's Day at the Officer's Club on Espritos Marcos and even then things had been a blur what with her just starting to get settled in at the hospital a few days earlier and worrying about having fun at the dance. As they had sat talking at the Officer's Club she had thought he was cute, but now cute didn't even begin to describe him. He was standing there in his skivvies, shirtless, his chestnut hair windblown, and Lauran felt herself trying not to blush as her thoughts suddenly began to drift from the matter at hand into an entirely different area that involved her and Greg alone in a very private setting.

"Since some of the Black Sheep might not know for sure if they are up to date on their vaccinations I can check their records and let you know if any of them need to come in and get booster shots," she told him hoping that getting back to the matter at hand would pull her thoughts back to where they should be.

"That would probably be a good idea since these guys hate shots and wouldn't admit it if they needed to have any," he replied.

Lauran nodded and Melinda handed her the envelope with the packets that she was holding.

"Would you like to go over to the Sheep Pen for a little while and have a drink?" TJ asked them.

"Thanks TJ," Lauran replied. "Maybe some other time Marlita and Melinda have night rotation this evening and so we have to get back to the hospital. I'll start checking those records when I get back and let you know who's up to date on their vaccinations and who needs to get shots."

Greg nodded.

"Oh and we just got word from Espritos Marcos that we're being allowed seven additional permanent nurses so in addition to the eight of us already permanently assigned here, Marlita, Melinda, Wendy, Becky, Karlina, Mare, and Valerie also are now stationed here on permanent assignment."

"Good to know," Greg replied. "And welcome to our little corner of this war, you'll quickly find out that with us there's never a dull moment."

The three nurses smiled at him knowing that it was probably more like never a dull second before driving back to the hospital. Although in the short time they had been stationed as temporary duty nurses they had gotten a fairly good idea of the type of things the Black Sheep could get into, however it was very likely that things could get more interesting, medically and personally, as far as they were concerned.

After they had left Greg told Casey, and TJ that he was going to take a shower and when he was finished he wanted to meet with Anderson, Boyle, and Casey in the Sheep Pen, to discuss this trade situation and hopefully find a way to get the matter resolved without resorting to desperate measures, such as trading punches with the crew of the USS Detroit.

"Okay, now let me get this straight, Anderson, you and Boyle heard that the USS Detroit had several cases of motor oil and the other night when we were on Espritos Marcos you struck up a conversation with Lt. Adam Westlake and Lt. Charles Kellerman over a game of cards and told them that we'd give them eight cases our best liquor for eight cases of their motor oil?" Greg asked as they were sitting in the Sheep Pen trying to get this latest problem straightened out.

"Yeppers, Pappy," Anderson said. "And they assured us it was high grade motor oil too, not that Government Issue stuff we get from the motor pool on Espritos. They also said it would be okay with their captain, so we didn't have to worry about that.

"And," Boyle added. "They said they'd take an even trade with no additional stipulations."

Greg ran his fingers through his still damp hair and sighed, he had a feeling this was going to get worse before it got better.

"Casey what did Boyle and Anderson tell you?" he asked.

"Exactly what they just told you and as I said earlier I knew it had been awhile since the oil in any of the jeeps had been changed and with all the coral dust and sand around here it seems like it needs changing every two days or so. I'd overheard Micklin tell you that he couldn't do anything about changing them until we got some more oil, which could be tomorrow or next year, so I went on ahead and okayed the deal since we have that whole shed full of some of the best liquor we've had in months." Then looking downcast added. "Pappy, I'm sorry if I messed up; usually you tell me if we have enough and then some to go ahead without running it by you."

"No you're not in trouble Casey. I do want to know something though, do any of you know if this supposed motor oil was ordered by the supply clerk of the USS Detroit or was it something they received in trade themselves."

Anderson and Boyle had no idea, but Casey said that he could find out and it was simply a matter of contacting Arval Abrams, who was in charge of the deals made by the sailors on the ship.

"That might help and if they got it in trade see if Arval knows where it came from before they got it. If we can trace it we might be able to see if we're dealing with someone trying to pull a fast one on people or if there's been a malfunction of a sewage plant near an oil producing facility that no one here was made aware of."

"I'll get right on it," Casey replied.

Greg then told Anderson and Boyle to go find someplace to put the cans of motor oil/raw sewage that was far from the camp, but still safe as the smell was already getting into his tent.

"If I'd wanted my tent to smell like a sewer I'd have set it up next to the head," he thought.

 _I was really perplexed by what was going on with this deal, we often traded with the USS Detroit, USS Westpoint , the USS Florence Nightingale well as the 149_ _th_ _and the 137_ _th_ _among others without any difficulty other than occasionally finding ourselves receiving watered down liquor, which would ensure that the sender would be the recipient of the same next time they offered to trade us for some. The payback was taken in stride and no harm was done. However, substituting raw sewage for motor oil, well that was going too far in my opinion and I hoped that Casey would learn that they had gotten it in trade, that would take some of the blame off the USS Detroit and also give whomever they had gotten it from two branches of the service to answer to._

The afternoon had been oppressive heat wise, not a breath of air stirred and tempers had been on edge. Greg had had his hands full keeping the Black Sheep from killing themselves as the least little thing seemed to set them off to the point that they preferred to throw punches first and ask questions later. This had been going on ever since they had gotten back from the morning patrol and a milk run assignment flying cover for a couple of Admirals from Perth, Australia that were on route to a meeting with Colonel Lard and General Moore on Espritos Marcos. Meat ball was on edge too, pacing around Greg's tent, wandering around the camp, looking at the ground or into the air and whimpering. Something about the entire world felt different, it was like the atmosphere before a storm, but yet not the same. Something around them was building up like the tension within the body before a sexual climax. That was the only way that Greg could describe it, however he pushed the unsettling weather conditions out of his mind. There was the possibility that he might have bigger things to worry about as it had turned out that the raw sewage disguised as motor oil had been traced to the 666th a paratrooper unit out of New Georgia that went by the name of Satan's Devils. Greg had never met any of them and from what he had heard about them he hoped he never did. They were worse than the Black Sheep could ever think of being and it didn't surprise him that they had been behind it. The USS Detroit had made good on their end of the trade checking all of their cases of oil and giving the Black Sheep 16 cases of high grade actual motor oil to make up for the eight cases that had been tampered with even though it had not been their fault, but they had also told Greg that the 666th was threatening to get revenge on the Black Sheep for exposing their little scheme.

The oppressive feeling seemed to get worse as the evening progressed and after supper Greg sat everyone down and went over the information packets that Lauran had given him that afternoon. He hoped that listening to the informational lecture would take their minds off of using each other for punching bags as so far that afternoon he'd had to break up two fights involving Gutterman, one with him and Micklin and the other with him and Casey. Another fight between French and Bragg over who was dating the cutest nurse and finally a half hour after that a fourth fight had broken out between Boyle and French over of all things the new nurses and who got to see who if their primary dates were working the evening shift. The Black Sheep were now seated in the Sheep Pen and as Greg looked over the group he couldn't help, but think they looked like they'd come back from a two week trek through the jungle as bruised and cut as they were from the fighting that had gone on most of the afternoon among them.

"Okay," he began the lecture and everyone turned their attention to him. "I think we're all aware of the symptoms of malaria, as well as what to do to prevent it and the treatment measures to take if one of us should contract it, so as it appears that nothing has changed regarding that I'm going to trust that everyone will read those paragraphs on your own. However there is Dengue fever, which although there is no vaccination for it, also is spread by mosquitoes, the same as malaria, so make sure you cover all exposed areas of your body when out at night, make sure your mosquito netting is secure and that your tent flaps are tied down at night as well. You all know the symptoms of both of these so if you even think you might be coming down with either of them let me know or head straight over the hospital and have Dr. Pendleton check you over."

Everyone nodded in understanding and Greg was glad to see several of them were taking notes. They remembered awhile back when he had come down with malaria and had almost got them in a real situation, by insisting on going on a mission while sick, so they would all be doubly vigilant in watching out for signs of that disease.

"However," Greg continued. "What I am most concerned with are the preventable diseases listed here. Such as typhoid, measles, mumps and rubella, as well as tetanus, pertussis, and diphtheria, you all should have been vaccinated against the last few as children and any boosters that you may have missed should have been given during your physical when you enlisted, but as we know our military does sometimes miss things here and there. So since these are preventable with vaccinations Lauran checked over your records this afternoon and several of you are in need of booster shots."

"What?"

"Great!"

"Oh hell no Pappy!"

That last statement was very vocally voiced by Jim Gutterman who, despite being a tough smartass, was scared to death of needles, to the point that he actually paid either his girlfriend, Allison, or one of the other Black Sheep to mend his uniforms rather than so much as touch a sewing needle. Greg let them squirm for a few minutes as they wondered who the lucky or was it unlucky ones were that would be making a trip to the hospital, dropping their drawers with no hope of the outcome being pleasurable for them, and getting their behinds stuck as if they were a pin cushion.

"Casey, you need to get your DPT booster; Boyle, you and Anderson need your DPT's as well as you're each missing one MMR booster, and finally Jim, according to your records, you haven't had any shots since you were a baby."

"I ain't gettin' any either," Jim said sarcastically.

The rest of the Black Sheep looked at him wondering how he had gotten through the physical during enlistment, as well as childhood, without getting shots.

"Yes, you are, Jim, without realizing it you've compromised the health of yourself and every one of us. Now tomorrow I'm taking all of you over to the hospital after morning patrol and you're are going to get those needed shots and that's an order. Now you all are dismissed."

Jim sat there a very put out look on his face. He waited until everyone else had left and then walked up to the bar where Greg was putting away the extra packets to take back to Lauran.

"Greg, I need to talk to you," Jim said.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

Jim got a bottle of scotch and two glasses and motioned for Greg to sit down with him. After he had poured them each a healthy slug of the scotch, downed his glass and refilled it he finally worked up the nerve to tell Greg what was on his mind.

"Greg, there is no way I'm getting those shots tomorrow and no one is going make me."

Greg took a drink and then looked at him trying to figure out why he was making such a fuss.

"Jim, if you don't get the shots I'm going to have to ground you from flying until you do and if after what I consider a reasonable amount of time you still haven't got them I may have to go so far as to have you dishonorably discharged for disobeying an order and jeopardizing the health and safety of the men in your squadron."

"Greg, you wouldn't?"

"I'd have no other choice, Jim," Greg replied.

Jim let out a sigh of resignation to the fact that it was either confess the true reason he wasn't going to get those shots or risk getting booted out of the military with a black mark on his record.

"Greg, I'm not getting the shots because I'm scared to death of needles," he said the words so fast that Greg wasn't sure he had heard him.

"You're what?" he asked.

"Scared of needles, yeah that's right; Jim Gutterman the toughest smart ass in this squadron is scared of needles. In fact, growing up I made such a fuss each time my mom took me into town to have Dr. Hollister give me the needed shots that he finally gave up and just told my mom that he was leaving it in God's hands that I didn't catch anything, rather than try to hold me down and force me to get them. He was an old man, even when I was a kid and I think I was just too strong for him and my mom to restrain me to administer the shots. So, what do you say to that, Pappy?"

"Jim, I say that I'm proud of you for admitting that you're scared of needles. A lot of grown men are scared of shots, hell I've heard of guys who pass out as soon as the doctor or nurse walks over with the needle. I'll make certain you're the last one tomorrow and if you want I'll talk to Lauran and see if Allison or myself can be with you to distract you if you want."

Jim was starting to feel a little bit better having admitted his problem and Greg had offered a possibly doable suggestion to helping Jim get through it.

"Okay I'll get the shots tomorrow, but don't be surprised if I scream like a mountain lion, break into a cold sweat, start shaking, or faint," he replied.

Greg gave patted him on the shoulder.

"Jim if it comes down to it I'll have Allison kiss you on the lips and you'll be too distracted to scream, as far as the other reactions you're on your own as to what to do about them," he replied.

"Might work," Jim replied grinning at the thought of being kissed by Allison.

That night everyone was sound asleep in their tents after the usual evening of drinking, playing cards, and dancing with the nurses in the Sheep Pen. They had only been sleeping a few hours when the sensation that had been building for the past several hours began to unleash its self. At first it was a slight tremor that was barely felt, a few loose papers here and there fluttered off a desk, a glass wobbled, a shirt slipped from a chair. In Greg's tent, Meatball whimpered and scooted closer to Greg, who reached over and petted him whispering it was okay, Meatball whimpered a few more times and then finally quieted down as he and Greg fell asleep. The tremors began to increase however and soon it seemed as if a giant had picked up the Earth and was bouncing it around like a ball. Things fell from shelves, in the Sheep Pen, a few liquor bottles crashed to the floor, pictures fell off nails and everyone was tossed from their cots. TJ and Jim both fell out of bed at the same moment, their heads knocking together.

"What's going on?" TJ asked sleepily.

Jim shook his head clearing it and realizing what was happening replied. "TJ, under your cot, we're in the middle of an earthquake."

TJ and Jim both slid under their cots as several items of clothing and books landed on the exact spots where they would have been sleeping.

The exact same scenario was being played out in the other tents. Greg and Meatball had been tossed off their cot as well with Meatball landing on top of Greg, who then crawled under his desk with Meatball bounding on top of him and curled up next to him between Greg and the wall, whimpering at the sound of things falling inside and outside and the strange shaking and vibrations from within the earth. Casey and Bragg had been asleep through most of it, but were finally awakened when a care package from Casey's mother and grandmother had fallen scattering boxes of cookies and candy on top of them. Anderson, Boyle and French had met a similar fate only in their case it was laundry that should have been washed weeks ago, the smell of which woke them up quickly.

As the tremors subsided everyone ventured out of their tents. Looking around it was like nothing they had seen some of the tents were leaning; trees were fallen as if caught in a storm. The maintenance shed was going to have to be replaced as it was completely caved in. Some of the planes may have been damaged, but it was too dark to see them to be sure. What else had occurred as far as the landscape was concerned was going to have to wait until morning to be discovered.

At that moment, Hutch and Micklin came out of their tents dazed and utterly confused by what had just happened. The Black Sheep stood looking at Micklin who was wearing red, white, and green striped pajamas and a matching robe along with fuzzy pale blue bunny slippers.

"What are you college boys lookin at?" Micklin growled around his seemingly ever present cigar. "I'll have you know that these were a gift from my four year old niece, Annabelle, little Annie went with her mother and picked everything out, all by herself, at Woolworths for my birthday last year."

The Black Sheep didn't say anything, how could they, although not one of them had ever thought they'd see the day when Andy Micklin would stand before them in fuzzy bunny slippers and dressed like a striped stick of Christmas candy, however since they were a birthday present from his little niece and she had picked them out herself it was easy to understand why he was so proud to wear them. Greg told Hutch and Micklin what had happened and as he was talking an aftershock, which felt more like another earthquake, struck causing Bragg, Gutterman, and Anderson to fall, landing on their behinds. The others quickly sat down before they met the same fate. As the sound of breaking glass was heard indicating that more liquor bottles had fallen in the Sheep Pen everyone winced, silently wondering how much liquor had been lost?

Greg though wondered exactly how close the epicenter of the quake was to them and how many more tremors they'd experience before Mother Earth finally settled down.

 _Although it didn't appear that too much had been damaged I knew that we wouldn't know for certain until daylight when we could see better and I could send a couple of the guys out to see what damage had been done to the surrounding area. I also was worried about how much damage had been done to the hospital and nurse's quarters, but I knew better than to bring that up as everyone would want to head over there._

"Everyone go back to your tents get your bedding and get back out here. I think, under the circumstances, it will be safer for us to sleep out in the open. We don't know when or if the next aftershock will hit and I don't want anything falling in or on the tents and injuring anyone. Hutch and Micklin that goes for you as well," Greg said.

Everyone hurried back to their tents or in a few cases what was left of them and came back a few minutes later. Bragg and Anderson made a couple fires and everyone settled down to sleep as best they could. About three in the morning another tremor shook everyone awake and in the early morning hours with only the firelight to see by it was the weirdest thing any of them had seen as the palm trees shook, the coconuts seeming to dance on the trees and deep in the jungle the cracking of what was probably the earth splitting open could be heard. A few minutes later it stopped and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pappy, I don't think we're going to be able to fly the morning patrol," French said sleepily.

"We'll fly it like we do every morning," Greg answered not realizing what he was getting at.

"Okay," French replied. "But we're going to have to make a really spectacular take off to get over those," he pointed to the two palm trees that had started leaning after the initial earthquake and were now laying on the ground completely blocking the planes in from the front and behind.

Greg, Hutch, and Micklin stood there not believing that the planes had not been touched, at least as far as they could tell.

"See even Mother Nature respects my planes, now if I could get you college boys to do the same thing we'd get along a lot better," Micklin commented which caused several of the Black Sheep to roll their eyes at that statement.

"French, I've just changed my mind there will be no morning patrol or after noon one either unless we get these trees cut up and the planes checked out in time."

The mess kitchen hadn't been heavily damaged, just some things tossed about and doors shook open. Bragg and Anderson started a quick breakfast of oatmeal and coffee, while Greg sat everyone else down outside and went over the day's schedule.

After breakfast, Gutterman, French and Bragg started helping Hutch get the trees sawed into pieces while Casey went to the Ops Shack to see if he could reach any of the coast watchers or military personnel on the other islands as well as the weather station on Espritos Marcos to find out if they had received any damage and how far the earthquake's effects had reached. TJ and Anderson made a survey of the damage done to the tents and buildings and how bad it was. Then they went to go see what things looked like on the beach and in the jungle. Boyle, much to his displeasure, was assigned to help Micklin go over the planes and make notes of any damage done to them. Greg said he would be back in a few hours as he was going over to the hospital to see how bad things were there.

The drive to the hospital was an adventure to say the least rocks and debris covered the road in several places, trees were leaning every which way and just after the last curve before he reached the hospital Greg had to stop and get out as water was covering the roadway. It appeared as if the earthquake had opened a small fissure in the ground and water was now flowing in from the ocean. Greg certainly didn't want to drive through it without checking to see how deep it was. The last thing he wanted to do was to drop several hundred feet into the ground. Taking a stick and putting it in the water he quickly realize that it was only a few inches deep and under the water there appeared to be solid ground . Still he made a mental note to tell the others about the new creek they were going to have to navigate on their way to and from the hospital or in the case of Dr. Pendleton and the nurses to get to and from the Black Sheep's headquarters.

As the hospital came into view Greg couldn't believe what he was seeing the hospital itself seemed to be okay, but half the nurse's quarters appeared to be gone, caved in. Greg saw Kathlynn and Becky talking with Lauran and General Moore near the entrance to what remained of the nurses' quarters and he stopped the jeep and walked over to them.

"Everyone okay, Sir," he asked the General.

"Greg, hello I was just about to drive over and see how things were in your area. But, to answer your question, no one here was seriously hurt. A couple of the nurses have scratches and bruises from falling or getting hit by something during the initial quake and Penelope suffered a minor sprain to her wrist when she fell down the steps as the nurse's quarters were being evacuated, but she's going to be fine. There's quite a bit of damage on Espritos and that's why I'm here Colonel Lard is up to his necktie in trying to clean up and get things back to normal. His office is in a mess, my office is in a mess, actually most of the offices are in a mess and there was quite a bit of damage done to the Officer's Club. "

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least no one has been seriously injured, as of yet," Greg said. Then nodding in the direction of the building added. "Although it appears some of the buildings didn't escape damage."

Lauran gave him a weak smile, she looked worn out and Greg couldn't blame her.

"The conference area and kitchen are completely destroyed and half of the rooms are going to have to be torn down and rebuilt. Admiral Speckleburger has some of his men looking to see if they think it's going to be safe for the girls to go in a couple at a time and get their things."

"If they say its safe I'll go back and get the guys and they can help. We had some damage to our buildings as well, but nothing too significant," Greg said.

Becky and Kathlynn went back to the hospital since it was time for Dr. Pendleton to make his rounds and they had a couple of patients that they needed to talk to him about.

At that moment the two sailors who had been checking out the nurse's quarters returned with a report on what they thought about the condition of the building.

"Greg this is Lt. Adam Westlake and Lt. Charles Kellerman," General Moore said introducing the two men.

Greg shook hands with each of them and introduced himself. He recognized the men as the ones that Anderson and Boyle had made the deal with to trade liquor for motor oil that had turned out to be raw sewage a few weeks ago. The two men were very polite and Greg took a liking to them at once.

"General Moore, Major Boyington, Sirs, Lt. Westlake and Lt. Kellerman reporting on our findings regarding the nurse's quarters," Lt. Westlake said saluting.

Greg and General Moore returned the salutes.

"At ease men and tell me how bad is it?" General Moore replied.

"Not good, Sir, after looking over the building it is our opinion that the currently standing portion of the structure is unsafe to be occupied permanently. We feel, however, that at this time it is safe enough for them to get their personal belongings from their current rooms, provided they go in a few at a time and that someone is aware of who is in the building."

"You're saying that the entire building is in danger of collapsing?" Greg asked.

"Yes, Major, there's a large crack in the north wall of the remaining structure as well as outward bulging in several places on the eastern and southern walls and several chunks of plaster fell as we were inside inspecting the building, if another earthquake or large aftershock were to occur a good portion of the remaining structure is likely to come down. We recommend that the entire building be demolished and new housing for the nurses be built as soon as it's feasible," Lt. Kellerman stated.

"Well, these men have degrees in structural engineering so if they say that it is going to be too dangerous to let the nurses stay in there, that's all I need to hear. Thank you gentleman and I'll send Admiral Speckleburger letters of thanks and commendation for your help to be placed in your files, both of you are dismissed," General Moore told them.

The two sailors saluted and then left.

"Now what do you suggest we do, Sir?" Lauran asked looking at General Moore.

The General thought for a few moments.

"We have three choices that I can think of," he replied. "One is to have you all stay in any empty rooms at the hospital, but those could be needed at anytime, so that probably isn't a good solution. Second, we have you stay on Espritos Marcos and fly you all back here for your shifts, but if fighting heats up or there's an emergency that would waste time that could mean the difference between lives saved or lives lost. And then, I almost hate to suggest this knowing what Colonel Lard will say once he finds out, but it appears to be the only logical solution that I can see."

"What," Lauran and Greg said at once.

General Moore sighed. "The only thing I can think of to do is have the nurses stay with the Black Sheep until we can get a new building constructed for their housing."

"WHAT ARE YOU NUTS," Greg yelled. Then in a calmer voice he continued, "Sir, that's like leading my men into temptation."

"I know, Greg, but at least they'd only be a few minutes away from the hospital by jeep instead of a 30 minute flight by plane. Sit the Black Sheep down and have a talk with them and things should work out. I'll get some of the Seabees from the USS Detroit to come help them get their things from their rooms and you can go talk to your men and get things ready."

"I'll talk to my nurses as well and we'll be over later this evening, Greg, it will work out," Lauran said trying to sound reassuring.

Greg just nodded and hoped they were right. Telling Lauran he'd see them later that evening he walked back to his jeep and headed back.

 _I really couldn't believe that I had agreed to this. It was hard enough dealing with the guys sneaking over there or if they were in the Sheep Pen having to literally throw the nurses out at night so all of us could get some sleep. Now, with everyone being within a few feet of each other practically round the clock for who knew how long , things were liable to get out of hand very quickly and little did I know just how out of hand things were going to get._

Arriving back at camp, Greg was surprised by how much work everyone had gotten done. The tents had been straightened, the trees had been sawed into pieces and the chunks of wood stacked near the Sheep Pen to be used as fuel for the next bon fire on the beach. The maintenance shed had been completely torn down and a tent had been set up to store the airplane parts and supplies until things settled down and a new maintenance shed could be built. Greg waved French, who was walking back to his tent, over.

"I need to meet with everyone in the Sheep Pen immediately, it's important," Greg told him.

"I think everyone except for Casey, who's in the Ops Shack, and myself are over there now. Gutterman, TJ, and Bragg were playing darts, the last I knew, and Anderson and Boyle were playing checkers," French replied. "I'll go get Casey and be back in a few minutes."

Greg nodded and after parking the jeep headed to the Sheep Pen.

"Everyone did a great job of getting things cleaned up around here while I was gone and I'll get a report on what you all have found out regarding how things look on the beach and in the jungle later. I will say that when going to the hospital we are going to have to drive over a creek that has been created by the earthquake at the last curve before you reach the hospital, but now I have some changes in tent assignments since we are going to have some guests for awhile."

At that statement everyone looked at Greg very confused.

"Who," several voices could be heard asking.

"I'll tell you more in a little while, but first. Jim, you and TJ will be moving in with Casey and Bragg. Anderson, you'll be moving in with French and Boyle and I'll be joining you three as well. I know it's going to be crowded, but you'll need to move all personal belongings with you. Then, I need a couple of volunteers to get those two tents that we've got stored in that shed behind the mess tent and set those up. We can probably get one set up on the other side of my tent and the second one might be able to fit between my tent and Jim and TJ's."

By this time everyone was wondering what was going on.

"What's going on, Pappy?" Anderson asked.

Greg took a deep breath knowing the reaction that was about to come from everyone once he told them who their guests were going to be.

"As you all know I went over to see how much damage the earthquake did to the hospital and nurse's quarters while everyone was cleaning things up here and I will say that it's not good. The hospital didn't have too much damage other than things being tossed around and some of the patient's being put a little on edge, but the nurse's quarters are going to have be completely torn down and rebuilt. There were a few injuries, but nothing major. Casey, Penelope did suffer a sprained wrist falling down the stairs, but she's going to be fine."

Casey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for letting me know, Pappy," he replied.

"Where will they be staying?" Boyle asked.

Okay, Greg thought, here it was the moment he had been dreading.

"They're going to be staying here and if you clowns think that's going to give you a free pass to indulge in inappropriate behavior think again. They've been through a lot and they still have their duties at the hospital to attend to so we need to be considerate and not make things harder for them than they already are."

Greg was surprised that no one made a smart or off color comment.

"They'll be here about 1300 so that gives everyone a couple hours to get tent assignments rearranged and get those other tents set up. And I mean it everyone is to treat the nurse's with respect, since in all likelihood they're going to be here for awhile, understood."

Everyone nodded.

"Al l right dismissed."

 _I had my doubts as to whether or not the Black Sheep would actually leave the nurses alone. I figured they might for a few days, but eventually things would start to go downhill. In the meantime maybe Lauran and I could come up with a few ways to keep things from getting too far out of hand._

By the time everyone was settled into their new tent assignments it was apparent that there was not going to be much room to move around. Jim, Casey, TJ, and Bragg had arranged their cots, one alongside each wall of the tent and stacked their belongings in the middle. While French, Boyle, and Anderson had arranged their cots sticking out into the middle of the tent, along one wall and then placed Greg's at the foot of theirs along the wall across from them. Their belongings were arranged along the other two walls wherever they could find room. It was going to be crowded, but everyone agreed they would make the best of the situation.

Shortly before 1300 hours the nurses began arriving and as Greg expected everyone practically fell over each other getting them settled in.

"How long do you think it will be before we have a situation on our hands?" Lauran asked.

They were in what had been Greg's tent. He was still going to use the desk as there had been no room to move it into French, Boyle, and Anderson's tent, but he had emptied the bottom drawer so that Lauran could use it to keep any paperwork that she wanted to work on when she wasn't at the hospital.

Greg looked out the door at the Black Sheep running from jeeps to tents, like butlers in a Victorian novel running from carriages to the manor house, and replied.

"I give them a few days, once they feel the nurses are comfortable they'll try and see how much they can get by with and then things are probably going to get downright interesting around here."

Lauran came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders turning him around to face her.

"I think it will work out and thank you for agreeing to let us stay here."

"You're welcome, but I really didn't have much say in the matter it was all General Moore's doing." Then changing the subject he asked. "What do you think about a cookout on the beach tonight we've got all those logs that we sawed up that need to be burned and I think everyone could use some time to relax?"

"Is it safe to do that?" Lauran asked.

"TJ and Anderson walked the beach this afternoon and told me that there's very little damage from the earthquake as far as they could see. The jungle is a different matter entirely as there have been several major rock slides and at least two large fissures have opened up, one of which is about a mile into the jungle from here. So, I see no reason why we can't have a cook out. All though right now I think I'd like to turn up the heat in here," he replied leading her to the cot although every few steps he stopped to passionately kiss her.

That evening, as the setting sun painted the sky with tropical colored clouds everyone sat around the fire enjoying the two roasted wild pigs that TJ and Bragg had cooked as well as the grilled vegetables from French's garden and cookies the nurses had brought. Once they had finished eating there were two schools of thought on what to do next either remain by the fire talking or take a walk on the beach and find an out of the way spot where you could make out with your sweetheart. Jim and Allison decided to take a walk on the beach although getting intimate was the last thing on Jim's mind at the moment.

After walking a little ways up the beach they sat down.

"Jim, you're very quiet tonight. Is something bothering you?" Allison asked.

The full moon was just starting to inch over the horizon and a warm breeze blew in off the ocean. It should have been a perfectly romantic evening, but for Jim it wasn't

"Yeah darlin'," he replied. "I got a lot on my mind."

"What's wrong?" Allison asked.

"I'm going to get shots and I'm scared to death," he replied.

Allison looked at him confused.

"Jim, you're a fighter pilot in the middle of the Pacific Theater during a war, so there's always a good chance you'll get shot!" she exclaimed. "I worry about you, but I accept it as the cost of dating you."

"No darlin' not get shot….get shots. Pappy told us the other day that several of us needed to get booster shots and I'm one of them and to be honest I'm scared to death of needles. I talked to him and he was going to talk to Lauran about having you with me and maybe kiss me so I don't scream. It was supposed to be today, but with the earthquake that kind of got put off. I know Greg ain't going to forget it for long and the more I think about it the more scared I get."

Allison gently pushed him down on the sand and snuggled against him.

"I know a way to get your mind off of it and get in some practice to see if Greg's idea works."

"Huh?" Jim said.

As the man in the moon watched Allison leaned down and began kissing Jim with such intensity that he could barely breathe. Her fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt and then pushing the material aside slowly began caressing his chest and shoulders

"Mmmm, yeah I think this just might work," Jim thought.

It was after midnight before everyone left the beach and headed back to their tents or in the case of those who had had too much liquor stumbled back to their tents. Jim and Allison had talked some more about his fear of getting shots and he now felt like maybe just maybe he could handle it. As a matter of fact, he was even thinking of talking to Greg and telling him he'd like to get them first thing after they got back from the morning patrol, if that could be arranged.

A little while later, all was quiet the only sounds that could be heard were the jungle creatures stirring, Meatball's sighs and tail thumping as he slept at the foot of Greg's cot, the whispered conversations of a few of the nurse's as they engaged in a little bedtime girl talk and the muffled voices of French, Boyle, and Anderson as the slipped through the darkness.

"Ouch," Boyle said trying to keep his voice as low as possible. "French, watch where the hell you put your feet, you just stepped on my foot."

"Sorry, but the moon's behind a cloud and it's hard to see," French whispered back.

"If both of you don't shut up we're going to get caught," Anderson hissed.

The three of them quieted down as they made their way to Mare, Marlita, Wendy and Melinda's tent. The girls were lying on their cots talking about the evening at the beach, what had gone on during their shifts that day and how soon they thought the Black Sheep would be up to their old tricks.

"Hee hee," Anderson giggled. "They haven't been here 24 hours and we've already started. We are so good."

"Damn it," Boyle added. "They're already in their nightgowns I was hoping to watch them get undressed."

At that moment, French who had been trying to stand on a large rock near the tent to get a better view lost his balance and fell toppling right onto Boyle and Anderson. The three of them hit the ground with a loud thump.

The four girls stopped talking.

"What was that?" Melinda asked looking up from the letter she was writing.

"Three soon to be very wet Black Sheep," Mare replied. "I've been listening to them talk outside the tent for the last few minutes and apparently they were hoping to catch a glimpse of us undressing."

Melinda, Marlita, and Wendy were shocked.

"Ohhhh, just wait until I get my hands on them," Wendy said angrily.

"No, I've got a better idea," Mare replied. "Marlita hand everyone one of those buckets of dirty water that were left over from us wiping things off earlier."

Marlita handed each of the girls a bucket and Mare pulled back the tent flap.

"So you think you're good do you? The three of you get in the mood by watching girls undress, do you? Well take this you perverts," she said as the four of them prepared to toss the buckets of dirty water on them.

The look on French, Boyle, and Anderson's faces was priceless."

"Oh no"

"Oh crap"

` "Damn"

The next thing the three of them knew they were soaked from head to toe in filthy water and as they got to their feet they kept slipping in the mud causing them to become as dirty as the water itself.

"Serves you right and next time call before you go visiting after dark," the girls yelled after them.

The three of them headed down to the ocean to wash off in the surf before slipping quietly back into their tent hoping they didn't wake Greg or Meatball in the process.

The next day's morning patrol was a success. The Black Sheep shot down 14 Zeros and six Bogies off the coast of Rabaul and then on the way back home they shot down another five Betties and four more Zeros.

"We are hot this morning!" Bragg exclaimed.

"Yeah and not one plane damaged, Micklin's going to be so happy he'll kiss us," French said.

"Ewwww yuck, I hope not," Casey replied.

 _I had to smile at the cheerful banter going on between them. It was like this whenever we had had a successful patrol where several enemy planes had been shot down and no damage was done to our planes. These guys cared about each other like brothers, that was one of the signs of a good squadron and I couldn't be happier that not only did we work together to eradicate the Japanese, but we also celebrated each other's victories and consoled each other when we hadn't had success._

"Everyone who made any confirmed kills be sure and fill out the paperwork with Casey when we land so I can sign off on it and send it into Espritos," Greg said. "And then you all are free for the rest of the day."

For a brief moment nothing could be heard except the excited yells from the Black Sheep at that statement.

After getting his paper work filled out Anderson ran over to Boyle's tent.

"Bobby, you feel like flying?" he asked.

"We just spent several hours in the air getting shot at, why would I want to go up again?"

"Because, my seemingly bored friend, I just gave Hutch my last $100 to install cameras on both of our planes, I happen to know that several of the nurses are on the beach sunbathing, and besides that I just saw Claire and Allison heading towards the showers."

"You mean!"

"I do mean…. we can get a bird's eye view of some very delicious scenery and I don't mean the landscape. Plus, we can preserve the memories forever with photos."

Boyle jumped up from his cot.

"I'm in," he exclaimed.

Anderson and Boyle circled the beach and the area over the showers until their fuel levels got so low that they had to land. The sky was a beautiful azure blue with only a few white, fluffy clouds that reminded them of puffs of cotton candy. The ocean below was a serene aqua blue and on the sandy beach several of the nurses lay on towels in two piece swim suits. Coupled with the view from over the showers Boyle and Anderson could not have asked for a more perfect afternoon. In order not raise the nurse's suspicions as to what they were actually doing they were careful to fly down The Slot for a couple miles in either direction and then circle around the island making it appear as if they had been sent up by Greg to look for a reported enemy presence in the area. Once they had landed Anderson had Hutch remove the cameras and give him the film canisters. Then he hurried over to the Ops Shack and gave the film to Casey who was about to head to the dark room and develop some reconnaissance film for Greg that needed to be sent to Colonel Lard's office. Casey had agreed to develop Anderson's film at the same time and not even mention what was on it to anyone.

A few days later, Greg and Lauran were in the Ops Shack with Casey going over the supplies that had come in on the cargo plane that morning, most of what Casey had ordered, as usual, had not come in and they had decided to sort it out there rather than on the flight line as they were supposed to. Casey picked up a large box and looked at it strangely.

"Um, Pappy did you by any chance order this?" he asked.

Greg looked over from where he was helping Lauran sort out the few supplies she had ordered for the hospital that had been delivered with the Black Sheep's supplies.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Well," Casey was hesitant to say in front of Lauran considering what she would probably think. "It's….ummm…..it's….it's."

"Casey what is it?"

"A case of one thousand boxes of condoms!"

Lauran's face turned red and she had to put her hands over her mouth to keep from giggling.

"Did I just hear you say a case of one thousand boxes of condoms?" Greg said the last word in a whisper.

Casey nodded.

"Who put those on the supply order? Are you all planning on having a week long orgy on the

beach?" Greg wasn't sure what to think at this point.

"I didn't Pappy, as a matter of fact I don't even remember seeing them on the order form when I

sent it in."

"If this is like that mix up when we got 214 literal black sheep last year I'm not going to

be very happy," Greg muttered under his breath remembering how long it had taken them to get that problem straightened out.

Just then the phone rang.

"VMF 214, Lt. Larry Casey speaking how may I help you? Yes sir, just a moment he's right here, sir." Casey put his hand over the mouth piece. "Greg it's for you, Colonel Lard."

Greg took the phone from Casey. "Good afternoon Colonel how are things going on Espritos?"

"BOYINGTON I WANT YOU OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND BY RIGHT NOW I MEAN NOW NOT WHENEVER YOU GET FINISHED WITH THAT BOTTLE OF SCOTCH YOU'RE DRINKING OR MAKING LOVE WITH WHATEVER NURSE YOU'VE GOT IN YOUR TENT! IF YOU'RE NOT IN MY OFFICE IN 30 MINUTES I WILL HAVE YOU COURT MARTIALED DO YOUUNDERSTAND ME!"

The Colonel was screaming so loud Greg was certain that they could understand him from one end of The Slot to the other.

"I'm on my way, sir and for the record I am currently in the Ops Shack with Casey and Lauran sorting our supply order. I don't have any Scotch, but I'd be more than happy to clear off Casey's desk and make love to Lauran on it, although that would mean Casey would have to leave and the supplies would be delayed in getting put away."

At that statement Casey and Lauren looked at each other wondering if Greg would seriously do that.

The Colonel was not amused.

"BOYINGTON, I MEAN IT GET OVER HERE ON THE DOUBLE!"

Greg hung up the phone.

"I think the illustrious Colonel Lard wants me in his office immediately although…" Greg gave Lauran a seductive smile. "I would much rather follow through with his insinuation that I was making love to a beautiful nurse."

Lauran smiled at Greg coyly.

"Maybe later, Casey and I will try and figure out how these got placed on your order form," she pointed to the case containing the boxes condoms sitting on the desk.

Greg hurried out the door, ran to his plane, and 25 minutes later he arrived at Colonel Lard's office.

"Good morning Pamela, Colonel Lard wanted to see me," Greg said to the Colonel's secretary.

"Yes Major Boyington, he's expecting you so go right on in," Pamela gave Greg this look that clearly said what in the world have you done now.

"You wanted to see me, Colonel?" Greg asked entering Colonel Lard's office.

"Boyington what is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what, Sir, the war….life…?" Greg knew he was probably digging himself deeper into trouble, but it wouldn't be the first time or the last if his luck was any indication."

"This Boyington," the Colonel held up a stack of pictures. You're supposed to be taking pictures of the enemy on reconnaissance missions, not nurse's sunbathing on the beach or naked in the shower."

"Huh, let me see those pictures, Colonel."

Colonel Lard handed Greg the pictures and he flipped through them. He had to admit that whoever had taken them knew what they were doing. There was a very nice one of Lauran in her dark violet colored two piece swimsuit that covered only enough to be somewhat decent. He was going to have to get a copy of that. The ones of Allison and Claire taking showers left nothing to the imagination and would have fit right in as centerfolds in a men's publication, however if Gutterman caught any of the others looking at the one of Allison Greg knew that Jim wouldn't hesitate to knock the daylights out of them. The pictures of the other nurses sunbathing also were very nice although not necessarily tasteful. However, the main question was who had taken them and how had they gotten a hold of a camera.

"Sir, where did you get these?" Greg asked.

Colonel Lard gave Greg and icy stare and it was clear he was not in the mood for nonsense.

"They were in with those pictures from that reconnaissance flight over Rabaul and Kahili that I had you take a few days ago. Those pictures," he held up another stack of photos. "Are very interesting as well and will be an asset in planning future military campaigns in this area, as for those other pictures well find out who the prurient photographer is and take disciplinary action immediately. Dismissed"

"Sir, what do want me to do with these?" Greg held up the pictures of the nurses sunbathing and Allison and Claire in the showers.

"I don't care Boyington; just don't let me see them again."

"Yes Sir and good afternoon, Sir."

Greg had a fairly good idea of who had taken the pictures and as soon as he got back to Vella La Cava he was going to have a man to man talk with one Robert Anderson and one Bobby Boyle regarding the consequences of using military property for their own personal enjoyment.

"Casey, do you have those pictures developed yet?" Anderson and Boyle asked running up to Casey who was sitting with Meatball outside the Sheep Pen.

"I developed them the same day you gave me the film, right after I finished those reconnaissance photos Greg had me send to Colonel Lard. Suddenly, Casey realized what he had done.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no," what do you mean "Oh no?" Boyle and Anderson both asked thinking they weren't going to like what Casey was going to say next.

"I think I put them in with the pictures that were taken over Rabaul and Kahili so right now they are in Colonel Lard's hands."

At that moment Greg walked up, "Boyle, Anderson, I want to see both of you in my tent….NOW!" he said the last word so sharply that there was no doubt that both of the men were in big trouble. The last sounds Casey heard as he and Meatball headed down to the beach were of Greg tearing off a piece of Boyle and Anderson's asses for their aerial photography escapades.

"Greg, can I talk to you a minute?" Jim asked a few hours later. Greg was at his desk working on the duty roster for the next week and looked up.

"Sure what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about those shots."

"Jim, you're not trying to talk your way out of getting them are you? Because if you are I can tell you right now it won't work."

Jim took a deep breath working his courage up.

"Greg, I want to get them now. I want it over and done with."

Greg looked at him not sure what to say.

"All right Jim we may as well get all of you taken care of at once you go find Casey, Boyle, and Anderson and meet me in the Sheep Pen while I go get Lauran and Allison. Lauran brought the vaccines over from the hospital this morning and put them in the refrigerator in the mess tent so we can take care of all of you here."

A few minutes later Casey, Boyle, and Anderson had gotten their vaccinations and were now outside the Sheep Pen talking about whether or not Jim would actually go through with the shots or if he would find some way to get out of getting them. They had thought about taking bets, but since they were all short of pocket cabbage at the moment they decided not to. Jim sat in a chair, pleased to learn that he'd be able to get them in his arm instead of in his rear end. He now had his shirt sleeve rolled up; Allison sat facing him ready to distract him. Greg was standing close by in case Jim decided to try and escape although so far that didn't appear to be likely to happen.

"Okay, Jim Lauran's just going to swab your forearm with a piece of cotton dipped in alcohol it's not going to hurt a bit," Allison said.

Jim looked at her and nodded, but he held tightly to her hand anyway.

"Jim, "Lauran explained. "This is just the first series of shots that you'll need to get over the next few months until you've received all of the recommended dosages that you missed as a child, but next time it will be easier since you'll know what to expect, okay?"

Jim nodded his mouth was a tight line and already sweat was starting to form on his forehead and Greg had a fairly good idea that it wasn't from the ungodly heat and humidity.

"Jim, just close your eyes and concentrate on my voice. Think about the other afternoon when we took that walk on the beach and found those beautiful colored seashells," Allison nodded at Lauran and continued talking to Jim distracting him.

After a few minutes had passed Jim spoke. "For crying out loud will you give me the damn shots already?"

The sound of Greg, Lauran, and Allison laughing made him open his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Jim, you've already got all the shots for this time. Lauran was finished in just a couple of minutes and you didn't even let out so much as a peep," Greg told him.

"You did great, Jim," Lauran confirmed.

"I didn't feel anything just Allison pinching me," he looked at Allison. "Darlin', why were you pinching me?"

"I wasn't that was Lauran giving you the shots and for being so brave," Allison put her arms around him and gave him a long kiss.

When she finally broke the kiss Jim looked at Lauran as if he wanted to say something.

"Jim is something wrong?" Lauran asked.

"No, I was just wondering can I get all the other shots now so Allison can kiss me like that again if I'm a big, brave boy?"

Lauran patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Jim in a few months you'll get more shots and Allison can kiss you again if you're good and don't make a fuss. Now then, your arm might be a little sore and if it is just put some ice on it. I'm also giving you this paper that lists possible reactions to the vaccines and if you experience any of these let me or one of the other nurses know immediately," Lauran cautioned.

Jim nodded although he wished he could have gotten all the remaining shots at once. Hell he and Allison would have been kissing for the next several days if that could've happened.

"Allison why don't you take Jim back to his tent and let him rest awhile, you can sit and talk quietly with him and I mean just sit and talk," Greg suggested.

After they had left and Lauran had cleaned up the make shift exam area she and Greg sat talking.

"Casey and I found out how we came to get those condoms," Lauran said.

"Oh!"

"Remember I had ordered rolled bandages well the supply number for those is 373340 and the supply number for the condoms was 373304, the last two numbers got transposed. Casey got it straightened out and they're resending my bandages."

"So, I guess the other item will be sent back on the next cargo plane?"

Lauran looked at him a sly smile playing across her lips.

"Actually, Casey was told to just keep them, but since I know what would happen if the others got word of them being here I told him I'd take them to the hospital and we'd pass them out from there."

"Good idea," Greg replied last thing he needed was for the guys to be thinking he was giving them the okay to be intimate with the nurses on a 24/7 basis.

 _After everything that had happened I didn't think things could get worse in regard to the nurse's staying with us and if the truth be told things had not been too bad as far as they were concerned. However, as my luck would have it things were about to go downhill faster than a child's sled on an ice coated hill._

Darkness was just starting to settle over Vella La Cava as the last rays of the setting sun colored the horizon a faint pink and the stars began to come into view. In the Sheep Pen all was quiet as everyone sat listening to Marlita and Anderson playing duets on the piano. They were in the middle of playing selections from Mozart's The Magic Flute when Greg walked in. He had just finished signing off on some paperwork to be sent to General Moore tomorrow and was happy to have the evening free. He sat down next to TJ who was sitting at a table close to the piano with Lauran, Alessandra, Jim, and Allison.

Meatball having grown tired of the music decided to go find something else to do. He walked out of the Sheep Pen and looked around; finally he decided to go take a walk around the camp. Walking past Becky, Karlina, and Valerie's tent he noticed several baskets of freshly dried clothes sitting on their cots, that they had taken off the lines that were strung up at one end of the camp and had not had chance to put away yet. Meatball also noticed the treats that they had received from family on the mail transport earlier that day. Meatball helped himself to most of the cookies that were in the boxes and in the process knocked over the baskets of laundry scattering them around the tent and even dragging several items outside. He then got an idea in his canine head and he headed towards the other nurse's tents and did the same thing scattering clothes, enjoying treats, especially the maple cookies that were among the baked goods in the box on Marlita's cot, he even sampled some of her orange scented face cream that was open on the makeshift nightstand next to it. Meatball decided that even though it smelled delicious it was quite yucky to eat and a few minutes later he threw up on the floor by Melinda's cot.

Another thought crossed through his head. He had seen the Black Sheep and the nurses involved in sexual activity many times, their clothes tossed everywhere in their rush to get each other naked and get to the act itself. Meatball decided to drag some of the clothes into the Black Sheep's tents as well. Thinking that might give them the idea to do that since they seemed to enjoy it so much. He strung clothes from the nurse's tents to the Black Sheep's leaving trails outside. In his exuberance he wound up with a pair of Allison's underpants on his head and feeling very pleased with all he had accomplished headed back to the Sheep Pen hoping that everyone else would be as pleased with his activities as he was.

Marlita and Anderson had finished their performance and she was now sitting with Lauran Greg, TJ, Alessandra, Jim, and Allison. While Anderson was sitting with Annaliese, Casey, Penelope, French, and Claire near the bar. Bragg and Clarissa were sitting with Becky, Valerie, Karlina and Mare; the other nurses were at the hospital covering the evening shift. Everyone in the Sheep Pen was talking about a variety of subjects ranging from what TJ's adopted niece, Emily, was doing to the latest baseball scores, recent missions, or in the case of the nurse's movies stars and fashion depending on what table everyone was sitting at. Meatball entered the Sheep Pen wearing his new "hat" and walked over to the table where Greg, Lauran, TJ, Alessandra, Jim, and Allison were sitting and talking about Emily.

"Meatball, what have you been up to?" Greg asked.

"And what have you got here?" Jim replied reaching down to remove the panties from his head.

"My new panties that came in mother's care package this morning," Allison gasped.

Jim held them between his fingers admiring the delicate pink lingerie trimmed in ecru colored lace. By now everyone was looking at them and Allison's face was turning a bright red, although Greg wasn't sure whether it was from anger, embarrassment, or both.

"Mmmm, these are very nice, darlin'," Jim said a very lascivious look crossing his face. "Why don't we go back to my tent you put them on and see how long it takes me to get them off of you? I can almost guarantee that I can do it in less time than it will take you to put them on."

Several of the other guys began egging both of them on and Allison who was feeling very sensitive at that moment due to being a week away from a visit from her monthly friend really wished they would let up. Finally she had had enough especially since Jim was continuing to be very vocal about what he would like to do to her once he got her alone and got her out of the panties and anything else she was wearing.

"THAT'S IT!" Allison yelled causing everyone to be quiet. She grabbed the panties from Jim and he looked at her wondering what had suddenly made her so angry. "JIM GUTTERMAN, YOU HAVE A ONE TRACK MIND AND THE TRAIN RUNS FROM YOUR BRAIN STRAIGHT DOWN INTO YOUR PANTS!" She screamed almost on the verge of tears then she slapped him so hard that every one of the guys in the room jumped. Then she did burst into tears and ran from the Sheep Pen. Becky got up and went to talk with her, while Jim sat there looking dazed, the bright red out line of Allison's palm clearly visible across his cheek.

As usual, Boyle's mouth overrode his brain and he made a crude remark to Anderson about the pictures that they had taken of Allison and Claire in the showers a few days earlier. Lauran and Greg overheard the remark and she looked at him confused.

"I thought you destroyed those pictures?" she asked.

"I did all except for the one of you on the beach in that violet two piece bathing suit and I kept that for myself. Boyle and Anderson must have had extra copies made."

"I could wear it whenever we're on the beach and you could have me in the real thing," Lauran said giving him a playful smile.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"We can't spend all of our time on the beach, now can we?" he replied.

Lauran was about to say something when Jim, who had also heard the remark jumped up from his chair and stormed over to where Boyle was seated.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Boyle stupidly repeated his last statement.

"WHAT PICTURES?" Jim asked his face getting red and his hands balled into fists at his sides. It was clear to everyone that a fight was about to break out.

Boyle, who had had a few too many bottles of beer, not to mention scotch and was feeling quite invincible at the moment, held up the picture of Allison in front of Jim.

Gutterman stared at it then grabbed Boyle by the front of his shirt and lifted him up so he was face to face with Gutterman.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD. YOU LIKE LOOKING AT MY GIRLFRIEND NAKED DO YOU? HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU PLAN TO SEND THAT PHOTOGRAPH TO? HMMM, WHEN I FIND OUT EVERY ONE OF THEM'S GOING TO GET THE SAME THING I'M ABOUT TO GIVE YOU!"

Boyle was suddenly beginning to realize that he was in deep, deep trouble and there was no way he was going to get out of it unhurt.

"J…J…Jim..it's not like that," he stammered. "Anderson and I were bored and well things just got out of hand. We didn't give anyone copies of the picture this is the only one and we had it hidden in Anderson's footlocker."

Greg now knew that he should have counted the pictures to make sure they were all there, but hadn't before he destroyed them so he was going to have to believe that Boyle was telling the truth.

Jim didn't believe a word of it for one second and the next thing Boyle knew Gutterman's fist made contact with his jaw sending him spinning around in a complete circle before falling to the floor.

Jim reached down and picked him up and began punching him as if he were kneading bread dough.

Greg and the others just watched. If it got to out of hand Greg decided that he would step in, but Boyle and Anderson had this coming to them and hopefully they would think twice about pulling a stunt like this anytime soon or in the distant future for that matter. Jim picked Boyle up and threw him out the door where the fight continued. Everyone followed them outside, Jim and Boyle continued for a few more minutes and then finally Jim let up warning Boyle if anymore pictures surfaced he'd face worse consequences. Then as Greg had imagined Gutterman turned to Anderson and slowly approached him as if he were a tiger descending on his next meal.

"Now Jim, come on I apologize, Jim, I didn't mean any harm….it was just a joke," Anderson was not having any luck talking Jim out of doing to him what he had just done to Boyle who was sitting on the ground with one eye already turning green, yellow, and purple, a busted lip, and bloody nose. Anderson not wanting to wind up like his friend, if he could help it, did the only thing he knew to do at that moment and that was to make a run for it. He took off across camp with Jim close behind. After zigzagging through the camp with Jim close at his heals and all the while giving Anderson a play by play of what he was going to do to him once he caught him. Anderson, nearly out of breath finally did the only thing he thought would save him and that was to try and hide among the planes, however Jim somehow was anticipating this move and managed to tackle him on the flight line near the maintenance shed and then proceeded to pound him up one side and down the other. Micklin and Hutch who had been sitting on a couple of crates near the planes enjoying the evening and drinking beer watched the chase and ensuing fight with interest.

Micklin removed the cigar from his mouth, shook his head and looked over at Gutterman and Anderson.

"Them college boys need to learn one important thing and that is never mess around with another man's girlfriend or wife." Then looking at Hutch he added. "Am I right?"

"Yes sir Sarge," Hutch replied in agreement that that would be the best thing to do.

Finally, Greg had to break up the fight or else he was going to be short two pilots due to both Anderson and Jim being in the hospital. He hoped the rest of the evening would be calmer, but no, it was then that the nurses just happened to discover Meatball's earlier activities. Greg learned a few new words that evening that he had never thought he would hear coming from female lips. He thought it would be a good idea to see if he could help straighten things up when Meatball sped by him followed by Marlita and Melinda who had discovered the face cream Meatball had tried to eat and the following result by Melinda's cot. Meatball scurried under the Sheep Pen where he planned to remain for the rest of the night and depending on how things looked tomorrow, most of the day as well.

At last things quieted down, Lauran tended to Jim, Boyle, and Anderson's wounds. Greg sent them to bed and then he helped the nurses pick up their scattered laundry and retrieved the clothes that Meatball had strung into the guy's tents as well as clean up the mess by Melinda's cot. He told them he would be by the next morning to collect whatever was dirty and wash it for them. Before turning in himself, he went by to see how Allison was doing and assure her that he would find out from Casey if there were any more copies of those pictures were floating around and confiscate and personally destroy them if there were.

 _I really hoped that things were going to settle down after all of this, George Williams, one of the Seabees on the USS Westpoint who was helping to rebuild the nurse's quarters had stopped by a few days later and told Lauran and I that they could plan on moving back in by the first of the week. I really didn't know who was happier to hear that news Lauran or myself considering the circumstances of the past few weeks._

Greg was at his desk writing a report on the morning's patrol and the two air battles that had ensued over New Georgia and Choiseul. That had really made for a wonderful morning, two intense battles at each end of the Slot and the last one had left them all so low on fuel and ammo that it had been a miracle that they had made it back to Vella La Cava without having to call Air Sea Rescue to pick up at least one person due to them having to bail out. There had been some damage to a few of the planes, in particular French, Bragg, and TJ's, although he had done his level best to avoid getting hit the Zero in question had seen an opportunity to get a well placed shot and acted accordingly. However, Bragg had seen what the Zero's pilot was attempting to do and sent a well placed shot into its engine, blowing it sky high. A couple pieces of the Zero had embedded themselves in TJ 's plane and upon landing Micklin ranted on for 15 minutes about how there would be nothing left of his planes time the "college boys" got through with them.

Looking up, he saw Lauran, Mare, Penelope and Valerie heading towards him and they didn't look too happy. Meatball, who had been lying under Greg's desk decided to remain where he was and hope that whatever the reason for their visit it didn't have anything to do with him. Greg got up and went to the door.

"Good morning," Greg told them cheerfully.

"Greg, we have a very serious problem," Lauran began.

Greg sighed. "Let me guess it involves the Black Sheep?" he asked.

"Yes Greg it does," Lauran's voice had a touch of ice to it.

"Hoo boy," Greg thought. "What's going on?" he asked hoping it was something he could work out a solution to quickly.

"Greg, the Black Sheep are impossible. Mare told me about Anderson, Boyle and French trying to catch her, Melinda, Marlita, and Wendy changing into their nightgowns the first evening we all were here. They've been spying on the girls when they're taking showers again; Penelope and Alessandra just told me that they saw Boyle and Anderson trying to peek into their tent while they were getting dressed this morning. Those same two troublemakers along with French and Bragg have been to the hospital I don't know how many times this week trying to get the nurses to instruct them on safe sexual practices and then wanting the nurses to let them practice on them. I could go on, but I think you get the idea.

Greg did get the idea and he didn't like what he was hearing.

"Lauran, I talked to them when I first found out you all were going to be staying with us and I told them that they had to behave themselves to paraphrase a Scripture verse the Father Patrick once quoted my sheep hear my voice, but they don't listen. General Moore sent me a message earlier that the new nurse's quarters are just about finished. They just need to do some painting on the outside of the building, so why don't you take the girls and go look things over, tell George Williams that I sent you and he'll be happy to show you around. While you're doing that I'm going to call a meeting in the Sheep Pen and really let them have it for how they've acted. Their behavior was and is inexcusable and I'm going to see to it that they're punished."

"All right, Greg I'm not happy about any of this and I want you to know, truthfully, that when General Moore suggested this I had my doubts that the whole idea would work, but I thought maybe under the circumstances the Black Sheep would behave differently and so I tried to be optimistic, but I guess I was wrong."

The look in Lauran's eyes was heartbreaking and after hearing what had been going on as well as the incident of the pictures in the Sheep Pen Greg could not believe how they had the nerve to go back on their word. Well, once he got through "talking" with them they'd be rethinking their behavior as they wouldn't like what the consequences of their actions the past few weeks would be.

Lauran, Mare, Penelope, and Valerie went to get the others and go see what the new nurse's quarters looked liked and Greg went to go find the other Black Sheep and tell them to get their asses into the Sheep Pen for a meeting.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting in the Sheep Pen no one said a word and the look on Greg's face was enough to make them scared speechless. Greg paced around in front of the bar slamming one fist into the palm of his hand looking at them as if he wanted to slam that fist into each of their faces, which at that moment was exactly what he was trying to keep from doing.

"YOU KNUCKLEHEADED MORONS MAKE ME SICK," he said finally his voice loud enough to be heard by Micklin and Hutch, who were on the flight line working on Greg's plane. They looked at each other wondering what those "college boys" had done this time to get Greg so riled up.

''I THOUGHT I GAVE YOU ALL STRICT ORDERS TO BEHAVE YOURSELVES WHILE THE NURSES WERE HERE? BUT, WHAT DO I FIND OUT? I FIND OUT I'M IN COMMAND OF PEEPING TOMS, PURIENT PHOTOGRAPHERS, WHO PAY OFF ONE OF MY MAINTENANCE CREW TO HELP THEM USE MILITARY PROPERTY FOR THEIR OWN PERSONAL USE, NOT TO MENTION A CERTAIN INDIVIDUAL WHO AGREED TO DEVELOP THE PICTURES AND THEN DIDN'T INFORM ME ABOUT WHAT WAS ON THEM SO I COULD DEAL WITH THE SITUATION BEFORE IT GOT US INTO TROUBLE, WHICH IT DID," Casey winced at that statement and then Greg continued. "I GOT CALLED INTO COLONEL LARD'S OFFICE BECAUSE OF THAT LITTLE INCIDENT AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I ENJOYED THAT. NOT TO MENTION FINDING OUT SEVERAL OF YOU ARE MAKING VISITS TO THE HOSPITAL AND WANTING TO USE THE NURSES FOR PRACTICING WAYS TO HAVE SAFE SEX. IT MAKES ME WONDER WHAT ELSE HAS BEEN GOING ON THAT I'M NOT AWARE OF!"

Greg gave each of them a look that made them want the floor to swallow them up.

"Somebody tell me one thing; just one thing," he said his voice going down a few octaves. "What were you all thinking disobeying a simple order like that?"

No one said a word, they were too afraid to.

"You'll be happy to know that the nurses are going to be moving back to the hospital in a couple of days, so maybe things can get back to some sense of normalcy around here. In the meantime, you will each apologize to the nurses when they come in for supper; each of you is confined to your tents for the next two weeks. You will be allowed out for patrols, missions, meals, and going to the head, but nothing else. There is to be no contact with the nurse's during that time, unless medically necessary. No going to the Sheep Pen, not liquor is to be in your tents and I will be inspecting them unannounced and at random times. No card playing, no radio, nothing….You all will spend that time writing letters to each of the nurses again telling them how sorry you are for your behavior and then you all will study the these pages that I have typed up," Greg handed everyone a stack of papers. "Regarding the importance of following orders, after which Lauran and I are going to sit down with each of you one on one and discuss what you have learned. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" he replied his voice rising again on the last sentence.

"Yes sir," everyone said quietly thinking it would be in their best interest, under the circumstances, to be formal."

Greg nodded.

"All right, your punishment will start after supper, so in the meantime enjoy your last few hours of freedom for two weeks."

Everyone trailed out silently, not wanting to say anything.

Supper that evening was fairly silent, at least as far as the Black Sheep went; the nurses sat talking with Greg and Lauran and eating the homemade clam chowder with vegetables. Greg and Lauran had dug the clams earlier that afternoon and the vegetables had come from French's garden, which was doing quite well. As well as crackers and several tins of cookies that the nurses had offered to share. After supper, the Black Sheep stood up and went to each of the nurses apologizing for their behavior before silently walking out of the mess kitchen to their tents to begin their two week punishment.

 _I have to admit that those were the quietest two weeks on Vella La Cava that I experienced during my entire time with the Black Sheep. By the time it was up they were all very contrite and on their best behavior or what for them could be considered best behavior for a long time. The nurses moved back into their new quarters a few days after I raked the Black Sheep over the coals for their actions. I knew that eventually there would be something else that I would have to deal with, but when you live with Black Sheep you quickly come to expect that_.


	5. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

A few notes before the story continues. I know absolutely nothing about military discipline procedures other than Anderson, Boyle, and Jim's actions later in the story would have resulted in some serious punishments in real life, so yes I have undoubtedly been very lenient on them, but as this is a fiction story please take it as such. I might also add that in actuality I don't think there is any way that a Corsair could get stuck in a palm tree, at least not so that it could be gotten down and still fly. I needed Anderson and Boyle to do something that would get them in trouble, again, and that incident just developed as I wrote, again please take it as part of a work of fiction. At the end the chapter is a small dictionary defining some military slang terms from WW2 that I have used throughout the story. As always please enjoy and comment.

 _It was always interesting when the supply plane came in as we never knew if we were going to get some, any, or all of what we had ordered or something completely different all together like the time we received 214 live black sheep when our squadron name and number were mistaken for livestock and the amount desired. Then there was a mix up a few weeks ago when we got a case of 1,000 boxes of condoms, instead of the rolled bandages requested by the nurses who were temporarily staying with us, that little mix up was due to item numbers being transposed by whoever had filled the order. And of course there was always the fact that Colonel Lard could take it upon himself to make changes anytime he saw fit as was currently the case._

"We got everything we requested this time," Casey said smiling as he sat the invoice from the recently unloaded supply plane on Greg's desk.

"Really Casey," Greg replied looking up from the duty roster he had been working on. "That's a miracle."

"Except for two things," Casey added.

"I knew it was too good to be true. What didn't we get?" Greg asked.

"We got it just not what we usually get. Colonel Lard has decided that the usually issued laundry and bath soaps are too expensive and there needs to be some cost cutting measures enacted. So….."

"So we have cheaper laundry and bath soap, which means it probably won't be as good," Greg finished Casey's sentence for him.

Casey nodded adding, "Although Colonel Lard insists that this is just as good as the soaps we usually get and we're not the only ones having to use it. He's had them sent to all the units and squadrons in this area of the Pacific with the exception of the hospitals and medical ships since they have an oversupply of the soaps that we've been getting at the present and as those are used up they'll be sent the new soaps as well."

Greg wasn't too happy about this situation, but there wasn't much that he could do about it, other than hope that enough people complained to the point that Colonel Lard would have no other choice than to go back to using the same soaps that they'd been using. Putting the duty roster aside to finish later he and Casey headed over to the Sheep Pen. He really needed a drink for some reason all of a sudden.

It was still early evening, but already the Sheep Pen was full of activity Anderson was sitting with Annaliese, Marlita, Wendy, and Becky telling them about the 25 Zeros they had encountered on the patrol that morning and from the sound of it he was exaggerating his heroics more than a politician exaggerates promises of what he'll do if elected in an upcoming election. Gutterman and TJ were playing darts with Allison and Alessandra and it appeared that the girls were winning by the looks on Gutterman and TJ's faces. The jukebox was playing _"Flying Home"_ and French and Claire were dancing in a corner of the room. Boyle was trying to get Kathlynn to leave and go for a walk on the beach although she was more interested in talking with Melinda, Lauran, and Mare. So, Greg doubted if Boyle was going to score that evening. Bragg and Clarissa were at the bar talking with Penelope. Seeing Greg and Casey walk in she waved and Casey went to join them while Greg made his way over to sit by Lauran.

"I wondered if you were going to make it or if you had more pressing matters to attend to?" she said.

Greg sat down beside her and replied that he'd been working on some paperwork and time had gotten away from him.

"If you want we could go back to my tent and I can make it up to you," he whispered.

Lauran thought about it and although the idea was tempting she knew what would happen if they left. The Black Sheep would find some excuse to go by his tent and try to see or hear what, if anything, they were doing as far as being intimate went.

"You can make it up to me another time," she whispered back.

Greg completely understood her reluctance under the circumstances and asked if she'd like to join French and Claire over by the jukebox for a few dances. That sounded like a wonderful idea to Lauran and after telling Kathlynn, Melinda, and Mare what they were going to do Greg lead her out on the small dance floor where they were soon embraced in each other's arms as _"Laura"_ played. Greg and Lauran danced through several more numbers _"Danny Boy"_ , _"Comin' In On a Wing and a Prayer"_ , _"On the Atchison,_ _Topeka, and Santa Fe"_ , and _"Sentimental Journey"_ until finally they were both worn out. He was about to suggest they take Meatball and go sit outside, when _"Again"_ began to play. That was the song they had danced to the night they first met at the Valentine's Day Dance at the Espritos Marcos Officer's Club and although they had never said it out loud both of them considered it to be their song. Greg held her close as they silently persuaded themselves this would be their last dance for the evening.

 _"Mine to hold as I'm holding you now and yet ever so near, mine to have when the now and the here disappear….."_

Greg nuzzled Lauran's neck and kissed her softly.

"One of these days I'm going to work it out so that we can be alone with no chance of being

interrupted by any of the guys and then I'm going to very slowly explore every inch of this cute little body that I'm holding right now," he said softly his voice leaving no doubt in Lauran's mind what an experience that would be not only for her, but for him as well.

"The way things go around here we might have to wait until this war is over and we're back home," she replied.

Greg kissed her again before replying. "I know a wonderful little resort in the mountains of Washington State where they have some very nice cabins and the view is very romantic."

Lauran smiled.

"I'll consider that our plan B then," she replied.

The song ended and the two of them went to sit outside with Meatball following close behind.

An almost full moon bathed everything in a soft glow as the two of them walked down to the beach and sat in the sand listening to the waves softly washing onto the shore. Meatball had found a bone outside the Sheep Pen and was laying near them chewing on it. It was a beautiful evening and as Greg held Lauran close he couldn't think of anyplace else he would rather be at that moment.

Greg was right about both the laundry and bath soaps not being as good as what they had been using. The bath soap seemed to cling to their skin no matter how many times they rinsed off. It had gotten to the point that they were having to shower and then rinse off several times before they even halfway felt that a little of the soap was rinsed off of them. That of course started to quickly deplete the water supply in the tank and they resorted to wrapping their towels around them and running as fast as they could to the beach, where they rinsed off in the ocean. The laundry soap was just as bad as it seemed that they had to rinse their clothes several times and even then they were sure that there was still soap remaining in them. Greg complained to Colonel Lard about it every time he sent in a supply order, but the Colonel was digging his heels in on this one and wasn't going to authorize spending money on a more expensive product when these were cheaper, just because the Black Sheep had it in their drunken heads that the soaps were inferior. Greg wondered if Colonel Lard was using the exact same products and finally came to the conclusion that he must not be, either that or his skin was as tough as the rest of him.

The soaps finally started to have physical effects on the Black Sheep. It started with just itchiness that they attributed to the bugs that had been, well, bugging them the past several weeks. However, things slowly escalated to the point that they were getting concerned.

Greg was in his tent working on some reports that Colonel Lard had needed sent to him a week ago and the rest of the Black Sheep were at the shooting range getting in some target practice. TJ and Bragg had placed bottles, cans, pieces of wood, and whatever else they could find at various distances and it was Jim's turn to see how many he could hit in the least amount of time. Usually, this was where Gutterman excelled both in speed and accuracy; today, however, was a completely different story. Jim was so itchy that he kept wiggling and scratching to the point that he couldn't even take a shot much less hit a target.

"Jim, what's going on with you?" French asked. "You got ants in your pants or something?"

"It ain't ants, but I got something not only in my pants, but all over my body," Jim replied.

Everyone crowded around Jim wondering what he was talking about.

"You all need to keep this to yourselves, but I got this rash all over me. It started at my stomach and groin area and now it's spreading all over. I don't know what's going on and I'm afraid to say anything to Greg. I just got the last of my shots about six weeks ago and at first I thought it might be a reaction to those, but they've never caused any sort of reaction before let alone one like this and I think if they were what caused it I would have noticed it sooner because this all started about three weeks ago."

"Jim is it really itchy and if you scratch at it, it burns and then starts itching even more?" Casey asked.

Jim nodded wondering why Casey was asking.

"Jim none of us have said anything, but we need to tell Pappy," Anderson, Boyle, and TJ said.

"Why?" Jim remarked wondering what was going on.

Casey pulled off his shirt revealing a red rash that covered his chest and back and then he removed his pants and standing in his skivvies revealed it going down his legs and beneath his socks. It hadn't quite reached his neck yet, but give it a few days and it probably would. The others removed their shirts and pants and it was apparent that they were all in the same condition.

"And it's all over our privates too," Bragg said. "We've been too scared and embarrassed to say anything to Greg or go see Dr. Pendleton, so it's not just you that's dealing with whatever this is all over us."

"We know one thing," Jim remarked. "We haven't been on leave, so the only females we've been intimate with are the nurses and they haven't been on leave so we know it ain't ladies fever plus it's all over us so we can rule out crotch rot

Everyone nodded in agreement thankful that a social disease or fungal infection could be ruled out as the cause of their problem, so they could breathe a sigh of relief that they wouldn't have to undergo a bayonet course for venereal disease or undergo treatment for a fungal infection knowing that in the hot and humid conditions of the South Pacific the treatment probably wouldn't be very effective.

Meanwhile, back at his tent, Greg was dealing with the rash as well. He was to the point that he couldn't stand to have his clothes rubbing against his skin as the slightest movement caused him to itch worse than anything. Finally, in desperation he had stripped down to only his skivvies and was miserable enough that he was about to take those off as well.

"What the hell is going on," he thought.

Greg finally forced himself to get dressed and was going over to the hospital to see if one of the nurses could tell him what this rash was or if he was going to have to see Dr. Pendleton when Casey stuck his head into his tent.

"Pappy we've got a problem? Can we talk to you a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah come on in," Greg replied.

The Black Sheep trailed into his tent and Greg immediately realized what their problem was seeing them shirtless and covered in the exact same red rash that he was experiencing.

"Everybody out to the jeeps," Greg said. "We're going over to the hospital and find out exactly what we've got.

The ride over to the hospital was quiet as it suddenly occurred to the Black Sheep that when the nurses saw that the rash was affecting them everywhere including a very intimate part of their anatomy they might not want them touching them for quite a while, if ever. Greg figured it was something along those lines and decided to keep quiet since it probably wouldn't do any good to reassure them, they were just going to have to find out for themselves that the nurses were going to behave in a professional manner and physical situations of a romantic nature were not going to be called into question except to possibly inform them that until the rash cleared up all forms of intimate activity would have to be put on hold. Greg walked to the hospital entrance motioning for the rest of them to follow, which they did with all the enthusiasm of condemned men about to face a firing squad. Lauran was at the main desk with Becky and Valerie going over the charts for some recently admitted patients when they walked in.

"Greg, what are you all doing here?" she asked noting that it looked as if none of them had gotten into a fight or crashed their plane.

Greg nodded for her to go over to a corner so they could talk privately and after giving final instructions to Becky and Valerie, Lauran followed him.

"The guys are kind of embarrassed, we've had a rash for several weeks and it's getting worse," Greg explained.

As he imagined she would be, Lauran was very professional about the entire situation and told them to wait while she went to see if any exam rooms were available. After a few minutes she returned and told them that there were three rooms open and so Greg, Jim, and Casey were the first ones to find themselves sitting on exam tables wearing only hospital gowns and having Lauran, Claire, and Clarissa examine every inch of their bodies, make notes about everywhere the rash was, when it had first appeared, what they had been doing, eating, and drinking the last few weeks and few other very personal questions, such as the last time they'd had sexual relations and with whom or if they had recently frequented a skivvies house or been on leave and in the company of a blanket wife, as the Black Sheep would have phrased it, even though that question did not pertain to them it still made Jim and Casey uncomfortable as they wondered if that was really a necessary question or if the girls were trying to find out if they were messing around on the them. Greg, however, took the questions in stride knowing that they had to be asked as part of the examination.

Greg was the first of the three that Dr. Pendleton saw and after looking at Lauran's notes and examining Greg himself he made some more notes on the chart as well as on another piece of paper.

"Greg," he asked. "What kind of bath and laundry soap are you all using now?"

"Up until about three to five weeks ago we were using either the A or B grade issued by the government for military use, however Colonel Lard decided that it was too expensive and he needed to conserve funds so he authorized that we be given some cheaper C grade soaps at least I think that's how they're referred to on the invoice."

Dr. Pendleton nodded and continued writing.

"Greg I'm not going to identify you or any of the other's, but I'd like to take some photos of the rash and send them to Washington D.C., if that's okay with you?"

"I don't have a problem with it, but may I ask why?"

"The 214 is not the first squadron or unit I've seen with this rash and what you've told me correlates to what the other's have said as well leading me to believe that these less costly soaps are causing some kind of reaction. Whether it's the bath soap, the laundry soap, or a combination of both it's hard to say, but they both are similar ingredient wise, and I want to submit evidence as to what you men are experiencing before the hospitals and hospital ships get issued them. Those poor men are suffering enough from their injuries without being subjected to this reaction while they're recovering. So the photographs and my notes are going to be sent to the Pentagon and hopefully, Colonel Lard and the other higher ranking officials in this part of the Pacific will be authorized to resume the use of the older soaps."

Greg agreed with Dr. Pendleton and after a few pictures were taken and Greg had signed the papers giving the doctor permission to send them to the Pentagon he asked what they could do in the meantime to treat this problem.

"I'll give you several tubes of an antipuritic cream that I want each of you to apply to the rash twice a day until it clears up. Then see if you can find some several old wash tubs or other large containers deep enough for you all to fit in and fill those with water, then add a cup of oatmeal to make and oatmeal bath. I want each of you soak in that for about 30 minutes a couple times a day. That will help to relieve the itching; you can do it more if you feel the need to. Also I'd like you all to apply calamine lotion to the affected areas that you can reach two to three times daily since that will help dry up the rash. The main thing is don't scratch, several of the other units have scratched themselves to the point that they've gotten the affected areas infected and I've had to prescribe antibiotics in addition to the antipuritic cream, calamine lotion, and oatmeal baths for them."

Greg nodded, luckily as far as he knew none of the Black Sheep had been doing that, but he'd know for certain after everyone had been examined by Dr. Pendleton.

TJ, Boyle, and Anderson were next followed by Bragg and French and once it was over with everyone agreed that they had worried for nothing over how the nurses would react. In fact, they had all offered to come over and apply antipuritic cream and calamine lotion to them a couple times a day to the places they couldn't reach, which of course the guys were very agreeable with since it was the only way the nurses were going to have any physical contact with them until the rash was cleared up. As they had expected, Dr. Pendleton had made it perfectly clear that although it was not contagious it was affecting a certain area of their anatomy that would make any sort of intimate activity very uncomfortable for them.

It took about a week for the rash to start clearing up on everyone and about two weeks before Colonel Lard finally got word that he was to immediately cease using the less expensive soaps and resume the use of the soaps everyone had originally been using. As was to be expected he went on the warpath and accused Greg and the others of informing the Pentagon about the matter, it took a personal visit to Espritos Marcos by Dr. Pendleton, armed with notes from his examination not only of the Black Sheep, but also VMF- 112, VMF-221, VMF-124, VMF-222, VMF-212, VMF 202, VMF 125, and VF-29, the USS Westpoint, and USS Detroit as well as several others in the area before he stopped his tirade against Greg. As was to be expected, the Black Sheep had made some clandestine trading deals with the help of Hutch, Micklin, and Koala and had been using the old soaps since they had seen Dr. Pendleton a few weeks earlier.

Once Dr. Pendleton had given them the okay go back to doing whatever they felt like they decided they felt like having some fun on the beach with the nurses and so once they'd talked Greg into letting them sleep in and shorten the morning patrol they wasted no time in convincing them to spend the night on the beach. Greg however, declined the invitation for one thing Lauran was on night rotation with Melinda, Wendy, and Marlita that evening. She was filling in for Mare, who along with Valerie, Becky, and Karlina were at the hospital on Espritos Marcos helping the nurses there straighten out a major problem involving the patient's records. The second reason why he didn't want to go was the fact that for the last four days he hadn't been feeling well. He ached, he was hot then chilled, tired, and strangely it looked as if that rash was starting to reappear on his chest, although they had not been using the soaps that had originally caused that problem, for several weeks. Greg decided that he was going to rest and; then drive over to the hospital in the morning and see Dr. Pendleton to find out what was causing him to feel this way.

Greg now lay on his cot trying to read the latest copy of _Stars and Stripes_ that had arrived with the last mail delivery, however his head hurt and there was a stabbing pain behind his eyes. He hadn't had much to drink, alcohol wise, that evening so he knew he wasn't hung over.

"Maybe, I'm just overly tired," he thought and putting the magazine on a box near his cot he turned out the light and went to sleep.

Breakfast was, to say the least, very interesting as the main topic of conversation was what had transpired with everyone's dates and who could be the most graphic in their retelling of the previous night's activities.

"They say abstinence makes the heart grow fonder and if my night with Annaliese was any indication I'd say whoever said that was correct," Anderson replied. "She was wilder than a French whore during our lovemaking last night."

"I thought it was absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Bragg replied.

"Maybe it is, but it seems to be true either way in this case," Anderson remarked smugly

"Allison, sure indicated she was glad to see me," Jim replied. "We hadn't even gotten to where I had planned for us to spend the evening than she had me halfway undressed and the only thing I could do was decide to stop the jeep right where we were and the rest of the evening was spent in some rather interesting ways not to mention that I also discovered several new places on her body where she likes to be kissed," he added grinning like a cat who just tipped over an entire bottle of milk and was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Well," Casey said "Penelope and I ended up at the hospital."

That brought a series of lewd comments from several of the others and even lewder remarks were made as to what the two of them could possibly have been doing to wind up there. It took Casey several minutes to quiet them down so he could continue with his story.

"We weren't doing anything that you all don't do," he said hoping he was correct on that account. "We were lying on the beach and I had her in my arms, I rolled over on my back while we were kissing and cut myself on a large shell that was partially buried in the sand," Casey then pulled up his shirt revealing a six inch gash on his back that Dr. Pendleton had closed with several stitches. "I get them out in a week," he said adding "But on the bright side Penelope, held my hand the entire time Dr. Pendleton was stitching me up, then after he was finished she wouldn't stop kissing me and telling me she'd make it all better."

The others apologized for the lewd remarks and insinuations and Bragg stated that this should be a reminder to everyone to make sure of their surroundings before a romantic or intimate evening turned into something less than enjoyable for both them and their girl. Finally it was time for them to meet Greg at the flight line for the morning patrol; however there was no sign of him anywhere.

"I wonder what's keeping Pappy," Bragg remarked. "If any of us is late he chews our asses off from here to next week."

Everyone else agreed that it wasn't like him to be late especially for the patrols and TJ volunteered to go to his tent and see why he wasn't there.

As TJ neared his tent he realized that something wasn't right, namely the fact that Meatball was sitting outside the door whimpering.

"What's wrong Meatball?" TJ asked petting his head.

Then he heard a noise from inside the tent and rushing in he found Greg curled up on his cot, covered in sweat and moaning.

"Pappy, are you okay?" TJ asked.

"Don't…touch…me...Hurts…like….hell…Do..something," Greg said through clenched teeth struggling with pain at every word.

Realizing that something was seriously wrong TJ stuck his head out of the tent and yelled across the camp, "JIM GET OVER HERE PAPPY'S IN TROUBLE AND HAVE CASEY CONTACT THE HOSPITAL AND TELL THEM TO SEND AN AMBULANCE!"

That request made them look at each other for a minute and then everyone except Casey ran to Greg's tent and stood in the doorway too scared to do anything. They had never seen Greg like this and had no idea what, if anything, to do for him until the ambulance arrived. A few minutes later Casey ran up and told them that he had spoken to Melinda, an ambulance was on the way, and Dr. Pendleton would be waiting for them at the hospital. Finally, Ollie and Bruce two medics that the Black Sheep knew well from their trips to the hospital arrived and it took them plus Bragg and Jim to get him on the stretcher and into the ambulance as it seemed that the slightest touch or movement sent pain through him and he screamed as if being slowly tortured to death.

After the ambulance had pulled away Jim went to go tell Micklin and Hutch what was going on and that someone would keep them informed about Greg's condition. Although, at first, Micklin hadn't been too happy about being awakened an hour earlier than usual, he calmed down once he learned Greg had been taken to the hospital for unknown reasons, although it was evident that he was in serious condition. Jim told Hutch that he'd send Meatball to stay with him for the time being and then got into the remaining jeep and after bringing Meatball over to the maintenance shed Jim headed to the hospital to see if there was any news on Greg's condition.

"How's Greg?" he asked entering the hospital.

As if to answer his question tortured screams emanated from one of the exam rooms. The Black Sheep looked around helplessly wishing that someone would tell them what was wrong. Then, as if to make things worse, TJ looked up to see Lauran arriving for her shift and indicated to the others that she was nearby. Hearing the screams she immediately headed towards the exam room to see what was causing the patient so much discomfort, however Jim blocked her path.

"Jim, what are you doing I need to go see what's wrong," she told him firmly.

"No," Jim replied. "Dr. Pendleton's in there as well as Mare and Allison and they're doing all they can."

"How do you...?" she started to ask. Then looking at the rest of the Black Sheep realized that the patient must be Greg and she lost her composure for a minute. "Greg's the one in there screaming isn't he?"

Jim nodded his mouth a tight line.

"We brought him in about an hour ago. He didn't show up for the morning patrol and TJ found him on his cot covered in sweat and in terrible pain. He yelled for Casey to call the hospital and Melinda sent an ambulance. It took me, Ollie, Bruce, and Bragg, to get him on the stretcher and into the ambulance. The others followed and I went to tell Hutch and Micklin what was going on before coming here. We're waiting to hear from Dr. Pendleton now."

"I'm not due on the floor for another 45 minutes so I'm going to wait and see if there's any word before I go on duty."

Jim nodded and Casey moved over offering her his chair which she sat down in tiredly.

After several minutes the screams subsided and soon afterwards Dr. Pendleton came out of the room.

Everyone looked at him expectantly wondering what was wrong with Greg.

"I've got him sedated, but I'm going to be honest he's got a long way to go before he's out of the woods."

"What's wrong?" several of them asked.

"He's got the worst case of dengue fever that I've seen in my entire career as a military doctor."

Lauran gasped and the others looked at him concerned.

"Is it treatable?" French asked.

"Is it contagious?" Boyle asked.

"It's not contagious as it's spread by the bite of an infected mosquito and unfortunately, since it's caused by a virus there are no antibiotics that I can give him to treat it. It's just a matter of his body healing itself. The main things are going be making sure he has plenty of fluids, getting that fever down, and controlling the pain. The pain is why it's also called break bone fever although it's in the muscles and joints; not the bones themselves, but it feels to the patient as if every bone in their body is being broken."

The Black Sheep winced imagining what Greg must be going through.

Dr. Pendleton continued. "Right now he's bordering on dengue hemorrhagic fever and if things get worse he could develop dengue shock syndrome, in which case his chances are close to nothing that he'll survive. I'm going to have him moved into a private room and someone will let you know how he's doing in a few hours."

Everyone nodded. Lauran had to start her shift and everyone gave her a hug as she went to get updates from Penelope on the patients and inform the other nurses that Greg had been admitted and why.

"Jim, I guess you're in charge," TJ said quietly.

Jim nodded and replied, "Yeah and who knows for how long. Boyle, French, Bragg, and Anderson you all go back to camp and do the patrol. I don't know what I'll say if Colonel Lard asks why it's so late but I'll think of something. If you all encounter any enemy planes or ships, don't, I repeat, don't fire on them or engage them in any way as you more than likely won't have the fire or manpower to come out of the situation without losing men or planes and we can't afford that to happen. Just make a note of where they were and we'll alert Koala and the other coast watchers so they can keep a look out as well. If they fire on you first either increase or decrease altitude until you're clear of them, increase your speed to out run them, and if you're close enough head for home. There'll be another day for us to fight 'em, understood."

The four of them nodded and took off. Jim went to the nurse's station and asked Annaliese if there was somewhere he could talk privately with TJ and Casey. She lead them to a small room at the end of the hall where Dr. Pendleton met with the nurses during their weekly meeting and told them if they needed anything to let her know. Once she had left, Jim was silent for a few moments getting his thoughts under control. The room not only served as a meeting room, but as a classroom for training sessions as well with rows of desks across the room reminding them of the classrooms they had been in during basic training. Jim sat down at one of the desks and TJ and Casey turned two of them around so they were facing him.

"I asked both of you to stay since you're the two I can probably count on to cause me the least amount of trouble," Jim said finally. "Things are serious and if we're not careful it's going to go from bad to worse. The way I see it we need to do everything possible to keep Colonel Lard and General Moore from finding out about Greg being here and the condition he's in, although if it came down to it General Moore would probably watch our six, but Colonel Lard would use this as the final straw to break us up. I'm 100 percent sure of that."

TJ and Casey nodded.

"Jim, if it helps any I think I can "fix" the patrol log so that it looks like we conducted the morning patrol as usual. Pappy's had me do it a few times in the past when we've been so drunk that we've overslept. It's always worked before so I don't see why it won't this time," Casey replied.

Jim agreed although if Colonel Lard was going to question whether or not it was accurate now would be the time he would do it. Jim went over a few other things that had been on his mind since Greg had been admitted and the three of them worked out some solutions should those as yet hypothetical situations come to pass. Since none them had anything further that they felt needed to be brought up concerning the situation as it now stood they decided to go back down the hall and wait for any updates on Greg's condition.

Jim had been right in thinking that TJ and Casey were going to cause him the least amount of trouble and trouble was exactly what French, Bragg, Anderson and Boyle were up to their necks in over Kahili. They had been cruising along at 23 angels when Bragg had noticed about eight Zeros below and ahead of them at about 22 angels. They kept an eye on them and it appeared as if they were just cruising along as well. The planes must have been on a scouting mission and had been heading back to join up with the rest of their squadron because another 16 Zeros appeared out of nowhere from above and started firing on the four Black Sheep.

"Increase speed and head back to Vella La Cava," Bragg said calmly into his throat mike.

"Come Jerry where's your spirit of adventure we've got plenty of fuel, we're close to home, and I'm bored out of my socks," Anderson replied.

"You heard what Jim said we should do in a situation like this and with Pappy in the hospital he's in charge," French said.

Anderson made a sound into his throat mike that sounded to the others like a raspberry and started firing.

"OH SHIT WE'RE IN BIG TROUBLE," the other three thought as the Zeros started attacking them with every bit of ammunition they had and the four Black Sheep realized they had no choice, but to fire back and hope that the Zeros either got bored or ran out of ammo first because despite Anderson's earlier assurance of having plenty of fuel they did not have plenty of ammo and if this fight lasted very long they were going to be hitting the silk and hoping that they landed on a nearby island that wasn't occupied by Tojo.

The fight lasted a few minutes and then the Zeros must have decided that they had had enough fun for one afternoon and took off. Bragg, French, Anderson, and Boyle breathed sighs of relief as they watched them fly towards the west. Anderson and Boyle's planes had sustained the most damage and were leaving smoke trails that could be seen clearly for several miles. French and Bragg flew cover for them and they limped home landing on luck, prayers, and whatever else had kept them in the air until they were safely on the ground, well French and Bragg landed, but Boyle and Anderson did little more than glide in and received a less than warm welcome from Micklin once he saw the condition of the two planes.

Lauran was waiting for Jim, Casey, and TJ at the nurse's station as they came down the hall.

"Jim, we got a message from Hutch about 10 minutes ago, apparently there was some trouble on the patrol and Boyle and Anderson's planes are in horrible shape. The four of them are okay physically, but once you see their planes I think that might be a different story."

Jim looked at her, his mouth twitching as if he wanted to explode right then and there.

"How's Greg?" he asked calmly.

"Still sedated and he probably will be for at least another 30 minutes. That was just a mild sedative that Dr. Pendleton gave him so he could examine him easier and also get him settled in a private room, but most patients receiving the dosage that he did are usually out for about an hour to an hour and a half. If there's any drastic change in his condition or he comes out of sedation earlier someone will let all of you know."

"I'm going to go back and see about those planes and there's a good chance you'll have two more Black Sheep admitted once I get through with Boyle and Anderson," Jim told Lauran. "Casey why don't you come back with me and we can get that patrol log corrected. And then when we get back, TJ you can go and get some rest if you want to," he added.

"Okay, I think I will," TJ agreed.

After Jim and Casey had left TJ sat staring out the window trying not to think about what the next few days or possibly weeks were going to hold. The last thing any of them wanted was for Colonel Lard to split them up, but depending on how fast Greg recovered TJ couldn't help, but realize that that was going to be a real possibility. His mind drifted through thoughts of the days to come and he jumped as someone touched his shoulder.

"TJ I didn't mean to startle you," Lauran said.

"Is something wrong with Greg?" TJ asked shaking his head to clear it of the thoughts that had been going through it.

"He's slightly awake, but his fever is still high and he's in some pain, as the sedative's beginning to wear off, so he's not exactly coherent, but I think it might help both you and him if you went in to see him for a few minutes. Hearing your voice might be just the incentive he needs to fight this and recover faster."

TJ got up and followed her down the hall to a private room that was normally used only for high ranking patients.

The shades were pulled across the windows and a ceiling fan turned slowly above the bed making it feel as if the room were a little cooler. Although it didn't appear as if it were having any effect on Greg, he lay on the bed, his eyes closed, covered only from the waist down with a sheet, sweat covering his body, and despite still being under the effects of the sedative he moaned fitfully from the pain. TJ was too shocked to say anything for moment and then finally walked over to the side of the bed. He gently touched Greg's hand afraid to do more and cause him anymore discomfort than he was already feeling.

"Pappy, it's TJ, I'm here and the others are outside, we just want you to fight this, and get back in the air with us kicking Tojo's ass."

Greg opened his eyes a tiny bit.

"T…J….," he rasped through pain. "They got all of you? Don't let them hurt me anymore. God can't stand the pain…"

TJ looked at Lauran.

"Delirium caused by the pain and fever." She whispered.

"No one's going to hurt you, Pappy, "I'm here, Lauran's here, and Jim's trying to get help, " TJ replied playing along with Greg's delirium induced hallucination.

Greg's eyes grew wide and he screamed.

"DON'T LET THEM HURT LAURAN, NO GOD NO THEY'LL TORTURE HER WORSE THAN THEY ARE ME AND I CAN BARELY STAND THIS. THEN AFTER THAT THEY'LL USE HER FOR ALL KINDS OF SEXUAL PERVERSIONS! TJ KILL HER BEFORE THAT HAPPENS, I DON'T WANT HER BEING USED IN THAT WAY BY THEM!"

TJ looked from Greg to Lauran.

"I will, Pappy, I will," he reassured Greg.

Then Greg quickly lapsed into unconsciousness again as Lauran took a syringe and a vial of morphine from a nearby cabinet and after measuring out the dosage shot it into Greg's arm.

"He'll be out for several hours. I'll make a notation for Dr. Pendleton on the chart that we had to give him a stronger sedative."

TJ looked down at Greg who was now sleeping quietly.

"He thinks he's been captured by the Japanese and is being tortured," he whispered tears starting to slide down his face.

"I know," Lauran replied thoughts of the horrific treatment they inflicted on female prisoners filling her mind. "I know."

They quietly left the room and TJ went outside for awhile, he needed some fresh air after seeing Greg in the condition he was in and Lauran went to go check on a couple of patients that had just been brought in by Air Sea Rescue with injuries after their P-51 Mustangs had crashed in the water off the coast of Rendova. As he was sitting on the hospital steps Jim and Casey drove up and seeing TJ sitting there looked at each other and immediately ran over to him.

"TJ what's going on?" Jim asked concern apparent on his face.

"I had to get some air, Lauran let me go in and see Greg for a few minutes and a few minutes was all I could handle. He's delirious from the pain and fever, hallucinating that we've all been captured by the Japanese and he's being tortured. I played along hoping to calm him by telling him you'd gone to get help and we were going to be all right. I also told him Lauran was here with us and that really made him agitated. He was screaming about them torturing and raping her and I had to promise to kill her before that happened. Lauran finally gave him a stronger sedative and that knocked him out almost immediately."

"How is she?" Casey asked.

TJ sighed, "She's holding together and went to check on some other patients, but I think eventually she's going to end up a patient as well from worry."

"Okay, thanks for filling us in TJ, Anderson and Boyle are in hot water with me at the moment they disobeyed my orders and their planes are heavily damaged, yeah I beat the crap out of them and as part of their punishment they're now helping Micklin and Hutch repair the damage, but they're not happy about it. When we left to come back here they were griping and complaining like you wouldn't believe. I told Micklin if they give him any trouble he can beat the crap out of them some more. Now you go back and get some rest and I don't want to see you here until later this evening."

"Sure Jim," TJ replied.

Greg's condition remained unchanged over the next few days and Dr. Pendleton finally convinced them to stay at their base and get work done there. They could come over in the evening to see Greg for a little while and if there was any change in his condition they would be notified immediately.

It was a typical morning, hot, sticky and humid. They had just gotten back from a bombing mission over Rabaul two hours earlier. It had been a very successful mission in which they had totally destroyed a large airfield as well as several planes and an ammunition storage facility. Then to add to their success, that morning, on the way back they had encountered 16 Zeros and had shot down every one of them with only minor damage being done to any of the Black Sheep's planes, a fact which made Micklin and Hutch happy as well. Jim had earned his third ace, Casey earned his second, and French was two kills shy of his second, a fact that really did not faze him since he no longer cared what his dad thought about him and he wasn't going to try and impress anyone by seeing how many planes he could shoot down or how many articles he had written about him in the newspapers back home.

Jim had decided to let everyone take things easy for the rest of the day and so French and Bragg were playing ping pong; TJ and Casey were playing fetch with Meatball, who had looked like he could use some cheering up and attention what with Greg being in the hospital, and Jim was in the Sheep Pen trying to get paperwork caught up and it was not going well.

"We are in deep trouble," he remarked to himself sliding a half finished report across the table. He got up, went to the bar, and got a bottle of Scotch. "Greg, pull out of this I need you, I can't do this on my own," he said softly to himself as he took of big slug of the liquor.

Anderson and Boyle however were up to more trouble. They had told Hutch that Gutterman wanted them to go up and look for a couple of Tojo destroyers that had been seen in the area. Since Koala and a couple other coast watchers had reported that a destroyer had been seen off the coast of New Georgia a few days earlier it seemed to Hutch that it was likely that the destroyers could have made it up the Slot as far as Vella La Cava and so he told them to go ahead. At the time he was so busy working on giving Greg's plane a through going over in the hope that Greg would soon be back in the air that he really didn't think about checking with Gutterman to see if this was an actual order from him or not. As a result of Hutch not verifying their request, whether they realized it or not, in reality, Anderson and Boyle were going to find themselves in a very tight situation as a result of their actions.

Greg's condition had not changed much, he was still in a lot of pain and running a high fever, Dr. Pendleton continued to give him pain medication although he was only sedating him at night in order to help him sleep. When she wasn't on duty Lauran was by his side and that was wearing her out and causing everyone else to worry that she would wind up sick as a result. Since it was her day off, Dr. Pendleton had ordered her to stay away from the hospital for any reason, until evening, wanting her try and get her mind off of Greg and his condition for a few hours. Becky, Wendy, Marlita, and Melinda had gotten permission to use one of the hospital jeeps and they were now taking her to visit the Black Sheep hoping they could find some way to cheer her up.

Hearing them approaching Casey and TJ looked at each other worriedly hoping it wasn't Colonel Lard and breathed a sigh of relief once they saw who it was.

"How's Greg?" TJ asked once they had gotten out of the jeep.

"No change, Lauran's been a mess the last few days and Dr. Pendleton ordered her to stay away from the hospital on her day off and try to relax a little, so we brought her over here hoping you all can do something to get her mind off Greg for a few hours," Becky explained.

Meatball ran over and greeted them.

"Hi Meatball," Lauran said scratching behind his ears. "We brought you something," She reached into the back of the jeep and pulled out a container with some of the scraps left over from the nurse's breakfasts. "It's not much just some scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and strawberry jam, hash browns, and a couple of pancakes with butter and maple syrup."

Meatball looked at her wagging his tail appreciatively. He followed her as she took the container over to a shady spot and sat it down. Then while they talked with Casey and TJ, Meatball enjoyed his treat thinking to himself that this counted as two of the many reasons why he loved the nurses almost as much as the Black Sheep did, they definitely knew how to make him happy and they cooked much better than the Black Sheep did.

As they were talking, Melinda looked up and commented that it sounded like two Corsairs overhead. Casey replied that she was hearing things as none of the Black Sheep were in the air and as far as he knew no other nearby squadrons were in the area. Just then Anderson and Boyle's planes came into view and everyone looked up.

"What are they doing up there?" TJ asked.

"I have no idea," Casey replied.

Just then Marlita saw they were coming in way to close to a grove of palm trees near the beach.

"THEY'RE GOING TO CRASH," she screamed.

"No, they're just trying to scare us by showing off," Becky replied.

"I think they're coming in too low and if they don't pull up they're going to crash into those trees whether they want to or not," Wendy said.

Everyone watched nervously to see what was going to happen and then Anderson went straight into the palm trees followed by Boyle. The girls screamed and Casey and TJ closed their eyes and covered their ears waiting for an explosion. Luckily, there was none just the sound of branches breaking, limbs falling, and coconuts hitting the ground.

Cautiously they opened their eyes and everyone ran down to the beach where they found Anderson and Boyle safe although their planes were wedged snuggly into the grove of pine trees.

"Are you two all right?" Melinda called up to them.

The two of them gave her a thumbs up although they wondered how in the hell they were going to get down much less out of the trouble they'd be in once Jim and Micklin found out what they had done.

By this time, Bragg and French had arrived at the beach, after hearing all the commotion a few minutes earlier and stared open mouthed at the stuck planes unable to speak. Finally Bragg found his voice and volunteered to run back to the Sheep Pen and tell Gutterman about Anderson and Boyle's latest predicament. Everyone agreed that the sooner he knew what had just happened to two of the planes the better.

"Jim, I think you need to come down to the beach," Bragg replied rushing into the Sheep Pen.

Gutterman looked up from the duty roster for the next week that he was working on after finally finishing all the reports and now had them ready to go out with the next mail transport.

"Jerry, can't you see that I'm busy?" he growled in frustration.

"Jim look I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important and it's very important we've got a big problem."

Gutterman sighed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Anderson and Boyle are stuck in some palm trees,"

"Well they got up there they can just climb down," Jim replied.

He had more important things to deal with than those two and their juvenile behavior and if it didn't involve one of them getting shot, losing a limb, or a lot of blood he wasn't going to drop what he was doing and go rescue them.

Bragg tried to think of a way to phrase his next statement so that it wouldn't set Jim off and cause him to take his frustration out on him.

"Jim," he said finally. "They took their planes up and they've crashed into one of those groves of palm trees down near the beach. No one's hurt, but the planes are stuck in the trees and Anderson and Boyle are still in their planes."

Jim looked at Jerry in disbelief for a few seconds.

"Don't tell me that I just heard you say that those two dimwits took their planes up without my permission and now have them stuck in a bunch of palm trees?" he said slowly.

Bragg nodded.

"I'm sorry, but that's what I said. TJ, Casey, Lauran, Melinda, Becky, Marlita, and Wendy were all watching when it happened. French and I heard the noise, went to investigate, and once we made sure they were okay I ran up here to get you."

"CRAP, SHIT, FUCK," Jim yelled along with a few other major explicatives. "I'M TRYING TO KEEP COLONEL LARD FROM FINDING OUT GREG'S IN NO SHAPE TO LEAD US AND CAUSE US TO BE SPLIT UP AND WHAT ARE THEY DOING? CAUSING TROUBLE THAT COULD GET HIM OVER HERE FASTER THAN ANYTHING, THAT'S WHAT THEY'RE DOING."

Jim slammed the clipboard with the half finished duty roster on it against the table and tossed it across the room before storming out. The door to the Sheep Pen nearly fell off its hinges as he slammed it behind him. Bragg followed knowing that once Gutterman got a hold of them, Anderson and Boyle were going to be wishing they had decided to do something else that morning instead of taking the planes for a joy ride. As Bragg was heading down to the beach Micklin and Hutch were standing outside the maintenance shed.

"What's going on?" Hutch asked. "We just saw Jim head down to the beach and he looked like he was ready to kill somebody."

Bragg glanced down the path at Jim who was now almost to the point, on the island, where the beach curved into the grove the palm trees.

"Oh time he gets through there's liable to be two funerals or at least two more Black Sheep in the hospital. Anderson and Boyle took their planes, went joy riding, and now they're stuck in that grove of palm trees near the beach."

At that statement Hutch looked surprised.

"You mean to tell me Jim didn't tell them to take their planes and go scout for two Japanese destroyers?"

"What are you talking about?" Bragg and Micklin asked.

"Shortly after you got back from your patrol this morning, they came by the maintenance shed and asked me if their planes were ready to fly. I said yes and asked what they needed the planes for and they said that Jim had told them to go watch for two enemy destroyers that had been seen in the area. I didn't think anything about it since I know one had been seen near New Georgia and so I told them to go ahead."

Micklin took off his hat and slapped Hutch on the head with it.

"Check with me before you take the word of these "college boys" especially those two. Now two of my planes are probably going to have to be grounded for repairs for who knows how long," Micklin had been grouchy all morning and, for obvious reasons, this news only made him grouchier.

"After Jim gets through with them I'm going to have fun knocking some sense into whatever's left of them," he muttered.

"Sorry Sarge," Hutch replied. "I guess I should have checked with Gutterman before I gave them the okay to take the planes."

"Ain't nothing can be done about it now," Micklin replied. "Let's just go see how bad the damage is to my planes…Stupid "college boys" ain't got the sense the Good Lord gave a groundhog."

Bragg, Micklin, and Hutch made their way down to the beach with Micklin cussing under his breath about this latest situation involving his planes the entire time.

The three of them heard Jim yelling and cussing a blue streak at Anderson and Boyle before they even got to the beach. As they approached the palm trees, Micklin caught sight of the planes and his yelling and cussing mixed with Gutterman's to create a very loud mix of colorful language. The two of them didn't seem to care that there were five young ladies present however the nurses had heard much worse coming from wounded military personnel and that included some suffering from little more than an infected paper cut; so they thought nothing of the language that was filling the otherwise quiet afternoon.

"How are we supposed to get down," Boyle commented.

Micklin and Gutterman looked at each other grinning.

"WE THOUGHT WE'D LET YOU TWO NITWITS STAY UP THERE UNTIL THE WAR'S OVER," Jim yelled up to them, so mad that he could spit nails. "AND WHEN YOU FINALLY GET TO COME DOWN I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU AND WHAT EVER REMAINS OF YOU MICKLIN CAN BEAT UP UNTIL NOTHING IS LEFT OF EITHER OF YOU, BUT DUST!"

That caused Boyle and Anderson to grow pale wondering if they were dead serious with the key word being dead since, if that were the case, dead was what they'd be by the time the war was over if not, then they would be by the time Jim and Micklin got through with them.

"You…you're not serious? Are you?" Boyle asked tentatively.

"Maybe….maybe not "college boy," Micklin replied a shark-like grin on his face.

This conversation went on for several more minutes and finally Jim decided they had stewed enough and they ought to think about getting them out of the tree before nightfall. The problem was how they were going to accomplish that?

Lauran, Becky, and Wendy walked down the beach a little way and looked up trying to see if they could come up with an idea that would get them down and not damage the planes. They seemed to be at a loss for ideas as well, when Becky thought of something that just might work.

"Jim, they have parachutes with them don't they?" She called over to him.

"They should darlin'," Jim replied. "But knowing those two it's hard to say if they do or not. Why?"

"I know that they're not up high enough that they could parachute onto the beach, but, if they do have parachutes, we could use one of those to get them down somehow and then all we'd have to do is worry about getting the planes down safely," she explained.

Jim walked over to where the three of them were standing and looked up at the planes.

"You two numBskulls do have parachutes with you, dOn'T YOU?" He yelled up to them.

Anderson and Boyle looked down at him like he was stupid.

"Of course," they both replied. "Pappy'd kick our asses if he knew we were flying without parachutes. What do you think we are anyway?"

Jim could think of several ways he could have answered that question none of which would have been very nice to say in the presence of ladies, but he had thought of an idea that might work to get them down so he replied. "You're not high enough in the air that you two can just jump out of the plane using the parachutes like you would if you had to bail out due to being shot down or having mechanical problems, but you're close enough to the ground that if one of you tossed us your parachute we could make a net and then you can jump from the plane into it," he explained. Adding to himself, "And then Micklin and I are going to let you have it for all the trouble you've caused us today."

Neither of them was concerned about what was going to happen once they got down, they just wanted to get back on the ground as soon as possible. Anderson tossed his parachute down to Jim who unpacked it and everyone grabbed part of it, spreading it out like they had seen clowns do in circus acts. Jim couldn't help, but think that clowns were an appropriate description for those two, but he kept that observation to himself.

"Okay who's going to jump first?" French asked.

Anderson indicated he would and Jim replied that he was to count to three and then jump. Once he was in the net he was to get out as quickly as possible, grab part of the chute, and then Boyle would jump from his plane. Then the next problem would be getting the planes down from the trees with as little damage done to them as possible.

In no time Anderson and Boyle were safely on the ground and Becky and Lauran took them back to the Sheep Pen to check them over for any injuries or problems caused by them crashing into the trees and being exposed to the tropical sun for so long. Melinda, Marlita, and Wendy stood with the rest of the Black Sheep, Micklin, and Hutch trying to decide how to get the planes out of the palm trees without damaging them too much.

"They're not up there very high, but they're stuck in there tight and how those two "college boys" accomplished that I'll never know," Micklin replied. "And how we'll get them out I don't know either."

Lauran and Becky came back and told Jim that Anderson and Boyle were physically okay just considerably shaken up and they had told them to stay in their tents for awhile."

"Are you going to beat them up?" Lauran asked.

Jim looked at her and gave her the smile he used only when he was trying to seduce a woman.

"No darlin', I'm just wanting them to think I am for a few hours, but what I am going to do is have them help Micklin for a few days, he's got some very messy and very difficult jobs that he needs done and neither he nor Hutch has the time to do them right now, so since they probably won't be flying for a few days they can get those done for them."

"That sounds fair, Jim," she replied thankful that there would be no need for the nurses, at least for the moment, to be providing medical treatment to anymore of the Black Sheep.

Wendy noticed that it looked as if the palm trees were close to the end of the flight line and thought she might have thought of a way to solve their problem.

"Jim, Micklin, and Hutch come over here. I want you three to look at something and tell me what you think," she called.

Once the three of them as well as everyone else was standing next to her she pointed out her observation about the flight line.

"You may have something there?" Micklin replied chewing on his cigar. "The only question I have is how are we going to get them out of the trees and over there? There's not enough room to start the planes and get up enough speed to get into the air and fly them over."

"There's no sand here, just packed dirt and it's fairly flat with only low ground cover from here to the flight line, so is there some way you could pull them over there or start them up and roll them onto the runway?" Marlita asked.

Lauran and Melinda nodded at her smiling. They both thought that was a good idea and Becky and Wendy gave her a thumbs up.

Micklin and Hutch talked it over for a few minutes considering if that was a possibility.

Finally, after a seemingly intense discussion on the matter, Micklin agreed that it might work, but if his planes were damaged he was going to teach those two "college boys" some very difficult lessons about how his planes were to be treated and lesson number one was what happens when you get them stuck in a grove of palm trees and they're damaged getting them back onto the ground.

"Okay," he told rest of the group. "Someone run back and get those two imbeciles and tell them they're going to have climb back up these palm trees and get into the planes. I'm going to need them to work the controls from in there as we try and lower them using the ropes Hutch just went to get from the maintenance shed for me."

Marlita ran to tell Anderson and Boyle that they were needed at their planes and the three of them came back about ten minutes later, with Anderson and Boyle looking very confused.

"What do you need us for?" Anderson asked.

Micklin pointed up to the planes and that shark-like grin appeared on his face again.

"You two "college boys" are going to climb back up those palm trees, get back in the planes, and then we are going to find a way to pull the plans down. Your job is to operate the controls so that we can get my planes down without them sustaining any more damage than whatever the two of you have already inflicted on them. Then I want you to taxi them over to the flight line so that I can check them over and if they've sustained any and I mean any major damage, well let's just say that the two of you will be on the receiving end of some major physical damage inflicted personally by me, understand?"

"Yes Sir"

"Yes Sarge"

Anderson and Boyle replied too scared to do anything else.

"All right then START CLIMBING!" Micklin bellowed the last two words so loudly everyone including Gutterman jumped. Anderson and Boyle scurried up the trees faster than a cat running up a tree after a bird and they were in the planes almost as fast."

"R…r…r…ready," they both stammered.

Hutch had come back from the maintenance shed with a couple of chain saws and some rope. If everything went well they were going to use the ropes and slowly pull the trees apart, letting the planes slide slowly to the ground. It looked like they might run into a large branch or two from some other vegetation as they got closer to the ground and the chainsaws would be used to clear those out of the way, if needed.

"Okay," Jim replied. "French, you and Bragg get ropes around those two trees," he said pointing to the shortest trees on either side of Boyle's plane, which was the lower of the two planes. "And make sure you get the ropes placed as far up the trees as you can without having to climb too far up them."

It took several hours of, slow, nerve wracking work, but finally both of the planes were on the ground. Jim decided not to chance starting them up until they had been checked out by Micklin and Hutch, so using the ropes to pull them as well as an occasional push from behind, by French, Bragg, and Hutch, they managed to get them onto the flight line and as close to the maintenance shed as they could. Becky, Wendy, and Melinda had to be back at the hospital so they left. Lauran didn't feel like going back at that moment, but Marlita said she would stay with her and Bragg agreed to bring them back to the nurse's quarters later that evening. Lauran told Becky that she would look in on Greg once she got back and if there were any changes in his condition to please leave a note for her at the nurse's station. Then she and Marlita went over to the Sheep Pen to talk with Casey and TJ. Jim was with Micklin giving Anderson and Boyle a dressing down that they wouldn't soon forget and Hutch was already starting to look over Anderson's plane.

About 20 minutes later Jim entered the Sheep Pen, grabbed a beer, and sat down between Lauran and TJ.

"Those two are really trying my patience," he said taking a long drink.

"Are they really causing that much trouble?" Lauran asked.

Jim rubbed his forehead as if trying to relieve a splitting headache before replying.

"Darlin, what happened this afternoon is the second stunt they've pulled since we took Greg to the hospital and if they cause any more trouble I'm not going to be held responsible for what happens to them."

"Do you think they might listen if I talked to them?" Marlita offered.

Jim took another drink from his bottle.

"You can try, but I think those two enjoy making trouble," he replied.

Marlita got up to go see if Micklin would let Anderson and Boyle stop whatever they were doing long enough so that she could try to talk some sense into them. Immediately she stuck her head back in the door, a panicked look on her face.

"Jim, General Moore just drove up, he's talking with Hutch now, but I've got a feeling he's looking for Greg," she said.

"Just what I need, more trouble," Gutterman remarked. "Thanks darlin' I'll just pretend I've been working on the supply order for next week when he comes in here."

Jim then told Lauran, Casey, and TJ it would probably be a good idea if they went somewhere else for the time being since no one knew the exact reason why General Moore was paying them a visit. The three of them decided to take Meatball and go walking along the beach as that would also give them a chance to let Meatball work off some of his boundless energy that he seemed to have the last few days. Jim had actually made some progress on the supply list when General Moore walked in and Jim quickly stood at attention.

"At ease, Gutterman, since when are the Black Sheep following military procedure?" the General asked a big grin spreading across his face.

"Would you like a drink, Sir, we have beer, scotch, and I think there may be a couple bottles of bourbon and gin left?"

"Beer will be fine," the General replied sitting down.

Jim got up and got two bottles of beer and handing one to General Moore sat down across from him.

"Sir, is there any particular reason why you stopped by?" Jim asked.

"Nothing serious, I just wanted to talk to Greg about an upcoming training session you all have to attend on Espritos Marcos, Colonel Lard was supposed to stop by, but he got called to Sydney regarding some Fleet business and so I offered to take care of filling Greg in on the details."

Jim breathed of a sigh of relief and although not an overly religious person, he offered up a prayer of thanks, that Colonel Lard had had other matters to attend to under the circumstances.

"Greg's not here, he hasn't been for over a week and I've been running things around here."

Jim decided it would be better to get things out in the open and hope that General Moore would be willing to help keep their secret.

"Where is he?" General Moore asked.

"In the hospital, he came down with dengue fever about 10 days ago, and he's in a lot of pain to the point he's delirious, not to mention his fever also is contributing to the delirium. I've been running things around here, as I said and I'll just come right and say it trying to keep Colonel Lard from using this as an excuse to break us up."

"I see," General Moore replied. "Things seem to running smoothly around here or should I say as smoothly as you guys can run things."

Jim gave him a slight smile at that statement.

"I'm doing my best under the circumstances," he admitted honestly.

General Moore took a long drink of his beer and glanced around the Sheep Pen deep in thought for several minutes before finally speaking.

"I'll tell you what Jim, you seem to have things under control, you're keeping up with patrols, the missions reports and other required paperwork are being sent in on time, even though your commanding officer is temporarily grounded due to medical reasons that hasn't affected your success in the last few air battles that you've been in, and I've heard nothing but good things about you boys from Colonel Sidney Fox and Colonel Maxwell Gregory since you escorted them to Espritos Marcos after they arrived here from Australia for that meeting recently. You'll still have to go through the training session, even though Greg isn't here, but I'll come up with a story for Colonel Lard to explain his absence."

Jim couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Really, General thank you, that's wonderful."

"The Black Sheep may not be the best squadron here, behavior wise, and sometimes you're all a pain in my neck, but your combat record is stellar and so I'm going to do all I can to keep Colonel Lard from disbanding you for any reason."

Jim breathed a sigh of relief and thanked General Moore profusely again.

"All I ask is that you behave yourselves Monday at this training session" the General replied. "Now I have to get back, but before I do I'm going to stop by the hospital and check on how Greg is doing."

"Even if you can't get in to see him, I know he'd appreciate it that you checked on him, General Moore, Sir," Jim said as he walked with him to his jeep.

Once the General had left, Jim breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that, it appeared as if everything was going to be fine as far as Colonel Lard trying to split them up was concerned.

Lauran, TJ, Casey, and Meatball were walking up from the beach and once they had gotten to where he was standing Jim filled them in on the reason for General Moore's visit and that, as it appeared now, they were in no danger of being broken up as a squadron.

The next few days were free from any problems or excitement and even Anderson and Boyle were relatively good, behavior wise. Jim, welcomed this period of calmness as it gave him a chance to get a head start on the next few weeks duty rosters, supply lists, and look over the papers that he needed to go over with everyone before their training session on Monday. Greg was showing some subtle signs that he might be starting to make a slow recovery, but Jim knew that he would be in no condition to fully take over leading them anytime soon and so he figured he'd be in charge for awhile. He picked up the packet of papers that General Moore had given him regarding the training session and skimmed through them. It seemed to be fairly simple and Jim had no idea why all the formality of a training session as it was nothing more than updated tactics and they had been doing the exact same type of things for months, as a matter of fact several were very similar to aerial maneuvers that Greg had come with on a whim in the heat of battle. As simple as this was going to be Jim decided that he would hand the copies out at supper and everyone could go over it on their own before Monday.

For the Black Sheep, Monday was one of the most boring days of their entire lives, even though this was supposed to be new information it was nothing that they hadn't already been doing for quite some time. Most of it was common sense, or at least common sense from Greg's point of view, and they couldn't believe that the military big shots were just now implementing these tactics. Still, they sat through the speakers and took notes in an attempt to appear as if they were paying attention. At least the second day was going to be more interesting as they and the other squadrons in attendance actually got to go up in their planes and demonstrate that they could actually do what they had been reading about, lectured on, and observing during today's session.

What was even luckier, at least from the Black Sheep's perspective, was that they were the first squadron to be checked off and then the rest of the day was theirs to do whatever they wanted. There would be a short meeting after breakfast, on Wednesday, that Jim would have to attend since he was their temporary CO, but otherwise as long as they stayed out of trouble they were free and clear to do anything they liked until it was time leave Wednesday afternoon.

Thanks to Greg's proactive advice they passed their check off with no problems. Jim heard Colonel Lard, who was observing the various squadrons, whisper to several of the training instructors that it seemed to him as if they had been doing these maneuvers for months rather than just learned them. Jim had to smile to himself upon hearing that statement and had to suppress the urge to inform the Colonel on the reason why they had done so well. Instead, he went to use the phone at the Officer's Club and call the hospital to check on Greg's condition. Allison told him that Greg's temperature was now 102.5, which was the lowest it had been in several days, so Dr. Pendleton was even more cautiously optimistic that Greg had turned the corner and was on the way to recovering. Jim was relieved to hear that and told her they would stop by the hospital once they got back to Vella La Cava. He decided to eat lunch at the Officer's Club and ordered a chicken sandwich, fruit salad, and a beer.

An hour later, Jim was lying on the bed in his room enjoying that fact that it was a real bed, with real sheets, blankets, and pillows for a change. When he had left the Officer's Club Jim had seen Colonel Lard leaving and he had found out that the Colonel was going to Perth, Australia for a few days R and R, which was just fine with Jim and he was sure the rest of the Black Sheep felt the same way. Jim curled up and decided to try and take a nap and then he planned to spend most of the evening in the Officer's Club. He had been asleep for several hours when he was awakened by someone pounding on his door.

He got up and pulled on his pants not knowing who it was and if, for some reason, it was some high ranking official he didn't think it would look very good for him to be answering the door in his skivvies.

"Casey, French, what's going on?" Jim asked seeing the two of them standing there looking panic stricken.

"Can we talk inside?" Casey whispered.

Jim stepped back and the two of them entered sitting down on the two chairs that were on either side of an end table.

"We've got trouble, Anderson and Boyle have been at the Officer's Club since about 1300, they're drunker than we've seen them in quite some time, and we tried to stop them, but…..but."

"But what? " Jim could tell that something really bad must have happened.

"They took Colonel Lard's jeep that he leaves parked at the Officer's Club when he's away and crashed it over the side of that drop off on the far side of the beach," Casey said his voice shaking.

"They're all right other than being drunk and suffering from some cuts and bruises, TJ and Bragg followed them in another jeep and are with them, but, I think that Colonel Lard's jeep's a total loss," French added.

Jim Gutterman just stood there as if he were shell shocked for several minutes.

"Oh God, OH God, OH GOD!" he said over and over not believing what he was hearing. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?"

"This is bad this is more than bad those two have really done it this time and there's no way in hell that I'm going to get us out of this mess, I don't have Pappy's skill at talking Colonel Lard into withholding punishments and Pappy's in no shape to offer even the slightest bit of assistance or get us out of this himself, and to make matters worse I'm not even sure if General Moore can help us this time either," Jim said to no one in particular anxiety over what was going to happen to them overtaking his brain.

He finally managed to pull himself together, put on an undershirt and his socks and boots and ask Casey and French to show him where Anderson and Boyle had driven the jeep over the drop off.

Casey and French had a jeep waiting and it took about 20 minutes for them to get to the area where the incident had occurred. It was off one of the main roads that ran from the Officer's Club to the beach and it was clearly evident by the broken branches and crushed vegetation that they had been driving erratically and at a high rate of speed. Jim also wondered how they had gotten the keys to the jeep in the first place and that was one of the first things he was going find out.

TJ and Bragg were sitting on either side of Anderson and Boyle who were slumped against two trees. They looked up at Jim, Casey, and French as they approached with a look that clearly told Jim that the situation was worse than what he had thought. He started to ask where the jeep was, but Bragg just nodded to his right where the foliage had been flattened and a large chunk of a tree trunk was missing its bark. Tire tracks going over the side of the drop off indicated where the jeep had gone over the edge.

Jim walked over with Casey and French and looked down. It was a large drop off, but anyone of the Black Sheep could have climbed down and back up with little difficulty, however it was strewn with several good sized rocks and boulders and as luck would have it the jeep had hit every single one of them on the way down. The front end was crushed and Jim guessed that that was from hitting the tree as well as hitting the rocks on the way down. All four tires were flattened, steam from something leaking was rising up from the hood, the windshield was a mess of broken glass, and there were dents in one of the sides where it had apparently rolled over at least once, if not several times. Paint was scratched down to bare metal on one side and the muffler and tailpipe were completely off and lying to the side of the jeep in the vegetation. How Anderson and Boyle had managed to make it through the crash without being seriously injured and then had the sense to make it up the hill to where Casey, French, TJ, and Bragg had found them, in their drunken state was, to say the least, a miracle.

"You realize that we are screwed more times than the most popular whore in a whorehouse," Jim told them.

The four of them nodded, no one knew what to say and even if they had they were so scared it was all they could do to keep from soiling their pants let alone speak. Anderson and Boyle groaned and leaned over the side of the log puking their guts out.

"We need to try and get them back to my room, get them sobered up, and then we can worry about the jeep. I figure it will be safest to do whatever we plan to do after dark," Jim replied.

Bragg, French, Casey, and TJ nodded, they had been thinking the same thing at least in terms of doing whatever they were going to do regarding the Colonel's jeep. Anderson and Boyle were now lying on the ground in front of the log and Jim told French and Bragg to carry them over to the jeep that Bragg and Casey had brought him over in. They would take them up to Jim's room, throw them in the shower and while he, Bragg, and French were trying to get them somewhat sobered up that way; Casey and TJ could snoop around the motor pool and see if they could find four tires that they could "borrow" after dark. Casey and TJ weren't too enthused with that idea, but they finally decided if they wore their dress uniforms and nonchalantly acted as if they were just looking things over they might be able to check around the area without being asked any questions.

After they had arrived back at the Officer's Quarters French and Bragg carried Anderson and Boyle one at a time up to French's room, being careful not to be observed by anyone, especially any high ranking officials, and then, after getting them undressed down to their undershirts and skivvies, put them in the bathtub and turned on the shower. Meanwhile, Jim started a pot of coffee on the hot plate that was sitting on a small table across the room. Then he went back into the bathroom to see how things were progressing regarding sobering up the two drunken Black Sheep.

He had no soon entered the bathroom when Anderson and Boyle started sputtering and cussing as the cold water brought them somewhat to their senses.

"Ohhhh my head," Boyle groaned.

"What happened? Did Micklin clobber me?" Anderson asked.

At that moment Anderson leaned over the toilet and was sick again.

"You're both drunk and in big trouble," Bragg, French, and Jim replied in unison.

Boyle looked up at Jim and in a slurred voice remarked.

"Oh hi Jim, you're cute when you're angry."

"And you look like you're a New Orleans wino," Gutterman remarked his voice more of a snarl.

Anderson had finished bringing up what little he still had in his stomach and was now leaning against the side of the tub, his head resting on the opposite edge with his mouth open, drool running down his chin, and his tongue hanging one side he looked like the village idiot in a movie set in the middle ages

"I ever tell you how hot Allison looks naked, Jim. You sure are one lucky guy," Anderson remarked with a drunken chuckle. "I'll bet you're looking forward to us getting back so you can take her to some secluded spot, get her undressed, and put your hands all over her and your huge cock inside her."

It took French and Bragg using all their body weight to hold Jim back and keep him from pounding Anderson into a pile of mush right there in front of them.

"Jim, he's drunk," Bragg said.

"Yeah and he's talking about my Allison and what her and I do together is no one's business especially his," Jim remarked straining to get at Anderson.

"Calm down," French replied. "When he sobers up he probably won't even remember he made that statement."

"If I find out he's been spying on Allison or Allison and me, taking pictures of her again, saying things like that about me and her to anyone or worse…. taking pictures of us together he's had it and I don't care what happens to him or me," Jim replied.

"And we wouldn't try and stop you under those circumstances," French and Bragg replied. The two of them would have probably reacted the same way if someone had said those things to them regarding Claire or Clarissa or took indecent photos of their girls or their girls and them together without their knowledge.

"Get them back to their room and maybe once they've slept it off we'll have the jeep situation taken care of and we can get out of here, back to Vella La Cava, and hopefully nothing more will come of this as far as it involves us," Jim told Bragg and French. "Oh and for the time being, at least one, but preferably both of you needs to stay with them. I don't want them wandering around outside in the condition they're in."

"Come on you two," French and Bragg said as they each grabbed Anderson and Boyle by the arms, pulled them from the bath tub, and helped them dripping wet back to their room.

Jim poured himself a cup of coffee, he needed something stronger, but since he didn't have any liquor in the room he would just have to make do with this. He sat down in one of the chairs, leaned back and closed his eyes. "How much more am I going to have to deal with," he thought.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he answered.

TJ and Casey entered.

"We have good news for a change," TJ said.

"What, I could use some," Jim replied.

"We found a storage shed that was full of tires and right inside the door we located four of them exactly like the ones on the Colonel's jeep. We've got them hidden in some brush close to where Colonel Lard's jeep is. What did you need them for anyway?

Jim quickly explained that he wanted to put the inflated tires on the jeep in order to make it easier for them to get it up the hill. Then, they were going to push it near the motor pool, put the old tires back on and hope that the mechanics at the motor pool discovered it and got it fixed before Colonel Lard got back.

"And, we'll be long gone so I doubt anyone would suspect us," Jim thought to himself.

"As soon as it's dark and everyone is asleep the three of us and Bragg will go take care of getting the jeep back up the drop off. French is going to stay with Anderson and Boyle, so the two of you go get some rest," Jim told them.

After Casey and TJ had left, Jim closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep himself.

A few hours later, Jim, Casey, TJ, and Bragg slowly made their way past the Officer's Club to the Motor Pool. Since it was closed and they didn't have any other way to get the keys to a jeep, they did the next best thing and TJ hotwired one. As they drove out of the parking area they all experienced a brief moment of fear that someone would hear them and then they would be in real trouble. However, all remained quiet and as they made their way farther out of the area they began to breathe a little easier.

It was slow going as the moon kept going behind the clouds making it darker than they would have liked and as a result they were having trouble staying on the dirt path that was the road or what could be considered a road. Every few minutes Casey shown a flashlight off to the side so that Bragg could be certain he was still on the road and hadn't passed up the area where the Colonel's jeep had gone over the drop off.

Finally, they found the area they were looking for and TJ located the four tires that he and Casey had hidden earlier. It wasn't easy changing four tires in the dark, at the bottom of a rock strewn hill, and with only a small jack, but Bragg and Jim managed to do it although not without a lot of cussing and screaming at each other in the process. When they finally had the four good tires on and climbed back up the hill, Casey handed Jim and Bragg two canteens full of water and while they rested he and TJ tied a rope around the front bumper of the jeep they had driven over in. He then went down over the drop off, slipped on some loose rock and slid the rest of the way down to the jeep on his behind.

"You okay?" Jim asked.

"I think so, have Casey toss me the other end of the rope and we can try and pull this thing out of here."

TJ stood up, dusted off the seat of his pants, and then tied the other end of the rope to what remained of the front bumper on Colonel Lard's jeep and hoped that it held. Then he yelled up for Jim to come down with him in case he needed help if the Colonel's jeep got stuck. Once Jim and TJ were ready Casey and Bragg got in their jeep and started backing up. The rope strained and Bragg felt the rear tires spin as they hit a patch of sand. Jim and TJ pushed the Colonel's jeep and for a few minutes it felt as if it were going to fall back on them as the bumper on which the rope was tied creaked and scraped along the rocky hill seeming to want to break free of the jeep. However, Bragg pushed the gas pedal down as far as it would go and slowly the Colonel's jeep began to move up the hill on its own. With a final push from TJ and Jim both the jeeps were finally on solid ground. The two of them were exhausted from helping push the jeep up the hill, and as they were trying to catch their breath the four of them stood around looking at what was left of Colonel Lard's jeep and thinking that if this was actually traced back to them, well, they could kiss freedom goodbye for a long time and maybe even their lives goodbye as well.

It was still leaking fluids and oil so the last thing Jim wanted to do was try to start it up, so making certain that the rope was still well fastened and double checking to make sure the bumper would hold they made their way back to the Rear Area Headquarters. They thanked God, all the saints, their lucky stars, and whoever or whatever else they could think of that the moon was behind a thick bank of clouds as they drove up to the motor pool. They parked the jeep near some other vehicles that needed some serious work done on them and then as quickly as possible they removed the good tires and replaced them with the four flat ones that had been on the jeep in the first place. Then Casey and TJ took the good tires and after making sure that there was no trace of mud, sand, rocks, or anything else that would lead someone to suspect they had been on a vehicle put them back in the shed where they had found them. Casey returned the jeep back to where he had taken it from and then the four of them walked back to their rooms. The only things they didn't notice though were the picture of Anderson and Annaliese that had fallen out of Anderson's pocket and landed under the driver's seat of Colonel Lard's jeep, the good tires they had returned had specks of mud on the rims, and on the jeep that Casey, TJ, Jim, and Bragg had taken that evening there were traces of mud on the tires and around the bottom of the jeep's sides.

The next morning Anderson and Bragg awoke confused and wondering how they had gotten back to their rooms, not to mention why they had such bad headaches and tastes in their mouths.

"What in the hell did we do last night?" Boyle asked rubbing his head.

"Beats me, the last thing I remember is us having that drinking contest in the Officer's Club and then….." Suddenly things slowly started coming back to Anderson.

"And then what?" Boyle asked.

"Bobby, my cohort and drinking buddy we are in trouble, deep trouble, we are in so much trouble that there is no way in hell we are going to get out of it!"

"What are you talking about?" Boyle asked very confused and not liking how Anderson's voice was reacting with his headache.

"I think we stole Colonel Lard's jeep and crashed it over the side of a cliff," Anderson replied. "I don't know how we made it out alive, but we did."

Boyle then seemed to faintly remember Casey, TJ, French, and Bragg showing up, although he wondered if that wasn't a memory from one of their many escapades on Vella La Cava.

"I think we need to go talk to Gutterman and find out if he knows anything," Boyle said.

Anderson looked at him for a few minutes trying to decide whether to answer him or wet his pants as his head hurt so badly he wasn't sure he could walk to the bathroom without getting sick. Finally, his body made the decision for him and he ended up doing both.

"If Gutterman knew anything about us destroying Colonel Lard's jeep, we'd be in the hospital and not here since he'd have beaten us up one side and down the other and then he would have continued to be beat us within an inch of our lives some more after that," he replied as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other in his wet pants.

At that moment, the door opened and Jim, Bragg, and Casey walked in.

"How are you two feeling this morning?" Jim asked.

"Ummm, not so good," the two them answered.

Jim nodded. "Considering you both were three sheets to the wind and then some last night I'm not surprised. Plus we hopefully have gotten you out of a major situation involving….." Jim gave both of them a look that would have scared anyone to death before he continued, "hotwiring Colonel Lard's jeep, yeah TJ and Casey figured out how you two managed to get it started without the keys, and then in your drunken state driving it over a drop off and practically totaling it. I think we've got it taken care of, but just to be safe if anyone asks either of you anything about it you don't know what they're talking about, understand?"

Anderson and Boyle nodded relieved, but still scared at the same time

"And it looks like Anderson needs a diaper change," Bragg remarked which caused Jim and Casey to laugh.

"I think he needs some training when we get back," Casey replied.

"Yeah," Jim said. "Potty training"

"Cut it out you three we've got splitting headaches," Boyle groaned.

"That's your problem, if you hadn't been drinking up the entire liquor supply at the Officer's Club, you wouldn't be feeling this way. Which reminds me here's both of your bar tabs from yesterday. Anderson yours comes to $300 even and Boyle's is $250.25 pay them in full before we leave this morning at 1000 hours. I've got a meeting in 15 minutes and then I've been told that we can leave after that's over with, so we'll get back to base earlier than I originally thought. Oh and let me remind you again about Colonel Lard's jeep and hopefully we've saved your necks in that situation. Now then Anderson go change your pants and then French and Bragg are going to get you two something to eat and get some coffee down you. Then you need to get your things packed," Jim said as he and Casey left.

"We owe a total of $550.25!" Anderson and Boyle exclaimed. "Oh God that's going to take almost every cent OF our pay that we got before we left to come here."

French ignored them and sat two cups of coffee on the table while Bragg put some scrambled eggs and toast that they had got from the Officer's Club on two plates and set those on the table as well. Anderson came out of the bathroom in a clean pair of pants and turned pale at the sight of the food.

"I don't think my stomach can take this," he complained.

French and Bragg looked at each other before giving Anderson a look that said serves you right.

"Look, Anderson, if you eat this French and I will take you and Boyle's money and go pay that bar tab for you so that both of you won't have the embarrassment of going in there and facing all those Admiral's that are there for a breakfast meeting," Bragg said.

Anderson looked at the plate of food and his stomach began to do flip flops, he had had a whole lot more to drink than Boyle, who had already finished eating and was now starting to pack, and the effects were still very evident at least from the way his body was reacting; although that was to be expected since it could honestly be said that the two of them had put a large dent in the liquor supply of the Espritos Marcos Officer's Club the previous afternoon and evening. Finally, he decided he was going to have to get it over with and sat down. He found that if he closed his eyes and took a drink of coffee after every swallow he could manage to eat without it feeling as if it were going to come back up. Then he counted out his last large bills and gave them to Bragg to go pay his part of the bar tab while he was packing. After everything that had happened these last few days all he wanted to do was get home to Vella La Cava.

Things were going fairly smoothly for the first few days after they had returned from Espritos Marcos, there was a fight between Micklin and French over some damage done to French's plane during a surprise attack by 24 Bogies and Betties just off the coast of Bougainville, which Jim had to break up. While it wasn't French's fault, Jim could understand Micklin's anger or frustration might have been a better way to phrase it since he had already replaced that same part on TJ, Casey, and Jim's planes after they were all damaged in an ambush over Choiseul the day before. The one good thing that had come out of both those attacks was the score, which was Black Sheep 2 battles won, Japan 0, with no lives lost or injuries sustained by the Black Sheep.

Casey was in the Sheep Pen with Penelope. They had just gotten back from spending three hours walking on the beach with Meatball, who had enjoyed the attention and exercise and was now asleep in his favorite corner of the Sheep Pen next to the jukebox. Casey, however, was suffering from intense sunburn. Penelope had suggested he put his undershirt on before they went for their walk, but he had insisted that he would be okay and now he was beginning to realize that maybe he should have listened to her.

"Although," he thought. "I wouldn't be sitting here now while she rubs cold cream all over me from the waist up."

He smiled slightly at that thought and Penelope, as if reading his thoughts, whispered.

"I think you didn't listen to me on purpose just so you could give me a reason to put my hands all over you?"

"Hmmm, maybe," Casey replied as he leaned in close enough to kiss her, but not close enough to get the cold cream on her shirt.

A shadow blocked the doorway and Casey quickly broke the kiss. Penelope gave a startled little squeak as they looked up to see two MPs standing in the doorway.

"Um, can I help you, Sirs," Casey said quickly standing up.

"Are Captain James W. Gutterman, 2nd Lt. Robert Anderson, and 1st Lt. Robert A. Boyle here?" the tallest one asked.

"No Sir, I'm sorry they're not," Casey replied. "May I help you with something?"

"We've got orders to report back to Espritos Marcos with them. They're to be questioned regarding a situation that happened there a few weeks ago."

Casey had a very good idea what the situation was, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"I'll come with you and see if Captain Gutterman is in his tent or he might be at the maintenance shed talking with our line chief, I have no idea where 2nd Lt. Anderson and 1st Lt. Boyle are at this time, but he might" Casey replied hoping that Jim would miraculously appear.

The two MPs nodded and Casey told Penelope to wait in the Sheep Pen in case Jim showed up after they left and keep him there.

They walked across the camp to Jim's tent, since that was the first place Casey expected him to be. He knocked on the door frame of the tent and thankfully was greeted by Jim answering. "What?" followed by Meatball's bark. Meatball had awakened when the MPs arrived at the Sheep Pen and he had decided that following Casey and the MPs could turn out to be more interesting than sleeping, so he had tagged along behind them.

"Jim, there're two MPs here who want to talk with you," Casey replied.

Jim was lying on his cot reading a letter from his aunt and quickly got up, sitting the letter on a wooden crate that he used for a nightstand.

"MPs…what the hell….could they want," he thought. Then suddenly it occurred to him what they might want to talk to him about. "Oh God please don't let it have anything to do with Anderson and Boyle taking Colonel Lard's jeep a few weeks ago," he prayed.

"Can I help you with something?" Jim asked stepping outside.

"Are you Captain James W. Gutterman?" the tall MP asked.

"Yes Sir," Jim replied trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

"You're to come with us to Espritos Marcos for questioning regarding a matter that occurred there a few weeks ago and also involves 2nd Lt. Robert Anderson and 1st Lt. Robert A. Boyle. If you know where those two are at the moment we need them to come with us as well."

Jim nodded and sent Casey to go get Anderson and Boyle who were behind The Sheep Pen playing ping pong with TJ or at least that was the last place he had seen them. The three of them arrived back at Jim's tent in about 5 minutes and Anderson and Boyle were quiet with very worried looks on their faces. Jim tried his best to give them a comforting smile, but the truth was he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen to them, a very bad feeling.

"Casey, until you hear otherwise you're in charge," Jim told him as he, Anderson, and Boyle walked with the MPs to the waiting plane.

"All right," Casey replied. I'll let Allison, Annaliese, and Kathlynn know what's going on as well."

The three nodded their thanks and got on the plane. They didn't know they were going to have another passenger, but when no one was looking, Meatball slipped aboard and hid behind some parachutes on the plane.

Casey went back to the Sheep Pen and told Penelope what was going on. Then they went to find Bragg, TJ, and French and tell them what just happened and that Casey was in charge. As was to be expected TJ, French, and Bragg couldn't believe it and it took Casey retelling the entire story before it began to sink in.

"You four need to do something to get your mind off this situation until you know more about what's going on," Penelope said already sensing that they were going to work themselves into nervous wrecks with speculation. "I need to get back to the hospital so why don't you all come over with me and see how Greg's doing?"

That sounded like a good idea to Casey and he decided to have Dr. Pendleton take a look at his sunburn as well, if the doctor had time. He ran back to his tent, grabbed an undershirt, and pulled it on although it hurt like hell for it to touch his skin.

"And it wasn't even worth it having Penelope massage her cold cream on me," he thought since he still hurt like crazy. "Although having her hands all over me had felt very, very good," he added to himself.

Once they arrived at Espritos Marcos, Anderson and Boyle were taken to another room to wait for whatever was going to happen to them next while Jim was escorted directly to Colonel Lard's office.

"Captain James W. Gutterman has been brought here to be questioned by Colonel Lard at his request, we also have 2nd Lt. Robert Anderson and 1st Lt. Robert A. Boyle waiting in another area to be brought in for questioning when the Colonel is done with Captain Gutterman," this time it was the shorter MP who spoke to Pamela.

"Colonel Lard will be with Captain Gutterman in a few moments, please have a seat and I'll let you know as soon as he is ready," she replied.

"We'll be outside so no tricks from you," the taller MP said giving Jim a warning look.

Jim just gave him a cocky salute that he felt would have made Greg very proud and sat down.

The ticking of the clock on the wall seemed to Jim as if it were saying "Prepare to die….prepare to die…..prepare to die…" over and over. He occasionally glanced at Pamela, but she didn't notice him looking at her or if she did, she didn't acknowledge him and kept on typing. After about 15 minutes the intercom on her desk buzzed. Jim couldn't hear what the person on the other end was saying, but Pamela glanced in his direction and replied, "Yes Sir, thank you, I will."

"Captain Gutterman, Colonel Lard will see you now," she replied tersely.

Jim got up and walked into Colonel Lard's office, stood before his desk, and gave him, what he hoped was a proper salute.

"Sit down, Captain Gutterman," the Colonel said coldly as he looked through some papers lying in front of him on the desk.

Jim immediately sat down and waited for him to speak. But, instead the Colonel sat the picture of Anderson and Annaliese on the desk facing Jim.

"Would you mind telling me what this is?" Colonel Lard asked.

Jim wanted to give a flippant answer, however his brain told him that now would not be the best time to be giving smart aleck answers and for once he listened to it.

"Yes Sir that is a picture of 2nd Lt. Robert Anderson and Lt. Annaliese Crosby. The two have been dating ever since we arrived on Vella La Cava.

"And can you explain how it happened to be in my jeep or should I say what is left of my jeep?"

Jim didn't know what to say as this was a case where he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't, but at that moment the intercom on Colonel Lard's desk buzzed and he reached over to answer it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir, but Admiral Allensworth needs to see you immediately regarding some papers to be sent to Fleet that require your signature, he's here now, but can't stay very long."

"Thank you, Pamela, I'll be right out."

Then the Colonel looked over the desk at Jim with a look that said I'm not done with you yet and walked out of the room leaving the door partially opened. Jim sat there shaking, wondering how he was going to answer the question that was before him. Just then Meatball slipped into the room and Jim had to resist the urge to make a sound. Meatball looked up at him.

"Shhhh, Meatball I'm in big trouble as it is," Jim whispered wondering how he had gotten to Espritos Marcos in the first place.

Meatball didn't make a sound, but he did understand that Jim wasn't in Colonel Lard's office for a cup of coffee and an afternoon visit. Meatball didn't like Colonel Lard and he liked it even less that Colonel Lard didn't like any of the Black Sheep, especially Greg, so since he saw a very good opportunity to let the Colonel know what he thought of him he decided to take advantage of it. He had needed to take care of some important business for some time and he had held it for as long as nature would allow him to. Seeing Colonel Lard's dress shoes and tuxedo that he kept in his office in case he was working late and didn't have time to go back and change before attending important functions at the Officer's Club that required formal civilian dress. Meatball walked over and squatting over the Colonel's shoes left a very moist, very messy, and very large surprise inside of them. Then having answered that call of nature, he hiked up his hind leg and wet on the Colonel's tuxedo pants just for good measure. Then turning around and giving Jim a big canine grin he slipped out of the office to go hide wherever it was he had found a good hiding place. Jim sat there stunned for several minutes, but was quickly brought back to the situation at hand by Colonel Lard entering the room.

"Well, Captain Gutterman where were we, umm yes, you were going to tell me how this photo just happened to find its way into what is now left of my jeep," Colonel Lard said.

Jim swallowed, his mouth felt dry, his head began to spin.

"Keep calm," he told himself. "Keep calm."

"Sir, I honestly have no idea how that photo happened to be in your jeep or as you said what's left of it."

"Really Captain Gutterman you expect me to believe that? You drunken miscreants are famous for lying and pulling any trick in the book to get out of trouble."

"Sir, I am telling the truth. I honestly have no idea how that picture got in the jeep."

Colonel Lard stared at him as if trying to determine whether or not he was in fact telling the truth.

"I know you're lying, Gutterman, you've been lying all along and do you want to know how I know? Well first of all my mechanics at the motor pool saw 1st Lt. Lawrence "Larry" Casey and 1st Lt. Thomas Joseph "TJ" Wiley in their dress uniforms nosing around as if they were looking for something. Second, on the night of March 1, my chief mechanic heard a noise near the motor pool. He looked out of his tent and saw a jeep with four men in it leaving the area, it was gone before he could summon any MPs, but he made a note to check all of the jeeps the next day and guess what he found?"

"I have no idea, Sir?"

"A jeep with mud on it, precisely in between the tire treads and on the bottom sides of the jeep. That mud happened to match the type found on many of the side roads near here."

Jim felt sweat starting to run down the back of his neck. They were done for there was no doubt about it.

"I had my chief mechanic check all of the tires in storage and he found four that had traces of mud on the rims. The mud was same type as was on the jeep that he saw leaving the area as well as on my jeep. Then he checked the side roads and found an area where it appeared a motorized vehicle had gone over the edge, there were paint traces on the rocks the exact same color as my jeep, as well as damage to a tree that was consistent with damage done to the front end of my jeep and tire tracks leading over the drop off matching the tires on both jeeps and tire tracks in the mud that match those on the jeep you all returned. This leads me to believe Captain Gutterman that you are lying and lying to a superior officer is, as you should be aware, punishable by a dishonorable discharge, as well as up to and including a court martial and jail time."

Jim was really starting to get pissed.

"I am not lying," he said his voice hard and flat.

"Captain Gutterman, I'm done questioning you for the time being. I'll see what 2nd Lt. Anderson and 1st Lt. Boyle have to say and after I question them I'll let you know what I decide will happen next to the three of you. Now go wait outside until I request you to return."

Jim got up, gave the Colonel a very improper salute using only his middle finger, and walked out to the office waiting area. Anderson looked nervously at Jim as he sat down, but he was quickly ushered into Colonel Lard's office before he could say anything. Jim wondered where Boyle was, he heard the two MPs talking out in the hall, although with the door closed he couldn't hear what they were saying. Pamela was now working on filing some reports and she hummed "Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree With Anyone Else, But Me" as she worked.

The clock on the wall now seemed to be saying "You're doomed, you're doomed, you're doomed with every tick. After about two and a half hours had passed the two MPs entered and escorted Anderson back out of the room. Then the MPs and Boyle entered, Boyle looked at Jim like he wanted to say something, but Jim slightly shook his head indicating to Boyle not to speak to him. Boyle entered Colonel Lard's office and the two MPs went back out in the hall leaving Jim and Pamela alone.

"Would you like a glass of water?" she asked finally finished filing the stack of reports.

Jim nodded not sure if he should say anything to her or not. She briefly left the room and came back with a glass of water. Jim nodded his thanks and slowly drank it, finally sitting the empty cup on a nearby table. Another two and half hours passed and the two MPs returned and escorted Boyle back out to wherever it was he and Anderson were being kept. Jim thought that perhaps he would be immediately summoned back into Colonel Lard's office, but another half hour passed before the intercom on Pamela's desk buzzed and he was told that the Colonel wanted to speak with him.

Jim got up and walked back into Colonel Lard's office, although he felt as if he were heading for the gallows and in reality he probably was. The Colonel just nodded for him to sit down which Jim did noticing that the windows were now open, however the Colonel's dress shoes with Meatball's present inside had not been moved.

"All right, Captain Gutterman I have talked with 2nd Lt. Anderson and 1st Lt. Boyle. It took me awhile to get anything out of them since they kept insisting they were under strict orders not to say anything about the incident."

Jim wasn't sure whether or not to be glad that Anderson and Boyle had kept their mouths shut, but at least they had been listening to him and for once followed orders.

"Really Sir," Jim replied.

The Colonel gave Jim a look that said "You think you're funny don't you, well we'll see how much you're laughing in a few minutes."

"I'm tired of the games the three of you have been playing and I also know that for the last week and a half Major Greg Boyington hasn't been near the 214's base. So, I am going to assume that he has gone AWOL and a formal inquiry into his whereabouts will be issued and once he is found he will be punished in accordance with Marine Protocol and Regulations."

"Sir, if I may say something?"

"What Captain Gutterman?"

"Pa….I mean Major Boyington is not AWOL he's been in the hospital on Vella La Cava for over a week with a serious case of dengue fever. As the second in command I've been in charge."

Colonel Lard looked at Jim for a few minutes and Jim wondered what was going through his mind.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Sir, I did inform General Moore several days after he was admitted, as you were in Australia at the time Major Boyington became sick. We agreed that as long as I was keeping up with reports, our combat record was still good, and I was able to run things as smoothly as I had been there would be no need to tell you. But Sir the main reason was I knew that you would undoubtedly use this as an excuse to break us up as a squadron."

"You're a very astute young man for a smart mouthed screw up who'll never amount to anything because he thinks with his fists before using his brain and you know what you're right I've been waiting for just the right situation to come up to put an end you bunch of drunken, skirt chasing, imbeciles and this appears to be the moment I've been waiting for. Major Boyington is in no shape to save you and by the time he gets out of the hospital every single one of you will be under the command of a different CO."

Jim had sat there keeping his temper in check for longer than he thought possible, but the Colonel had finally hit a nerve and he had to do something about it. There was no way in hell he was going to just sit there and let this fat ass sitting across from him undo everything Pappy had worked so hard to accomplish. Hell, even Jim was amazed at how far they'd come, not only skill wise, but also in the way they supported and looked out for each other. Casey was now the best deal maker they had; he even surprised Pappy with how he could come up with ways to trade for things that seemed to be unattainable by any ordinary means. TJ's flying had improved to the point that he had only one American flag on his plane and although it should have been removed months ago, TJ wanted it left on there as a reminder of how far he had come. Sure there were the occasional arguments related to girls and dating, someone taking a remark made in a fun way too seriously or a misunderstanding between two or more of the guys that resulted in a knock down drag out fist fight. Of course, there were the times they over did it with the liquor and paid the consequences the next morning, but by and large they fought together, both in the air and among themselves like brothers and at the same time supported each other like family as well. Their working together to get Emily adopted by TJ's brother and sister-in-law was a great example of that.

"YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO SIT BACK AND LET YOU BREAK US UP WHEN GREG'S IN NO CONDITION TO DO ANYTHING TO HELP?" He yelled lunging across the desk at Colonel Lard.

The Colonel was so stunned that for a moment he wasn't sure what was going on, but Jim's fist landing squarely in his face quickly made him aware of the situation. Colonel Lard pulled back his fist and hit Jim in the side of his face. Jim kicked the Colonel in the groin and when he was doubled over in pain holding his private area Jim gave him a swift kick in his ample behind that sent the Colonel headfirst into the wall, the impact turning him completely around. He slid down it sitting right on the shoes. Colonel Lard stood up, slowly, reaching behind him and picked up the shoes and stared at them. He reached behind him and felt the mess on the back of his pants. Then looking disgustedly at his hand which was now covered in canine excrement he wiped it off on the back of his already dirty pants. Jim just stood in front of the Colonel taunting him.

"COME ON COLONEL, SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT, MAYBE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO RETIRE AND LET SOMEONE ELSE TAKE OVER RUNNING THIS PART OF THE PACIFIC?"

Colonel Lard threw the shoes at Jim who ducked just in time to avoid getting a face full of their contents. The shoes hit the wall sending doggie excrement flying all over the room, the desk, and the Colonel which made him even madder. Jim hauled off and landed an upper cut squarely on Colonel Lard's nose with a satisfying crack and blood started pouring from it. Jim had a black eye and a bruised cheek. Colonel Lard was a good fighter, but Jim was about 30 years younger than the Colonel and in a lot better shape. He was just hitting his stride and Colonel Lard was starting to huff and puff from the exertion. The Colonel approached him and Jim grabbed a coat rack and when he reached out to try and take it, Jim used it to flip the Colonel over the desk and he hit the window with a thud. Luckily, he didn't go through the window, but the glass cracked shattering into several pieces. Pamela, hearing the commotion and realizing that something was seriously wrong opened the door to the outer waiting area and asked the two MPs to check on Colonel Lard. They stormed into his office just in time to see the Colonel on the floor with Jim Gutterman knocking the crap out of him, fists pummeling him wherever he could land a hit.

"ALL RIGHT, HANDS UP," the two MPs yelled.

Jim ignored them hitting and screaming at the Colonel until at last they had to pull him off. They held Jim while Pamela rushed in and helped Colonel Lard up. The Colonel wiped his face off, looked at Jim, who was proving to be a challenge for the MPs to keep from resuming his attack on the Colonel.

"I WANT YOU TO TAKE CAPTAIN GUTTERMAN, 2nd Lt. ANDERSON, AND 1st Lt. BOYLE TO THE BRIG, IMMEDIATELY! THEY WILL BE HELD THERE UNTIL I CAN BE CHECKED OVER BY MEDICAL PERSONAL, MY INJURIES DOCUMENTED, AND A MILTARY TRIAL CAN BE SCHEDULED FOR THE THREE OF THEM," Colonel Lard yelled to the MPs.

Jim was lead out of the room still screaming and cussing the Colonel as well as threatening to beat the shit out of him at the first opportunity he could get.

TJ, French, and Bragg were in the Sheep Pen playing cards and Casey was in the Ops Shack manning the radio and working on the supply order. It was going to be a small order, but he wanted to get it taken care of. The phone rang startling him.

"VMF 214, 1st Lt. Larry Casey speaking…..Jim you're what…..Anderson and Boyle too…OH NO! You're kidding right…Jim tell me you're kidding, this is a joke right, Ha Ha,"

Casey listened to Jim speaking on the other end for a few more minutes. His face growing more worried the longer he listened. Finally he spoke.

"Okay, Jim, I'll try and contact General Moore without Colonel Lard finding out and don't worry we'll get the three of you out of there as soon as possible and yes one of us will fly over and pick up Meatball," Casey hung up the phone, shut down the radio, and made a quick phone call to General Moore's office before he headed over to the Sheep Pen to tell the others what was going on and it wasn't good.

The card game had ended and now Bragg and French were playing checkers and TJ was reading one of the several months old local papers that his parents had sent him. The big news item in this one was that the pastor of the First Baptist Church where TJ's parents attended had had to be rescued from the roof of the church by the local fire department. Apparently, the pastor, Reverend Berkshire had been up on the roof trying to find some loose shingles that were causing a leak over the choir loft when two of the town's mischief makers, 7 year old twins Dennis and Daniel Dulany, had taken the ladder, leaving the Reverend stuck on the roof. His calls for assistance had, after an hour, been noticed by one of the members of his congregation who was walking her new puppy. She immediately went to the fire station and alerted them to the reverend's predicament. The reverend was rescued from his lofty perch and the two lads responsible for his situation were located and released to their parents by whom a swift and just punishment was applied to their backsides and they were sentenced to a period of time standing in the corner to think about the consequences of their actions.

TJ finished reading the article and grinned thinking about some of the things he and his brother had gotten into as youngsters and how they had faced similar punishments, if they were caught or their parents informed by a neighbor who had witnessed their activities. The door to the Sheep Pen opened and the three of them glanced up.

"Hi Casey," TJ said.

Bragg and French waved, they were down to only a few checkers apiece and every move was being carefully thought out before it was made.

Casey sat down beside TJ and placed his head in his hands.

"You okay?" TJ whispered.

"Let them finished their game and then I'll tell everyone what's going on and it's not good news," he whispered back.

A few minutes later a sigh of defeat was heard from Bragg.

"Darn it, I didn't see that one, good move Don," Jerry said.

French had managed to jump all four of Bragg's remaining checkers thus eliminating them and allowing him to win the game.

"It was close though," French remarked. "I just happened to notice I could jump two of yours and then after I jumped the second one I noticed I could jump the last two as well."

The two put the checkers away, got a beer, and sat down with Casey and TJ.

"Why's Casey so glum looking?" they asked.

"I got some news from Jim while I was working on the supply order and it's not good," Casey said.

"What!" French, Bragg, and TJ exclaimed.

"Jim, Anderson, and Boyle are in the brig. Apparently, Jim beat the daylights out of Colonel Lard after he put two and two together and realized that Anderson and Bragg were the ones that totaled his jeep. Not to mention that the other night we were seen by the chief mechanic at the motor pool when we left to get the jeep out from the bottom of the drop off and he did some checking the next day and put several more pieces of the puzzle together. So, now Colonel Lard has enough proof built up against us that he's definitely going to break us up."

French, Bragg, and TJ gasped.

"Well, that settles it," French remarked getting up. "I'm going back to my tent and pack. It's been nice knowing all of you and hopefully we can stay in touch if we live to see the war end."

"I'm not finished yet," Casey said indicating for French to sit back down. "I've got a message in to General Moore and hopefully he can come through with a way for us to stay together."

Everyone looked at each other thinking that might be the Black Sheep's version of the cavalry riding in to save the day, but they weren't getting their hopes up.

"Let's walk down to the beach," Casey remarked.

The other's wondered why, but decided it was better than sitting there waiting for General Moore to contact them.

They walked along the beach for quite some time, finally stopping in a cluster of palm trees near the water to sit down and rest.

"Do any of you go to church," Casey asked out of the blue.

"Well, not since I enlisted, but yeah, I'm Presbyterian," Bragg said.

"Same here, but I'm Southern Baptist," TJ replied.

"I'm Methodist and I haven't been in a church since I enlisted either, but you can rest assured I've talked to God a whole lot during some of these situations we've been in up there with the Japanese," French added looking into the air.

"I think we can all agree with that last statement, and I'm Lutheran," Casey replied.

"So what's with the denominational introductions?" Bragg asked.

"Well," Casey replied. "I was just sitting here thinking we've got some serious problems on our hands what with Pappy in the hospital, and Jim, Anderson, and Boyle in the brig, and the fact that we stand a 99.9% chance of being assigned to new squadrons very shortly maybe we need to pray like we do up there against Tojo. What do you guys think?"

"Can't hurt and we're in no position to do anything about any of this. We can't heal Pappy, we can't get Gutterman, Anderson, and Boyle out of the brig, and we certainly can't change Colonel Lard's mind about breaking us up," TJ replied.

So, the four of them knelt there in the sand under the palm trees as if they were some of the Disciples by the Sea of Galilee and prayed for divine intervention to help them with the problems that they were facing. When they were finished they stood up, the sun was just starting to set, and the sky was colored in the most beautiful tropical shades they had ever seen. No one said anything, but each one thought maybe it was a sign that things were going to brighten up for them.

As they neared the Sheep Pen they saw General Moore sitting in his jeep with Meatball at his side.

"OH NO!" Casey exclaimed.

"What?" the other three asked surprised by Casey's sudden exclamation.

"I forgot I told Jim that one of us would fly to Espritos Marcos and get Meatball, somehow when the MP's came to take Jim, Anderson, and Boyle over there for questioning Meatball slipped aboard the plane. He apparently left a very big mess in Colonel Lard's shoes and on his tuxedo pants. The Colonel landed on his shoes during the fight and as a result of the mess he was covered in was ready to have Meatball shot, but Pamela told him that if he harmed one hair on Meatball's head, he could find himself a new secretary as she wasn't going to work for an animal hurting monster and she'd report it to the Pentagon as well."

The other three silently applauded Pamela, she may have been the secretary of a cold hearted vulture, but she had a heart of gold and love of animals besides.

Meatball saw them walking up from the beach and flew out of the jeep, barking, his tail wagging happily.

"Hi Meatball"

"Heard you had quite an adventure"

"How are you?"

"Welcome back"

General Moore walked over to where they were greeting Meatball.

"I got Casey's message and thought I'd bring Meatball along. Is there someplace we can talk?"

"Thank you, Sir, and yes we can talk in the Sheep Pen, if that's all right with you, Sir?" Casey replied.

"That's fine with me," General Moore said stepping aside to allow them to lead the way.

Once they were all seated in the Sheep Pen with five glasses and a bottle of Scotch General Moore spoke.

"As I said I received Casey's message and as a squadron you boys are in deep trouble, to be one hundred percent honest," the General said.

Everyone nodded he wasn't telling them anything that they didn't already realize themselves.

"However," General Moore continued. "I've pulled some strings and as a result I'm not on the list of Colonel Lard's favorite people at the moment, but I've come up with a way to keep you all from being disbanded as a squadron.  
The four of them were silent for a few minutes wondering if they had heard him correctly.

"Sir, did I hear you correctly, that you've come up with a way to keep us together as a squadron, and if I did hear you correctly, how are you going to do this?" Bragg asked.

General Moore smiled.

"You did hear me correctly and I'll tell you how. There's a group of 20 pilots, they're fresh out of basic training, but they've earned good scores on all their written tests as well as on their flight observation check offs by their instructors. Their instructors also have given them high commendations in various areas and even though they've never been in actual combat situations I've no doubt they'll do as well in reality as they have in the classroom and in flight school simulations. Assigning them to temporary duty status with VMF-214 will assure that you have more than the required number of men and planes in the air so that Colonel Lard will have no reason to disband you, at least for that reason. Of course that doesn't solve the problems with Captain Gutterman, 2nd Lt. Anderson, and 1st Lt. Boyle and the mess they're in, but it does take some of the heat off of you for the time being and gives you some breathing room until Greg recovers and is able to help get you guys out of this situation and back to normal, however that is defined in your case," he said smiling.

"When will they be arriving Sir, so we have time to get ready for them?" Casey asked.

"They should be arriving within the next hour to hour and a half and don't worry about getting ready for them. They have their own tents and equipment, just decide where you want them to set them up and they'll take care of everything else."

General Moore finished his Scotch and looked at them four of them his eyes twinkling.

"Oh and I hear they're bringing a good supply of liquor," he said giving them a conspiratorial wink. "If you have any questions just contact my secretary, Mandy, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible, otherwise I'm going to be on my way and try to get this situation with Captain Gutterman, 2nd Lt. Anderson, and 1st Lt. Boyle straightened out.

Everyone thanked General Moore profusely several times as they walked with him to his jeep. He was going to stop by the hospital and then he would be boarding the USS Detroit to spend a few days observing their ship. After he left the four of them lifted up a very sincere prayer of thanks that at least one of their problems had been answered.

The 20 temporary pilots proved to be a Godsend and it took only a few days before TJ, Casey, French, and Bragg all agreed to let them make the morning patrol without them. It not only gave them experience in the air, but also in one instance allowed several of them to get some confirmed kills under their belts. The four Black Sheep congratulated them on their kills and warned them not to get too caught up with making ace for the first time or any time after that, earning that distinction wasn't worth risking their life or the lives of those in their squadron. The 20 young pilots nodded their understanding and several came up and talked to the Black Sheep afterwards telling them how they had already felt compelled to do that just to make the papers in their hometowns, but after listening to them they had wisely put that thought out of their heads. French sat down with these young men and shared with them the situation he had faced between him and his father, when his father had wanted him to do that just to make his father look good. This personal example went even farther in driving home what had been said earlier and they thanked Don for taking the time to share it with them.

The morning sunlight filtered softly around the edges of the pulled shades and through the drawn curtains in Greg's hospital room, he was still sleeping and although he was now on a very low dose of sedatives and his fever had been holding steady at 100.1, he was still uncomfortable if he was touched or moved a certain way. Lauran was sitting in a chair, by his bed, sleeping with the Bible from the nightstand drawer opened on her lap. She had decided several days ago that it was going to take more than Dr. Pendleton or the nurse's skills to bring Greg out of this.

Greg slowly opened his eyes focusing on his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he thought and then it occurred to him that he was in the hospital, but why? He didn't remember being shot down or there having been an attack on Vella La Cava, so why was he here?

He tried to sit up, but a brief burst of pain forced him back down onto the pillows, however he did notice Lauran sitting in a chair that was pulled up beside the bed asleep and he smiled at the sight of her. Her hair had grown since he had first met her and was now even more beautiful below her shoulders and lightened to a golden blond by the sun, than the shoulder length style she had worn the first time he had seen her. It was now pulled up in a bun although several strands had come loose and were framing her face. Since she wasn't in her uniform he decided this must be her day off. Come think of it….What day was it exactly and how long had he been here? He tried to speak, but his mouth was so dry that only a rasping sound came out.

Lauran heard the noise and immediately woke up. She looked around wondering what it had been and then she saw Greg looking at her and soft cry escaped her lips. She got up, laying the Bible back on the nightstand, and went to him.

"Greg, are you really awake? I'm not dreaming?" she asked.

Greg squeezed her hand.

"Yes, I'm awake and no you're not dreaming," he whispered and looked at the water pitcher on the nightstand.

Lauran's gaze followed his and she got up and poured a little water in glass. She helped him sit up and noted that he winced still slightly in pain, after drinking all the water in the glass he looked back at the pitcher. Lauran shook her head.

"No more until Dr. Pendleton checks you over, Greg you've had me scared to death the past two weeks."

Greg was just about to ask what had happened then he realized that under the sheet he was completely naked. He looked at Lauran a puzzled look on his face.

"You've had a very serious case of dengue fever, Greg, you were in so much pain that you couldn't even tolerate wearing a hospital gown so we just left you like that and loosely covered you with a sheet. Dr. Pendleton has had you sedated most of the time."

Greg wanted to say more, but was too tired.

"I'll go tell Dr. Pendleton you're awake and after he checks you over we'll see about getting you some more water and a little broth to start getting your strength built back up." Then she smiled at him thinking of how he looked under the sheet. "And get you into a hospital gown."

Greg didn't want her to go, but he knew that Dr. Pendleton would want to know that he was awake.

Lauran blew him a kiss as she went out the door and he just smiled he was too tired to even return it. Mare was at the nurse's desk when she walked up.

"Is Dr. Pendleton available?" Lauran asked.

"He and Karlina are performing minor surgery on one of the Seabees that was brought in from New Georgia. He was hammering a nail into a small board, got distracted, and drove the nail into his hand. He'll be okay; they just had to put him under to remove the nail from his hand as it went completely through. He was a little dizzy by the sight of all the blood as well as the nail sticking in his hand, so he requested to be put under anesthesia and Dr. Pendleton agreed under the circumstances. Can I give him a message for you?"

"Could you tell him to come to Greg's room it's important."

Mare nodded.

"Casey, TJ, French, and Bragg are in the waiting area, they've been here for a few hours; should I say something to them?" she asked.

"Not until I talk to Dr. Pendleton, but thank you for offering" Lauran replied before she went back to Greg's room to wait for Dr. Pendleton to finish with his surgery.

TJ noticed Lauran had come out of Greg's room, talked to Mare for a few minutes, and then went back to Greg's room. He wondered what was going on, but didn't say anything since he hadn't seen Lauran's face and wasn't sure if she had looked concerned or not. A few minutes later, however, Dr. Pendleton and Wendy entered the room and Lauran left and went down the hall to the chapel. TJ leaned over and whispered to Casey, French, and Bragg.

"Did you three see that?" he asked.

"No, I was half asleep," Casey replied.

French and Bragg both said they had been reading a couple of the magazines that were on a nearby table and hadn't been paying attention to what was going on either.

"What are you talking about they asked?"

TJ told them about Lauran coming to the nurse's station, talking to Mare, and then going back to Greg's room. A few minutes later, Dr. Pendleton and Wendy had entered Greg's room and Lauran had left and gone into the chapel.

"I don't like what that seems to indicate," TJ admitted.

"If Pappy's condition has worsened I'd think they'd come tell us something," French remarked. "So, let's not get too worried until we know more."

Bragg and Casey agreed that was the best thing to do. So the four of them sat there trying to remain calm, but that was easier said than done under the circumstances. About 30 minutes later, Wendy left the room and went into another patient's room down the hall. Dr. Pendleton left as well, went to the chapel, and he and Lauran reentered Greg's room. The four of them just looked at each other now even more concerned than before.

"All right," Dr. Pendleton said to Lauran once they were back in Greg's room. "Wendy and I have thoroughly examined Greg and I would say that he is 99.9% recovered from one of the most serious cases of dengue fever I've seen since being stationed in the South Pacific. Greg, I've been keeping detailed notes about your condition from the time you were admitted and throughout the last two weeks so that hopefully they'll provide information in treating other cases of this disease that myself as well as doctors in other tropical regions may encounter in the future."

Greg nodded in understanding.

"You're still experiencing some pain," he continued. "But, it doesn't seem to be severe enough to warrant continuing the sedatives, so I think we'll control it with aspirin on an as needed basis. It should subside as you become more active and start using your muscles again over the next few days. I'll let you rest today and then tomorrow we'll start having you sit up, get you out of bed, and maybe walk around the room for a little while as long as you don't wear yourself out. Lauran will update the Black Sheep on your condition, but I don't want you to have any visitors for about 48 hours so you can build your strength up. I'll have Lauran tell them that they can come see you for a little while on Thursday. While she's doing that Marlita and Melinda will come in to give you a sponge bath, change your bedding, and get you into a hospital gown and then I'll have a tray with some broth brought in. I'll have you on a liquid diet for lunch and supper today and if you can tolerate that I'll modify it to a soft diet tomorrow. Providing you are able to keep that down as well by Thursday you should be able to eat anything you want. You've been without solid food for several days so I don't want to start you out on solid food and have you get sick because your stomach's not used to it," Dr. Pendleton explained.

Greg agreed and so Dr. Pendleton said he would check on him that afternoon unless something happened that required immediate attention, Lauran went to tell the Black Sheep that Greg was out of the woods, and Marlita and Melinda came in with bathing supplies, fresh bedding, and a hospital gown to make Greg more comfortable.

Bragg saw Lauran walking down the hall after Dr. Pendleton had left, she looked like she was or had been crying and he gulped nudging the other three.

"Do you all mind coming outside?" she asked.

Bragg, French, Casey, and TJ stood up quietly, they were too scared to say anything since they had a bad feeling that something was going on and it wasn't good. They followed Lauran to the shady area where the nurses often took the patients, who were able to go outside, for a change of scenery. They sat down on a couple of the benches that were under some trees.

"Lauran, what's going on?" Bragg asked timidly.

"I know you all are wondering why I've been crying and I can tell you these are happy tears. Greg woke up earlier, Dr. Pendleton and Wendy were in to examine him and while they were doing that I went to see Father Patrick, since I knew he was here today. Greg's out of the woods," she paused a moment to let that sink in before continuing. "Dr. Pendleton wants him to rest for the next two days so no visitors until Thursday, but then you all can go in and see him for a little while."

Lauran was glad she had thought to take them outside since the shouts that erupted from the four of them at that news wouldn't have done the resting patients any good. After what seemed like fifteen minutes or more of cheering and cries of "He's going to be okay" from the four of them French was suddenly silent.

"What is it, Don?" Lauran asked noting he looked worried about something.

"I was just thinking what if Pappy asks us where Jim, Anderson, and Boyle are on Thursday."

That question made everyone fall silent, they hadn't thought about that, but it would make Greg wonder why three of his Black Sheep weren't there to visit after he had been so sick. Lauran quickly spoke.

"I'll talk to Dr. Pendleton about that situation and if he feels that Greg can handle the news about where they are and why we'll tell him, otherwise I'll just say that Jim had something he needed Anderson and Bragg to help him with and they'll be in later. Then Dr. Pendleton can talk to Greg regarding them being in the brig."

The four of them agreed that that would probably be the best way to handle the matter and for Lauran to tell Greg that they would see him on Thursday, which she said that she would.

While Lauran was telling the Black Sheep that Greg had finally awakened and now all that was needed was for him to build him strength back up so he could be discharged and get back doing what he loved drinking, getting on Colonel Lard's nerves, flying and shooting the Japanese out of the air, and spending time with Lauran. Well, it wasn't Lauran, but Greg was enjoying Marlita and Melinda giving him a sponge bath and kept making risqué comments to them, especially Melinda as she washed his chest and stomach. They finally threatened in a teasing manner to tell Lauran the things he had been saying. Greg just gave them a very innocent look, called them both two little turkeys, and suggested they come back in a few hours and give him another bath. The teasing continued while they had changed his bedding and Melinda dressed him in a hospital gown. He was finally forced to be quiet when Marlita stuck a thermometer in his mouth and reminded him to be quiet or the next time she'd take it where she had been taught in nursing school to take a baby's temperature. After making a notation on his chart about his temperature, which was normal, Melinda finished taking his pulse and blood pressure and noted those on his chart as well before the two of them left the room so he could rest.

Thursday morning was cooler than usual, if one could call 95 degrees in the shade at 9:00 a.m. with humidity cooler. They had just got back from helping the 20 temporary pilots with the morning patrol and two missions. French had taken 10 of them and flown the morning patrol, TJ and Casey had taken five of them on a strafing run of an airfield that Koala had heard was being built on Choiseul. An earlier reconnaissance flight by the temporary pilots over the area had confirmed the rumor as well as revealed several Bogies, Betties, and Zeros already on the finished part of the airstrip. They located the airstrip and planes and by the time they were finished there was nothing left that even resembled the planes or an airfield that was under construction.

Bragg had taken the remaining five and made a sweep over Bougainville taking pictures of what may or may not have been a series of fuel supply tanks and an ammunition storage facility. Once Casey had the pictures developed and they could look them over more closely they'd know whether or not another bombing mission was going to be in their near future of not.

Everyone made it back safely and after a quick briefing in the Sheep Pen to go over the results of the two missions and the morning patrol, which was luckily uneventful, the four Black Sheep told the pilots that they were going to see Greg since they were finally being allowed to visit him. The temporary pilots knew that Greg was unaware of them being with VMF-214 or the reason why, but they still expressed their thanks to TJ, Casey, French, and Bragg that Greg was going to be okay.

Greg was sitting up in bed and Lauran was helping his with his breakfast when they arrived. He had finished his oatmeal and applesauce and was now eating his toast. Hearing the door open they looked over.

"Hi Pappy," Casey replied.

"Look at you," TJ remarked.

"How are you feeling?" French asked.

"You scared us to death," Bragg commented.

"I'm doing better than I was two weeks ago, or at least that's what Lauran and Dr. Pendleton tell me," he replied.

"Yes you are," they replied since they really didn't know how to put into words the fear everyone had felt while he was so sick.

Greg finished his toast and Lauran handed him the cup of tea that was on the night stand.

He took a drink and then looked at her grinning.

"Hot tea….? You know I told you that I wanted Scotch," he said.

Lauran gave him a look that clearly said "You are trying my patience," and then replied. "If you want Scotch with your breakfast then you'll just have to wait until Dr. Pendleton says you're well enough to go home and drink your breakfast in the Sheep Pen, but while you're here you'll have water, hot tea, milk, or coffee the same as the other patients," she said firmly.

"You're no fun," Greg said glumly.

Bragg, TJ, Casey, and French laughed.

"Meatball's out in the jeep with Alessandra and Clarissa, we tried to bring him in to see you, but Karlina stopped us before we even got to the door. She was pushing a patient in a wheelchair out to the garden area. We tried to explain that seeing Meatball would make you feel better, but she wouldn't buy it; boy there is no reasoning with her," French said.

"You four should have known better than to try and sneak him into the hospital," Greg said sternly and Lauran nodded in agreement.

"But Pappy," Bragg reasoned. "We weren't sneaking him in we had him on his leash and he was walking in with us in plain sight of everyone; which how Karlina noticed him in the first place."

Greg couldn't help but shake his head at that statement.

"When do you think you'll be well enough to get back to us?" Casey asked.

"I guess that'll depend on how Dr. Pendleton says I'm doing and when he thinks I'm well enough to get out of here," he said. Then he noticed that Gutterman, Anderson, and Boyle weren't there. "Tell Jim, Anderson, and Boyle they can come in too no use making them wait to come see me."

"Ummm Pappy, they're not here," Bragg replied.

"Oh so they'll be by later, that's fine," Greg replied in a way relieved that they'd decided not to visit all at once as that would give him time to rest between visitors.

"I doubt it," French said under his breath, but Greg heard him.

"What was that Don? Why do you doubt they'll be by to see me?"

The four of them looked at Lauran and she nodded that they probably should go ahead and tell him what was going on. Hopefully, he wouldn't become too agitated.

"Pappy, they're not coming because the three of them are in the brig," Casey replied.

Greg looked at the four of them and then at Lauran trying to comprehend what Casey had just told him.

"They're…in…the…brig? All…three…of….them?" he asked slowly, but in a calmer voice than any of them had anticipated.

"Pappy, we don't want you to get upset," TJ said.

"I'm going to get more upset if someone doesn't tell me exactly what is going on in the next few seconds," he said sternly looking at the four Black Sheep and Lauran.

They took turns telling him about Anderson and Boyle getting their planes shot up, crashing them into the palm trees, then when they were on Espritos Marcos for the training session getting drunk and stealing Colonel Lard's jeep and then Colonel Lard finding out about it as well as Greg being in the hospital and threatening to disband them as a squadron, which lead to Jim beating the living daylights out of him in his office. Then Casey told him about General Moore and the temporary pilots who were doing a fantastic job and he personally would recommend they be made a squadron in their own right.

When they had finished telling him everything Greg leaned back against his pillows and sighed.

"Greg, are you all right?" Lauran asked wondering if she should have the four of them leave so he could rest.

"I'm fine, I'm just trying to let it sink in what a mess Anderson and Boyle have gotten Jim and these four in and how these guys here have been leading 20 guys just out of training and doing as good a job of it as I could." The after a few seconds he added, "Lauran, would you call General Moore and ask him to stop by this evening? I'd like to talk to him for a few minutes if he's available," Greg asked.

"Greg, you need to rest this evening," Lauran admonished.

"I just want to talk to him for a little while, no more than an hour and if I go over that you can have Alessandra or Becky come in to remind us that I need my rest."

"All right, I'll see if he can come by for an hour," Lauran replied although she wasn't happy about the idea. "Now I think it's time we all left and let you get some rest, you've had a very exciting visit with the Black Sheep and although you won't admit it, you're worn out. I'll check on you later, but I think I'm going to ride over with them and relax in the Sheep Pen for awhile."

Greg just nodded and gave Lauran a very intense kiss, he was tired and the news the four of them had told him had made him more tired, so he wasn't going to argue with her on that.

"Bye Pappy."

"Get some rest."

"We'll tell Meatball you miss him."

"Behave yourself with the nurses."

That last statement from Casey made Greg chuckle, since he really hadn't been behaving up until then, Melinda and Marlita could certainly attest to that and after they all had left he turned over and closed his eyes.

 _I couldn't believe how things had gone downhill in the last two weeks and all because Anderson and Boyle were acting like idiots. Jim had been doing one hell of a good job considering the problems he'd been facing and it was no wonder that he had finally snapped when he did. Hell I'd have probably snapped long before that considering how pig headed Colonel Lard was always breathing down our necks about something and despite our spectacular combat record was still bound and determined to find some way to break us up and bring me up on charges whether actual, insinuated, or just plain fabricated by him, it didn't matter to him one way or the other. I'd kept the Black Sheep together up to this point, despite my temporary hospitalization that wasn't going to change, and it would be over my cold, dead body before Colonel Lard or anyone else succeeded in disbanding us. The next thing I needed to do, after my visit with General Moore later this evening, was to work out a way to convince Dr. Pendleton to discharge from the hospital me as soon as possible, not that I didn't mind being fussed over, bathed, and examined by the nurses, I actually enjoyed that aspect of it. However, this situation that the Black Sheep were dealing with needed to be dealt with and Gutterman, Anderson, and Boyle either had the charges against them dismissed or reduced to the point it was not going to have a negative affect their military records. I had a feeling there was more to this situation than even they were aware of and I just needed time to think on it, before I figured out what it was._

Greg eventually drifted off to sleep and slept for two hours. He was just waking up when he heard the door open and Becky walked in carrying his supper tray.

"You slept well this afternoon," She commented cheerfully sitting his supper on the bed tray. "Lauran stopped by a few minutes ago when she came back, but saw you were asleep so she didn't want to wake you and will be back tomorrow. She's on the morning rotation so she'll probably be in with Dr. Pendleton before breakfast when he makes his rounds. Dr. Pendleton also noted that you've been keeping your meals down with no nausea or other problems so you're going to have more solid food for supper. Vegetable soup, a grilled cheese sandwich, and apple slices for desert. If you start to feel sick anytime during supper call for me or Alessandra and we'll contact Dr. Pendleton and put you back on a semisoft diet."

"Okay," he replied looking his supper as a starving man would look at a king's banquet. He had been getting tired of the soft and semisoft diet he'd been on and was anxious to start eating real food again.

After making sure Greg didn't need any help with supper she left to take supper to the other patients on the wing telling him to call if he needed anything. Greg ate slowly even though he was so excited to finally be getting real solid food that he could barely wait for each bite to reach his mouth, but he realized that would be a quick way to make himself sick. The soup was filling with large bits of carrots, potatoes, onions, peas, green beans, and celery, the sandwich was good as well. He wondered if he would be able to finish the apple slices as he was starting to get full, but by taking small bites he was able to finally finish those as well. The only thing he didn't like was the fact that he had tea again although it was iced this time. Greg would have loved to have had a cold beer or a bottle of Scotch for after supper, but there wasn't much he could do about that problem.

A little while later, Becky came back to collect his tray and was pleased that he had eaten everything.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Full," Greg replied. "But, I'm not nauseous or anything so I guess that's a good sign."

"Yes it is," she replied making a note on Greg's chart and then fluffing his pillow told him that someone would be by in a couple of hours to take his vitals before bed.

Greg was still trying to think of how to get discharged from the hospital as soon as possible when General Moore stuck his head in.

"You wanted to see me Greg?" he asked.

"Yes Sir," Greg replied. "What remains of my men stopped by and I was told about the situation with Gutterman, Anderson, and Boyle. I need to know from an official standpoint just how serious things are,"

General Moore sat down and looked at Greg for several minutes before he finally spoke.

"Not good, Greg, not good at all although in Jim Gutterman's case I can thoroughly understand his going off on Colonel Lard like he did. Hell, I can say with 100% honesty that I'm surprised Jim didn't let him have it sooner. Colonel Lard needed someone to give it to him, although a verbal dressing down and by someone of equal rank would have been much better from a disciplinary and/or legal standpoint. I can tell you that there hasn't been a date set for a military trial or any other form of disciplinary action yet, some things have come up that have pushed it back indefinitely and if you want my opinion that maybe a good thing. I'm doing all I can to get those three out of this mess without Colonel Lard finding out."

Greg breathed a sigh of relief.

"General, I thought of something earlier and if you could check into it I'd appreciate it?"

"What Greg?"  
Greg told General Moore about Colonel Lard telling him several weeks before he had gotten sick that he thought there may have been some mechanical issues with his jeep, but he was going to try and wait until things calmed down at the motor pool before he had them look at it, as they were swamped with vehicles needing repairs at that time, most of them related to the sand and coral dust that constantly played havoc with anything mechanical on the island.

"I wonder if something went wrong and a mechanical issue played a part in Anderson and Boyle going over that cliff, not to dismiss the fact that they were drunk, but in light of that statement I think that matter needs to be investigated a little deeper."

General Moore thought for a few moments and agreed that it couldn't hurt to look into that possibility and see what came up. He would talk with the mechanics at the motor pool first thing in the morning to see if they had had a chance to start working on the Colonel's jeep yet. As well as if they knew whether or not it could be repaired and the extent of the damage it had incurred. Then noticing Greg was getting tired and he had been there for 45 minutes he told Greg that he would let him rest and stop back by in a day or two to let him know what he had found out. Becky came in shortly after he left to take his temperature, blood pressure, and pulse; all of which were normal and see if he needed anything else before bed. Greg said he was fine although tired and just wanted to sleep. Becky made some notes on Greg's chart, pulled the curtains shut, and turned down the light so he could sleep and then quietly left the room.

A few days later, Greg was sitting up in bed, looking out the window when Lauran came in with Dr. Pendleton. She was carrying a large vase containing a beautiful floral arrangement of tropical flowers.

"What's that?" Greg asked.

"Admiral Speckleburger's wife heard about your being sick and the ladies in her floral arranging club made it for you. It just arrived from Australia on the mail transport. Don't you think it's lovely?" Lauran asked sitting the vase on his nightstand.

Greg did think it was lovely. He and Admiral Speckleburger had always gotten along largely due to their shared opinion that Colonel Lard was a pompous horse's ass who followed military protocol too seriously instead of relying on common sense once in awhile. He made a mental note to write them a thank you card once he was discharged from the hospital then a thought crossed his mind and a grin played at the corners of his mouth.

"You're up to something, Greg," Lauran remarked. "What are you planning now?"

"I just decided instead of writing a thank you to Mrs. Speckleburger and her floral arranging group I think that I'll drop in on one of their meetings and personally express my appreciation and try my hand at an arrangement myself."

"Oh my!" Lauran exclaimed imaging how that would turn out.

"I'm just teasing," Greg replied. "A thank you note would probably cause a lot less excitement."

"If I can jump into the conversation for a minute," Dr. Pendleton said.

Greg and Lauran suddenly became quiet and Greg nodded.

"Greg, I've got your test results from the blood work we did earlier this morning and everything is looking very good, actually everything is normal and so I'm going to send you home as soon as you can get someone to pick you up and I get the necessary paperwork ready for you to read over and sign."

"Sounds good to me," Greg answered.

"But," Dr. Pendleton continued. "No flying for two weeks I want to make sure you've built your strength back up. After I see you again, if you're still not having any problems I'll put you back on full duty with no restrictions. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Greg replied then looking sheepishly at Dr. Pendleton asked. "Have I ever not followed your orders?"

"Greg let's think about that one because there was the time when…and don't forget about when you… oh and then that incident where you fell out of bed with that cute nurse, what-was-her-name?"

At that statement Lauran gave Greg an icy look.

"Mmmmm, okay I get the point," Greg replied not wanting to explain to Lauran about that last statement.

"I'm on night duty this evening so I'll take Greg back as soon as you get his paperwork ready," Lauran offered.

"Good I'll be back in a few minutes then," Dr. Pendleton replied as he left the room.

Forty five minutes later, Wendy brought in the discharge paperwork and after he had signed that Becky came in with some final instructions from Dr. Pendleton as well as a list of symptoms that would require Greg to come see him as soon as possible, if he experienced any of them, otherwise Dr. Pendleton would see him in two weeks.

Casey and French were sitting outside with Meatball watching TJ and Bragg play ping pong when Lauran and Greg drove up.

"Look who I found," Lauran replied stopping the jeep and helping Greg out.

"PAPPY!" the four of them cried running over to him, Meatball came flying at Greg with his tail wagging and barking loud enough to have been heard all the way to Australia.

"When did you get out of the hospital?" TJ asked.

"An hour ago, Lauran is on evening rotation tonight so she offered to drive me over here."

The four of them thank her profusely and Meatball dropped one of his bones and her feet as a thank you gift for bringing Greg home. Lauran told him she appreciated the gift, but he would probably enjoy it more so he picked it up and lay down next to Greg, who was now sitting on the steps of the Sheep Pen, gnawing on it happily.

"Greg's under strict instructions from Dr. Pendleton not to fly for the next two weeks. He needs to rest and build his strength up," Lauran told them. "So keep an eye on him."

The four of them told her that they would and then to themselves added that it was probably going to be easier said than done knowing how Greg hated to be kept out of the air unless he had absolutely no other choice in the matter. French carried Greg's floral arrangement to his tent and Bragg followed with his overnight bag. Casey and TJ walked with Lauran and Greg back to his tent and after telling him she'd stop by tomorrow or the next day to make sure he was behaving Lauran drove back to the hospital.

That evening Casey and TJ were walking back from the Sheep Pen it had been fairly quiet even with the temporary pilots joining them. Greg had decided he'd stay in his tent that evening and rest although as soon as everyone was back from the morning patrol the next day he wanted to meet 20 young men that had been temporarily assigned to the Black Sheep by General Moore.

"Pappy's light's still on," TJ commented.

"He's supposed to be resting, maybe we better see if anything's wrong," Casey replied.

TJ agreed and the two of them went and knocked on the door frame of Greg's tent.

"Yes," Greg replied.

"We saw your light on and wanted to make sure you were okay," TJ said as they entered his tent.

"I'm fine," Greg replied. "I'm just trying to work on some things."

"Anything we can do to help?" Casey asked.

Greg thought for a few minutes before he replied.

"Maybe, but until I hear from General Moore there's not much that even I can do."

Greg then went on to explain his theory that some mechanical problems may have played a part in the Anderson and Boyle going over the drop off in the Colonel's jeep and if that were the case then the fact that they were drunker than skunks couldn't be taken as the sole reason for the crash. He was waiting to hear what General Moore had found out from the motor pool regarding that scenario. Meantime, he had been trying to come up with some ways to get the three of them off the hook, but it was going to be a long shot especially with Jim, who was looking at a long list of charges the most serious of which was assault. When you considered Jim's previous record there wasn't much going for him that could be used to justify granting him a lighter sentence or even keep him in the service with a drop in rank.

"You need to get some rest," Casey said. "We can worry about all of this tomorrow and maybe if you sleep on it a solution will come to you in the morning."

Greg agreed and after TJ and Casey had left he turned out the light, laid down on his cot, and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning Greg entered the Sheep Pen and was greeted by Casey, TJ, French, and Bragg as well as the 20 temporary pilots. They had just gotten back from the morning patrol and it had been exciting to say the least. They had been over Rabaul when 60 Betties, Bogies, and Zeros attacked from out of the blue. The young pilots had done well with a couple of them already making ace. Greg was more than impressed with what he heard and although he didn't say anything at that moment he was going to do everything possible to either get these young men assigned to squadrons as soon as possible or form one themselves. Greg liked the second idea the best since, from what he had been hearing, they worked together as well as the Black Sheep. Some of them were rough around the edges when it came to air combat tactics, but he could work with them and give them some pointers to sharpen their skills. Hell, TJ, had been the worst of the Black Sheep and now he was doing 100% better. All it took was practice and someone willing to invest time and effort to patiently explain mistakes that were made and show the men how to do it or do it better. Greg was about to tell them he wanted to talk to them for a few minutes and discuss what he planned to do, when Casey, who had left earlier to go to the Ops Shack, ran in.

"Pappy, General Moore's on the phone and he needs to speak with you now," he said nearly out of breath from running.

Greg hoped this was about the Colonel's jeep and not something more serious as he followed Casey back to the Ops Shack.

"Hello General….yes…yes…you did….they did…really well that is good news…No that shouldn't be a problem we can be there in 45 minutes to an hour….okay thank you Sir we'll see you then."

"Casey, do you have anything that you absolutely have to get done today?" Greg asked after he hung up the phone.

"I need to get the paperwork for those temporary pilots who made ace ready for you to sign off on, but that won't take me anytime to finish, why?" Casey replied.

"General Moore just got a message from the chief mechanic at the motor pool and there were several issues with Colonel Lard's jeep."

Casey looked at Greg curiously.

"For one thing," Greg continued. "The entire braking system was a mess; the brake pads were coated with coral dust and sand. As a matter of fact that was the cause of most of the mechanical problems that were found. So….."

"So Anderson and Boyle are off the hook?" Casey asked.

"Well, to some extent, but they're still in trouble for taking the jeep in the first place as well as driving it while drunk. General Moore thinks that under the circumstances he can talk Colonel Lard into going easier on them and taking into account the time that they've already served in the brig as part of their punishment. Jim on the other hand is a major problem and that's why I need to go over there and talk with General Moore and Colonel Lard. Hopefully, I can get Gutterman out of this mess without causing any negative damage to his military record other than what he's already incurred in the past. If Colonel Lard agrees to release Anderson and Boyle I need someone to keep an eye on them while we discuss the situation with Jim."

"And you want me to come along to make sure they stay out of trouble if they get out? Sure Pappy, I'll do it," Casey replied.

 _I really had no idea what I was in for regarding those three, but this latest news did seem to_ _improve matters in regard to Anderson and Boyle's role in this incident. Which was interesting, to say the least, since they were the ones who had gotten this mess started in the first place and I could only hope that Colonel Lard would be reasonable enough to take the mechanic's findings into account._

Greg decided that it would be easier and faster for him and Casey to fly over themselves, rather than try and get on the next available transport heading to Espritos Marcos, and so after arguing with Micklin for 10 minutes about why he needed the planes when there were no missions scheduled and finally getting it through his head that the two of them were flying to Espritos Marcos for a meeting and wouldn't be shooting at anyone, at least Greg hope they wouldn't either in the air or in Colonel Lard's office, the two of them took off. The flight over was silent as Greg was concentrating on how he was going to convince Colonel Lard to release Jim as well as what he was going to say to Anderson and Boyle once this mess was taken care of.

They landed on Espritos Marcos and headed for General Moore's office. Greg made a stop at the bathroom to check that his tie was straight and his uniform was up to standards. He wasn't going to take any chances with anything under the circumstances. Satisfied that he looked up to standards, dress wise, he and Casey entered General Moore's office and stood before his secretary's desk.

"Good morning, Mandy, I'm supposed to meet with General Moore and Colonel Lard at 1300 hours," Greg told her.

"Good afternoon, Major Boyington. Yes, they're expecting you so go right on in," she replied nodding in the direction of General Moore's office.

Greg told Casey to wait for him here in the outer office and he'd let him know as soon as possible what was going on regarding the situation with Anderson and Boyle. Casey sat down and began to read _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_ , which he had brought with him to pass the time.

"Good afternoon Colonel Lard, General Moore," Greg said.

"Good afternoon, Greg," General Moore replied.

Colonel Lard just scowled.

"Sit down Boyington," he said.

Greg took a seat next to General Moore and waited for one of them to speak.

Colonel Lard shuffled some papers that were on the table in front of him, made some notes on one of the pages, and looked directly at Greg with a scowl on his face.

"Well, Boyington," he said finally. "It looks as if you've dodged another bullet with your name on it."

"What do you mean, Sir," Greg asked.

"This is a summary from the motor pool detailing everything that was wrong with my jeep that was totaled by those two drunken fools that you are the commanding officer of. It appears as if they were not totally to blame owing to the fact that there were severe problems with the brakes as well as the steering mechanism caused by a buildup of coral dust and sand on the brake pads, cables and the steering column."

Greg had not been informed about the problems with the steering mechanism and this appeared to be more good news, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up until the Colonel had finished speaking.

"Therefore, I'm going to impose a lighter punishment on them than circumstances originally dictated. They still stole and damaged government property, behaved in a manner that was unbefitting both an individual of their rank and the Marine Corps as a whole as well as in a manner that could have led to death or injury to themselves and to others. Not to mention the fact that they as well as Captain Gutterman, 1st Lt. Wiley, 1st Lt. Casey, 1st Lt. French, and 1st Lt. Bragg tried to cover up the incident instead of reporting it to the MPs as soon as they were aware of what had transpired. I would normally recommend that 2nd Lt. Anderson and 1st Lt. Boyle be immediately dishonorably discharged and sentenced to serving 20-30 years in a military prison. 1st Lt. Wiley, 1st Lt. Casey, 1st Lt. French and 1st Lt. Bragg would be demoted in rank and their pay adjusted accordingly for having knowledge of the situation and failing to report it."

Greg just sat there nodding as Colonel Lard ranted.

"After speaking at length with General Moore who, for reasons that are still beyond my comprehension, thinks that you and those screwballs you refer to as the Black Sheep are angels with tilted halos, I have come to a decision regarding their punishment."

"And what would that be, Colonel?" Greg asked curiously.

"2nd Lt. Anderson and 1st Lt. Boyle will be credited for time served in the brig and their pay will be reduced by $100 each for the next six months. That money will be used to purchase a replacement jeep. The others 1st Lt. Wiley, 1st Lt. Casey, 1st Lt. French, and 1st Lt. Bragg also will have their pay reduced by $100 for the next six months. I also am seriously suggesting that you limit the alcohol consumption of all your men, but especially 2nd Lt. Anderson and 1st Lt. Boyle to no more than two beers per day or one glass of hard liquor. In addition, I'm ordering you to sit 2nd Lt. Anderson and 1st Lt. Boyle down and impress upon them the dangers of excessive drinking. Do you understand these punishments that I'm handing down to your men, Major Boyington?"

"Yes Sir," Greg replied.

He cast a quick glance a General Moore who was sitting there trying not laugh. The idea of him limiting the alcohol consumption of the Black Sheep to two beers or one glass of hard liquor a day made about as much sense as a prostitute being told to have sex only one day a week, it just wasn't going to happen and Colonel Lard could eat a pot of beans and fart the Star Spangled Banner for all he cared.

"All right then, I'll have 2nd Lt. Anderson and 1st Lt. Boyle released to your command immediately and may I strongly suggest that you take other disciplinary measures against all of those involved in this little fiasco as you see fit and are in accordance with Marine Corps standards and protocol."

Greg nodded and gave Colonel Lard an angelic grin. The Colonel knew fully well that nothing he had been ordered to do regarding any of the Black Sheep in question would be carried out, as a matter of fact, Greg had already forgotten half of what the Colonel had said and it was a good bet that by the time he left General Moore's office the other half would be forgotten as well.

"Now that brings us to the matter of Captain James Gutterman."

 _It was nothing less than a miracle that I was able to talk Colonel Lard into dropping the charges against Jim. Although, a few weeks later, Dr. Pendleton told me that his injuries weren't all that serious. Assaulting a superior officer was a serious charge and I was in complete agreement on that point, however, when you considered the fact that Colonel Lard did make things unbearable for us at times it was no wonder that one of us hadn't done what Jim did to him sooner. General Moore admitted to me that he'd had a talk with him about easing up on us and I wonder if that had something to do with him not punishing Jim any more harshly than he did. I sat down and had a long talk with Jim about his temper and the fact that he used his fists to solve problems way too quickly, which Jim agreed with. He decided to go once a week and talk with Father Patrick and I thought that might help. As far as the 20 temporary pilots well thanks to me they became VMF-204, the Pacific Pirates._

Bayonet course – Treatment for venereal disease, bayonet referred to the male sex organ.

Blanket wife – A prostitute

Crotch rot – A fungal infection of the pubic area, this condition caused terrible problems in the South Pacific due to the heat and humidity. The treatments for fungal infections were few and often ineffective and those stationed there with the Marines and Navy often had to be hospitalized as a result of contracting them.

Ladies fever – A delicate way of referring to syphilis

Skivvies house – A brothel, whorehouse, or house of ill repute


	6. From Darkness Into Light

Note there is one brief slang definition at the end of this chapter.

"Think we're going to get that leave Greg put us in for?" Casey asked.

He was sitting at one of the tables in the Sheep Pen along with Jim, TJ, and Anderson so far they had been talking about sports, girls, things going on back home, and now the conversation had shifted to the recent two week leave that Greg had put everyone in for.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," Anderson replied. "General Moore will approve it without any problem, but fat assed Colonel Lard will fight him every way possible and think of any excuse in the book not to sign off on it. So, even if we do get it, it will be months down the road before it's approved.

TJ and Gutterman nodded in agreement.

Since it was apparent that any plans regarding the leave would have to be postponed indefinitely they began talking about the next morning's mission which was a two phase bombing sweep over Rabaul and Kahili. The second one was going to be the most nerve raking since they would be low on ammo and possibly fuel as well. It was going be a case of get in, drop the bombs, and head for home with no extra shots fired unless absolutely necessary. Suddenly, TJ remembered that he needed to have Hutch take a look at his plane as it had made a funny noise when he'd come in for a landing after their regular patrol of the Slot that morning. TJ didn't want to discuss the problem with Micklin, since the cantankerous chief mechanic would have lectured him for several minutes about how the "college boys", as he referred to the Black Sheep, never took care of "his planes", even though they weren't actually his planes in the first place he acted as if they were. TJ didn't feel like listening to him gripe and complain and Hutch would check it out with no questions asked unless the question was something that would help him to find out what was causing the problem.

Anderson left as well since he was going to be Bragg's wingman for the first phase of tomorrow's mission and he had some things that he wanted to talk to him and Greg about. Casey and Gutterman resumed the conversation about the, so far, unconfirmed leave and what they'd do with the time off, if they got it. Suddenly, Meatball, who had been lying outside the Sheep Pen, started barking, which he did only if something really had him upset. Casey and Jim got up to go see what had him so agitated. They made it halfway to the door when, before either of them knew what had happened, a brilliant flash of light lit up the Sheep Pen and a thunderous, crashing noise filled the air. The two of them were knocked to the ground and then everything went black as what felt like an entire building came down on top of them.

Several minutes passed and slowly Jim Gutterman began to become aware of his surroundings. He heard voices and what sounded like several people running around, but he had no idea where he was or who they were. He reached out with his hands and felt boards and other debris around and on top of him.

"What just happened?" he thought.

He heard a groan next to him and realized it was Casey and feeling through the debris he finally touched his friend's shoulder.

"Whaaa," Casey said his voice barely a whisper.

"Casey, it's Gutterman, I don't know what just happened, but we're going to get out and everything is going to be fine," he answered reassuringly.

"Jim?"

"Yeah Casey"

"Where are you?"

Jim squeezed Casey's shoulder.

"Right here"

"Okay"

A few more minutes passed although to Casey and Gutterman it seemed like forever. Then they heard French's voice practically overhead and Jim yelled letting him know where he and Casey were.

"Pappy, over here," French called.

It took several more minutes, but Jim and Casey could hear boards and debris being pulled and shoveled off of them. Jim blinked as Bragg and French pulled him from wherever it was that they had been trapped and sunlight hit his face. Then Casey was pulled out and everyone breathed a sigh of relief until he got a panicked look on his face.

"Casey, what's the matter?" Greg asked.

"Pappy, something's wrong? I can't see anything."

Boyle held his hand in front of Casey's face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

"I just told you I can't see anything," Casey said his voice wavering.

"Casey," Greg said keeping his voice steady. "Bragg's going to put a cloth over your eyes to prevent any more damage than whatever you've already sustained and then we're going to take you to the hospital and have Dr. Pendleton see what's going on. TJ, go get that jeep that's parked by the Ops Shack and bring it over here. Then I want you to come with me, Jim, and Casey to the hospital so they can get checked out, Bragg, you're in charge and the main thing I want you guys to do is get this mess cleaned up," Greg told him while trying to remain calm himself.

"Okay Greg," Bragg replied.

 _Actually the main thing I needed was to know for certain that Casey was going to be okay. I hadn't told either of them yet, but those riceballs had dropped a bomb in the jungle near the Sheep Pen._

 _It had been close enough that the force of it exploding had caused part of the Sheep Pen to collapse trapping Casey and Jim under the boards and debris. I wasn't too worried about Jim, but I was worried that either Casey had been hit on the head by one or more of the falling boards or worse that he'd been looking in the direction of the explosion when the bomb had hit and the resulting flash had damaged his eyes._

Melinda and Wendy were at the nurse's station when Greg and TJ entered with Casey and Jim.

"Is Dr. Pendleton available?" Greg asked. "There's been an explosion near the base and Casey and Jim were injured."

Wendy took Jim to a nearby exam room and TJ went with them, while Melinda led Casey and Greg to another exam room across the hall. Casey then found himself lying on an exam table, Melinda had removed the blindfold that Bragg had put on earlier and he now had a cool, wet cloth over his eyes, by now they were starting to hurt and they felt funny as if his eyes were sun burnt not his eye lids, but his actual eyes. He was so scared and shaking that he couldn't talk and Greg had to explain to Melinda what had happened to him.

"Greg," he whispered after she had left the room for a minute. "Don't leave me."

"I won't Casey. I promise," Greg replied placing his hand on Casey's shoulder. He was scared too since Casey was the one who kept the Black Sheep organized and made sure things got done when they were supposed to and he caused him the least amount of trouble out of all the Black Sheep.

After about 30 minutes Dr. Pendleton and Lauran entered.

"Jim's okay other than being shook up after TJ told us what had happened. You both are lucky to be alive," Dr. Pendleton said after looking over Melinda's notes.

"Where's Jim now?" Greg asked.

"He and TJ are sitting in the waiting area with Father Patrick," Lauran replied. "They're both so worried about Casey that I had Melinda go down to the chapel and ask him to sit with them while we see about him."

After he removed the cloth from his eyes, Dr. Pendleton had Casey sit up and then asked him to tell him what he could see, shown a light at various points in the room again asking him what, if anything, he could see, and then at Casey's eyes. Casey thought maybe he had seen a tiny flicker of light when he did that, but otherwise he couldn't see anything. Dr. Pendleton made some notes on his chart and then told Casey that he could lie back down and Lauran replaced the cloth over his eyes.

"Lauran, is Penelope on duty this morning?" Casey asked.

"No, she's off today and I think she said she'd be in her room writing letters to her family. Do you want me to send someone for her?"

"Please," Casey replied.

Lauran left the room and a few minutes later returned.

"Casey, Becky went over to the nurse's quarters to get her, so she should be here in a few minutes."

"All right I asked Dr. Pendleton to wait and tell me what's wrong after she got here and he's agreed," Casey said.

Someone knocked at the door and Lauran opened it letting Penelope in.

"Casey, what's wrong?" she asked taking hold of his hand.

"I don't know I asked Dr. Pendleton to wait until you got here before he told us anything," Casey replied.

Greg and Lauran looked at each other. They had sat down in the two chairs against the wall to give Dr. Pendleton more room to exam Casey. Lauran squeezed Greg's hand knowing that he was worried about Casey; he cared about each one of the Black Sheep as if he really was their father.

"Casey you told me you were looking towards the open door when the bomb exploded?" Dr. Pendleton asked.

"Yes," Casey replied wondering what that had to do with his not being able to see.

Although Casey couldn't see it, Greg and Lauran noticed that Dr. Pendleton got a worried look on his face when he said that. Dr. Pendleton did a few more exercises to check Casey's ability to see, made a few more notes on his chart, and then with a worried look replied.

"Casey, it appears to me that you've suffered moderate flash burns to your retinas as a result of your unintentionally looking directly into the explosion when the bomb went off."

Casey squeezed Penelope's hand he didn't like the sound of that and a sick feeling began to form in his stomach.

"What does that mean?" Greg asked from where he was sitting. "Is Casey going to be permanently blind?"

"Possibly," Dr. Pendleton replied. "There's a 50/50 chance that he'll regain his sight. I'm going to put some drops in his eyes to help heal the damage. I'm also going to bandage them and I want you to keep them bandaged for a few weeks to let them rest. One of the nurses will be over twice a day to put the drops in your eyes and replace the bandages. I want you to come back in a week and I'll see how things are looking."

Casey couldn't believe what he was hearing a 50/50 chance he'd be blind for the rest of his life. Great, he was only 20 and had his whole life ahead of him. He had planned to stay in the Marines for a few more years after the war ended, if he survived, and then he planned to get married, settle into a cute little house, start his own business, although he hadn't quite decided on what specifically that would be he did have a few ideas in mind, raise a family, and of course keep in touch with Pappy and the rest of the Black Sheep. Well, other than keeping in contact with the Black Sheep and Pappy, that could all be kissed goodbye depending on how things went. No girl was going to want a blind man for a husband and he'd probably end up sitting on street corner accepting offerings of charity from people walking by.

"Casey," Penelope's voice broke into his thoughts. "Everything will be fine, don't worry," she said placing a kiss on his forehead."

"Won't Colonel Lard want to send me home?" Casey asked.

Greg laughed.

"Over my dead body, we'll see how things are looking in a week and then we'll worry about that," he said from where he was sitting.

Penelope stepped back so that Dr. Pendleton could take care of placing the drops in Casey's eyes and bandaging them. Greg said he would be right back as he was going down to the waiting area and tell Jim, TJ, and Father Patrick what was going on. While he was gone Lauran went over some things with him that Dr. Pendleton had written down and told him she would go over them with Greg as well when he got back.

The ride back to the base was basically quiet. TJ had said a few words trying to encourage Casey, but they had been met with silence from him and TJ finally gave up. Once they arrived Greg parked the jeep and Jim helped Casey out and back to his tent where he got Casey settled on his cot and told him he'd be by to walk with him to the Sheep Pen for supper. They had spent most of the afternoon working on getting it rebuilt and with the stamina and ingenuity that would have made their pioneer forefathers, and mothers, proud they had succeeded in rebuilding it in a few hours. Of course the fact that only the side facing the jungle and part of the roof had collapsed helped matters considerably.

Casey said he'd appreciate that and all he wanted to do now was rest. After Jim left he lay there trying not to cry, but a few tears trailed down his face he'd never been more scared in his life than he was now, there were too many what ifs and too many unknowns that he had no control over. He heard a noise in the doorway and the next thing he knew Meatball had his forepaws on his shoulder, licking his cheek comforting him. Casey rolled over to better pet the dog.

"Hi Meatball, what are you doing here?"

Meatball gave a soft whimper as if to say, "You need someone with you now and I'm here to comfort you."

Meatball lay down on the floor beside the cot and Casey patted the dog's neck finally drifting off to sleep with his hand on Meatball's head.

Jim came by a few hours later and knocked on the door frame.

"Casey, it's Jim," he said to let him know who was there.

Casey had awakened a few minutes ago and was now sitting up petting and talking quietly to Meatball who was lying next to him with his head resting on Casey's legs.

"Hi Jim, what's going on?" Casey asked.

"Time for supper and I promised I'd come by to help you to the Sheep Pen, remember," he replied.

Casey hadn't realized that he'd slept that long, but he was starting to get hungry and at the mention of supper Meatball gave a delighted bark, his tail happily thumping against Casey's back.

"Okay," Casey said to him. "I'm starved too."

Normally, they ate in the mess tent, but Anderson and French had been curious as to what kind of damage the explosion had done in the jungle. They had found a large crater, as well as trees ripped out and tossed about, and two large wild pigs that were dead, but still warm.

"We eat tonight," Anderson had mused doing an impression of a caveman.

French had just looked at him like he was nuts, but found two large branches and some vines which they used to tie the pigs to the sticks and transport them back to the base.

Seeing the pigs everyone had decided that a BBQ was in order and all the nurses that weren't on evening rotation were invited, this meant eating in the Sheep Pen so that evening activities could commence immediately after supper with no change in location unless it was to go to the beach or an out of the way location for some one on one time with their girl.

Jim lead Casey to a chair next to TJ and Alessandra, who told Casey that Penelope would be there in a little while as she had wanted to finish a letter to her cousin, Olivia.

When Casey had found out about the nurses being there he had thought about asking someone to take him back to his tent as he didn't want people treating him differently because of his eyesight, or lack thereof, however no one treated him any different than usual. TJ and Alessandra talked with him and TJ read him a letter that he had received from his niece, Emily. It was basically scribbles since she was still too little to actually write, but his sister in law, Janie, had translated what Emily said it meant. She wanted one thing in particular and that was for Meatball to fly one of the planes and visit her.

For the first time that day Casey actually smiled.

"That would be interesting to see," he commented. "Although I don't know how Micklin would feel about a dog flying one of "his planes."

That caused TJ, Alessandra, and Penelope to start laughing as well.

Penelope kept him engaged in conversation about her family too, which also took his mind off his eyes.

There was one incident that evening that spoiled things for Casey in a big way and it was a direct result of Boyle and Anderson being obnoxious.

Penelope had just sat down after fixing Casey's plate filled with the ribs, vegetables from French's garden, bread, and baked beans and whispered to him where everything was. Greg had contacted the nurses about the BBQ earlier in the day and she had had time to make a lime cake using the limes that were in abundance on the island. Casey loved it and she set a plate with a slice big enough for the two of them to share next to her plate, she didn't tell him where that was as she wanted to surprise him with dessert. Several of the other nurses had brought desserts as well, but Penelope knew that her lime cake was his favorite dessert.

Boyle decided he was going to be cute and started making jokes about sightless people and doing blind man imitations. Anderson egged him on as usual. Casey tried to pretend he didn't hear, but Penelope and Alessandra could tell he was getting upset.

"TJ do something," Alessandra whispered to him.

TJ nodded and went outside where Jim and Greg were taking the last of the meat off the fire.

"Jim, Pappy I need your help Boyle's in here making all kinds of jokes about people who can't see and doing a very inappropriate blind man imitation at Casey's expense. He's trying not to let it bother him, but everyone else can tell it is."

Jim handed the plate with the rest of the meat on it to TJ and ran back inside the Sheep Pen with Greg and TJ following him. Boyle was still going at it and now Anderson had joined in. No one else thought it was funny Mare, Bragg, French, and Marlita were yelling at them and telling them to knock it off. Wendy, Lauran, and Melinda had moved over to sit with Casey, Penelope and Alessandra the girls were attempting to comfort him with little success. Casey had finished eating and had his head resting on his arms trying to ignore Boyle and Anderson.

"ALL RIGHT, BOYLE, ANDERSON BOTH OF YOU IN MY TENT ON THE DOUBLE," Greg yelled walking in. He had heard enough just from walking in the doorway and he was mad.

The two of them stopped and got a look on their faces that said "Oh crap we are in deep trouble."

Jim walked over placed a hand on each of their shoulders and marched them over to Greg.

"I'll go see how Casey's doing," Jim told him.

Greg nodded his mouth set in a tight line. Then he grabbed Boyle and Anderson and marched them over to his tent where a very long ass chewing was in their future.

"It's okay Casey," Jim said. "They're gone."

"Thanks," Casey sniffled he knew that Marines weren't supposed to cry, but he couldn't help it. Those two had really gotten to him and the thing was he didn't understand why they had thought it would be funny; none of the others were acting like that.

"Casey, I have a surprise for you, would you like to go somewhere just the two of us and find out what it is?" Penelope asked.

"I guess so," Casey replied not wanting to hurt her feelings.

TJ handed her the plate with the cake on it that Alessandra had wrapped up along with two forks and Jim brought them a couple bottles of soda. He really didn't think beer or hard liquor would go good with cake. Then Jim helped them out to one of the jeeps and Penelope told them she'd return it when they got back. They were just going down to the beach to sit and talk for awhile.

Back at Greg's tent he was dressing Boyle and Anderson down five ways to Sunday. The two of them were sitting on his cot not daring to say a word. Greg paced in front of them pounding his fist into the palm of his hand, glaring at them, and slamming home the point that their behavior had been inexcusable.

"I NEVER, EVER THOUGHT THAT I'D SEE OR HEAR ANY OF THE BLACK SHEEP RIDICULE OR MOCK ANOTHER BLACK SHEEP WHEN THEY WERE DOWN OR IN TROUBLE. WE STICK TOGETHER, WE'RE A FAMILY, AND WE SUPPORT EACH OTHER NO MATTER WHAT," Greg yelled.

"Yes Sir," they replied quietly,

"I OUGHT TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF BOTH OF YOU JUST TO TEACH YOU A LESSON, BUT INSTEAD AFTER TOMORROW'S MISSION I'M GROUNDING YOU FOR TWO WEEKS, CONFININING YOU TO BASE FOR THAT SAME TIME, NO VISITING THE NURSES UNLESS MEDICALLY NECESSARY AND I WILL ACCOMPANY YOU IF THAT HAPPENS. ALSO YOU WILL APPOLOGIZE TO CASEY AND TELL HIM THAT YOU WILL HELP HIM ANYWAY YOU CAN."

"Yes Sir," they replied.

"All right," Greg said lowering his voice, "You two go back to your tents for the rest of the evening. I'm going back to the Sheep Pen and see how Casey's doing."

Greg was glad to hear that Casey and Penelope had gone off alone to talk and he thought the cake would cheer him up as well, Greg also loved the lime cake and luckily there was one slice left which he and Lauran shared. Meatball acted like he wanted some and so Greg gave him a small piece. He ate it, but turned his nose up at anymore preferring the nice stack of rib bones that he had accumulated from the evening's dinner.

The next few days found Anderson and Boyle on much better behavior. They had apologized to Casey when he and Penelope returned and the three of them spent several hours that evening talking in Casey and Bragg's tent. Bragg stayed in there as well reading some letters from home, but at the same time listening to make sure that the two of them were sincere in their treatment of Casey. He was glad to let Greg know that everything had gone well and Greg hoped that it would continue.

The two phased mission had been successful as well with the Black Sheep accomplishing the bombings on Rabaul and Kahili without any problems. They had been very low on fuel and had made it in on almost empty tanks, which caused them to breathe a sigh of relief once they landed. Micklin and Hutch though were both tickled pink by the fact that none of the planes were damaged, in which case Micklin would have been in a bad mood the rest of the day, but as it stood he was puttering around the maintenance area whistling and feeling as giddy as a schoolboy in love for the first time. The Black Sheep had never seen him in such a good mood and wished that all their missions ended as well as this one had if his being in a good mood was going to be the result

Casey was sitting in his tent bored. He couldn't see to do anything and everyone else was now at the shooting range getting in some target practice. Meatball had been spending a lot of time with him and cheering him up in the process, but Greg had flown him to New Georgia, to see Dr. McCollum, the vet who cared for the military service dogs serving with VF-204 for a checkup and his yearly shots so he didn't even have him to talk to. A knock on the door frame of his and Bragg's tent made him look up out of habit.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Hi Casey," Penelope greeted him.

"Oh it's you," Casey replied.

"Humph is that anyway to talk to your best girl?" she asked.

"Sorry Penelope, I'm just feeling down. I go back to see Dr. Pendleton in a couple of days to get the bandages off and I'm scared of what he's going to say, plus Greg and Meatball are on New Georgia for Meatball's checkup with Dr. McCollum and the rest of the guys are at the shooting range, so there's nothing for me to do since I can't see."

"Well, I'm here to put the drops in your eyes and change your bandage, but then I'll see what I can do to cheer you up," she replied.

While she took care of Casey's eyes Penelope tried to think of something that she and Casey could do and then she got an idea.

"Casey, come with me," she said once she was finished.

"Where to?" he asked.

"You'll find out, just come on," she replied taking his hand and leading him out of the tent.

They walked across the camp to the Ops Shack and Penelope led Casey inside and sat him down in front of the radio.

"What are we doing here?" Casey asked reaching out and feeling the equipment in front of him.

"You said you needed something to do well you can work the radio," Penelope replied.

"And just how do you expect me to do that when you know damn good and well that I can't see?" Casey asked he was confused, frustrated, and wondering why Penelope of all people would be playing games with him.

"Casey, do you remember a few months ago when we were here and you got to acting silly and worked the radio with your eyes closed? You did it then with no problems and you were just playing around, what's so different about now?"

Casey thought maybe she had a point, but what about taking notes or messages?

"I can't see so how can I write anything down like coordinates or messages?" he asked.

"I'm here and I can do that for you. As long as Colonel Lard, General Moore, or any other high ranking officials don't know that you're not the one writing things what's the problem?"

Casey had to admit that it seemed like a good idea, but still with the Black Sheep even the best plans had a way of backfiring on them. Still, it should be okay until Pappy got back and he could see what he thought about it.

"All right, for a little while, but I want to talk to Pappy and see what he thinks about it when he gets back," Casey answered.

They were in the Ops Shack for over two hours and although there wasn't much going on it did give them a chance to be alone together. Casey thanked her again for the lime cake the other night and it had made him feel better after Boyle and Anderson's treatment of his situation. He also said he'd have to thank Jim for contributing the soda. They did, however, make contact with the USS Detroit and Casey made a deal with them for four cases of two-ply toilet paper, a case of Australian Scotch, three cases of socks, underwear and towels as well as a case of cornflakes. This was in exchange for four cases of slimy pudding and a dozen samurai swords. Casey was overjoyed with this and he knew Greg would be as well since they had been trying to get rid the cases of slimy pudding and the swords for months; although his relief was short lived when Penelope told him that they were left with eight cases of slimy pudding still in their trade inventory. Casey was just wrapping up the conversation with Arval Abrams, who handled the trade deals on the ship, when Greg appeared in the doorway and stood there listening until Casey had finished talking with him and signed off.

"What's going on in here?" he asked walking in.

"Pappy!" Casey exclaimed. "I'm sorry….."

Penelope spoke up.

"Greg, don't be upset with Casey, it was my fault. Casey was upset and I thought there might be a way that he could do this and make him feel more useful."

Greg smiled.

"Casey, you seem to be doing great, true you'll need someone with you to take notes, but I think this is doable."

"You do?" Casey was shocked.

"Yes, it will mean one less pilot for a couple of days, but hopefully Dr. Pendleton will have good news for us after he checks your eyes on Friday. I just got word from General Moore that we have a very difficult mission tomorrow. We'll be on a photo reconnaissance/bombing mission near Rendova, but I'll have Jim stay here with you."

Casey just nodded as he was so surprised that he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Thanks Pappy," he said finally.

Greg had to finalize some plans for the mission tomorrow so he left to go back to his tent. After he was gone Penelope took Casey in her arms.

"I told you this would work," she whispered.

Casey smiled.

"Thanks for the suggestion; this has made me feel a lot better."

Casey shut down the radio then Penelope helped him up and they walked back to his tent so that he could rest before supper.

The next morning was cloudy, misty, and dreary. It reminded Greg more of the weather in the European theatre instead of the Pacific. After checking with the weather station on Espritos Marcos he was advised that weather conditions at the altitude of 23 angels were clear and so the mission was to go on as scheduled.

"Wonderful," Greg had thought after receiving that news. He had a bad feeling about this particular mission, but if Colonel Lard still wanted to proceed, well they were going to have to it in spite of any second thoughts that he or anyone else in the squadron had.

He walked over to the Ops Shack to let Casey and Jim know that the mission was still on, they were taking off in 10 minutes, and if everything went well they'd be back in time for lunch.

"Good luck, Pappy," Casey said.

"Don't worry about us," Jim assured him. "We'll be fine you all just come back safely. I don't want to listen to Micklin carry on about any damage to his planes."

Greg grinned.

"We'll do our best, Jim, and that's the plan to complete the mission and bring everyone back in great shape both themselves and their planes."

Greg didn't want to say anything to Jim and Casey, but he still had a bad feeling about this mission, the same feeling he'd had several months ago when TJ had been shot down and it had been several days before he'd been found, barely alive in his life raft, several miles from where he'd went down. He was heading towards the flight line when Lauran ran up.

"I didn't expect to see you this early," Greg said smiling.

"I'm on evening rotation tonight, so I thought I'd come and see you off," she replied. "I know I don't usually do that, but for some reason I felt like I should."

Greg drew her into arms holding her close.

"I can't think of a better send off than this," he told her as he leaned down and kissed her.

Lauran slid her arms around his neck pulling him closer, the kissing seeming to last forever. Although he could have stayed like they were for hours Greg knew that it was time for them to take off.

"I'll see you when I get back," he told her. "Keep an eye on Casey and Jim for me they're in the Ops Shack holding down the radio."

Penelope had told Lauran and the other nurses about her idea and how it had lifted Casey's spirits by making him feel more useful and not as much of a burden, which made everyone at the hospital feel better as well since they had been worried about Casey being so depressed after he had been injured.

"As soon as you're all out of sight I'll stop over there for a little while and if they want the three of us can sit outside and have lunch," Lauran told him.

Greg thought that would be a good idea and gave her another quick kiss before heading to his plane. Lauran stood there watching as they taxied down the flight line and one by one rose into the air. She continued watching them as they soared into the distance until they were only specks in the gray sky, her hand went to her lips and she blew a kiss into the air in the direction they had gone.

"Please come back safely," she whispered although she was unsure why she had said that. Then turning around she walked to the Ops Shack to see how things were with Casey and Jim.

Things were calm, actually boring for several hours, Lauran, Jim, and Casey passed the time talking and making up silly stories and songs that had Casey laughing so hard Lauran was worried he'd wet his pants, but at the same time glad to see him so happy. She wrote down some of the clean ones so that Casey could send them to TJ's niece Emily. Things changed however, when suddenly Greg's voice came over the radio. Casey had set it on the same frequency that they would be on so that he and Jim could follow the mission.

"WE'RE IN TROUBLE THERE'S TOJO PLANES EVERYWHERE YOU LOOK," Greg exclaimed.

"WE'RE BEING AMBUSHED," French yelled.

"PAPPY, WHERE'D THEY ALL COME FROM?" Bragg cried.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW THERE'S GOT TO BE AT LEAST 80 MAYBE 100 OF THOSE RICEBALL'S PLANES," Greg responded trying to keep calm.

"WE'RE DEFINITELY IN TROUBLE," TJ yelled.

"JUST DO WHATEVER YOU CA….," Greg's sentence was cut off from the Ops Shack there was the sound of what sounded like something being hit and then there was silence nothing, but eerie, deathlike silence that made Casey, Jim, and Lauran's blood run cold.

The three of them looked at each other this was bad this was more than bad, it was as if they had witnessed a mass execution. They were going to be massacred up there if they hadn't been already. Sure the Black Sheep had taken on 50 sometimes 60 enemy planes at once, but 100 this was unheard of. Casey reached over and turned the dial trying to find the frequency that he was looking for.

"Any squadrons in the area, I repeat any squadrons in the area, VMF-214 are in trouble about 200 miles off the coast of Rendova. They've been ambushed by about 80-100 Tojo planes and we've lost radio contact, anyone who can assist please respond."

"VMF-202, here, we're about 100 miles east and will swing over and lend a hand."

"VMF-125, here, we can be in that area in 10 minutes."

"VF-29, here, our carrier's about 50 nautical miles south and we're taking off now."

"VMF-122, here, we're about 30 minutes west of there and we're on the way as well."

"Great guys and thanks I know that Major Boyington will appreciate your assistance," Casey replied.

Jim headed out the door of the Ops Shack.

"Jim, where are you going?" Lauran asked.

"I know the area where they're at and I'm going to help them, you stay with Casey," Jim replied.

"Jim, do you think that's a good idea? What if they're all dead by now," Lauran called after him.

"Darlin, if it's not a good idea, well….. that's my problem isn't it?" Jim said with that cocky, smart aleck attitude that he was known for. He didn't even both responding to her last question as he didn't want to think about that possibility.

"Be care," Lauran whispered as she watched him run over to the flight line, start up his plane, and take off.

 _I couldn't believe how quickly all those riceball's planes seemed to descend on us like they had, Zeroes, Bogies, Betties, Sally's, Kate's, Val's, it seemed as if every squadron in the Japanese military had us surrounded. We were doing our best to keep from getting hit and so far we were doing a great job keeping that from happening, but I knew it was only a matter of time until we were all goners. Then like the United States Calvary in a Saturday matinee western coming to the rescue several different American squadrons came into sight and got in on the action as well, there were the Flying Deuces, the Indians, the Werewolves and even the Navy's Wolf Pack. I couldn't believe it, but who was I to question why help arrived when it did._

The battle lasted for about 20 minutes, but it seemed to everyone like it was a lot longer, by the time it was over with most of the Tojo planes had either been heavily damaged and turned back, turned back for other reasons, probably low fuel or ammo, or best of all were blown out of the sky and the pilots sent to visit their ancestors for eternity. Greg expressed his thanks to each one of the squadrons for their assistance and told them to stop by the next time they were near Vella La Cava for drinks as well as telling them that anytime they were in trouble on a mission the Black Sheep would be happy to help out. After Greg assured everyone that they would be okay and didn't need an escort home the other squadrons headed back to their bases and carrier.

The Black Sheep's planes were heavily damaged and they had all sustained injuries although none that were life threatening or would require a hospital stay longer than the time it would take to get stitches or wounds cleaned and bandaged. The planes on the other hand were a different story and under the circumstances Greg ordered the Black Sheep to head to Espritos Marcos, they'd get the planes patched up as best they could there and get their injuries treated at the hospital, before heading back home. Greg would also stop by General Moore's office and explain to him what had happened and find out when or if he wanted to try carrying out the mission again.

Lauran and Casey kept the radio on for several more minutes hoping that they'd hear something, but all they heard was silence. Finally, although she didn't want to, Lauran reached over and turned it off.

"Casey, I think you need to come back to the hospital with me and rest. We'll stop by Jim and TJ's tent on the way to my jeep and I'll leave a note on his bed telling him where we are. I'll let Hutch know what what's going on so that he can take care of Meatball if no one comes back by this evening.

"Okay," Casey replied. He didn't want to consider that he was the only surviving Black Sheep, but it was beginning to look that way.

At the hospital, Lauran arranged for Casey to rest in one of the private rooms that was like the one that Greg had been in when he had had dengue fever two months earlier.

"If I hear anything I'll let you know," she promised.

"Thanks," Casey replied. When they had arrived Dr. Pendleton had taken one look at him and after hearing what had happened and why he was there gave him a mild sedative that would also help him to sleep and it was now starting to take effect. He closed his eyes and was asleep as soon as Lauran had shut the door.

Lauran was in her room reading when a knock on the door startled her.

"Come in," she called.

Wendy opened the door and walked in.

"Valerie sent me to tell you there's a phone call for you at the nurse's station and I think you'll want to take it," she said smiling.

Lauran sat her book on the bed and got up following Wendy from the nurse's quarters to the main area of the hospital.

"Hello"

"Lauran, it's Greg, I just wanted to let you know we had some trouble on the mission, but we're all fine, we did sustain some injuries both to us and the planes, but nothing life threatening as far as we're concerned. We're on Espritos Marcos now and hopefully the planes will be patched up enough so that we can fly back and then Micklin and Hutch can take care of the more extensive repairs."

"Oh Greg, thank God, Casey had the radio turned to the same frequency you all were on and we heard everything up until there was nothing, but silence. I was so scared you all had been shot down. Casey called in for assistance and four squadrons were in the area. Jim took off to help, is he all right?"

"I wondered who called in the cavalry," Greg said with a grin on his face. "And yes Jim's all right other than a cut on his face and arm when his canopy was shattered by a bullet. He's going to need some stitches, but he's fine otherwise."

"I'll let Casey know then, he was so upset that I brought him to the hospital and he's resting now."

"Tell him that I'll be by tomorrow so that I can be with him when Dr. Pendleton removes the bandages from his eyes," Greg replied.

"I will and everyone get some rest, Greg this has been a very harrowing day for all of you."

"We will and Lauran, I love you,"

"I love you too; Greg and I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Bye"

After Greg hung up Lauran breathed a sigh of relief they were safe, hurt, but safe and that was all that mattered to her.

The next morning was beautiful and not just because Lauran knew that Greg and the rest of the Black Sheep were okay, the sky was a brilliant tropical blue with only a few white clouds, the temperature was high, but the humidity, so far, was not too unbearable, and the air was scented with newly blooming tropical flowers. Lauran was in Casey's room waiting for Dr. Pendleton to finish his rounds and seeing to the needs of the admitted patients. After that he would be in to take the bandages off of Casey's eyes. She knew that Casey was nervous and so she didn't say anything letting him decide if he wanted to talk or not. She had told him that Greg and the others were fine after the attack yesterday. Greg's radio had been hit and that was why they had not been able to hear anything after those first few conversations. Casey didn't expect Greg to show up under the circumstances and he had said as much, so Lauran hadn't said anything wanting Casey to be surprised when Greg arrived.

A knock on the door caused Lauran and Casey to look up both of them thinking it was Dr. Pendleton. Lauran smiled as Greg walked in. Then seeing how he looked she withheld a gasp.

"Greg, your face," she whispered.

"It's nothing serious, just a cut over my eye I didn't even need stitches. Everything else is just scrapes, except here," he pointed to a bandage on his lower jaw.

Lauran looked at him quizzically.

"What happened there?" she asked.

Greg gave her a playful look.

"I cut myself shaving this morning."

"Oh for goodness sake," she replied.

"Hi Pappy," Casey greeted him.

Greg went over and filled Casey in on how everyone was. Jim had a small gash on his chin that had required four stitches and a cut on his arm that had just needed cleaned and bandaged. TJ and French had some minor cuts to their faces. Boyle had needed stitches in his head, Anderson and Bragg had some minor cuts to their faces and arms, although Dr. Mitchell on Espritos Marcos had thought it would be a good idea to put several stitches in the cut on Bragg's arm and he had agreed. Considering what they had been up against it was a miracle that they'd come out of it with as little physical damage as they had. The planes were another matter and Micklin and Hutch were going to be kept busy for several days getting them repaired. When they had landed on Vella La Cava and Micklin had seen the planes he'd nearly broke the wrench he was carrying in half, marched up to Greg, and started a tirade on taking care of his planes and how those "college boys" were going to be the death of him. Greg had let him rant for a few minutes and then calmly told him to take a deep breath and it would be okay. The mechanics on Espritos Marcos had done quite a bit of work the day and night before and if he would have seen the planes when had landed there he really would have had something to gripe and complain about. At that statement, Micklin had thrown up his hands in defeat and went to tell Hutch they had their work cut out for them as usual.

At that moment, the door opened and Dr. Pendleton walked in. He had heard about the Black Sheep's adventure the day before and told Greg he was glad everyone was in fairly good shape after what they'd been through. He then told Casey that Marlita would be in with a wheelchair and they'd go down to one of the exam rooms to see how things were looking with his eyes. Casey just nodded since he was too worried to say anything. Marlita was her usual cheerful self and she told Greg that the rest of the Black Sheep were waiting down the hall. Greg knew they not only wanted to hear what Dr. Pendleton said about Casey's eyes, but also let their girls know they were fine and be fussed over because of their injuries, Greg couldn't fault them for that, but he was even happier that they had come by to support Casey. Greg waved to them as they walked past the waiting area where they were sitting.

In the exam room Marlita helped Casey up on the table.

"It's going to be all right," she told him gently squeezing his hand.

Casey squeezed back and whispered, "I hope so."

"Okay Casey I've dimmed the lights, I want you to close your eyes, but don't open them until I tell you to and then once you open them don't blink until I tell you to either," Dr. Pendleton told him.

"Okay," Casey replied.

He heard the snip of scissors as Dr. Pendleton cut away the bandages from his eyes.

"Okay Casey you can very slowly open your eyes."

Casey did so and noticed that everything looked very fuzzy and out of focus, which made him worried. Dr. Pendleton shown a small light into his eyes and looked at them for a few minutes, then he turned that light off.

"Casey shut your eyes again. I'm going turn on the lights and then you can open them and blink," he said.

Casey nodded.

Dr. Pendleton flipped the light switch and the room was fully lit. Casey opened his eyes, everything was still fuzzy like before, but once he blinked a couple of time things became clearer.

"Well what do you see?" Dr. Pendleton asked.

Casey was too surprised to speak for a minute he could see everything. Greg looked like he'd been in a fight with a wildcat; Marlita was as pretty as ever and although he wasn't going to say it Dr. Pendleton seemed to have gained weight.

"I can see!" he exclaimed finally.

Dr. Pendleton smiled.

Greg was too choked up to say anything, but the look on his face told Casey he was relieved.

Everything looks good," he told him. "I'd recommend protecting your eyes from strong light for another week or so, but I can't see anything that I would be concerned about. If you have any problems or notice changes in your vision come in and see me right away."

"I will," Casey replied.

Marlita helped Casey down off the exam table and they went to tell the others the good news.

TJ was the first to see them, but he pretended that he didn't notice anything.

"You all look horrible," Casey replied to them.

The rest of the Black Sheep looked at him for a few minutes and then realizing that he could see ran over expressing their relief.

"Casey, I just heard the news. I was checking on a patient who had just come out of anesthesia after having surgery earlier or I would have been down here with you," Penelope said running up and taking him in her arms.

"You, Penelope Marie Gordon are lovelier than ever and the thought of never actually seeing you again was my worst fear," Casey said giving her a passionate kiss.

The rest of the Black Sheep made some teasing comments, but Casey didn't care the only thing he cared about at that moment was looking into Penelope's eyes and seeing how much she loved him.

Slimy pudding – Jell-O or other gelatin


	7. Sprains, Strains, and Daily Pains

Note: A dictionary of military and Australian slang terms appears at the end of this story.

"This wasn't how I'd planned to spend my morning," Greg thought.

A few hours earlier he'd been on the roof of the Sheep Pen with Jim Gutterman and Jerry Bragg repairing some shingles that had been blown loose during a recent tropical storm and caused a leak over the bar. Fate hadn't been a kind mistress to Greg as, after stepping on some loose shingles, he had felt himself falling. He'd landed on the ground, his left leg bent under him. Casey and TJ had been standing nearby talking and rushed over to see if he was okay, however it quickly became evident that the leg was either broken or badly sprained as when he tried to stand up he wasn't able to put any weight on it. The pain was so bad that Greg felt as if his leg was being ripped off of him, he felt himself growing dizzy, as well as a little warm, and it was all he could do to grab onto TJ and Casey, who had to ease him back onto the ground before he fell and further injured himself. Gutterman and Bragg had come down off the ladder as soon as Greg had landed, uttering more than a few choice words as he did so. He was still uttering some very colorful language as, once he was back on the ground, TJ made a cursory examination of his leg and stated that it definitely would be a good idea to get him to the hospital as it looked as if it might be broken.

So, Greg now found himself at the hospital, on the other side of the island, waiting to find out if his leg was broken and how bad the break was. Jim was in the exam room with him while the rest of the Black Sheep were sitting anxiously in the waiting area.

"Greg, I'm not going to have to attend that meeting with Colonel Lard and General Moore that you're supposed to go to in a few weeks, if you're leg's broken…. Am I?" Jim asked.

Jim had been hounding him with questions ever since Greg had returned from having his leg X-rayed. Although, Greg knew that the insistent questions were largely due to Jim's being nervous it was still starting to annoy him.

"I don't expect you to, Jim," he replied. "We'll wait and see what Dr. Pendleton has to say and then we'll worry about what to do next."

At that moment, Greg only wanted to close his eyes and sleep. Jim's questions were really starting to wear thin as well as the fact that the morning's events were catching up to him.

"How are we doing?" Dr. Pendleton asked entering with Melinda and clipping Greg's X-rays onto a screen next to the exam table.

Greg gave him a weak smile and muttered that he'd felt better.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news," Dr. Pendleton replied. "The bad news is that you have a broken ankle, the good news is that it isn't as bad a break as I first thought when I examined you," he commented showing Greg and Jim the X-rays and pointing out exactly where the break had occurred.

Greg sighed with relief upon hearing that statement.

"So, how long am I going to be on medical leave, a couple of weeks?"

Dr. Pendleton shook his head.

"Try six," he replied. "And then if I were you I'd take it very easy for a couple of weeks after that."

At that statement, Greg muttered a few more very colorful words. He knew that this meant no flying for several weeks and he also knew what could happen if Colonel Lard found out and that had him more worried than anything.

"Okay," he said finally. "I'll accept the fact that as far as anything having to do with flying Jim will be in charge for that length of time, but to keep Colonel Lard from finding out, maybe, do I have to stay here or can I go back to base?"

"Greg, it's not that serious a break as I just showed you on the X-rays and I see no reason to admit you, however to make certain that you're staying out of trouble."

Greg gave him a look that seemed to say trouble, I never get into trouble.

Dr. Pendleton, of course, knew as well as Greg that that was as matter of opinion, but rather than say anything he just continued with his instructions.

"As I said to make sure that you're staying out of trouble I want someone to stay with you at all times, otherwise, if I find out that you've tried to get in your plane or drive one of the jeeps. I will have no choice but to admit you."

"All right," Greg agreed although he wasn't too happy about that.

"Fine, we'll get a cast on that ankle and before you leave I'll have Melinda let you know when I want you to come back so that I can check on how it's healing."

After Dr. Pendleton and Melinda left the room Jim looked at Greg questioningly.

"What Jim?" Greg asked a little sharper than he intended.

"Nothing," Jim replied realizing now was not the best time to be asking if he was going to have to attend the meeting.

Melinda knocked on the door and Jim opened it.

"Greg your chariot awaits," she said smiling as she pushed a wheelchair up to the exam table and she and Jim helped Greg into it.

Greg decided to play along with her.

"My, what beautiful servants they have here. Do you get to accompany me to my villa in Rome? I can think of many things you could do to me when we get there," he said with a mischievous grin.

"The only place you'll be going is back to your base and as for the things you're thinking of having me do to you can save those for Lauran," she said pushing him out the door with Jim following, a smug look on his face.

Greg waved to the others has they went past and Jim indicated to Greg that since it shouldn't be much longer he would go back and tell the others what was wrong. Greg nodded and said that if he saw Lauran to let her know as well.

It was about another 30 minutes before Melinda came back pushing Greg in the wheelchair, his leg and foot covered in a plaster cast clear up to his knee, only his toes were showing.

"You ready to go, Pappy," Casey asked.

"Not quite someone is going to bring me some crutches so I that I can at least get around base, although I'm supposed to stay off of this ankle as much as possible."

A few minutes later, Clarissa came down the hall carrying a set of crutches and handed them to Jim.

"Are we still on for tonight?" she asked Bragg.

"Sure," he replied. "All the off duty nurses are invited for dinner."

Clarissa nodded and said that she would talk to him tonight as she had a patient to attend to.

Now that Greg had his crutches as well as his instructions he was dismissed to go back to base.

French carried his crutches and Melinda pushed him out to the jeep and helped him into the passenger side telling him that she'd probably stop by later in the evening with some of the other nurses for a few hours and so he'd better not try doing anything that Dr. Pendleton had told him not to. Greg gave her a look that seemed to say who me and grinned. Melinda just shook her head, wished the others good luck, and went back into the hospital.

Arriving back at the base, Jim helped Greg out of the jeep in front of his tent and handing him the crutches asked if he needed anything. Greg couldn't think of anything other than for someone to find something for him to prop his ankle on as he was going to sit at his desk for a few hours and work on some things and then he'd meet them for supper. TJ, French, and Anderson went to locate a box that would fit under Greg's desk. The rest of the Black Sheep went to finish cleaning up the mess from the earlier repairs to the roof and makes sure everything was nailed down securely.

TJ and Anderson came back with a wooden crate that Hutch had found in the maintenance shed for them to use. It fit perfectly under the desk while still allowing Greg to pull his chair up close enough that he was able to work comfortably. A few minutes later French appeared, he had found an old pillow that he sat on top of the crate. It would serve as a cushion and make it a little more comfortable for Greg to have his foot propped up while he was working. Greg thanked them and the three of them went off to the Sheep Pen to play cards. Meatball sniffed at Greg's cast and gave a small whimper. Greg bent down patted his head and told him it was okay and that he'd be back to his old self in a few weeks. Reassured that Greg was in fact okay, Meatball wagged his tail, jumped on Greg's cot, and lay down with his head on his paws watching Greg working at his desk.

Three hours later, Greg was finishing up the last pile of reports when his door opened and Lauran stuck her head in.

"Melinda told me you were at the hospital this morning, what happened?" she asked.

Greg scooted his chair out and turned enough so that he revealed the cast covered lower leg and foot that was propped up on the crate.

"I fell off the roof of the Sheep Pen. Gutterman, Bragg, and I were fixing that leaky spot over the bar and I slipped on some loose shingles, fell off the roof, and landed on this ankle. Since I couldn't put any weight on it and the pain was bad enough that I started to feel dizzy TJ thought the leg was broken, so I spent most of the morning at the hospital. However, it's just the ankle, I have to wear this cast for six weeks, and then take it easy for another two," he explained.

"Oh Greg, I was on Espritos Marcos for a meeting with the medical personnel of the USS Florence Nightingale, the Director of Nursing from the hospital at Espritos Marcos, and the new physician there, Dr. Carlson. Otherwise, I would have been with you."

"It's okay Melinda and Clarissa took good care of me," he replied. "But," he added. "Not as good as you would have taken care of me."

"I thought I'd come over early and visit before the other nurses arrive to have supper with you and the rest of the Black Sheep so if you're finished we can walk over to the Sheep Pen."

"Sure, let me put these reports in an envelope, so I can give them to Casey to send to Colonel Lard on the next mail transport."

Lauran wanted Greg to take it easy as they walked to the Sheep Pen, but he wasn't going to let being on crutches slow him down and they made it over there in the same amount of time it usually took.

Greg and Lauran sat down near the jukebox, although dancing was clearly out of the question they could at least listen to the music and watch the others dancing. Casey and Penelope came in and sat down with them.

"Marlita will be over in a little while, she's with a patient and he's giving her a difficult time," Penelope told Lauran.

"What's going on?" Lauran asked concerned.

"She said that she'll tell you when she gets here, Dr. Pendleton's there too, so it shouldn't be much longer."

Lauran nodded and the conversation resumed with Casey talking about a rumor that Koala had heard regarding an airstrike by the Japanese that was supposed to be targeting Espritos Marcos in a few weeks. Casey stated that he'd already informed Colonel Lard, who replied back that the rumor was hogwash, Espritos Marcos was the Rear Area and there was no way they would attack the Rear Area. Casey said that he had also informed General Moore who took the news a little more seriously and sent Casey a message to keep him informed of any new information that he received from any of the coast watchers. The Japanese had hit Espritos Marcos in the past and there was no reason not to suspect they wouldn't do it again Rear Area or not.

"If Colonel Lard's rear area gets hit he'll believe that they can attack the Rear Area if they want to." Greg replied grinning.

Marlita, Allison, and Gutterman came in and sat down with them too.

"I thought the Black Sheep were bad when it came to coming on to the nurses, but I think the patient I helped Dr. Pendleton with before I came over here has everyone of them surpassed," Marlita said with a sigh.

"Really!" Greg and Lauran exclaimed.

"Yes, he was a Lt. Colonel Herb Eveready with VMF-220. They're temporarily stationed on Kolumbangara to provide ground troop support. He was coming back from the head, didn't watch where he was going, and tripped over a large tree branch. He fell and put his arms out to catch himself, landing with his weight on both wrists, and broke the left one. I will say that he proved to be quite an educated man and he really enjoyed serenading me with bawdy songs from the middle ages while I was trying to take his pulse, blood pressure, temperature, and find out exactly what had happened, although I wasn't impressed by his performance at all. Oh he had a beautiful singing voice it was the subject matter he was singing about that didn't appeal to me. Plus, he had the nerve to tell me that if I didn't have a steady boyfriend to give me the kind of sexual attention only a man can provide he'd be glad to take care of me because as he put it he was ever ready, willing, and able to show a woman a great time in or out of bed. Then when Dr. Pendleton came in he did let up a little, but the looks he kept giving me, well let's just say, Jim's a choir boy compared to this guy."

At that statement Jim's mouth dropped open in disbelief and he made a sound that sounded like "Whaaat."

Marlita continued. "Then when I was helping Dr. Pendleton put the cast on his wrist he kept reaching around with his good hand and pinching my behind. Of course, I couldn't do anything since my hands were full of plaster covered bandages, but I did give him some looks that let him know I was not amused. Thank goodness Mare came in to take over while Dr. Pendleton and I got cleaned up. I think she must have let him know she wasn't going to put up with any funny business because when he left he was very quiet although he did give me a wink and blew me a kiss as he went past the nurse's station."

"I'd better warn all the other nurses about this lewd lothario," Lauran said worriedly. "We'll have a casual meeting in my room after supper and find out if anyone else has had problems with him. I think I'll even speak to General Moore and see whether or not he knows if this Lt. Colonel Eveready has had disciplinary charges brought against him for his behavior. I know one thing and that's if he causes any more trouble at this hospital I'm definitely filing a complaint."

Greg and the others agreed that was a good idea. They hadn't heard about him other than they had been told that ground support on Kolumbangara was going to be getting some additional help fairly quickly. The conversation quieted down then as everyone started to eat the homemade vegetable pie that Bragg and French had made using the last of the vegetables from French's garden, at least for now. He planned to pull everything up that had finished producing a crop, aerate the soil, and then start another garden with some different seeds in a few weeks. Everyone agreed it was very good for a recipe that they had made up as they went along as was the bread and tropical fruit salad that they had to go with it.

After supper everyone sat around talking or dancing. Lauran and Greg sat with Casey, Penelope, Marlita, and Melinda talking about the weather. Casey had gotten the forecast from the weather station on Espritos Marcos and it looked as if the next several days were going to be rainy, which meant they could expect a visit from General Mud. Jim, Allison, and Wendy were at the next table discussing of all things women's hairstyles. Jim had gotten himself roped into that by accident and he had to be careful what he said since he was outnumbered two against one. When it was two females against one male Jim didn't like those odds and he was agreeing with whatever Allison or Wendy said in order to try and keep the conversation as friendly as possible. TJ and Alessandra were dancing to Pennsylvania-6500 along with Bragg and Clarissa and Greg thought the four of them looked like they were having a good time. If he'd been able he'd have been out there dancing with Lauran as well, but there would be other times to dance once his cast was off.

Suddenly, Marlita looked towards the jukebox and let out a high pitched scream that made everyone stop what they were doing. She didn't say anything just pointed at the wall by the jukebox, her body shaking, and her eyes practically out of her head. Everyone looked in the direction she was pointing and it clearly became evident what had her so upset, halfway up the wall was one of the large, hairy spiders that were the size of a saucer and inhabited the islands in this part of the South Pacific. This one, however, was slightly bigger than a saucer. Lauran was not fond of spiders either and although she didn't scream, she did reach over and squeeze Greg's hand for comfort.

Jim stood up, pulled a large pocketknife out of his pocket, unfolded it, and with one swift flick of his wrist sent the knife flying through the air where it landed directly in the middle of the spider, pinning it to the wall. The spider flailed its legs for a few minutes and then finally was still as death overcame it. Jim walked over, pulled the knife out of the wall, letting the spider fall to the floor. He stepped on it making sure it was dead. Then he got a broom and dustpan from the corner, swept up what was left of it, and tossed it in the trashcan in the corner of the room. Marlita breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. Jim walked over to her after cleaning his knife off and putting it back in his pocket.

"You okay darlin'?" he asked Marlita with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes, thank you Jim," she replied although he could see that she looked a little pale and when she spoke her voice was shaky.

"If you need anything let me know, those spiders are enough to scare the pants off anyone. I don't think they're lethal, but I still can't stand them. TJ and I found one in our tent a few days ago and it wouldn't have been so bad except it was on my cot. If TJ hadn't seen it and told me it was there I would have lain down right on top of."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I picked up my blanket, making sure it didn't escape, took it outside, and tossed it back into the jungle," he answered with a grin before going back to sit down.

The rest of evening passed uneventfully and about 10 pm things started winding down. All of the nurses, except Lauran, had already left since their curfew was 11:30 on weeknights. Since she was the Director of Nurses, Lauran was usually the last to leave so that she could make sure none the nurses had snuck away with any of the Black Sheep and none of the Black Sheep had snuck into the nurse's quarters. Satisfied all the Black Sheep were accounted for Greg drove Lauran back to the nurse's quarters so that she could make sure things were equally quiet there as well as have everyone meet in her room for a meeting concerning Lt. Colonel Herb Eveready.

The weather report from Espritos Marcos had been accurate and for the next four days rain came down in buckets. By the morning after the first day of rain, General Mud had settled in and he was making it a pain in the neck to get around. There was no way to get to the flight line and even if there had been it would have been impossible for the planes to take off in the thick soup of water and dirt, actually wet concrete would have been a more accurate description of the mess. Hutch and Micklin stayed in the maintenance shed working on whatever they could in there, since there was no way to get out to where the planes were parked in order to work on them in the downpour. Greg cancelled all patrols and missions were postponed until the weather improved. The guys didn't even want to go to the Sheep Pen or the mess tent for meals, but instead stayed in their tents and shared with their tent mate whatever they had received in the care packages that had recently arrived from home. Greg lay on his cot reading with Meatball usually taking up most of the room or, if he was lucky, lying under the cot. When he wasn't doing that he was at his desk working on reports, duty rosters, signing off on confirmed kills from the past few missions and patrols, or the inventory list and while he was working on those Meatball had the entire cot to himself which made him a very happy dog.

Finally, French came up with an idea to use the boards that were stacked behind the tents at the edge of the jungle, to make walkways to get them around camp without getting in the mud too badly. He didn't like the fact that in order to get to the boards he was going to have to wade through the thick slop, but it was either that or everyone stay in their tents until things dried out and the ground became firmer. It took several hours, but at last with the help of Bragg, Casey, and Anderson they had a path of boards from each of the tents to the head, mess tent, Sheep Pen, and Ops Shack as well as the maintenance tent. They didn't have enough boards to reach the shower, but they decided that was okay they could just go behind the tents as they had arrived on earth, stand in the rain to get wet, soap up, and then let the rain rinse them off, and then go back inside their tents to dry off. At least that was one good thing about the rain; it made taking a shower very simple.

The rain must have kept the Japanese stuck wherever it was they were at as well since they, up to this point, had made no attempt to attack Espritos Marcos or anywhere close to it. However, all good things must come to an end, as in this case the rain finally did. It was a week after the rain had stopped, the tropical heat returned, and General Mud went back to wherever it was he stayed when not making things difficult for all of the military units and squadrons in the South Pacific. Casey was in the Ops Shack monitoring the radio; Greg was sitting inside with him going over the trade inventory. He wanted to cook up a few major trade deals to get rid of some of the things that had been sitting around for several months and was trying to determine what they needed to unload on someone at the earliest possible chance.

"We still have 100 of those kimonos left in assorted colors, 40 cases of various canned goods, 20 samurai swords, 60 cases of assorted liquor, and of those it's primarily Aussie Scotch and that god awful native brew that we let VF-29 talk us into taking off their hands," Greg said looking up from the paper.

"What else?" Casey asked. "I know that we've got more in our inventory than that."

Greg studied the paper in front of him for a moment.

"What's this 82 bxs KB-asst. clr/flvr?" Greg asked.

"Kyoto blossoms assorted colors and flavors. It's a Japanese hard candy shaped like flowers and has been served by the Emperor at Imperial banquets since the 1600's. We got those in trade a few months ago from the USS Westpoint."

"Hmm let's keep two boxes out and we'll surprise the nurses at some point," Greg said smiling.

"Then we have….."

He was interrupted by Koala's voice on the radio.

"Koala calling VMF-214 can you blokes read me?"

"VMF-214 here Koala," Casey replied. "What's going on?"

"Captain Sam just contacted me and down his way four squadrons of Zeros, Betties, Bogies, and Sallies just took off and they're heading up the Slot. Fair dinkum, they're back of Bourke from you all right now, but in a few hours those mongrels won't be beyond the Black Stump."

"Okay, Koala, thanks we'll get in the air and give 'em a welcome they won't forget as well as a free permanent trip see their deceased relatives," Casey replied.

"I know with Pappy leading you blokes will be Mickey Mouse," Koala said.

"Well Pappy's going to be staying here with me he's come a gutser, as you would say," Casey said.

"What happened?" Koala asked.

"He was working on the roof of the Sheep Pen with Bragg and Gutterman, slipped on some loose shingles, fell off the roof, and broke his ankle," Casey replied. "He's going to be grounded for six weeks and then he'll have to take it easy for two more."

"Well that's too bad, but you blokes are game as Ned Kelly and you'll be apples," Koala replied.

"Thanks Koala, VMF-214 out," Casey replied.

"Good luck and be careful, Koala out."

Casey saw Jim talking with French a few yards away from the Ops Shack and he called them over to tell them what Koala had just told him. French ran to tell the others to get to the flight line and Jim followed Casey back in the Ops Shack to see if Greg had any special instructions for him.

Everything was calm until they got off the coast of New Georgia when the first few Tojo planes were sighted. Jim told everyone to spread out so they had planes at high and low cover, overlapping to concentrate in the middle where he felt the fighting would be heaviest. At first it seemed as if they were going to just ignore the Black Sheep, but when all hell broke loose it broke loose and there was no time to think, shooting became instinctive.

"SOMEONE HELP ME," Anderson called into his throat mike.

"I'm on my way," TJ and Boyle replied.

There were two Bogies glued to Anderson and TJ, with a little help from Boyle, made quick work of both of them sending them to the ocean one after the other.

Boyle broke off and went to help Bragg who was in a game of cat and mouse with a Zero.

Jim had his own problems at the moment as it seemed as if he was being fired on from every angle that there was to fire from. TJ managed to take out a Betty and a Sally, then seeing a way through the battle to get to Jim began to assist in his predicament. He fired several bursts praying that none hit Jim as he appeared to be surrounded by enemy planes. TJ was almost running on pure adrenaline as were the others; they just kept firing bursts and hoping they hit the enemy and not each other. Finally, the last Zero that continued to fire on them fell from the sky in a dazzling burst of flames and metal, streaking into the Pacific Ocean. The other planes having apparently decided to try another time to carry out their mission had turned back in the direction they had come from.

"Everyone okay?" Jim asked.

"Physically, yes," everyone replied.

"Any damage to your planes? How are your fuel levels?" Jim then asked.

"We've got enough fuel to get us back home," everyone replied.

"Hold it I think my fuel line was hit when those Bogies that TJ got were firing at me. My gauge is reading a little under half and it's dropping," Anderson replied.

Several others reported damage as well although nothing appeared to be as severe as Anderson's.

"All right," Jim said. "Everyone stick close to Anderson in case he has trouble and has to bail out. Otherwise let's head back. What's the kill total, Anderson you first,"

"6"

"French?"

"8"

"Bragg?"

"5"

"Boyle?"

"4"

"I got 7," Jim replied. TJ how many did you get?"

"I know for sure I got 7," TJ replied.

"TJ," Jim replied. "Try 15!"

"WHAT!" TJ screamed in to his throat mike. "15"

"Yeppers," Anderson remarked. "We were all counting as you were knocking those riceballs out of the air. You were on it today, my friend and thanks for bailing me out earlier."

"You… you're welcome, Anderson," TJ was so shocked he could barely speak.

"You sure were, TJ," Jim replied. "And thanks for coming to my rescue as well. Things were looking pretty bad for old James Gutterman until you flew over and I know you got there as quickly as you could."

The rest of the flight home was silent as Anderson's plane was going downhill fast. They were about a 100 miles from Vella La Cava when he reported that he was having trouble steering and he thought maybe the aileron was malfunctioning.

"Great," Jim thought. "Okay, just take it slow and we'll back off and let you land first once we get over the airstrip."

Casey and Greg had finished the inventory of the trade goods and Greg thought he could put together some deals that would prove useful for them, supply wise, in the near future. They were now seated outside the Ops Shack. Greg's foot was propped on several sand bags that Casey had stacked in front of his chair and he was signing off on paperwork that Casey had completed the day before. Casey was looking at some pictures of TJ's little niece, Emily, that TJ's sister-in-law, Janie, had sent them a few weeks earlier. Casey smiled at the pictures of her having a tea party with Snowflake, her puppy, playing in the wading pool, helping TJ's mother make jam, and sitting on the floor with Snowflake as they looked at a picture book. Greg looked at his watch and then towards the sky over the airstrip as a brief feeling of uneasiness ran through him.

"I hope everything's okay," he commented.

Everything wasn't okay; Anderson's plane was now smoking like the chimney of a ski lodge on a cold winter's day. His fuel level was practically on empty, the engine was starting to sound funny, and he was finding it hard to steer. He was praying harder than he had ever prayed as a student during morning mass at St. Benedicta Catholic School, where he had attended 1st through 12th grade growing up in New Orleans. He and everyone else breathed a sigh of relief as the 214 flight line came into view and the other's backed off a little in order to give him room to land. Anderson did land, but not smoothly. His engine finally gave out and he was forced to make a dead stick landing, he veered off the runway into a pile of brush and flipped over. The others having followed him in and taxied their planes off to the side of the airstrip jumped out and rushed over to help pull him from the plane as Hutch and several others from the maintenance shed ran over with fire extinguishers, which luckily weren't needed. Micklin stood by the damaged plane a menacing look on his face. He didn't say anything to any of the Black Sheep, but the look he gave them clearly told them they'd get it shortly, and not just Anderson either.

"You okay," several of them asked as they lead Anderson over to TJ's plane.

"Well, for a few seconds there I thought I was going to be saying hello to St. Peter at the Pearly Gates, but I'm fine just a little shaky," Anderson replied his voice sounding a little panicked then he added. "Congratulations TJ, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd make triple ace in one battle."

Several of the others nodded in agreement.

Jim wanted Anderson to go to the hospital to get checked out, but Anderson insisted that he was doing much better and assured Jim if he started to feel otherwise, he'd have one of them take him over there immediately.

"Jim, I thought of something up there and if you and the others are in agreement I'd like to do it," TJ said once it was obvious that Anderson wasn't in need of a further medical attention.

"What's that?" Jim asked.

"We'll we've all got to fill out paperwork saying that we witnessed our kills, so why don't we do mine now, only when we give them to Pappy, we make it look like I really screwed up like I used to and everyone's filed complaints on me. Then when Pappy reads them and sees what they really are it will knock him speechless."

"Hee Hee, good idea, TJ," Jim replied liking the idea himself. "We can really milk this one good."

They sat on the wings of TJ and Jim's planes filling out the forms stating that they all had witnessed TJ's killing of 15 enemy pilots. Finished with that step in the plan, Jim handed the papers to French to carry while he and Bragg each got on either side of TJ and, as a group; they proceeded towards the Ops Shack.

Greg and Casey looked up, as they'd heard them coming before they saw them approaching from the flight line. Casey looked at Greg and both of them were thinking the same thing. "What went wrong now?"

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, WILEY," Jim yelled at TJ. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR POOR, NO MAKE THAT HORRENDOUS FLYING. YOU NEARLY BLEW MY HEAD OFF UP THERE. THEN IF HE HADN'T DOVE AT THE LAST SECOND YOU WOULD HAVE SHOT BOYLE'S PLANE COMPLETELY IN TWO. YOU CAN'T CONTROL THAT PLANE AND NEVER WILL. I JUST HOPE THAT GREG SENDS YOU PACKING THIS EVENING. ACTUALLY, AFTER HE READS OUR WRITTEN ACCOUNTS OF WHAT WENT ON UP THERE HE'LL PROBABLY RECOMMEND A DISHONORABLE DISCHARGE."

Jim was clinching TJ's arm so tightly it was starting to hurt.

"Ouch, Jim," TJ whispered. "Don't grab me so hard. That hurts."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make it look authentic," he whispered back loosening his grip slightly.

"Jim, no please, it was an accident. You saw what it was like up there. I'm sorry, Jim, guys come on I know I'm not the best pilot, but I try," TJ had worked himself up to the point he was almost in tears.

"TOUGH, WILEY, THIS IS IT. WE'VE ALL HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES. YOU'RE FLYING DAYS ARE OVER AT LEAST WITH THE BLACK SHEEP AND PROBABLY EVERYOTHER SQUADRON THAT EXISTS. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH I SAY IT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED A LONG TIME AGO."

"What's going on?" Greg asked as they walked up.

Gutterman and Bragg pushed TJ forward and French handed him the papers.

"Good old TJ's really gone and done it this time," Jim remarked with a snarl. "Take a look at these papers that describe in detail what we witnessed him doing up there."

Greg took the papers and read over them. He couldn't believe it. In fact, he had to read each one over several times before he could finally speak.

"Are you all serious?" he asked. "You guys aren't trying to bullshit me, are you?"

Everyone, especially TJ, broke out in big smiles.

"No Pappy."

"No Greg."

"TJ was on it," Boyle said.

"Yeppers, he took out two Zeros that were sticking to me closer than two French quarter whores to a rich man," Anderson replied.

"Then Jim was in big trouble, but TJ found a way through the fighting and helped him take out those riceballs that were ready to send him into the ocean at the most convenient moment," Bragg added.

"Fifteen kills in one battle, a triple ace! TJ I'm amazed. What got into you?"

"I don't know, Pappy, I just started firing and it seemed like wherever I fired I hit a Zero, or a Bogie, or a Betty, or a Sally."

"Good work TJ and all of you gave a fine performance when you walked up here. I really thought TJ'd made a big mess of things."

"It was his idea," Jim commented patting TJ on the shoulder.

"I'll sign off on these after you complete the paperwork for any other confirmed kills the rest of you made today and Casey can send them in with the paperwork that I signed this afternoon, anything else happen while you all were up there?"

At that moment the phone in the Ops Shack rang and Casey got up from where he was sitting on a large rock to answer it. He stuck his head out the door a few moments later.

"Pappy, it's Colonel Lard and boy is he pissed off about something."

Greg let out a long sigh, grabbed his crutches, and stood up.

"I wonder what's got him worked up now," he said to himself as he went inside.

The others decided to stick around and see what was going on. The afternoon was going to be as interesting as the morning had been from the way things were shaping up.

"Hello, Sir," Greg replied taking the phone from Casey.

"BOY-ING-TON!" Colonel Lard yelled into the receiver. "WHERE ARE THOSE SKIRT CHASING DRUNKS THAT YOU'RE IN COMMAND OF?"

"Right outside the Ops Shack, Sir, they just got back from heading off several squadrons of enemy planes that two coast watchers reported were headed your way. How are things at the Rear Area, by the way? Are you all doing well?"

"Things are not….."

At that moment an explosion blotted out whatever the Colonel had said.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, I couldn't understand you. It sounds like you all are celebrating the Fourth of July several months early down there. If you'd like we can bring some hotdogs and lemonade, I think we have some cookies as well, we could have a cook out on the beach, and sit and watch the fireworks while we eat."

"WE ARE NOT CELEBRATING INDEPENDENCE DAY EARLY BOYINGTON; WE ARE BEING USED AS TARGET PRACTICE OVER HERE BY THE ENEMY…."

Greg was amazed by that statement since Colonel Lard had insisted that the Japanese wouldn't bother the Rear Area.

"Sir did you say that the enemy was bombing Espritos Marcos? That's the Rear Area, Sir, and unless I misunderstood him, you told Casey that the Japanese wouldn't be bombing anywhere near the Rear Area," Greg said trying to keep his voice as sweet as possible.

"APPARENTLY, BOYINGTON, SOMEONE DID NOT TELL THEM THAT!…."

The conversation paused for a moment as the sound of enemy aircraft strafing nearby could be heard.

"Are you all right, Sir, what just happened?" Greg asked although he knew darn good and well what had just happened.

"BOYINGTON, WE ARE GETTING BOMBED AND SHOT AT TO THE POINT THAT THINGS ARE IN CHAOS OVER HERE, THE OFFICER'S CLUB IS IN A MESS, THE CANTINA IS DESTROYED; AGAIN, PAMELA AND MIRANDA ARE HIDING IN THE SUPPLY CLOSET AND REFUSE TO COME OUT, ADMIRAL SPECKLEBURGER WENT BACK TO HIS SHIP TO CHANGE HIS PANTS DUE TO THE FACT THAT WHEN THE ATTACK STARTED HE WAS SO STARTLED HE SPILLED HIS SCOTCH AND SODA RIGHT IN HIS LAP, AT HIS REQUEST I HAVE POSTPONED THE OFFICERS MEETING INDEFINITELY AND….. "

"Really Colonel Lard, Sir, the cantina down at the beach that was destroyed a few months ago when the Japanese hit you all then. I'd suggest moving it farther from the beach, Sir; it appears to be an easy target where it's located. Even though we Marines are resilient and resourceful it's going to cause problems if it has to keep being rebuilt every few months. You know that's a very popular location with the officer's?"

"DAMN YOU, BOYINGTON, GET THOSE BOZOS OF YOURS IN THE AIR, OVER HERE, AND HAVE THEM PUT A STOP TO THIS ATTACK. I'M TIRED OF PUTTING UP WITH THIS NONSENSE."

Greg was tired of putting up with Colonel Lard's nonsense as well.

"Sir, in case you have forgotten we are in the middle of a war that is being fought both here in the Pacific and in Europe. Men on both fronts are fighting and dying on a daily basis, I would hardly call what you are experiencing nonsense under the circumstances."

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, MAJOR BOYINGTON, IF I WANTED A LESSON IN CURRENT EVENTS I WOULD WATCH THE NEWS REELS. I WANT YOU TO GET THOSE IDIOTS IN THE AIR AND GET THESE PLANES OUT OF OUR AREA. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes, Sir, Colonel and I will send them to take care of the situation as quickly as possible."  
"GOOD BOYINGTON, SEE THAT YOU DO THAT," Colonel Lard yelled into the phone as another bomb hit near his office and he hung up.

"Just how does he expect me to get my guys up there when the planes haven't even been serviced from the last encounter with Tojo?" Greg thought.

He picked up his crutches and hobbled to the doorway where the rest of the Black Sheep were sitting outside, he was very upset over Admiral Speckleburger spilling good scotch and he knew from personal experience that what was served at the Officer's Club was damn good scotch, however he was glad to hear that the meeting had been postponed at least meant neither he nor Jim would have to worry about attending it.

"Jim, you, French, and Bragg need to go back to the flight line and see if Hutch has your planes refueled. Anderson, you go with them and fly my plane. I think those Japanese planes that you thought were heading back earlier went in another direction and are now strafing the hell out of Espritos Marcos. Colonel Lard's blaming me for the situation and wants you all to go take care of it."

They all looked at Greg in disbelief.

Greg propped one of the crutches against the wall and held up his hand to quiet them before they could say anything.

"I know, I know, but Lard's on the warpath as a result and I want to keep things a peaceful as possible. Casey get on the radio and see if there are any squadrons nearby that can send some of their guys to lend us a hand."

"On it, Pappy," Casey replied entering the Ops Shack as the rest of them waited to find out what Casey had to say before they took off.

"Well?" Greg asked a few minutes later when Casey came back outside.

"VMF-221 can send four of their pilots 1st Lts. Michaelson, Davis, and O'Connell, and 2nd Lt. Richmond. They're taking off now and will join up with us halfway between here and Espritos Marcos," Casey replied.

"Good," Greg replied. "Okay, Jim you and the others had better take off as well and good luck."

Greg had thought that the rest of the afternoon was going to be fairly quiet, but that was not to be the case. He and Casey had just finished finalizing, at least on paper, the trade deals that they had thought up earlier, all they needed now was someone to make the trades with. He was getting ready to go back to his tent when he heard Micklin yelling outside. Casey and Greg looked at each other both thinking the same thing, which was "Here we go again."

"What's going on Micklin?" Greg asked.

"I'm sick and tired of telling you to teach these "college boys" to bring my planes back in decent condition," Micklin replied.

"Micklin, what are you talking about?" Greg asked.

"That plane that Anderson flies, it's going to take me several days to repair it and even then it's doubtful that I can get it in flyable condition. If I don't have to scrap it for parts it'll be a miracle. I mean it," Micklin's voice went up to the point he was shouting. "SIT THOSE "COLLEGE BOYS" DOWN AND TEACH THEM HOW TO TREAT MY PLANES WITH RESPECT!"

Greg was tired of Micklin getting bent out of shape every time they came back with the planes damaged after being attacked. This was a war for crying out loud, what did he expect the enemy to be firing at them, marshmallows?

"MICKLIN," Greg yelled back. "YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU COMING TO ME COMPLAINING EVERY TIME ONE OF THOSE "COLLEGE BOYS" AS YOU LIKE TO CALL THEM COMES BACK WITH THEIR PLANE IN LESS THAN PERFECT CONDITION. THOSE MEN ARE UP THERE DOING EVERYTHING THEY CAN TO BRING DOWN TOJO BEFORE TOJO BRINGS THEM DOWN. THIS MORNING ANDERSON HAD TWO ZEROS CHASING HIM AND HE WAS TRYING HIS DAMNDEST TO SHAKE THEM OFF. TJ AND BOYLE CAME TO HIS RESCUE AND TJ FINALLY GOT BOTH OF THEM," Greg continued still yelling. "GUTTERMAN DID A DAMAGE ASSESSMENT BEFORE THEY HEADED BACK AND AT FIRST ANDERSON JUST REPORTED HIS FUEL LEVEL WAS DROPPING. THEN THE CLOSER HE GOT TO VELLA LA CAVA THE WORSE THINGS GOT. GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS THAT SOME THINGS ARE BEYOND OUR CONTROL AND 99.9% OF THE TIME DAMAGE TO "YOUR PLANES" CAN'T BE HELPED. NOW I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR DAMN GRIPING JUST FIX THE PLANES AND SHUT UP!" Greg hobbled past Micklin as fast as he could on crutches. Micklin turned and walked back to the maintenance shed muttering.

"I wonder what's eating him."

Jim, French, Bragg, and Anderson arrived back an hour later and luckily they had sustained no damage to either themselves or the planes. The same couldn't be said for VMF-221, however, the four VMF-214 pilots had stayed with them after 1st Lt. Christian Davis had to bail out after his plane was hit by a well placed shot to his left wing by a Zero. Bragg, though, had in turn fired on the Zero scoring a direct hit to its fuel tank that reduced it to nothing identifiable except a pillar of smoke that quickly dissipated in the wind. Once Air Sea Rescue arrived on the scene, pulled 1st Lt. Davis out of the water, and headed back to his base the Black Sheep had headed back home as well. They considered the mission to be a success, however as all, but a Zero and a Bogie had been shot down either by VMF-214 or VMF- 221pilots. Those planes had appeared to have sustained major damage themselves and the Black Sheep wondered if they would make it back to wherever they were stationed out of or if they would wind up crashing into the ocean before that happened. Of course, that was the nature of war….kill or be killed, take prisoners or be taken prisoner, shoot down the enemy or be shot down, and the only thing the Black Sheep lamented, if the Tojo pilots didn't make it back to their base, was the fact that since Anderson had hit one and Bragg had hit the other neither would be able to claim them as confirmed kills. The best they would be able to do was get credit each for a probable kill, but that was better than nothing.

As soon as they got back, Jim went to go find Greg. He was sitting outside his tent tossing a stick for Meatball to fetch.

"How'd it go, Jim?" Greg asked.

Jim sat down beside him on a sandbag.

"Well, we really gave it to old Tojo, all but two of the planes ended up in the ocean in little tiny pieces and the two that were still in one piece are in such bad shape I'd be surprised if they make it back to wherever they flew out from," he replied.

"That should make Colonel Lard happy," Greg commented.

"Humph the only that's going to make him happy is if we're disbanded as a squadron, you're demoted in rank, and the rest of us wind up in military prison where he thinks we belong," Jim said.

"Over my cold, dead body," Greg told him.

Jim and Greg both laughed at that statement.

A few weeks later, TJ drove Greg over to the hospital to get the cast off his ankle.

"Greg it'll be a little while before Dr. Pendleton can see you," Mare said as they stopped at the nurse's station. "He just went into surgery, one of the men providing ground support on Kolumbangara was brought in with excruciating abdominal pains and it turns out his appendix was about to rupture. Dr. Pendleton rushed him right into surgery and Marlita's assisting him. Would you like to wait or come back later this afternoon?"

Greg thought about it and decided that they'd come back later that afternoon or the next morning to have him take the cast off.

It was a quiet night; everyone was sleeping soundly following an unusually uneventful evening in the Sheep Pen playing cards and listening to the ball game on the radio. None of the nurses had come over as they were all either on evening rotation or had other things to attend to. The stillness was broken, however by a late night visit from none other than Washing Machine Charlie. Bragg had heard the noise in his sleep, but thought he was dreaming and continued sleeping, although as Charlie came closer he soon awakened every one of the Black Sheep, including Bragg.

"Oh for cryin'out loud!" French exclaimed sitting up.

"Doesn't he ever sleep," Bragg groaned.

"Arooo, hooowwllll, grrruuuffff," Meatball stood at the mosquito netting covered door of Greg's tent and vocally expressed his displeasure at being awakened from a delicious dream involving a juicy steak.

Greg hobbled outside, angrily raised a crutch in the air, and yelled for Charlie to go sleep in a rice paddy and let them get some rest. In doing so he lost his balance and fell landing in a sitting position on a sandbag.

The others sleepily came outside muttering similar sentiments or cussing a blue streak.

"Someday, a couple of us need to go up there and send a few rounds his way, maybe then he'll get the message and leave us alone," Anderson said.

Jim rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good luck with that," he yawned. "He's not on a set schedule, this maybe the last time for several weeks that he flies over or he could wake us up every night for the next three months."

"Oh hell, I hope not," TJ said sleepily.

"Pappy, if you think it would do any good I can contact everyone up and down The Slot including Koala, Captain Sam, and Peter Buckley to see if they have any idea where he flies out of and then we could strafe the crap out of their planes," Casey offered.

Greg, who was still sitting on the sandbag, thought for a few moments.

"I don't know if it would do any good, but if you want to try I don't see where it would hurt anything," he said finally.

Casey said he'd take care of that after they got back from the morning patrol.

"Okay, everyone let's see if we can get a couple hours rest before we have to be in the air," Greg said.

Casey and Bragg helped him up and everyone else headed back to their tents to try and go back to sleep.

"Charlie if you wake us up anymore tonight, I'm going to do everything possible to find out where you are stationed out of and give you a taste of your own medicine," Greg thought as he drifted off to sleep.

When TJ and Greg entered the hospital the next afternoon Lauran was standing by the nurse's desk talking with Marlita, Allison, Annaliese, and Wendy and none of them looked very happy.

"I wondered if Dr. Pendleton is able to see if my cast can come off today." Greg said to Melinda who was making some notes on a patient's chart.

"Just a moment and I'll check with Lauran," she replied.

Melinda came back a moment later and said he would be with them in about 10 minutes. She then directed them to an exam room across the hall. As they were walking towards it Becky came up and talked briefly with Lauran, who immediately headed down the hall towards one of the patient's rooms.

"I wonder what's going on," Greg thought.

Lauran pushed the door open to room 18 and stood facing the patient in the bed with a very stern look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Lt. Colonel Eveready," she said. "I have had just about enough of you and your shenanigans that I can handle."

"Me?" Lt. Colonel Herb Eveready asked from the bed.

"Yes you. This is the second time in two weeks that you have been brought to this hospital for treatment and both times your language and actions have been less than exemplary for a person of your rank."

He looked at Lauran as if she were nuts.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me," Lauran wasn't in the mood for his little innocent act. "Two weeks ago you were brought in with a broken wrist and at which time you serenaded one of my nurse's with bawdy songs from the Middle Ages, gave her very lewd and inappropriate looks, made some highly inappropriate remarks to her, and then as she was helping Dr. Pendleton put a cast on your hand you kept reaching around with your good hand and pinching her behind, among other things."

Herb grinned.

"Just having a little fun," he said.

"I don't consider that to be having fun. I consider that to be harassment, Lt. Colonel Eveready. I think you should know that I have done some checking and interestingly enough it seems that you have been reprimanded several times for your comments to and treatment of female military and medical personnel. Furthermore, you are facing serious disciplinary actions should any further complaints be made against you."

Herb looked as if he were about to say something, but Lauran stopped him.

"If I hear of one….just one more instance of you groping any of my nurses, saying lewd or inappropriate things to them, or giving them unwarranted looks. I will file a complaint myself with Colonel Lard and General Moore and insist that you immediately be brought before a disciplinary review board. Do you understand me?"

"You…you wouldn't do that? Would you?" he asked. "I'm up for a promotion to colonel next month and a disciplinary review could jeopardize everything I've worked my entire military career for."

Lauran gave him an icy look.

"That's up to you," she replied. "You either mind your P's and Q's the rest of the time you're a patient here or I will follow through with my promise and also in the future if I hear of you doing or saying anything out of line to a woman I will report it to the proper channels immediately."

Herb's face became very pale and he looked very scared.

"You wouldn't, I've watched you with the other patients and you seem too nice to do something that cold."

"Watch me," Lauran said. "Now mind your manners or face the consequences."

She turned and went to see how a patient a few beds over was doing. He had been complaining of pain following extensive abdominal surgery and Dr. Pendleton had increased the dosage of pain medication that he could be given for the time being.

"Thank you," Marlita said as she walked past. She was reading a book to a patient who had broken both his arms when he had to bail out of his plane in the water over Bougainville a few days ago. He was doing well and would be sent back to the U.S. in a few days to recover and then rejoin his squadron once he was cleared for full duty.

"You're welcome and if he gives any of you any trouble what-so-ever let me know and I'll contact Colonel Lard and General Moore immediately," she told them.

Becky was playing checkers with a young sailor who was recovering from surgery after getting shot several times in the leg and hip by a Japanese POW his unit had captured when the prisoner had tried to escape. He had been recaptured and was now being interrogated by officials on Espritos Marcos, and Valerie was helping a young sailor from the USS Westpoint eat his lunch. He had fallen on the deck and injured his shoulder. It didn't appear to be a very serious an injury, but it was too swollen at the moment to determine whether or not it was broken and Dr. Pendleton wanted to keep him on bed rest for a few days to allow the swelling to go down so he could make a more thorough examination. They both thank her as well, as a matter of fact; everyone nodded their thanks or verbally thanked Lauran for finally giving Lt. Colonel Eveready the talking to that he deserved as she stopped check on each of the patients on the ward before going to take care of other duties.

Meanwhile, TJ was sitting in a chair watching as Dr. Pendleton cut the cast off of Greg's leg and ankle.

"Everything looks good," Dr. Pendleton replied. "I'll have one of the nurses take you down for another set of X-rays so that we can make sure everything's healed properly as far as the bones are concerned. If everything looks good on the X-rays then I'll dismiss you with the only restriction being that you limit your flying to every other day for the next two weeks."

"Okay," Greg replied.

"One of the nurses will be in shortly to take you to X-ray and as soon as I read the films I'll let you know how everything looks. It shouldn't be more than 45 minutes to an hour."

Dr. Pendleton left the room and TJ gave Greg a sly smile.

"What," Greg asked.

"Restricted to flying every other day, Pappy, we know that's not going to happen," TJ said.

"Well, maybe I'll be good for the first day or two, but you're right by the end of the first week I'll be up there with you guys everyday just like always."

At that moment Wendy came in with a wheelchair.

"TJ you can wait down the hall in the waiting area while Greg gets his X-rays. I'll bring him back there when we're finished and Dr. Pendleton will be out as soon as he's read the films and tell you how things look," she said as she helped Greg off the exam table and into the wheelchair.

TJ went out and took a seat. Penelope was just finishing her shift and noticed him as she was heading back to the nurse's quarters so she came over and sat with him while he waited for Wendy to bring Greg back.

"Thanks Wendy," Greg said smiling when she brought him back and pushed him next to TJ's chair.

"You're welcome, Greg and be careful okay."

The three of them sat there talking about TJ's niece, Emily. TJ and Casey had found her in the jungle a little over a year ago while they'd been fishing. The Black Sheep had taken care of her until with the help of Sister Mary Elizabeth's order she had been adopted by his brother, Robert, and sister-in-law, Janie. TJ missed her very much. He hadn't seen her since he and Sister Mary Elizabeth had taken her back to the US once her adoption by his brother and sister-in-law had been finalized. At least the letters and pictures from Janie helped a little to ease the loneliness.

"Greg," Dr. Pendleton said as he walked up. "Everything looks very good; if you want I can take you and TJ back so you can see the films."

"Thanks," Greg replied. "But as long as everything looks good I think I'll pass. Is there anything I need to do other than what you've already told me?"

Dr. Pendleton shook his head and told Greg to just take it easy for the next two weeks, limit his flying to every other day and if he had any problems or questions he shouldn't hesitate to stop by the hospital. Otherwise, he was discharged.

Greg followed Dr. Pendleton's orders for first 48 hours after getting the cast off, which for him was quite an accomplishment. The next few days, after that, found him back in the air for the patrols and missions. Although he didn't say anything out loud he admitted to himself that he probably should have taken it easy the entire two weeks, since the ankle was throbbing by the time they got back from a photo reconnaissance flight over Choiseul the Tuesday of the second week after he had gotten his cast off. He had passed on joining the guys in the Sheep Pen for drinks and went to his tent to lie down and prop his ankle up on the closest thing he could find, which just happened to be Meatball. The ankle was swollen and slightly bruised looking. Greg had jumped down from his plane a few days ago and he hoped he hadn't reinjured it when he had hit the ground.

"Pappy you okay?" Boyle asked sticking his head in the tent.

Greg waved at him.

"I just need to rest my ankle for awhile," he replied.

Boyle took one look at the ankle and he didn't like the looks of it one little bit, but he didn't say anything other than to tell Greg that he hoped he'd be able to join them in the Sheep Pen later. Then he went back to the Sheep Pen and told Jim, Casey, and TJ about Greg's ankle. Everyone agreed that from what Boyle had said it sounded like he needed to go back to the hospital and have Dr. Pendleton look at it. The problem was going to be getting Greg over there to accomplish that.

After talking the situation over the four of them decided they'd get Greg to the hospital if they had to carry him themselves. They arrived at Greg's tent a few minutes later and found Greg still lying with his ankle propped on Meatball and looking very worried.

"I think I should have taken things a little easier," Greg admitted when they walked in.

The four of them were speechless for a few minutes; they couldn't believe that Greg was admitting that he should have followed orders. Casey went and drove one of the jeeps that were parked nearby closer to Greg's tent and Jim and Boyle helped him into it.

At the hospital, TJ went inside to get a wheelchair and let someone know that they had brought Greg in.

When they pushed Greg in Becky lead them to a nearby exam room, helped Greg up on the table, and then wrote down what he had and had not been doing the past several days since his cast had come off.

"Dr. Pendleton will be in shortly," she replied and the four of them could tell by the look on her face she didn't think he'd be too happy with the way Greg's ankle looked.

When Dr. Pendleton entered he took one look at Greg's ankle and gave him a very stern look.

"Greg have you been taking it easy these last two weeks like I told you?" he asked.

TJ, Casey, and Jim had to turn their faces towards the wall and cover their mouths, they were about to burst out laughing from the look on Greg's face.

"Well, kinda, sort of," Greg admitted.

"And that means?" Dr. Pendleton asked.

"The first couple of days yes, but then I got bored just sitting around or flying the morning patrol and so the rest of the time I've been doing things like I usually do. I admit jumping down from my plane the other day, probably wasn't a smart idea since that seems to be when this started."

Dr. Pendleton couldn't believe that Greg was admitting to not following his orders, but he just nodded and gently examined the ankle.

"I don't think you've broken anything again, Greg, but it does appear to be badly bruised. I want you to keep off it for the next three days, keep it elevated, and put ice on it several times a day. If it's not any better then come back and I'll have no choice, but to admit you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Greg replied. He really was sorry he hadn't taken things easier in the first place.

Dr. Pendleton nodded and wrote out complete directions for Greg to follow the next few days.

Several days later, no one could have believed that Greg was capable of following orders especially when they involved restricting doing something he loved and that was flying. Every one of the Black Sheep was certain that he'd invoke one of his favorite sayings which was "restricted doesn't mean no; restricted means don't get caught." However, for whatever reason he did as Dr. Pendleton ordered and stayed off the ankle for most of the day for the entire three days and then took it fairly easy for the rest of the week after that. Just that morning he had been given the okay by Dr. Pendleton to resume all activities and he was now helping Jim and TJ wash one of the jeeps. Meatball had been watching them up until he'd heard Greg mention when they were done they ought to give him a bath as well and he had quickly retreated to his favorite spot under the Sheep Pen, as far as he was concerned a bath was out of the question.

"Greg, the mail transport just came and the promotions lists are in," Casey said running up to them.

Greg took the envelopes from Casey.

"None of you clowns are expecting to be promoted are you?" he asked.

"None of us are even close yet," Jim replied. "At least I don't think we are?"

"And let's hope Micklin hasn't been promoted again. I don't want another situation like we had to go through the last time," Greg replied.

The others held their breaths not wanting to either.

Greg opened the envelopes and read over them.

"I don't believe it…..I do not believe it!" he exclaimed.

"Micklin did get promoted?" Jim asked half afraid the answer was going to be yes.

"No, but Lt. Colonel Herb Eveready is now Colonel Eveready and from the looks of it he will be filling in for Colonel Lard if necessary," Greg replied.

"Oh Great, What are we in for now?" everyone asked.

"I have no idea?" Greg replied. "But if he ever does have to fill in for Colonel Lard things may be very interesting."

Although not involving Colonel Eveready things on Vella La Cava were about to get very interesting for the Black Sheep.

General Mud – thick mud caused by heavy rains that lasted for days or weeks, especially in tropical regions such as the South Pacific. This made things extremely difficult for the troops as they had to try to get around in the thick mess.

Fair dinkum – true, honest, legitimate

Back of Bourke – a very long way away

Mongrels- dangerous or evil people

Beyond the Black Stump – a great distance from you

Mickey Mouse – In this story I am using to the term to mean good or excellent, but in parts of Australia it can also mean to be foolish, frivolous, or not very good.

Come a gutser – had an accident, had some bad luck

Blokes – men, guys

Game as Ned Kelly – brave, fearless

You'll be apples – you'll be okay, it'll be all right


	8. Trouble on Vella La Cava

Major Greg Boyington was mad, no make that pissed, for the last 15 minutes he and the rest of the Black Sheep had been fighting a group of 20 Zeros off the coast of Rabaul and neither side was, as of yet, willing to give up the fight.

"Would someone get this Tojo bastard off my tail?" French yelled into his throat mike.

"I would if someone would get these two off my tail?" Anderson yelled back.

The conversations had been going on like that for most of the battle. As soon as one Zero was sent spinning into the ocean or exploded into a myriad of parts, some too small to be identifiable, another seemed to take his place.

Greg felt sweat trailing down his face and neck, running down his back. His hands were cramping from continuously firing and refiring ammunition at Zeros that seemed to be increasing instead of decreasing no matter how many they blew up or sent into the Pacific. He sent a line of ammo into the side of a Zero slicing off one its wings. The pilot looked directly at him flipping him off before his plane spiraled into the ocean sinking beneath the aqua blue water's surface. Greg returned the gesture and took off after another Zero. The others were undoubtedly in the same physical and mental condition and he knew that eventually this had to end, but whether it would end in their favor or Tojo's was anyone's guess. Bragg fired a well placed shot into the fuel tank of the plane that had been chasing French and it immediately blew up in an enormous fireball. French immediately flew over and began firing on one of the Zeros that had Anderson's plane on its list of American aircraft to take out. However, it was that particular Zero that was going become another confirmed kill added to French's record.

That seemed to turn things in the Black Sheep's favor and one by one the Zeros began to be eliminated until only four of them remained and they headed off to the south, smoke trailing after them from the damage they had sustained thanks to the Black Sheep. Boyle and Bragg wanted to go after them as they were in such bad shape that they would be easy to take out.

"No," Greg said firmly. "We're low on fuel and I don't think that they'll make it back to wherever it was they flew out of. Under the circumstances, I'd rather credit you guys with probable kills than risk any of you going after them with low fuel levels and maybe not make it back at all because you wanted one more confirmed kill added to your credit."

"Okay"

"You're right Pappy"

"Let's head back to the Sheep Pen"

Greg could tell that they were disappointed even though they were trying not to show it, however the last thing he wanted to do was write to one or more of their families with the news that their son had been killed or was missing and presumed dead.

The flight back to Vella La Cava was uneventful although the planes had sustained damage, most of it was cosmetic with the exception of Casey's plane, which was slowly loosing oil pressure, but he felt that he could make it back okay. Greg told him to take it slow and if he noticed it dropping rapidly to let him know and bail out. If that situation happened Anderson and Bragg had volunteered to stay with him until Air Sea Rescue could arrive and get him out of the water. So far though it looked as if everyone was going to make it back okay and Greg breathed a sigh of relief once the air strip at Vella La Cava was in sight. Casey reported that, although low, his oil pressure was holding steady and, if it was all right with Greg, he'd follow TJ, Jim, and Bragg in as always rather than land ahead of the others.

"All right," Greg said. "Let's head in and after we let Hutch and Micklin know what damage the planes took in that little incident we experienced just now we'll go for a swim. I know I'm sweating after what we just went through up there and you guys probably are too."

Filling out the paperwork for the confirmed and probable kills could wait until they got back. Casey nervously told Micklin what had happened to his plane. Micklin stood listening to the young pilot, not saying anything. He shifted the cigar in his mouth and gave Casey a very disgusted look before he replied.

"I don't know who cleared you "college boys" to fly, but I'd like to see the criteria they were using. If I had any say so none of you would be allowed in the air let alone around aircraft, any aircraft, but especially," he indicated each of the planes that were parked in their usual places on the airstrip. "My aircraft, now I have to take time out of my already busy schedule to find out where the trouble is and chances are it was caused by something that could have been avoided if you'd been flying like you were supposed to. If I were to guess and if I did I'm damn sure positive I'd be guessing correctly that you were thinking about that cute little nurse you sleep around with and not on what was going on up there around you. That's the trouble with you "college boys" you think with what's below your belt and not above it."

Casey just let Micklin talk, he knew what had gone on up there and there was no way that he'd been thinking about anything other than getting out of that confrontation with those Zeros alive and seeing that Pappy and the rest of the Black Sheep did as well.

"Sorry, Micklin," Casey said. "I'll try to do better in the future."

Micklin looked at him as if he wanted to say something else, but changed his mind.

"Promises, promises," he muttered under his breath walking over to where Hutch was refueling the planes in the event they had to take off quickly.

Casey stuck his hands in his pockets and walked back to his tent. He knew he'd done nothing wrong up there and even Greg had been pleased with how they'd taken out those Zeros, still Micklin had a way of making all of them, but he and TJ especially feel like one of Meatball's messes under his feet.

It didn't take long before everyone was in a much better mood. Shortly after Greg had formed them into a squadron, saving them from being court martialed or worse, and then setting up base here on Vella La Cava Boyle, French, and Jim had found a place where the ocean flowed into a small cove at the edge of the jungle. It had taken a few days to complete, but they had managed to find some large rocks and used those to form a barrier around part of the cove, making a swimming hole. That was where everyone was now; jumping off a homemade diving board and splashing around like five year olds.

"Look out below," Anderson yelled as he executed a very nice back flip off the board, a large splash of water spraying up as he broke through the surface of the water.

"10," Bragg said as if he were scoring an Olympic diving event.

"10," TJ replied as well.

"10, Casey said.

"8.5," Jim said grinning.

"WHAT!" Anderson exclaimed. "That was a perfect dive, if I do say so myself."

"You weren't as graceful as Esther Williams, so I took points off for that, plus you ain't as glamorous as she is either."

Everyone including Anderson laughed at Jim's reply.

Greg dove off next and Meatball barked excitedly wagging his tail in approval at the dive. Meatball hated baths and being in the water almost as much he hated Colonel Lard, but since everyone seemed to be having such a good time he decided to try it and raced across the diving board not realizing how springy it was. He bounced off, giving a startled bark, and hung in the air for a few seconds before literally splashing into the water. He surfaced and swam to the bank, climbing out of the water where he shook himself dry and then lay down on a pile of leaves. He'd had all the water he could handle for one day.

One thing everyone didn't have to worry about was the nurses showing up as this was one of the few places that the Black Sheep didn't bring them and so they had no idea it was even there. The guys had decided to forgo swimming in their skivvies and wear only what they had come into the world wearing. Well, most of them anyway, Jim, French, and Bragg imagined there were fish waiting to nibble on their behinds and quickly decided that they felt safer having some clothing on, rather than risk getting their butts bitten. The others were never going to let them hear the end of it, but it didn't matter as long as they avoided getting their asses literally chewed off by a fish, having Greg, figuratively, do that when they were in big trouble was enough.

This went on for a couple of hours until Greg looked at his watch, that he had placed over a cut branch on a nearby tree, and seeing it was almost 1400 hours told everyone that it was time they headed back. He had some paperwork he needed to finish and the rest of them had to fill out paperwork on their confirmed and probable kills from the confrontation this morning. Although there was some grumbling everyone climbed out of the water, dried off, got dressed, and headed down the path back to base.

Greg was just finishing up his report to Colonel Lard and General Moore on the morning's activities when Casey knocked on the doorframe of his tent.

"Pappy, Colonel Lard just called and you're to be in his office as soon as possible. He says it's important and he's not going to fall for any of your excuses."

Greg placed the finished report in an envelope and set it on the corner of his desk. He thought about taking it with him, but the hell with it there was other paperwork that Colonel Lard needed and he could get all of it at once. It wasn't like Greg was known for getting reports and paperwork in on time anyway.

"Did he say what he wanted to see me about?" Greg asked.

"No, what I just told you is what he said," Casey replied.

"Thanks Casey, I can't think of anything we've done recently that would cause him to have it in for us, but then again it doesn't take much to set him off."

Casey agreed, if Colonel Lard looked out the window and it was cloudy he'd blame that on the Black Sheep if he felt like it, so who knew what was so important that he was expecting Greg to make a trip to Espritos Marcos to see him.

Greg arrived at Colonel Lard's office and told his secretary, Pamela, that Colonel Lard wanted to see him. Greg decided that he couldn't have been in serious trouble as, for once, Pamela, who was in the middle of typing some reports to be sent to Admiral Speckleburger concerning an upcoming meeting at Fleet, smiled and told him that Colonel Lard was waiting and for him to go on in.

"Good afternoon, Colonel," Greg said entering his office.

"Greg did you all have some trouble up there this morning?" Colonel Lard asked after he had indicated for Greg to sit down and had poured them each a healthy glass of Scotch.

"Yes sir, as a matter of fact we had a little conflict with 20 Zeros off the coast of Rabaul. We managed to either blow up or send 16 of them into the water and the other four were in such bad shape that I really doubt they made it back to their base. I credited French, Bragg, Boyle, and Casey with a probable kill each on those."

Colonel Lard nodded.

"Greg we think those 20 Zeros were part of a larger squadron and the remaining Zeros decided to strafe the island of Ganonga, this morning whether it was in retaliation for the Black Sheep's eliminating 16 of their pilots or simply a means of them showing us their capabilities is unknown, what is known is that they hit some innocent civilians on the island."

Greg suddenly realized where Colonel Lard was talking about.

"They hit the orphanage?" he asked hoping he was wrong.

"Unfortunately yes," Colonel Lard answered. "We got word from VF-29 an hour ago that they had seen the smoke while on a routine flyover of the area and sent a few of their pilots over to check it out. Since then I've received word from Father Patrick that no one was killed, however a lot of the children are shaken up and a few have received minor injuries. The school is a total loss and a couple of the buildings namely the children's housing area and the kitchen are going to have to be torn down and rebuilt. I've already heard from the USS Westpoint that as soon as they're able they'll be sending a group of Seabees to rebuild and get things up and running for them. Father Patrick will stay and help with the rebuilding efforts, but there's no way that Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children are going to able to stay there."

Greg was relieved to hear that no one had been killed or seriously hurt, but he wondered why Colonel Lard had called him into his office to tell him this. He was, however, soon to find out.

"Greg I called you in here to ask a big favor of you and the Black Sheep."

Greg was suddenly on guard it wasn't like the Colonel was in the habit of asking him and the Black Sheep for favors, usually it was more like make threats against them.

"What do you need us to do?" Greg asked trying not to let his voice show how worried he was.

At that moment Pamela knocked on the door and Colonel Lard told her to come in. She entered, handed him a piece of paper, and left shutting the door behind her. Colonel Lard read the paper and frowned before continuing.

"Greg I want you to let Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children stay with you. The scuttlebutt from a few coast watchers in the area, according this memo that Pamela just brought in, seems to indicate that this strafing incident earlier was not some random act on the part of the Japanese. It appears they knew that civilians were on the island and they were probably trying to soften them up, shall we say, before going in and taking prisoners or worse massacring them. I think the safest thing to do is to have Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children stay near military presence and I'm going to issue orders to Herb Eveready to send ground troops to the island. Between him and VF-29 they should be able to provide air and ground cover to Father Patrick and the Seabees. Plus, after things are under control I'm going to have VF-29 continue to conduct routine flyovers of the area to provide additional military presence once everyone is back at the orphanage." Seeing Greg's confused looked he continued. "I know you're wondering why I'm suddenly acting soft Greg and the truth is I may come across as a horse's ass or worse, but I do have a heart for children and those who serve the church. In addition, the orphanage is partly sustained by the Red Cross and they're also close enough that if we didn't help out and the press got wind of it wouldn't look good for any of us."

Greg, of course, had his own reasons for taking a special interest in the orphanage, but only General Moore knew about that and as far as Greg was concerned he was going to remain the only one besides himself and the Black Sheep that did know the whole story.

"When will they be arriving, Sir, we'll need to get additional tents set up and make other necessary changes?"

"Is tomorrow at 1600 hours too soon?" the Colonel asked.

"No, that will be fine. We should be able to have everything ready for them by then. Is there anything else you need, Sir?" Greg asked.

"No Greg, just be ready in case Tojo decides to increase his presence in this area and thanks for helping me out under these circumstances."

"You're welcome Sir," Greg said as he left.

 _I had a lot on my mind as I flew back to Vella La Cava, how long were we going to have the children and Sister Mary Elizabeth with us, for one thing. Second, this undoubtedly was going to mean that the guys were going to have to be on their best behavior, which wasn't going to sit well with them at all, and third, if those riceballs were intent on the outright killing of innocent civilians they must really be out for blood. I knew what they did to female prisoners and under the circumstances I was going to tell Lauran and the nurses to be extra careful since I had no idea if Tojo was dumb enough to hide their soldiers on this island or not. Hell, we'd taken it from_ _them in October of 1943 and it stood to reason they knew of some great hiding places in the jungle that we hadn't yet discovered, up to this point. I did know that the first thing I was going to do when I got back was to get the guys together and tell them we were going to have to spend the afternoon getting ready for some guests._

When Greg got out of his plane, Casey, Jim, Boyle, and TJ were tossing the baseball to each other and Bragg was standing by his plane, Hutch was inside it looking at something on the instrument panel. Bragg was explaining some sort of problem to him and in spite of him giving a detailed explanation of when the problem had been occurring and how often, Hutch seemed to be confused as to what the problem was. Anderson and French were discussing something and Greg was certain that, by the look on French's face, Anderson was trying to get him to take part in some sort of scheme that would most likely get them both in hot water. Greg made a mental note to keep an eye on those two for the next few days and nip any sort of mischief in the bud quickly.

Meatball ran over to Greg his tail wagging. Greg reached down and petted him telling him he didn't have anything for him to eat right now. In response, Meatball gave an unhappy burff and ran off under the Sheep Pen returning with a bone, which he chewed on while sitting next to Greg.

"What did Colonel Lard want, Pappy? We're not in trouble are we?" Casey asked.

Greg shook his head.

"We're having visitors. I don't know for sure how long they'll be here, but you guys need to be on your best behavior while they're here," he told them.

This brought some very curious looks to their faces.

"High ranking brass?"

"The President?"

"A bunch of nurses?"

That last statement was from Anderson and Boyle.

"No, no, and no," Greg replied. "Try a nun and some children."

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

Greg then told them about the orphanage being hit by the Japanese and Colonel Lard wanting Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children to stay with them until things could be rebuilt and VF-29 could arrange to fly over and provide additional military presence, plus while things were being rebuilt Colonel Herb Eveready and his men would provide cover for the Seabees from the USS Westpoint who would be doing the construction work. Father Patrick would be staying on the island to help with planning and minor construction duties.

"So, I need two of you to set up the tents that we used when the nurses stayed with us. They should arrive about 1600 tomorrow so that gives us this evening and a few hours tomorrow after we fly the patrol to make sure everything is ready for them. TJ could you drive over and tell whomever is at the nurse's desk at the hospital what's going on and ask if Lauran can send a couple of them over tomorrow afternoon to examine the children and make sure no one is in need of any medical attention. Colonel Lard said he thought there were only some minor injuries, but I want to make sure that's still the case."

"You want me to go now?" TJ asked. "Or do you want me to start helping get things ready for them?"

"You probably ought to go now I think the sooner they know the better," Greg replied. "Now while you all are doing that I'm going to take a shower before supper and then we'll see what else we can get done after that."

Greg went to his tent got a towel, washcloth, and some soap then with Meatball running ahead of him walked down the dirt path to the showers. Meatball was a very happy dog for the simple fact he was 99.9% certain that he wasn't going to get a bath too, at least he hoped not, but there was always that 1.1% chance when Greg was done with his shower he'd decide Meatball needed a good washing and once they got back to Greg's tent he'd find himself in the washtub getting squeaky clean himself, not that he'd stay that way for long however.

Greg undressed and stepped into the shower letting the water run over him before soaping up. The sun had been shining directly on the water tank all morning and he was the first one to use it, so for once the water was fairly warm. Greg lathered himself up with the _Old Spice_ scented soap that Lauran had given him for his birthday as part of a gift set with cologne and aftershave. She'd had her niece send it to her months earlier and admitted that it had been hard keeping it a surprise. He let the water run over him rinsing off and then washed his hair. Finished with that he stood under the water for a few more minutes thinking about all he still had left to do that afternoon and although this was relaxing nothing was going to get done with him just standing under the water. Getting out he dried off, wrapped the towel around him, and picked up his clothes and bathing supplies.

"Come on Meatball," he called to the dog, who was sniffing at something in a nearby growth of vegetation. "Whatever's in there is probably something you don't want to mess with."

Meatball wisely stopped his sniffing and ran beside Greg. As they got closer to the Sheep Pen Greg thought he heard something and over a low growth of vegetation he saw one of the hospital jeeps drive into the camp. Lauran and another nurse who he'd never seen before were inside. Lauran parked and the two of them stood beside the jeep as Lauran talked to the other nurse.

Meatball stopped, sniffed the air, and caught the scent of them. Lauran he recognized, but there was new scent in the air, a female scent, female scents meant nurses, and nurse's sometimes meant treats or belly rubs or both. Finally catching sight of them Meatball, who had been several feet behind Greg checking out anything that caught his eye or nose, took off in a run barking happily.

"A new nurse is here," he thought. "Does she have treats, oh I hope she has treats or likes to give belly rubs, I love treats and belly rubs…yes, yes, yes…," Meatball ran anxious to introduce himself, however in his exuberance he misjudged his distance and as he rushed passed Greg he caught the end of the towel in his mouth. Greg was spun around like a child's top and what was worse the towel came completely off as Meatball, with the towel in his mouth, ran to towards Lauran and the new nurse, Diana, who was replacing Karlina since she was permanently being assigned to Espritos Marcos.

Greg stood there naked as Adam before the fall. Every inch of his body in full view of Lauran and Diana, both of them stared not quite believing what they were seeing. Finally, they came to their senses.

Diana tried to look anywhere, but at Greg partly from embarrassment and partly from not wanting to stare at the breathtaking sight before her.

"GREG!" Lauran screamed. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Greg looked at her and then suddenly a breeze blew across the camp and he felt it on areas of his body that he normally didn't feel the breeze on. He looked down and then up at Lauran and Diana, his face from the neck up red with embarrassment as he dropped his clothes and the bathing supplies that he was still somehow holding onto. Then covering his assets, which Lauran and Diana secretly both agreed were very impressive, he quickly got behind a nearby tree.

"Um sorry, if one of you could bring me a towel, or a blanket, or something I'd feel a lot more comfortable." Then to himself added "And I'm sure the two of you would also."

Meatball, in all the excitement, had gone under the Sheep Pen with the towel and at the moment was enjoying a bone left from last night's supper, his interest in the new nurse momentarily forgotten. Lauran went over to the clothes line that was set up nearby and got a blanket off of it. She walked over and calmly handed it to Greg as if seeing him stark naked, outside, in the middle of the day was a frequent occurrence. Greg thanked her and after wrapping himself in it excused himself and rushed into his tent to get dressed.

A few minutes later, he walked back outside now dressed in an undershirt and shorts although barefoot.

"Um again I'm sorry about that," he said his face still a little red.

"It's okay Greg," Lauran replied trying to remain composed even though the sight of him stark naked had left her more than slightly breathless. "I just stopped by to introduce you to Diana she's going to be assigned here permanently as I got word a few weeks ago that Karlina's going to stay on Espritos Marcos permanently."

"Welcome to VMF-214, The Black Sheep, and I'm Major Greg Boyington Commanding Officer of this squadron. I think you'll like our little corner of the war even though things do get a bit interesting at times."

Diana and Lauran looked at each other thinking that seeing Greg in his birthday suit had to be at the top of that list.

"And this is Meatball," he looked down at the dog, who at the moment was enjoying having his head and ears scratched by Diana. "Who as you can see is as fond of nurses as the Black Sheep are."

Diana smiled.

"I'm very happy to be here. Lauran gave me advanced warning, shall we say, about you and the Black Sheep and I must say if what happened earlier is any indication things will certainly be interesting around here."

Greg gave her his most charming smile as if to say, "That was only the tip of the iceberg."

"Lauran, have any of the nurses told you about our guests that are arriving here tomorrow?" he asked.

"I haven't been to the hospital yet, I flew over to Espritos to meet Diana when the transport plane came in, we got on another plane to fly here, I got her settled into the nurse's quarters, and then we came over here so I could introduce her to you and show her around. What's going on?"

Greg filled Lauran in about the Black Sheep's run in with the 20 Zeros that morning, the strafing of the orphanage, and Colonel Lard's having Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children stay with them until things were rebuilt and their safety could be assured. He also recommended that she and the other nurses be cautious when outside as he was worried that the Japanese maybe trying to invade or reinvade islands with known American presence and either kill them on the spot or take prisoners.

"Colonel Lard said that there were no major injuries, but I'd still like for everyone to be checked over just in case. Can you send a couple of the nurses over tomorrow afternoon?" he asked.

"Alessandra, Penelope, and Allison are off duty, but I know they'd enjoy examining some younger patients so if nothing happens that would require me to put them on the duty roster I'll send them over about 1800."

"Good, that will give us time to get them settled in and eat supper," Greg said glad that was taken care of.

Greg gave Diana a tour of the camp and introduced her to the other Black Sheep. While he was doing that Lauran and Meatball played fetch the stick and walked over to the maintenance shed to talk to Micklin and Hutch for awhile. The cantankerous line chief was in a fairly good mood considering the damage done to "his planes," Casey had found four boxes of expensive cigars in one of the trade goods sheds and had given them to Micklin as a peace offering. That gesture surprised Micklin to the point that he apologized to Casey for his behavior earlier, something that was as rare as snow on Vella La Cava.

Once Diana was done with her tour and had been introduced to everyone including Micklin and Hutch she and Lauran headed back to the hospital so that the Black Sheep could get things ready for Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children's arrival.

The hot tropical sun beat down on the Black Sheep as they stood outside waiting for the transport plane to arrive. Everything was ready, four extra tents had been set up near the Sheep Pen and Jim and TJ's tent, cots with bedding had been brought in and those were now made up. Everything appeared to be ready for their guest's arrival.

"If they don't show up soon I'm going to melt," French complained.

"It's not much better in the shade," Bragg replied from where he was standing in a small grove of palm trees.

"Will you all stop complaining, it's not like you all just arrived here from a cooler climate and it's no hotter than it usually is," Greg said looking at his watch. "It's 1555 now and Colonel Lard said they'd be here about 1600 so they should be here any minute."

Greg had no sooner uttered that sentence than the sound of a Douglas C-47 transport plane broke through the usual jungle noises.

"Okay, everyone remember be on your best behavior while they're here. If I get one complaint, just one, from Sister Mary Elizabeth or the older children those involved will be in serious trouble. You clowns got that?" Greg looked at each of them with a look that dared them to see if he wasn't serious.

"Yes Pappy," everyone replied.

"Hello Greg, thank you for doing this," Sister Mary Elizabeth said disembarking the plane. "And thank you for putting up with us," she said to Lt. Markle who had flown them over.

"I wish all my passengers were as well behaved as these children, Sister and I hope that you're all back at the orphanage soon, however I know you'll be safe here in the meantime."

After everything was unloaded from the plane and Lt Markle had taken off Sister Mary Elizabeth introduced the children to the Greg and the Black Sheep.

"Children this is Major Greg Boyington the commanding officer of VMF-214 where we'll be staying until Colonel Lard feels it's safe for us to go back to the orphanage. All of you will do what he or any of his men tell you to do as if it were a request from me or Father Patrick."

The children nodded in understanding.

"Major, I'll introduce each of the children to you and your men. Don't feel bad if you don't learn their names at once. I told them it will take all of you sometime to learn each other's names."

Sister Mary Elizabeth went down the line of children.

"We have from oldest to youngest Lisette, James, Anthony, Celeste, Adrienne, Nicholas, Cassie, Everett, Dora Lynn, Artie, Amelia, Theodore, Oliver, Sidney, Mary Ann, and…" the sound of crying caused everyone to stop.

Standing at the very end of the line of children was a little girl of about two with soft ringlets of blond hair, clutching a small Chestnut colored stuffed horse, tears trailing down her face.

Jim and Anderson who were standing closest looked at each other and then Jim walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Hi," he said gently. "What's wrong?"

Something had her scared and she tried to run, but Jim caught her and held her gently.

"It's okay, I'm Jim and I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

She continued to cry interspersed with loud ear piercing screams struggling to get away, but Jim held her close to him hoping he was doing the right thing.

"Jim," Sister Mary Elizabeth said. "This is Maddie, she's the youngest of the children, and was with Adrienne, Cassie, and Sidney near the beach when the Japanese started strafing us. It was a miracle that they made it to a small cave and hid there until they left. Although we didn't see anyone Adrienne said that at least two soldiers landed on the beach, they stopped for a few moments almost directly in front of the cave where the children were hiding and fired about four shots in their direction before they got back in their planes and flew towards the southeast. One of the shots missed hitting Sidney and from what he's told me I think a second one almost hit Maddie that maybe why she's so scared."

"Maddie, sweetheart, listen to me," Jim said quietly. "No one here is going to hurt you, we're your friends and we're going to help Sister Mary Elizabeth make sure you and the other children stay safe. What's your horse's name," he asked hoping that talking about the stuffed horse would get her mind off what she had experienced.

No such luck, Maddie seemed to think that Jim was going to take away her horse and clutching it to her screamed.

"NO, MY HORSIE, YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

Realizing that she thought he was going to take it away from her Jim wisely decided to change tactics.

"I'm not going to take him, I just wanted to know his name. When I was a boy I had a real horse about that same color named Mischief, because like her owner, she was always getting into things that she wasn't supposed to or causing all sorts of problems. Yeah even as a kid, I was a handful," Jim said grinning.

Either she was wearing herself out or she was beginning to trust Jim because she looked up at him through tear filled eyes and whispered, "Sprinkles."

"That's a good name for a horse," Jim replied.

Maddie stopped crying although every once in awhile she made a small sobbing sound and even that eventually subsided as sleep overcame her. Jim sat there holding her afraid to move in case he awakened her.

The others were helping the children take their things to the tents and Sister Mary Elizabeth walked over to Jim.

"You can take her to my tent and put her on one of the cots, she'll be staying with me, Celeste, Cassie, and Mary Ann if you want," she said.

"Thanks, but I think I'll hold her. She's been through a lot and if she feels like she's safe maybe she'll sleep for awhile."

Sister Mary Elizabeth nodded.

"If you need anything I'll be helping the children get settled in," she replied before walking back to the tents.

 _I don't know what shocked me more the fact that four of those innocent children had come inches away from death or being taken captive and enduring horrific punishment or the fact that tough as nails, smart ass Jim Gutterman had put his bravado aside and with everyone watching comforted Maddie. He was still sitting there in the shade holding her as she slept when I went back to my tent. I didn't know it yet, but the next few weeks were going to cause Jim to think about what he would do after the war and consider a future lifestyle vastly different from what he had been living up 'til now._

It was almost time for supper, and the humidity was not as oppressive, when Jim looked down and noticed that Maddie was starting to wake up. He was worried that the sight of him would cause her to resume her crying and he looked around for Sister Mary Elizabeth or one of the older children, but they were all either in their tents or possibly helping with supper. Maddie opened her eyes and sleepily looked up at him a confused look on her face.

"Here we go," Jim thought, but to his surprise she grinned up at him sweetly.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi Maddie, you had a nice long nap," Jim replied. "It's about time for supper. Are you hungry?"

Maddie nodded.

"Sprinkles too," she commented.

"Oh he's hungry is he?" Jim asked thankful that she didn't appear to be frightened by the fact that no one she was used to seeing was around."

"Yes, he eats anything."

Jim laughed at that statement.

"That's good because I don't think we have any hay or oats around here," he stood up shifting her to a more comfortable position in his arms. "Come on and we'll see what we're having for supper."

Most of the children were already in the Sheep Pen, the older ones were helping get tables ready and the younger ones were sitting near the jukebox with Meatball. He was thoroughly enjoying the attention and being petted, snuggled, and even given kisses by a few of the children. Jim waved to Greg and Sister Mary Elizabeth as he walked in. Seeing Meatball, Maddie looked at Jim not quite sure if the dog was friendly or not, even though the other children seemed to be having fun.

"That's Meatball, he lives in Greg's tent, but we all treat him like he's ours. Do you want to get down and play with him too?"

"He bite?" she asked still not quite sure if she wanted down there with him or not.

"Only if we tell him too, otherwise he'll just lick you and give doggie kisses and those tickle," Jim assured her.

"Come on Maddie he won't hurt you," Oliver and Mary Ann encouraged.

Maddie looked at Jim and finally decided to join them.

"Hold him pwease," Maddie said handing Jim Sprinkles.

Jim thought he'd look silly holding the horse, but at least she trusted him with her favorite toy and he didn't want to damage that trust.

"I'll tell you what; I'll sit him right here where it looks like you'll be sitting at supper. He can watch you and we'll both be able to keep an eye on him. I'll even come over and sit with you when we eat okay?"

Maddie agreed and after a few minutes it was unclear who was having the most fun, the children or Meatball, who was showing no signs of getting tired of them. Maddie was hugging him and telling him what a cute doggie he was, giggling when he licked her face and behind her ears.

Bragg and French brought supper in from the mess kitchen canned chicken that they had mixed with some spices and added vegetables from French's garden, onions, carrots, potatoes, peppers, and then mixed all of that with some noodles. They had made a sauce for it using powdered milk and cheese and topped it with bread crumbs. There was also bread, a salad made from bananas and other tropical fruits found on the island, and for dessert Bragg had made several pies using canned fruits and these were now cooling in the mess kitchen.

Sister Mary Elizabeth said grace before everyone began eating, which was something the Black Sheep were not in the habit of doing, but went along without complaining.

"I asked Lauran if she would send some of the nurses over after supper to make sure that the children are all right after what they've been through," Greg told her. They were sitting with Casey and Anderson near one of the windows.

"Thank you, Greg I've been worried about James. I don't know if you've noticed, but he's been favoring his right leg since he twisted it while helping Father Patrick, Anthony, and Nicholas move boards from what remained of the school to try and save whatever we could. He says it's okay, but I can tell it bothers him if he steps on it a certain way or stands on it for very long."

Greg had noticed, but hadn't had a chance to ask whether it was a recent injury or the result of something that had happened awhile back. Penelope, Allison, and Alessandra arrived a little before 1800 and it was decided that they'd look at each of the children in the Sheep Pen and if any of them had injuries that appeared to need more extensive treatment they'd be taken to the hospital. Penelope took one look at James's ankle and immediately decided that he would definitely need to have Dr. Pendleton check it over. So, while Alessandra and Allison examined the rest of the children Penelope took James back to have the ankle X-rayed. Luckily, none of the other children had sustained injuries that were serious enough to warrant a trip to the hospital although Cassie admitted to Allison that ever since the Japanese had strafed the orphanage she'd been having dreams that were bad enough to cause her to wake up shaking and then have trouble getting back to sleep.

Allison talked with her and then called Sister Mary Elizabeth over to explain the situation and tell her what she could try if the dreams continued, although Cassie thought that since she had talked to someone about her fears that she might sleep better.

Penelope and James soon returned and fortunately it was nothing more than a minor sprain. James was to stay off of it as much as possible for a few days and also keep ice on it. When he heard that Greg said he'd make sure that James stayed off of it remembering when he had sprained his ankle falling off the roof of the Sheep Pen a few months back and, how by not staying off of it, he'd almost landed in the hospital as a result. The examinations completed Penelope handed out peppermint sticks courtesy of Dr. Pendleton to each of the children which brought a chorus of "Thank you's."

"If you have any problems or additional questions let us know," Allison told Sister Mary Elizabeth and Greg.

Jim wanted to tell Allison that he had a big problem and if she stopped by later that evening maybe a private checkup on the beach could take care of it, but he wisely decided that under the circumstances it probably wouldn't be a very good idea.

 _Everything seemed to be going smoothly or at least on the surface it appeared that way. I had agreed to let Sister Mary Elizabeth use the Sheep Pen as a classroom so that the children could continue their schoolwork without any interruption. I'd also asked Captain Sam, a coast watcher on a nearby island to stop by what was left of the orphanage and get whatever books and supplies they had been able to salvage from the school and then fly them over to us in his plane. He'd also brought word from Father Patrick that those riceballs had strafed them again a few_ _days ago and had in the process basically_ _undone any progress_ _that the Seabees on the USS Westpoint had made. Although everyone had made it to safety and Herb Eveready's ground troops had captured two of them that VF-29 had managed to shoot down, they were now on Espritos Marcos undergoing intense interrogation, and six of the planes had been blown up; although that hardly made up for the damage Tojo had caused up to this point. I quickly made the decision to contact VF-29 and let them know that we'd be doing flyovers during the morning patrol as well and also if things got dicey for them to radio us for assistance and we'd do what we could. As I suspected they didn't hesitate to take us up on that offer. This though was going to be the least of my worries as I'd quickly find out._

Night made her star filled appearance with a beautiful tropical sunset that colored the western sky in shades of violet, deep pink, and orangey peach. Most of the Black Sheep and their girls had sat on the beach watching it until thecolors faded and the deep velvet darkness spread across the sky broken only by the soft light of billions of tiny stars and the waxing crescent moon. Most of the girls had gone back to the nurse's quarters although a couple of them were still sitting on the beach with the members of the Black Sheep who had decided to remain awhile longer.

Finally, only the nocturnal jungle animals were up and doing whatever it was that they had been told to do since their creation on the sixth day. Most of the animals were four legged, with the exception this night of a few two legged ones, three of which had no business being out and should have been asleep in their beds.

"What are we doing out here anyway?" Sidney asked as he, Theodore, and Oliver crept as silently as possible into the maintenance shed.

"We're off on an adventure and we need to be very quiet because if we wake anyone up we'll be in big trouble," Theodore whispered.

The three boys had found flash lights and were now using them to explore the maintenance shed and all the tools and other intriguing items that Micklin and Hutch used to keep the planes in halfway running condition. Their explorations, however, were cut short by the sound of voices and although they didn't realize it they were about to see more than they'd thought they would when they began their expedition. Quickly, they crouched down on some boards that were stacked behind some boxes and cans of paint hoping that they were far enough in the darkness where no one would see them.

"Casey, are you sure we won't be discovered?" Penelope asked as she and Casey slipped into the maintenance shed.

"We should be safe, Hutch went to Espritos Marcos yesterday on the supply plane to pick up some parts and he won't be back for three days. I hated to do it, but I put a couple of sleeping pills in Micklin's coffee that he always has after supper and he should be out like a KO'd boxer for several hours," Casey replied as he turned on an overhead light, but made sure that boxes and other items were stacked so that anyone walking by wouldn't see it through the windows and then began moving some books and papers off of a nearby table.

The boys crouched further behind the boxes they were hiding behind wondering what exactly it was Casey and Penelope were up to.

"Of course," he added. "We're going to have to be quiet and since both of us know what we're going to be doing in here that maybe extremely difficult for both of us."

He then picked her up and sat her on the table.

"Sorry this isn't going to be the most comfortable place for us to be alone in, but the tide's in and so that lets out our favorite spot on the beach, plus Bragg's trying to catch up on some letter writing so I didn't want to ask him if he'd mind leaving us alone in the tent for the evening."

"Casey it's okay as long as I'm with you," Penelope assured him unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers caressing him as she pushed it off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor in a heap behind him.

Pulling her close he kissed her as her arms slipped around his neck, her hands slipping down his back, fingernails lightly grazing his skin.

"I promise the first chance we get I'm going to take you someplace special, no beaches, no tents, no place that doesn't have a soft bed with room service, even if I have to wait until this war is over," he whispered.

"In the meantime…..," Penelope didn't have a chance to finish the sentence as while he'd been talking Casey had managed to get her blouse unbuttoned and off of her, unfasten her bra, and slip it off of her as well. Now he had resumed kissing her as his hands gently cupped her bared breasts.

The boys stared from their hiding place knowing they shouldn't be watching what was going on, but at the same time afraid to move in case they were discovered.

She leaned back supporting herself on the table as Casey lightly brushed a finger over one of her nipples teasing it into a taunt peak.

"I can't get enough of you," he whispered easing her back so that she was completely lying on the table.

"Do you see that?" Oliver whispered.

Sidney and Theodore nodded unable to speak they had never seen a grown woman's breasts before only the littler girls like Maddie when Sister Mary Elizabeth gave them a bath and they were as flat chested as they were.

"Oh Casey," Penelope panted in response to the sensations that he was arousing within her, one taunt rose colored nipple was in his mouth being gently ravaged by his lips and tongue. Her other breast was being given its share of attention too as he massaged it, his fingers pulling and teasing that nipple until it was a hardened peak as well.

Penelope's fingers were tangled in Casey's hair as her pleasured sighs and soft sounds were all the encouragement that he needed.

Theodore, Sidney, and Oliver eyes were wide as they took in everything.

"I didn't know grownups did that?" Theodore remarked in a hushed voice.

"Maybe he's hungry that's how some mother's feed their babies," Sidney answered.

The other two nodded, at seven and eight years old this was as good an explanation as any for what they were watching.

Although he could tell that Penelope was enjoying his pleasuring of her breasts. He stopped what he was doing causing a small whimper of protest to escape her lips.

"Shhhh," he said softly kissing her, his hands sliding underneath her to unfasten her skirt. Realizing what he was going to do Penelope lifted her hips slightly allowing him to ease the skirt off of her and it too fell to the floor. Her panties soon followed and she lay there naked.

It was all the three boys could do to keep from gasping aloud.

"If anyone finds out we've seen this we're going to be saying the beads until we're old men," Sidney said referring to the rosary prayers that they were to say in penance for various infractions that were confessed to Father Patrick before services on Sundays.

His fingers skimmed across her abdomen trailing downward to the soft mound of curls at the apex of her legs. He let his hand rest there for a moment gazing at her in the light, although Casey wished it could have been moonlight, but they couldn't have everything.

A slight shift of her hips broke his thoughts and his hand slipped between them as her legs parted slightly. Stroking between the soft, wet folds he gently massaged her, his fingers finding the exact spot that he knew would bring her to near sexual completion. Penelope's back was arched; her legs spread wider giving Casey a very intimate view of her.

"Yes….so good…..oh god….so good," she panted as he continued to slowly caress and stroke between her legs, sliding his fingers into her every so often causing even more sexually contented sighs and oh's to fill the air.

Meanwhile, it was all the three boys could do to remain still they were shocked, yet at the same time curious as to what was going to happen next.

"Casey….please….," she panted her voice leaving no doubt in his mind how close she was to going over the edge.

Casey was to the point he could barely stand it himself and although it suddenly crossed his mind that he had forgotten to bring any protection with him he quickly undid his belt and in a few minutes was out of his pants and skivvies. His erection now free from the confinement of his clothing he braced himself over her as he guided the tip of his penis to trail along her folds teasing her slightly before his entrance brought them to the fulfillment they were both desperately in need of.

From their hiding place Sidney, Theodore, and Oliver's eyes were about to burst from their heads at what they were witnessing.

"Look at that." Sidney commented once Casey was as naked as Penelope. "You think ours will be that big when we're older?"

The other two boys nodded not seeing any reason why not. They all crouched silently, mouths opened as Casey slowly started to enter her, with the sounds of her pleasured panting and whimpering filling the air it was all he could do not to drive himself into her.

He thrust into her several times her legs wrapped around him.

"Oh yes, so close, oh yes," Penelope cried out.

She let out a pleasured sigh as her climax over took her and with one more thrust Casey came as well.

Just then the stack of boards they had been kneeling on shifted and the three boys went tumbling to the ground, cans of paint fell with a crash and one of which, whose lid wasn't completely on tightly, came open, yellow paint spilling all over everything. The boys quickly made a mad dash for the door. This also quickly brought an end to Casey and Penelope's lovemaking. Thinking they'd been discovered Penelope screamed, although not from sexual fulfillment, and Casey quickly withdrew himself from her, his ejaculation shooting all over the floor and table. Casey looked up expecting to see Micklin standing in the doorway, but all was quiet. Not sure what had caused the noise, he noticed some towels on a nearby box and cleaning himself up as best he could, found his pants, and got dressed. Penelope sat up and after he had handed her a towel and her clothes she managed to get cleaned up and dressed as well, however not as neatly as she would have liked. Then he smelled the paint and turning up the light saw the boys hiding place and the paint that was now covering the floor in a bright yellow mess.

"Oh no," he groaned.

"Casey what's wrong?"

"We were being spied on, I don't know how many there were, but if whoever it was tells Micklin what we were doing in here, we've had it."

Not knowing who would have been spying on them they decided to try to make it back to Casey's tent and hope that Bragg was done with his letter writing for the evening and maybe, just maybe, he'd take Penelope back to the nurse's quarters so that Casey could get cleaned up more thoroughly.

As they came out of the maintenance shed they quickly noticed everyone standing around outside Greg's tent. Sister Mary Elizabeth was talking with Greg and there were three of her boys standing with them.

"What's going on?" Casey asked as he and Penelope walked up to the group.

"Bragg and French caught these three running from the maintenance shed and by the looks of their shoes and pants they were getting into things they weren't supposed to be getting into," Greg replied indicating the hems of the boy's pants and their shoes which were covered in bright yellow paint.

Casey and Penelope looked at each other that answered their question as to who'd been spying on them. The boys looked at them too, but with very sheepish looks on their faces as if they were too embarrassed to look them in the eyes and no doubt they were too.

"What were you three doing in there?" Sister Mary Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing," they replied.

"Nothing hmmm well it certainly looks to me like you were up to something," Greg commented indicating their pants and shoes. "I'm sure Sister Mary Elizabeth is very disappointed knowing that three of her boys have not only been going into places without permission and getting into things they had no business getting into, but are also dishonest about it too," he added.

Sister Mary Elizabeth nodded too upset to say anything.

"All right," Theodore finally said. "We decided to go on an adventure and that place is full of interesting stuff that we can't check out in the daytime. So we decided to go after dark, but the tools and airplane parts weren't half as interesting as what we ended up seeing."

"Really and what would that be?" Greg and Sister Mary Elizabeth asked.

"We saw those two come in," Sidney replied pointing at Casey and Penelope. "He sat her on a table and she took off his shirt, then he took off her shirt, and they kissed and then he got hungry and put part of her," he pointed at Penelope's breast. "In his mouth and she kept saying that it felt good."

"Then he took all of her clothes off," Oliver added. "He was rubbing between her legs with his fingers and she was saying how good that felt and then he took his pants off and his, Oliver pointed to his pants…..was huge and he…."

"All right that's enough," Sister Mary Elizabeth said firmly not needing or wanting to hear any further description of what Casey and Penelope had been up to in the maintenance shed.

Casey and Penelope wished the ground would open up, swallow them, and be done with it since in Sister Mary Elizabeth's eyes they were probably on the fast track to hell anyway. They both stared at the ground not wanting to look at anyone especially the other Black Sheep.

"I know I'm really going to get it from the rest of the guys tomorrow during breakfast," Casey thought. "And maybe even during the morning patrol as well."

"So how did you boys get the paint on you?" Greg asked as if nothing had been brought up about Casey and Penelope's intimate activities.

"We were hiding behind some boxes and cans of paint and kneeling on some boards watching them," Sidney admitted again pointing at Casey and Penelope. "The boards shifted, we fell and the cans of paint went over and one spilled."

"We didn't want to get caught so we got out as fast as we could and ran right into those two," Oliver said sadly as he pointed to Bragg and French, not at all happy they'd gotten caught after all.

"WHO IN THE SAM HILL'S BEEN MESSING WITH MY STUFF," Micklin's voice, groggy from the effects of the sleeping pills, yelled from across camp.

"Oh no the light!" Casey exclaimed suddenly remembering they'd forgotten to turn off the light in the maintenance shed.

"THERE'S PAINT ALL OVER THE FLOOR AND I DON'T EVEN WANT TO CONSIDER WHAT THAT IS ON AND AROUND MY PARTS TABLE! THAT'S MY AREA NOT A BROTHEL FOR YOU "COLLEGE BOYS" TO DO GOD KNOWS WHAT ON! I'LL BE GOD DA…." Then seeing Sister Mary Elizabeth he suddenly forgot what else he was going to say. "Ummmm sorry Sister, I didn't see you standing there."

"Sergeant I will thank you to watch your language there are three young men here that are in enough trouble as it is and don't need to be hearing someone taking the Lord's name in vain," she said sternly.

Micklin was, for once, very contrite.

"Sorry Sister Mary Elizabeth," he said. "But I want to make one thing clear I'm not and I mean N-O-T, NOT! Cleaning either of those messes up especially what's around and on my parts table and I have a very good idea what it is."

"Calm down everybody," Greg said "Casey, you will clean up the mess from you and Penelope's ummm shall we say natural activities." Since the boys were intently listening to his every word he was trying to keep his language as clean as possible. "Bragg I want you to take her back to the nurse's quarters, she's been through enough without getting in trouble with Lauran for being out after their curfew. I'll leave the boy's punishment up to Sister Mary Elizabeth."

"Pappy, you want me to clean it up now? It's only a few hours until the morning patrol?"

"Yeah Casey, I want you to clean it up now, Micklin needs to use that table and you'd better be on the flight line for the patrol. I also want to see you in my tent after we land, understand?"

"Yes Pappy," Casey said quietly as the rest of the Black Sheep whispered what he was certain were off color comments to each other about him and Penelope.

"And you boys will go and clean the paint up off the floor. You are not to bother Casey and I will talk with you further tomorrow. Also I will consider additional punishments for the three of you," Sister Mary Elizabeth told Sidney, Oliver, and Theodore.

Casey and the boys went to get buckets and mops to clean up their messes and it was unclear who felt the worst. Casey because he wouldn't hear the end of it for quite some time or the boys who were in trouble not only for sneaking in the maintenance shed, but also for spying on Casey and Penelope although they'd had no business being in there either. As Casey walked past, Bragg patted him on the shoulder.

"Next time you and Penelope need some time to yourselves just say something, I could've gone over to one of the other guy's tents and written my letters," he said sympathetically. "I know you'd do the same thing if it was me and Clarissa."

Casey would have too and he gave Bragg a weak smile.

"Thanks Jerry, I'll remember that and thanks for taking Penelope back to the nurse's quarters for me."

Casey had just set the bucket of soapy water down and was about ready to start cleaning the table when he thought he heard someone behind him. He turned and this time Micklin was standing in the doorway with a very menacing look on his face.

"The next time you or any of those other "college boys" for that matter drug my coffee with sleeping pills you'll find yourself sleeping six feet underground in a pine box, you got that?" Micklin snarled at Casey.

"Yes sir, I understand completely, sir," Casey was so scared he was about to wet his pants.

"Good just so we're clear on that matter," Micklin replied before he turned and walked back to his tent leaving Casey shaking in his boots.

The morning patrol didn't go as smoothly as Greg would have liked as just off the coast of Choiseul they were ambushed by a small group of Zeros and Kates, although there were only about a dozen of them total they really kept the Black Sheep on their toes. The real problem started when Casey shot at one of the Kates and missed nearly hitting Boyle's plane in the process.

"Casey, watch where you're aiming," Bragg said calmly trying to diffuse what he could tell was probably going to turn into a very bad situation if not now with words, then on the ground with fists.

"He can't aim his dick what makes anyone think he can aim his ammunition," Boyle replied. "Hell if I'd done something like that with Kathlynn she'd probably think there was something wrong with me, come to think of it maybe ole Casey needs to see Dr. Pendleton and have his privates checked out."

That comment didn't sit well with Casey since if it hadn't been for the falling cans of paint making all that noise and startling them things would have progressed between him and Penelope as nature intended it to progress, but he ignored it, there would be time on the ground to take care of Boyle, now all that mattered was getting them out of this mess.

Anderson shot down one of the Zeros, while Jim got two Kates, Greg took out a Zero and another Kate and Casey was finally able to take out the Kate he'd missed earlier when it came diving out from behind a cloud where it had apparently been waiting for an opportunity to get back at Casey. French shot down one of the Zeros and the other was taken out by Bragg.

"Good work everyone," Greg said.

"Yeah," Boyle commented Casey's finally learned to aim his ammunition, now if he can just learn to aim what's in his pants."

"Cut it out Boyle," Greg said sternly. "The two of you can discuss it on the ground, but I don't want any hard feelings when we're in the air, we need to be alert and ready to help each other got it? And that goes for every one of you morons."

"Yes Pappy," they all answered.

The rest of the patrol went smoothly although Greg could tell that trouble was simmering between Casey and Boyle and Boyle was the main instigator. Greg decided to let Casey handle it although if need be he'd step in and settle the matter for them, although the chances of them liking it, if he had to do that, weren't good.

As soon as they had landed, Casey headed toward Greg's tent wanting to get that over with and maybe get some advice on how to handle Boyle as well.

"Hey Casey, I'd consider what I said about seeing Dr. Pendleton if I were you, most guys enjoy shooting it into their girl and not on the floor unless of course, you'd rather pleasure yourself than Penelope in which case send her to me and I can show her what she's missing."

"Shut up Boyle you don't know the half of it, you're so full of yourself and think that you're God's gift to women so I'd be wasting my breath trying to explain it to you," Casey said as he continued walking towards Greg's tent while doing his best to keep his temper in check.

"What'd you say Casey?" Boyle asked running up and grabbing his arm. "Are you trying to say that I'm a womanizer at least I know where to put things when it comes to making out with a girl, maybe you've got performance issues when it comes to sex. YOU HEAR THAT EVERYBODY," Boyle yelled. "CASEY'S GOT MAJOR SEXUAL PERFORMANCE ISSUES!"

That was the last straw as far as Casey was concerned and he hauled off and punched Boyle right in the nose.

"FUCK," Boyle yelled. "Oh wait you don't know how."

Casey landed a hard right hook into Boyle's jaw and Boyle returned the punch with a hard upper cut.

"FIGHT, FIGHT!" French yelled and that brought the rest of the Black Sheep running.

"$200 on Casey," Anderson remarked holding up several $50 bills.

"I bet $100 on Boyle," French countered.

"$20 on Casey," TJ said adding. "It's all the extra money I've got until we get paid."

"I'm raising it another $50 on Boy….," Anderson didn't have time to finish his sentence as Greg and Bragg ran up.

"ALL RIGHT CUT IT OUT," Greg yelled normally he would have let them fight it out, but several of the children again namely Theodore, Oliver, and Sidney, in addition to Artie and Everett were standing nearby intently watching and Greg knew that Sister Mary Elizabeth wouldn't be happy if she found them doing that especially since the guys were taking bets.

"I SAID CUT IT OUT AND I MEAN IT! RIGHT NOW," Greg yelled pulling Casey and Boyle off each other.

They were still yelling insults at each other despite Casey having a split lower lip that was causing blood to run down his chin as well as a bloody nose and a large bruise to the side of his jaw that was already starting to turn purple, green and yellow. Boyle's left eye was starting to swell shut, his nose was bloody as well, and he had a large cut on the side of his face. Boyle kept yelling for Greg to let him go until Greg told him to shut up or he'd really let him have it. He'd been egging Casey on since the morning patrol for no reason and he'd better cut it out if he knew what was good for him. Greg was tired of it and he knew Casey was too.

Jim came out of the Sheep Pen followed by Sister Mary Elizabeth, Lisette, Adrienne, and Maddie, who, it seemed, was Jim's shadow. He had been helping them move some tables for a display that was going to be part of a project they were doing for their history lessons. Meatball, awakened by the commotion ran out from under the Sheep Pen where he'd been napping and offered his displeasure at the fighting with a series of barks and growls at Boyle and Casey.

"All right," Jim said sternly to the boys. "You all go find something else to do and if you can't think of anything I'm sure Sister Mary Elizabeth can."

The boys started to protest as they'd been having fun watching the fight, but seeing the look on Jim's face made them reconsider any protests they might have thought of making.

"Thank you, Jim for your help with moving the tables and more importantly just now. I think it's time I had a talk with Greg concerning the behavior of some of the Black Sheep."

Jim picked up Maddie and set her on his shoulders, glancing at Greg who was chewing out Boyle up one side and down the other.

"That's probably a good idea," he remarked. "I'm going to take Maddie and go for a walk on the beach if that's all right."

"Go right ahead Jim," Sister Mary Elizabeth replied.

"Mebaa too?" Maddie asked looking at Meatball.

"Sure," Jim replied. "Come on Meatball we're going to the beach."

 _Boyle didn't like it that I had him dig out a new head, fill in the old one, and give everyone back their money, as punishment for stirring things up with Casey and Casey really didn't like it that had him help Micklin out for a week as an additional punishment for sneaking into the maintenance shed. Although, I did understand Casey wanting to have some private time with Penelope as well as the fact that he hadn't wanted to ask Bragg to leave for the evening knowing that Jerry wanted to write letters to his family and friends. I commended Bragg on his offering next time to go to one of the other tents and write the letters and I told Casey the same thing that I'd be glad to let them use my tent if they had nowhere else to go. That seemed to settle the matter although even the boys weren't happy as Sister Mary Elizabeth gave them extra chores to do as well taking each on a trip behind the maintenance shed which resulted in them spending the rest of that afternoon with very sore behinds. Boyle was the most put out by his punishment, but he deserved it and hey all's fair in love and war."_

Greg thought that things were under control after that little situation between Boyle and Casey, but he was wrong that had just been a small detail in a much larger problem as he was soon to find out.

"Greg, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sister Mary Elizabeth asked knocking on the door frame of his tent.

"What's on your mind?" Greg asked after he had moved to sit on his cot and offered her the chair at his desk.

"Greg, I really don't know where to begin, but you need to do something about the Black Sheep and quickly," she began.

"I thought everything was fine after I took care of that incident with Casey and Penelope and the resulting fight between Boyle and Casey?" Greg replied.

"That's not the half of it; two days ago I caught Artie, Everett, Nicholas, and Anthony looking at some, shall we say, magazines of a less than wholesome nature that they'd found in a box under the bar of the Sheep Pen. That same afternoon I discovered Everett and Anthony had been drinking some of the liquor in the Sheep Pen that I thought was to be removed prior to our arrival. They tried to deny it, but it was obvious from their breath and how they were acting what they'd been up to. Then during music class yesterday Theodore, Sidney, and Oliver asked if we could sing a song about a Scottish lass with a very cute ass, and I know they weren't referring to a donkey. Also during show and tell Nicholas recited a limerick that was so lewd I'm not even going to repeat it, Anthony then decided that he was going to entertain us with some jokes that were less than tasteful, both in the subject matter and the language they contained, and finally I had the students draw pictures during art class, most of the students drew pictures of the beach, James drew a very detailed picture of a Corsair, which I'd like for you to see when you get a moment, a few drew pictures of Meatball, one of the boys drew the Seabees rebuilding the orphanage, but…," Sister Mary Elizabeth stopped for a moment.

Greg didn't like the sound of that "but".

"Yes, please continue Sister," Greg said.

"Theodore, Sidney, and Oliver drew pictures of things they saw Casey and Penelope doing in the Maintenance Shed. I know it's healthy for children to be curious about these things, but after questioning the boys it's come to my attention that your men, particularly Anderson and Boyle are the ones teaching them these inappropriate songs, jokes, and limericks and French was the one who left the magazines in the Sheep Pen, I know this because his name was on the mailing labels. As to who left the liquor that could be any of them? I should add that I have punished all of the boys that have been involved. "

"Sister, thank you for bringing this to my attention, please accept my apologies, and I'll get this stopped immediately. I want you to know that when Colonel Lard asked me to let you all stay here I immediately came back and lectured them on the importance of being on their best behavior and it appears they're trying to test me to see how far they can go."

"Much like children," Sister Mary Elizabeth replied. "You are like their father so I guess in that sense them referring to you as Pappy is appropriate."

Greg thought for a few moments.

"I've never looked at it that way, but yes I guess I'm like their father and my children are about to receive a much needed talking to and will be punished accordingly as well."

"Greg I will say one positive thing and that is I was worried there'd be an entire wall of pinups in the Sheep Pen that I'd have to take down, but that wasn't the case and the children and I have really enjoyed the pictures of Emily that you all have put up. She's getting to be a beautiful little girl.

"Well unfortunately we did have quite a collection of pinups on that wall, but as Janie and Robert as well as TJ's family members have sent pictures and we couldn't decide which ones we liked the best Emily has replaced the pinups and we're close to running out of room for Emily's pictures as well," Greg replied as he and Sister Mary Elizabeth stood up and she went back to call the children in from recess.

"Bragg, get everybody together and meet me over by the Ops Shack. I'm calling a very important meeting in five minutes."

The look on Greg's face was enough to send Bragg running to round everyone up on the double.

In less than five minutes everyone was standing in front of the Ops Shack or sitting on some nearby logs, they were wondering what was going on especially after Bragg had told them that Greg was in a terrible mood.

"Do you all have a problem understanding directions?" Greg asked walking over from his tent.

"What do you mean?" French asked. "Are we in some kind of trouble with Colonel Lard?"

"No French with me," Greg answered. "What was the last thing I told you meatheads before Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children arrived a few days ago?"

"You wanted us to set up extra tents like we did when the nurses stayed with us," Anderson replied.

"Strike one," Greg said.

"The Seabees from the USS Westport were going to be helping rebuild the orphanage buildings that were damaged when the Japanese strafed the island, Father Patrick was going to be staying to help with the rebuilding efforts, Colonel Eveready and his men would be providing ground support protection for Father Patrick and the Seabees, and VF-29 would be making regular flyovers of the island to offer additional protection and those flyovers would continue on a regular basis once Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children were back at the orphanage," Boyle said.

"Strike two," Greg replied starting to lose patience very quickly.

"You didn't know how long Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children would be staying with us," Bragg said.

"Steeeerike three," Greg yelled. "I TOLD YOU LAME BRAINS THAT I WANTED YOU TO BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR WHILE THEY WERE HERE, WAS THAT TOO MUCH FOR ME TO ASK YOU BOZOS TO DO?"

"What have we done wrong?" Several voices asked.

"WHAT HAVEN'T YOU DONE WRONG?" Greg yelled. "ANDERSON, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I CAN THINK OF THAT WOULD HAVE ENCOURAGED THEODORE, OLIVER, AND SIDNEY TO USE ART CLASS AS A TIME TO PRACTICE DRAWING SEXUALLY EXPLICIT PICTURES, FRENCH LEFT HIS ADULT MAGAZINES IN THE SHEEP PEN AFTER HE WAS TOLD TO PUT THEM UP AND AS A RESULT ARTIE, EVERETT, NICHOLAS, AND ANTHONY WERE CAUGHT LOOKING AT THEM BY SISTER MARY ELIZABETH. THEN SHE DISCOVERED EVERETT AND ANTHONY HAD BEEN IN THE LIQUOR THAT WAS LEFT IN THE SHEEP PEN, AGAIN, AFTER I TOLD YOU ALL TO PUT THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE FOR THE TIME BEING. THEN I WAS INFORMED THAT ANDERSON AND BOYLE HAVE BEEN TEACHING THE BOYS DIRTY LIMERICKS AND JOKES, AND THEN APPARENTLY THEODORE, SIDNEY, AND OLIVER HAVE LEARNED FROM THEM THE SONG ABOUT MARY MARGARET MCCRAY FROM DOWN EDINBURGH WAY."

Everyone was silent, what were they supposed to say in their defense?

"WELL, WHAT DO YOU ALL HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES? WAS IT TOO MUCH FOR ME TO ASK YOU TO BEHAVE YOURSELVES FOR A FEW WEEKS?"

"You don't understand, Pappy," Anderson replied. "We have no place to go at night to hang out The Sheep Pen's been turned into a school, we can't have the nurse's over, Lauran's told us not to be coming over to the hospital because we disturbed the patients. We don't feel safe making out on the beach in case the older children go down there, we're sick and tired of feeling like we can't do anything."

The fact that they weren't supposed to be at the hospital for social reasons was a bit of information that Greg was unaware of and he made a mental note to find out from Lauran exactly what had been going on and further talks with the Black Sheep regarding their behavior would probably be forthcoming.

"Yeah," Boyle agreed. "It hasn't been easy for us the last few days."

Greg stood there silently for a few minutes and then shaking his head finally spoke.

"You think it hasn't been easy for you, do you? Well what about Sister Mary Elizabeth and those children? Their home was practically destroyed by Tojo, and then they had to leave and come here, not sure how long they'd be staying. No one has said anything to them yet, but I received word from Colonel Lard that there's been two other incidents where those riceballs have bombed the rebuilding efforts. I can say that so far no one's been injured or killed, but someone needs to put an end to these bombing runs. VF-29 wasn't in the area the second time, but the first time they were able to take down half of the Zeros and scare the rest off. Sister Mary Elizabeth is doing her best to keep things as normal as possible for the children and that includes continuing with their lessons. But you idiots aren't helping by your behavior. Think that over for awhile. I'm going back to my tent and finish up on some reports for General Moore," Greg said a hint of disgust still in his voice.

After he had left, everyone stood around not saying anything for quite some time.

"Maybe we have been kind of selfish under the circumstances," Bragg said finally.

"Well, maybe some of us more than others," Jim replied looking pointedly at Anderson and Boyle before letting his gaze drift over to French. "But, all of us could have been doing more to make their stay here easier."

"I haven't really done anything out of line, but I still feel bad I haven't done more to make them feel welcome, especially after Sister Mary Elizabeth helped Robert and Janie adopt Emily," TJ said.

"I think we should go over and let Sister Mary Elizabeth know that we're sorry for how we've been acting since they arrived and that we want to help in any way we can to make their stay here easier," Casey said.

That seemed like a good idea to everyone under the circumstances and if they wanted to try and smooth things over with Greg the sooner they did it the better.

Sister Mary Elizabeth looked over from where she was writing a list of spelling words on a small chalkboard as they walked into the Sheep Pen. Several of the other students looked up from their work as well.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Umm, Sister Mary Elizabeth we know you're busy with the children's lessons now, but if you have a few minutes we'd like to talk to you?" TJ said.

"All right, Lisette please keep an eye on the students, I'll be outside if you need anything," she said following the Black Sheep out the door.

"We all would like to apologize for our behavior since you arrived," French said. "I know I should have put my er, um, er reading materials where the boys couldn't find them." He added his face red with embarrassment.

"We shouldn't have taught them those songs, jokes, and limericks," Anderson and Boyle said together. "And I shouldn't have encouraged them to draw those pictures," Anderson added.

"We're all guilty of one thing and that's not making you and the children feel welcome and doing what we can to help you all under the circumstances," Casey replied.

"We'd like to do whatever we can to help you out, just tell us," Bragg said. "We know our behavior has been selfish and we're sorry about that."

Sister Mary Elizabeth was not sure what to think for a few moments.

"Thank you for realizing that you haven't been a very good example for the children, especially the younger boys and yes I do think I know how you can help," she said smiling. "Right now we're having a study time where the children work on their lessons and some of the older students help the younger ones. Of course, that takes away from the older children's study time especially Lisette and she's one of them who needs it the most."

"Is she a poor student?" TJ asked.

"Oh no, she's an excellent student and as such my order has selected her as one of several students who will be taking exams in a few weeks. She'll be 18 this summer and in the fall, she wants to attend college back in the US and eventually teach elementary age children, she's stated preferably kindergarten up to third grade. Based on how good the students do they could get scholarships, one of which is large enough that it will pay for tuition, books, and other fees that might be incurred depending on their major. This could be a big step forward for Lisette and I want her to do well, but she is so intent on working with Maddie and the other little ones on colors, numbers, and the alphabet that she leaves no time to concentrate on her studies."

Everyone agreed that they'd help tutor any of the students that needed it and so Sister Mary Elizabeth lead them inside. After explaining to the students what the Black Sheep were going to be doing and telling them what each of the children were working on or needed help with. She told everyone she was going to go talk with Major Boyington and everyone including the Black Sheep needed to be working on lessons or, in the case of the Black Sheep, helping the student's while she was gone.

Jim went over and told Lisette he'd work with Maddie, DoraLynn, and Mary Ann with their flash cards of colors, numbers, and letters so that she could study for her exams. Anderson went and decided to help Sidney, Oliver, and Theodore with a nature project they were doing for science that involved identifying plants that were around the Sheep Pen and the rest of the camp. Casey sat down next to Artie who was struggling with some problems involving fractions. Celeste and Adrienne were working on a speech about the Founding Fathers for history class and TJ went over to listen to the dialogue and help if they forgot lines or couldn't think how to pronounce a word. Cassie and Anthony were cutting articles and headlines out of newspapers and then writing their own articles and stories to go along with them to make their own newspaper. French immediately went over to watch and offer suggestions, only if they asked for his advice or had a question. Amelia and James were working on a project for science as well only they were identifying various seashells that they had collected on the beach as well as looking up facts about the animals that had or did live in them. They were also going to display them along with the information. Bragg sat down with them and told them later he'd take them down to an area of the beach where he knew they could find some different shells that would be good to use in their project. Finally, Boyle joined Everett and Nicholas who were working on long division problems. They seemed to be doing okay on their own, but Boyle thought after the events earlier in the day it would be better if he looked like he was helping and not getting into trouble.

Greg looked up from working on the reports for General Moore when Sister Mary Elizabeth entered his tent.

"I thought you'd still be teaching the children?" he said.

"Normally, I would be, but this is their study time and your men came over and apologized for their behavior. They also offered to help in any way they could so I have them helping the children if they need it. I just wanted to come over and tell you what they'd done and thank you for talking with them as well."

"I just hope they continue to behave themselves and I don't have to take more drastic measures," Greg told her.

"I wish we had some better plants," Oliver said. "These are okay, but I think we really need to find something that will cause Sister Mary Elizabeth to have to give us an "A" on this project."

"Yeah," Sidney remarked. "If we don't we're going to get a bad grade on our report cards and then we'll be in big trouble with both Sister Mary Elizabeth and Father Patrick."

"So, you all have to get a good grade on this project or else you'll be in trouble, grade wise?" Anderson asked.

"Yes," Theodore answered and the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

Anderson thought for a few moments a plan forming in his mind.

"I think I know where you three can find some plants that are going to ensure that you get an "A" on this project," he told them.

"How?" the three of them asked.

Anderson then proceeded to tell them about some rare tropical flowering plants that grew way back in the jungle, he knew where to look, and although it was a long walk if they wanted he'd take them to get some for their project.

"Do we want to, oh yes," the three of them answered.

They got up and started to head out the door towards the path that led past the maintenance shed and branched off in one direction to the swimming hole and the other into the jungle and that path had never been explored by any of them.

"Where are you all going?" TJ asked as they walked past him, Celeste, and Adrienne.

"Just down that path by the maintenance shed a little ways," Anderson told him. "We need some more plants and we'll be right back."

TJ nodded warning him not to take the boys any farther than the swimming hole and then come back as soon as they could.

"Yeppers," Anderson assured him as the four of them headed outside.

Three o'clock arrived and since Sister Mary Elizabeth was still talking with Greg Lisette dismissed the children for the rest of the day. The boys ran outside, Adrienne and Cassie stayed to help Lisette clean up the room and get things in order for tomorrow's lessons. TJ and Jim took Maddie, DoraLynn, and Mary Anne down to the beach with Meatball and Bragg decided since they were going he would take Amelia and James and walk with them. They would then head up the beach to where the shells were located that he thought would be good to add with the others already in their project.

A few hours later Casey and French were playing catch with Meatball when Sister Mary Elizabeth walked up.

"Have either of you seen Theodore, Sidney, and Oliver I wanted to tell them they each did very well on the spelling test we had today.

TJ who was sitting nearby reading " _The Moving Finger"_ by Agatha Christy looked up.

"They haven't come back with Anderson yet?" he asked.

"Come to think of it," French replied. "I haven't seen Anderson since they left after Lisette dismissed everyone earlier this afternoon.

Seeing Sister Mary Elizabeth's worried look TJ explained.

"They were going down the path behind the maintenance shed to get some plants that Anderson said would help improve their grade on the project they were working on. As long as they went no further than the swimming hole they couldn't have gotten lost. If I were to guess I'd say Anderson talked them into going swimming and they've lost track of the time. If you want I'll go bring them back for you?"

"Thank you TJ I'd appreciate that," Sister Mary Elizabeth replied.

TJ took off down the path to the swimming hole. He didn't think that Anderson would go any further than that since that part of the jungle hadn't been explored by any of them as far as he knew. Not that Greg had told them not go past that point, but it just made sense not to go exploring into unknown areas by yourself or in this case with three young boys. When TJ got to the swimming hole all was quiet, except for a few bright colored jungle birds that chattered at him from a nearby tree as if asking what he was doing there.

"Anderson, where are you and the boys?" TJ thought looking around. Then he noticed that some of the vegetation had been trampled down has if someone had walked through it. "Great," he said aloud. "They've gone into the jungle."

Several hours had already passed and by the time he went back and got some of the others to go with him they'd be further ahead than they were now so TJ decided, against his better judgment, to follow the recently made path and hope he found them and not some dangerous animal.

"Anderson…Sidney…Theodore…Oliver," he called. "Hey can you all hear me."

No one answered and so TJ kept walking, the path was not as obvious as it had been and he was getting worried. He'd been calling every so often and no one had answered and not only that it would be getting dark soon and he didn't want to be out in the jungle at night, especially by himself.

Just then he thought he heard something.

"Anderson is that you?" he called.

"Help," a voice faintly called from nearby.

TJ took a step and found himself falling down a hill, he landed at the bottom of a large drop off, unhurt, and looking right into the eyes of Anderson, Theodore, Oliver, and Sidney.

"That's what happened to us," Sidney said matter of factly.

"Great now how do we get out of here," TJ said dusting himself off.

No one had an answer for that and they decided it might be best to try and find a cave or something to take shelter in for the night and worry about finding a way back to the base in the morning.

"THEY DID WHAT?" Greg yelled.

He had just learned what Anderson had done and how TJ had gone off on his own after them rather than tell him what was going on.

"TJ told me that he didn't think they'd go any further than the swimming hole," Sister Mary Elizabeth said.

"In that case they should have been back by now," Greg replied his voice slightly calmer.

"Pappy do you want us to go looking for them?" French asked.

Greg looked at the horizon which was bathed in the tropical colors of sunset and shook his head.

"It's going to be completely dark in 45 minutes to an hour and no one will be able to see anything in the jungle then. We'll divide into teams and go out on foot after the morning patrol also during the patrol we'll fly over the entire island in case they've started a signal fire or made it to the beach on the other side of the island. Everyone else needs to get some rest and be alert tomorrow. Jim I want to see you in my tent for a few minutes so we can plan tomorrow's search parties."

"Okay Greg," Jim replied.

"The children and I will offer up prayers for their safety tonight and everyone's in the morning," Sister Mary Elizabeth replied.

"That would be a good idea," Greg told her.

Jim lay on his cot trying to sleep, but sleep wasn't coming over him easily, it felt strange being in the tent by himself, the last time that had happened had been when TJ had been shot down and had been lost at sea for four days until he was found nearly dead by Air/Sea Rescue. Jim had gotten in trouble big time for that as he had refused to stay and fly cover for TJ until help had arrived. The memory of that event made Jim even more worried about TJ's safety now, and after it seemed like another hour had passed he finally managed to force himself to drift off to sleep.

Several hours later, Jim thought he felt something next to him and in a sleep fogged state he put out his hand, he felt something fuzzy and afraid it was a rat or other jungle animal slowly turned on the light. The fuzzy thing he had felt was Maddie's blonde curls, the little girl was curled up next to him staring intently at him.

"Maddie what are you doing in here?" Jim asked.

"Play outside," she said.

Jim looked at the clock and seeing the time came fully awake.

"Maddie, its one thirty in the morning we need to get you back to your tent before Sister Mary Elizabeth discovers you're missing too and really gets worried."

"No sleep, want to play," she insisted.

Jim sighed.

"We can play tomorrow now it's time to go to sleep," he told her firmly, picking her up.

He had just started towards the tent where Sister Mary Elizabeth and the younger girls were sleeping when he saw someone standing outside and seeing it was Sister Mary Elizabeth called out.

"It's all right Maddie was in my tent."

"Jim thank you, I was so worried that another of the children was missing and I didn't know what to do."

"Not sleepy," Maddie insisted again, but both Jim and Sister Mary Elizabeth could tell by her voice that she was getting sleepy and probably would be asleep in a very short time.

"I'll sit out here and tell you a story and then will you go to sleep?" Jim asked knowing that she'd be asleep before he was even finished.

"Okay, bout Sprinkles and Mischief," she said.

"Jim, you can just lay her on her cot once she's finally asleep. I'll probably still be up since I've been so worried about TJ, Anderson, and the boys that I haven't slept much tonight myself."

Jim sat down on a nearby chair where Sister Mary Elizabeth sat and graded papers or made lesson plans while she watched the children playing. The stars blanketed the sky with tiny points of light, it was new moon and everything was pitch black in the jungle. He made up a story about Sprinkles and Mischief winning a horse show and then as Maddie was fighting hard to stay awake he made up another one about them going after some outlaws who had stolen some cupcakes for a little girl's birthday party, and the little girl's name just happened to be Maddie. He had just finished that story when he looked down and found her fast asleep clutching Sprinkles, her stuffed horse. Jim held her for several more minutes to make certain that she was asleep. He was beginning to enjoy holding her, her head resting on his shoulder and her sleepy breathing made him feel all was right with the world. She stirred softly and he softly sang a lullaby until he was certain she wasn't going to wake up. Then he carried her into the tent and tucked her in on her cot, kissing her forehead.

"Two stories and a lullaby," he whispered to Sister Mary Elizabeth.

She nodded, her rosary clasped in her hands. Jim could tell she'd been praying and the look on her face was a clear indication how worried she was.

"You try and sleep, we'll find Anderson, TJ, and the boys tomorrow if it's the last thing we do," he said comfortingly.

"I know Jim, but my mind wants to tell me otherwise so I keep asking God to strengthen my faith."

"You might want to put in a good word for me on that as well," he replied.

Sister Mary Elizabeth nodded.

"Good night Jim," she said softly.

"Good night and don't worry we'll find them," he assured her as he went back to his tent.

Jim lay down, but it was several hours before he was finally able to get back to sleep himself as his mind was overflowing with all kinds of scenarios about what they would find in the jungle tomorrow.

"We're lost," TJ said finally admitting out loud what he'd been thinking for several hours.

"No we're not," Anderson insisted.

They had started out just before sunrise as soon as it had gotten light enough to see. Anderson had thought that he knew a way that would take them to the beach, although none of them had ever been that way before. TJ had let him lead as it looked like it was slightly less overgrown than the route they had been taking. However, it quickly became apparent that they were now more confused than ever as to which way to go. In fact, after they had passed the same vine covered tree that had been knocked over by a storm or perhaps even one of Washing Machine Charlie's bombing runs for the fourth time in the last two hours TJ was certain they were going in circles. Finally, he called the other four over to large rock and leaning against it sighed.

"I think we're in trouble," he said under his breath.

"What did you say, TJ?" Anderson asked.

"I said I think we're in trouble," TJ replied. "In case no one, but me has noticed we've passed that same fallen, vine covered, palm tree four times in the past two hours, so that means one thing, we're going in circles."

"Crap!" Anderson exclaimed not caring if Sidney, Oliver, and Theodore heard him or not.

"Are we going to die?" Oliver asked.

"Thanks to Anderson, I'm beginning to wonder that myself," TJ said which caused the three boys to start crying and Anderson to see red.

"Now wait a minute, TJ."

"Anderson think about it, if you'd just taken these three and gone to the swimming hole, gotten the plants, and returned to camp like you told me you were going to instead of traipsing off like an explorer in a Saturday matinee jungle adventure we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?" TJ asked him pointedly.

Anderson thought for a few moments.

"How was I to know that drop off was there?" he countered.

"You weren't familiar with your surroundings and that's all the more reason for you not to have gone that way. It doesn't excuse the fact that we're obviously lost and it's doubtful we'll be found anytime soon, although I'm sure that by now Pappy's already got the rest of the guys searching for us," he said trying to calm the three boys who looked like they could start crying again any minute.

TJ walked over to the fallen tree and stood there thinking. He had no idea if they should stay where they were or try and find a way to the beach. Of course, when he was in the Boy Scouts he'd been taught that if you were lost in the woods to stay where you were and let help find you, unless of course you were in immediate danger. The problem was they could be in immediate danger from a wild animal and not know it yet. TJ sighed. "This was great, this was really great," he thought.

The morning patrol had been quiet both in terms of enemy presence and also conversation wise. As they'd flown over Vella La Cava everyone had kept an eye out for signs of Anderson, TJ, and the boys, but no one saw anything to indicate they were on or near the beach on the opposite side of the island. As soon as they landed, Greg split the guys up into two teams French, Casey, and Jim would make up one team and he, Boyle, and Bragg would make up the second team. Greg sent the first group out and told them his group would follow a few minutes later after he'd told Sister Mary Elizabeth what they were going to do.

James and several of the other boys wanted to join them when they found out the Black Sheep were going into the jungle to search for TJ, Anderson, and the boys, but Greg and Sister Mary Elizabeth firmly put a stop to that as the last thing they needed was for something to happen to anymore of Sister Mary Elizabeth's children. That didn't make the other boys too happy, but Greg told them the best thing they could do was pray with Sister Mary Elizabeth for everyone's safety and so they agreed to do that.

"Jim you take your group and start walking along the beach. Go around the island as far as you can in both directions and see if they've made it out and are walking along the beach. I'll take my group to the swimming hole and we'll go into the jungle there and hopefully we can find their path and follow it to them."

"Okay," Jim replied.

"We'll regroup back here at 15:00 that way we'll get back before dark."

Greg, Boyle, and Bragg quickly found where Anderson and the boys and then TJ had entered the jungle and followed the path through the vegetation as best they could. As fate or in this case more aptly luck would have it Boyle stepped to the side to let Greg go past him and fell down the drop off that Anderson, the boys, and TJ had all fallen down earlier.

Greg and Bragg stood at the top looking at him concerned.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked.

"Yeah Pappy, but there's no way I can climb back up. I think you two are going to have to come down."

Greg and Bragg looked at each other.

"Great," they both thought.

"Watch out Boyle," Greg said as he slid down the drop off on his behind, followed by Bragg.

"Now what," Bragg asked as he dusted the seat of his pants off.

Suddenly Boyle saw something halfway under some leaves and reaching down to pick it up he noticed it was TJ's handkerchief.

"Pappy," he replied holding it up. "Look at this."

Greg and Bragg walked over and confirmed it was TJ's.

"That means TJ and hopefully all of them have fallen down here. The next question is which way did they take off to?" Greg thought out loud.

Bragg thought maybe they would have tried to head towards the beach which if they didn't run into anymore detours should be to the south of where they were now.

The three of them headed through the vegetation hacking the overgrowth out of their way as they went.

Jim, Casey, and French weren't having as much success as Greg and his group, if one could call their current situation success. Those three had walked the length of the beach until they reached a point where the sand was underwater and it looked like it had been for several days. They had been calling out hoping that Anderson, TJ, or one of the boys would answer, but the only sounds had been the birds chattering in the trees above them and a few monkeys who threw coconuts at them.

Jim called for a rest break at the point where they could go no further and after that decided that they would head around the other way as far as they could, hopefully they would be able to make it around more of the island in that direction.

"Anderson"

"TJ"

"Sidney, Theodore, Oliver, where are you?"

They called out every few feet, but just as when they'd been going in the other direction no one except the wildlife answered them.

They did make it further around the island, in fact they made it to the point that they were near the grouping of rocks that unbeknownst to Casey and French was where Jim took Allison to have her all to himself. The rocks formed a barrier on three sides with the opening facing the west. It was a romantic spot to view the tropical sunsets among other, more interesting activities. Knowing that the other two didn't know anything about that Jim remained quiet as to their exact location at the moment.

"We've gone as far around the island as we can on foot in both directions," French said.

"So what do we do now?" Casey asked not liking the fact that they hadn't found any sign of TJ, Anderson, or the boys.

"The only thing we can do," Jim said with a touch of defeat in his voice. "Is to go back to camp and hope Pappy, Boyle, and Bragg have had better luck than we have."

As they were making their way through the jungle Bragg thought he heard something.

"Pappy, did you hear that?" he asked.

Greg and Boyle stopped.

"What?" Greg asked confused.

"It sounded like voices up ahead, but I could just be hearing things," Bragg replied.

"TJ, Anderson, Sidney, Oliver, Theodore are you are all out there," Boyle called out.

There was silence for a few minutes and then very faintly from the overgrowth they heard something.

"Pappy is that you?"

"TJ," Greg yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"OVER HERE ABOUT THREE FEET TO YOUR LEFT, ANDERSON AND THE BOYS ARE WITH ME AND ARE WE GLAD TO SEE YOU," TJ called out to them.

Greg, Boyle, and Bragg began to make their way in the direction that TJ had called from and several minutes later found the five of them sitting near the fallen palm tree. TJ had decided it would be best if they stayed where they were and hope that they were found soon.

"Finally we are saved," Anderson commented.

Greg just looked at him with an expression that clearly said "When we get back to camp you are in so much trouble."

Anderson seeing the look decided not to say anything further.

"How did you find us?" TJ asked.

"Well, Boyle fell down that drop off several feet past the swimming hole and we followed him down. Then he found your handkerchief under some plants, and so we knew you had to be close. We just hoped that Anderson and the boys were with you," Greg replied handing TJ his handkerchief back.

"Thanks Pappy," he said.

"I'm hungry can we go back to camp?" Oliver asked.

"They haven't eaten since late yesterday afternoon and that was just a candy bar from the last USO care package we got that I broke into little pieces and shared with everyone," TJ explained. "But, these boys haven't complained one bit about being hungry or thirsty. They did get a little scared a few times, but then so did I," he added.

"It was good thinking on your part to stay here and wait for a search party to arrive, but if you all would have gone about 400 feet straight ahead you'd have come to the beach and probably would have been found sooner. I sent Jim, Casey, and French to walk the beach in both directions to look for you and we flew over the entire island after the morning patrol," Greg said.

"We thought we heard planes," Theodore said. "But, we couldn't see anything with all the trees so we didn't know if they were close by or not."

Greg nodded.

"Okay let's get you three back to Sister Mary Elizabeth she's worried sick about you boys."

They made their way through the vegetation and much to Greg's, and probably the other's as well, surprise the jungle seemed to thin out as they got closer to the beach and for the last half hour they didn't need to cut away the foliage ahead of them to get through. Greg let the boys run ahead once they got to the beach, although as tired and hungry as they were that didn't last long and soon they were back to walking quietly alongside Greg, TJ, and Anderson.

Arriving back at camp the boys were greeted by Sister Mary Elizabeth, the expression on her face a cross of relief and anger at the three boys and Anderson, especially Anderson for what they had put her through the last day and a half. After expressing her joy at having them back safely she looked at them sternly.

"The three of you into the Sheep Pen right now, we are going to have a little discussion about what you have put me through," she said.

The three of them looked at each other wishing they could go back to the day before and rethink their actions, knowing full well that after the talking to, they would also more than likely be going back behind the maintenance shed for a few well deserved swats to their backsides and who knew what else punishment wise awaited them.

"Anderson, I want to see you in my tent, immediately," Greg said his voice and expression equally as stern."

"What about TJ?" Anderson asked. "He was lost the same as the four of us".

"TJ got lost trying to find the four of you and didn't go off without permission as Sister Mary Elizabeth knew where he was. I could have contacted Colonel Lard and reported you AWOL, but since I knew those three young boys were with you I was certain you hadn't done that," Greg told him.

Anderson turned and headed towards Greg's tent knowing he was in big trouble. The only good thing was that since Boyle had recently dug a new head out as his punishment for fighting with Casey that meant he wouldn't be assigned that duty. Theodore, Oliver, and Sidney were lead to the Sheep Pen by Sister Mary Elizabeth who was already scolding them as they walked across camp. Greg had to hand it to the young nun; she had her hands full with those three and still managed to keep her sanity. Of course, he thought it was practically the same with his being the Black Sheep's CO. He turned and headed towards his tent to deal with Anderson.

Jim walked down to the beach to think. The events of the last few days had him thinking about the future and he was more confused than ever about life in general and his life in particular. The afternoon sun shown across the water and a breeze blew in off the ocean. Several large, fluffy white clouds floated across the sky. Jim sat down under a palm tree leaning back against the trunk. It was the type of day that reminded him of being a teenager and running around in that old beat up Ford pickup of his dad's with his friends Daryl, Tony, and Jack. He shook his head thinking of all the trouble they'd gotten themselves into. At first, it had been minor things every teenager did like sneaking out after curfew, back talking their parents or teachers, not doing homework or chores, but then it had slowly escalated into more serious things fighting, getting detention and suspensions, stealing liquor and cigarettes from the liquor store down the road. Then they'd gotten in with Hoss and Cyrus Clancy, two old moonshiners that had a still hidden out by Durgen's Creek. The four boys had started drinking the hard stuff then and that was where things went south fast. He remembered that night as if it was yesterday. The four had gotten some "hot" stuff from the Clancy's and spiked the punch at the Sheridan County High School Spring Cotillion a few nights later. Several of the students had driven home drunk and crashed on a county road south of the high school hitting another truck head on and then flipping over several times landing in a farm field. Luckily, none of the students or the driver of the truck had been killed, but all had sustained serious injuries. One of the girls, what was her name Jim thought, Juliet, had been in the hospital in Fort Worth for several months before she was fully recovered. They'd kept a low profile after that, but soon he and the three other boys resumed their hell raising. The final straw came when they were caught breaking into Lawford's Gas Station and stealing several bottles of liquor, all the money in the register, and some adult magazines. Jim and the three other boys had beat up the two deputies that had caught them in the act and as a result of the theft plus assaulting the deputies they'd spent a few nights in jail. It was that incident that caused Jim to develop the chip on his shoulder for those in authority that had followed him up until the present.

Besides all of that there were also his many sexual dalliances with the ladies. His first time had been at the age of 15 with Mary Lynn Hollister. He'd taken her to a Valentine's Day Dance for the young people at the local VFW hall and after that they'd walked back to his house and made love in the hayloft of the barn. Looking back, Jim had to admit it hadn't been a very romantic place for either of them to lose their virginity, but teenage hormones and passion had been running high, plus the fact he'd snuck a bottle of his dad's bourbon and hidden it in some rocks by the barn. They'd downed half the bottle before they'd worked up the courage to go all the way. Jim remembered very little of that experience other than it had involved a lot of fumbling and groping trying to find out how to naturally fit body parts where nature intended them to be when a couple was involved in that particular activity. He'd never dated Mary Lynn after that night, but there had been many, many girls since then and he had to admit he'd enjoyed the time spent with all of them, especially if it involved a bed or a blanket under the stars and little or no clothing. Jim had always considered himself a lady's man and the thought of settling down for the rest of his life with one young lady had never occurred to him. However, the past few days with Maddie had caused him to think about that very thing. He'd loved holding Maddie, singing to her, telling her stories, reading to her and comforting her. Although he'd never thought he'd say it….he was starting to want a child or children of his own, of course he was still in his early 20's, but the idea of having a wife and family one day was something he was starting to seriously consider.

Greg had just walked out of his tent after giving Anderson a 30 minute lecture on how stupid and bone headed his actions of the previous afternoon had been, not to mention the danger he'd put Theodore, Sidney and Oliver in when Colonel Herb Eveready walked over. He'd been waiting for several minutes having arrived on a Douglas C-47 transport plane that had dropped him off on their way to Guam.

"Colonel Eveready what brings you to our little corner of the war?" Greg asked.

"Greg you know better than that, call me Herb."

Greg gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Okay, Herb what brings you to our little corner of the war?"

"Can we talk in your tent from the sound of things I can tell the children are having classes in the Sheep Pen?"

"Sure and I've got a bottle of very expensive scotch that we just acquired we can open," Greg said.

Herb was in complete agreement with that suggestion and once they were seated in Greg's tent with tin cups of scotch between them, and Meatball lazily watching them from where he was lying on Greg's cot, he pulled out a stack of papers.

"We've had some setbacks with the progress at the orphanage," he began. "We've been strafed a couple of times despite the excellent job VF-29 has been doing providing air cover for us. There've also been a few minor injuries to the Seabees and Father Patrick, but that's not the main reason why I'm here."

"What's going on Herb?" Greg asked. He could tell something was up and it certainly didn't sound like it was going to be good news.

Herb set an envelope with several pictures that had been taken by VF-29 during a photo reconnaissance mission a few days earlier covering the area of the Slot where they patrolled.

Greg looked them over and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"GOOD LORD HERB," he yelled. "AM I SEEING WHAT I THINK I'M SEEING?"

Herb nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes, it appears as if Tojo is getting ready for a major offensive in this area and from the additional information VF-29 and I have gotten from several coast watchers it looks like it's going to happen in this neck of the woods."

"Have Colonel Lard and General Moore been informed?" Greg asked taking a much needed drink of scotch and refilling his cup.

"As soon as I got these pictures and was in complete agreement with VF-29's analysis of them I contacted them both personally. That's the reason why I'm here to inform you that VMF-214 has been put on indefinite alert. They may just be testing the waters, but from the number of planes in these pictures I'd be 110% certain something's going to happen in the next few weeks if not days."

"Do you mind if I keep these?" Greg asked holding up the pictures. "I'd like to go over them in greater detail, have the Black Sheep look them over, and after that brief Sister Mary Elizabeth on the situation as well."

Herb finished his second tin cup of scotch.

"Go ahead I've got several extra copies back at my tent. I just wanted you to know what was going on."

"Thanks Herb and tell Father Patrick we'll keep Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children safe."

"Will do and I'll let you know if I hear anything else."

 _After Herb left I sat there staring at the pictures. This was a nightmare in the making as there were enough of those riceball's planes to make at least 12-14 squadrons and possibly more on several islands near where the orphanage or what was left of it was situated. It looked as if all hell was about to break loose and the part I really didn't like was that we had no idea when it was going to happen. One thing was certain and that was we needed to come up with a plan to get the children to a safer location and the sooner that happened the better._

Greg set the envelope with the pictures in it in his desk drawer to go over later that evening with Sister Mary Elizabeth and the Black Sheep then getting up he walked outside and down to the beach with Meatball following him. They walked along the shore line with Meatball running in and out of the water shaking droplets all over Greg and anything else that was close to him as soon as he was back on the beach. Greg looked at him amazed at his exuberance.

"I wish you'd decide if you want to be wet or dry," he said with a grin.

Meatball noticed Jim still sitting under the palm tree a few feet ahead and barked happily his tail wagging and took off. Greg looked in the direction Meatball was running and called out.

"Watch out Jim he's soaking wet!"

Jim looked up wondering who was yelling at him. Seeing Meatball running towards him with Greg running a few feet behind to catch up to the dog, he waved at them.

"Hi Pappy, what's going on?" he called.

Greg waited until he was sitting next to Jim to tell him about the pictures Herb had brought and that they were on indefinite alert per Colonel Lard and General Moore's orders.

"Shit," Jim said under his breath. "If they hit us with that much air power we're all screwed and screwed tight."

Greg nodded.

"I'm calling meeting with everyone after supper, as soon as the children are in bed, to go over the pictures with all of you and Sister Mary Elizabeth and then try to come up with a strategy to get her and the children to a safer location if it even appears they're going to attack. I also want to give Dr. Pendleton and the nurses advance warning so they can take precautions as well."

Jim nodded.

"But we can discuss everything tonight. What are you doing here; usually the only time you're on the beach is if Allison is with you?" Greg said the last words with a conspiratorial wink.

"I just wanted to be alone and think about something's for awhile," Jim replied.

"Anything I can help you with?" Greg asked.

"I've just been thinking about my past, all the wrong choices I've made in my life, and my future."

"We've all done things we regret Jim, but we learn from our mistakes and try to do better," Greg said not certain what Jim was leading up to.

"I know, Pappy, but I've always been a smart ass, who can get into a fight quicker than most people can draw a breath. Hell you could say my life revolves around, women, alcohol, and fighting and nine times out of ten all three are mixed together. The only thing different in any given situation is the outcome and that's going to vary depending on which of those three is the most dominate factor. I'm 20 years old and if this keeps up I'll be lucky to live to be as old as you are."

Greg looked at him with complete understanding.

"Or Tojo does you in first," he added.

Jim looked out over the water.

"Yeah that too, but something's been trying to change me and I think it's starting to work."

"What's that Jim?" Greg asked.

"Maddie, when she started crying after they landed here I couldn't stand it and so no matter what anyone else thought I had try and comfort her. Then the other night when I woke up and found her lying next to me on my cot, well I felt something then too. That feeling only increased as I was sitting outside rocking her."

"What feeling is that Jim?" Greg asked confused.

"Pappy, I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd say this, but if I make it through this war I want to settle down, get married, and have a family. When I woke and found Maddie next to me I thought about a child of my own asleep next to me after I'd read them a story, and as I was comforting her when she was crying there was something in me that wouldn't let me ignore her. She was upset and I needed to do something about it. But, it was when I was outside singing to her and telling her stories that I realized what was happening. Jim Gutterman the most skirt chasing, hard drinking, screwball of this squadron wants to be a father someday, can you believe that?"

"Jim anything's possible. I've seen young men with vices and tempers worse than you settle down and become model husbands and fathers. You're still young, but this war has matured you, hell it's matured all of us whether we want to admit or not. Whether you come out of it a more sensitive person or a worse asshole than you are now, only you can decide that, but it seems that from what you're telling me you want to be a better person and I'm proud of you for realizing that. The main thing now though is to win this war, protect Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children, and most importantly survive so you can settle down and have that family you're dreaming of," Greg patted Jim's shoulder.

"Yeah Greg that's what we all need to do survive and win this war so we can go home and do whatever it is we're supposed to do," Jim stood up and stretched. "I feel a lot better now, thanks for talking with me Pappy."

"Anytime Jim," Greg replied getting up as well and walking along side of him back to camp with Meatball again running in and out of the water.

 _The next few days were quiet, too quiet; in fact I was starting to get very uneasy waiting for Tojo to do whatever it was they were planning to do. I think everyone else was too. I noticed that Sister Mary Elizabeth was keeping the children closer to camp and not letting them go down to the beach as she often did after their lessons were done in the afternoon. The Black Sheep, too, were more vigilant than in the past scanning the skies in all directions during the patrols instead of talking and making comments to each other as they usually did. I'd told everyone at the meeting to just go on as we'd been so as not to overly alarm the children, but I hadn't expected everyone to be this vigilant either, although I wasn't going to complain about that. All good things must come to an end and when they did all hell broke loose._

Casey ran out of the Ops Shack as if he was about to win the 500 meter dash in a track meet.

"Pappy, we may be in for some trouble!" he yelled running into Greg's tent

"What's going Casey?" Greg asked. He was lying on his cot reading an essay that Cassie had written about the Black Sheep for English class. It was humorous and put them in a much better light than most of the war correspondents that had visited them in the past had done.

"Pappy," Casey said breathlessly. "I just got a message from Koala there's a squadron of Zero's headed this way and it's a fairly good sized one, about 20 planes by his count."

Greg sat up.

"Damn Casey, sound the air raid siren, get Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children into a foxhole, and then get to your plane. If we're lucky we can do some damage and cause them to turn around before they get any closer."

Bragg and French helped Casey get the children and Sister Mary Elizabeth into a foxhole and just to be even safer covered them with brush so that hopefully, from the air, they'd look like just a pile of vegetation. As was to be expected the children were frightened by the air raid siren and the younger ones started crying.

"Pretend you're playing hide and seek," Casey said. "Don't make a sound until you hear one of us whistle three times like this," Casey made a series of three sharp whistles and Everett, Amelia, and Cassie laughed.

"Okay," French said. "Until you hear that whistle be as quiet as mice."

The children nodded solemnly.

Meatball hearing the siren ran under the Sheep Pen. This was the best place to be in his opinion, those silly guys should know better than to go up there and get shot at. They almost always came back with their planes damaged and then that guy with the cigar yelled at them about what they had done to "his planes."

Meatball gave a contented woof. Yes, he was going to stay here indefinitely as there was a stack of rib bones that had been tossed under the Sheep Pen after lunch. Some of them still had meat on them and they were still warm. Plus the BBQ sauce wasn't as spicy as it sometimes was. He lay down and started munching on the rib bones, quickly deciding that he was going to spend the rest of the day under the Sheep Pen and maybe stay there into the evening for that matter, as long as he had plenty of rib bones to munch on there was no reason for him to go anywhere else.

The Black Sheep certainly weren't having an enjoyable time. Those Zeroes were ready for a fight to the death. Bullets and tracer fire filled the air above The Slot. There was nothing anyone could do, but fire at anything that wasn't a Corsair and hope for the best.

"PAPPY, I'M HIT," Boyle yelled into his throat mike. "AND I'VE GOT ONE THAT'S DEAD SET ON SEEING ME DIE."

"Hang on Boyle, I'm on my way," Greg said calmly. He'd just taken out one Zero that had almost sent Bragg into the ocean and would have succeeded if Greg hadn't sent the Tojo pilot into the water first. Bragg though had a cracked canopy and his face was bleeding from getting hit by metal when he'd been hit. Whether or not he'd require stitches would have to wait until they got back and Dr. Pendleton could look at him.

There was more damage done to the planes as the fighting continued. French was hit several times in the cowling and Anderson had some damage to his wing, but that wouldn't be known until they landed. Upon seeing it everyone wondered how he'd been able to stay in the air as a large piece of the wing tip was missing. The damage totals ranged from cosmetic damage on TJ and Jim's planes all the way up to Boyle's. He'd been hit several times and was leaking both oil and fuel and it was only the fact that they were a few hundred miles from Vella La Cava that prevented him from having to bail out. He made it in with almost no fuel or oil to speak of. Micklin wasn't overjoyed by the condition "his planes" were in and stormed around cussing a blue streak and yelling at anyone who even looked in his direction.

Hutch talked to Greg and wrote down the damage report for each of the planes. It would be anywhere from a few hours to tomorrow before they'd all be in good enough shape to fly with Boyle's being the one that would take the longest to repair. Since their planes only had dents and loss of paint TJ and Jim both said that their planes could wait until they'd sustained more significant damage before anything was done to them. Hutch agreed although he did say that he'd spray sealer over the areas where the paint was missing in order to avoid any damage to the metal.

Casey, French, and Bragg went and retrieved Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children from the foxhole. Several of the younger ones had fallen asleep and they were careful not to awaken them as they carried them back to their tents. The older children were full of questions about what had gone on during the fighting and after making sure no one was injured or scared enough to require medical attention French and Bragg sat down with them and told them what had happen minus some of the more colorful language that had been used during the battle.

 _I had a feeling, a very bad feeling that this was just a preview of what going to be coming our way and little did I know how right I was going to be._

There had been no further problems with the Japanese for the last few days other than a brief exchange with Harachi during the morning patrol. That had, as usual; amounted to little more than good natured threats to send each other swimming and assurances that the promise would be fulfilled the next time they met. Greg and the Black Sheep had taken Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children to the swimming hole after the morning patrol. Of course everyone wore their skivvies or underwear with the exception of the younger children. Sister Mary Elizabeth politely declining to swim sat on a blanket in the shade of some palm trees grading some of the student's papers, with Meatball lying next to her. He'd been swimming once and that was enough.

"Watch me Sister,"

"Look out below,"

"Anderson taught me how to do a back flip off the diving board."

Sister Mary Elizabeth commented on each of the children's dives and flips and offered encouragement to those who were a little unsure about jumping off the diving board.

The children seemed to be enjoying themselves; even Maddie was splashing her legs in the water as she was held by Jim. Occasionally he'd bend down in the water so that only her head and shoulders were visible. She hadn't liked that at first thinking he was going to let her go completely under the water, but once she realized that wasn't going to happen she kept asking him to do it again and again.

"She's going to grow up to be a drill sergeant and lead basic training exercises," Jim commented. "I haven't done so many deep knee bends since I was in boot camp."

Maddie just laughed.

"Yep and you're even enjoying causing me pain," Jim said kissing her nose.

After spending the afternoon swimming and then eating a late supper everyone was ready to go to sleep early. Although their dreams would become living nightmares before dawn broke.

The first quarter moon was the only witness to their arrival as the Zeros made their way to Vella La Vella. Casey and Bragg were sitting in their tent talking about Clarissa's upcoming birthday. The gift Bragg had asked his mother to purchase and send him from Woolworth's for her was out of stock and it would be a few months before they'd get more in. The PX on Espritos Marcos didn't have anything, gift wise that had caught Bragg's eye the last time they were there. However they were well stocked with socks and toothbrushes, but who wanted to give those to your girlfriend for a birthday gift. Then Casey remembered that they'd recently obtained some jewelry, perfume, and pastel colored lace shawls in a trade deal and if Bragg wanted he'd asked Pappy if Bragg could look through those and pick out a few things to give Clarissa for her birthday.

"Thanks Casey, I'd appreciate that," Bragg said.

Suddenly he became quiet.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked.

"Shhhh," Bragg put a finger to his lips and pointed up.

"Listen, does that sound like what I think it does?"

Casey listened too and getting up stuck his head out the door of their tent in order to hear the sound better.

"Bragg I'm going over to the Ops Shack for a minute," he said quietly.

The next sound Bragg heard was the air raid siren sounding and he quickly got dressed and hurried outside along with everyone else.

Casey ran over from sounding the alarm, a piece of paper clutched in his hand which he handed to Greg.

"Oh God help us," Greg whispered not caring if Sister Mary Elizabeth, who was standing with the Black Sheep, thought he was taking the Lord's Name in vain and not praying.

"What?" Anderson asked.

"There're several squadrons of Tojo planes headed this way according to Koala and confirmed by Espritos. We've got big trouble coming our way."

"Do we need to get into a foxhole?" Sister Mary Elizabeth asked.

Greg shook his head.

"Not with what's heading this way. I've got to think of someplace safer for you and the children," He glanced towards the horizon, the two planes Casey and Bragg had heard earlier had flown over and were well away from the island, but Greg knew they'd be back along with many more Tojo planes.

"Pappy," Boyle said. "What about the caves up in the hills where we….." he stopped seeing the look Greg was giving him. It probably wasn't a great idea to mention that was where they stored a lot of their surplus trade liquor, as well as a frequent make out spot, in front of Sister Mary Elizabeth.

"That would probably be the best place," Greg replied.

At that moment, seemingly out of nowhere, two Zeros flew over and fired a couple of shots hitting two palm trees close to the maintenance shed.

"TJ, YOU AND JIM GET THE CHILDREN AND SISTER MARY ELIZABETH TO THE CAVES NOW. EVERYONE ELSE HEAD FOR YOUR PLANES, MICKLIN AND HUTCH GET TO THE HOSPITAL AND ALERT DR. PENDLETON AND THE NURSES WE'RE BEING ATTACKED, THEN STAY THERE AND HELP PROTECT THEM," Greg yelled as several more Zeros flew overhead. They hadn't started firing yet, but it was just a matter of time. Greg knew they were getting the lay of the land so to speak and would come back firing as soon as they'd determine their main targets.

"PAPPY WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE GOING TO BE TWO PILOTS SHORT," Jim yelled.

"JIM JUST GO WE'LL BE FINE YOU'RE MY EXECUTIVE OFFICER AND I'M PUTTING YOU IN CHARGE OF THEIR SAFETY AND TJ'S GOT ENOUGH MEDICAL TRAINING THAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO ANYONE HE CAN TAKE THE NECESSARY STEPS TO STABILIZE THEM UNTIL YOU CAN GET TO THE HOSPITAL," Greg yelled back running to his plane as the Zeros started firing.

TJ had already started leading the children and Sister Mary Elizabeth towards the jungle. Jim grabbed Maddie and the end of Meatball's leash and followed.

"Sprinkles," Maddie screamed.

"Maddie I….," Jim began.

"Pwease on bed," she whimpered.

Jim sat her down behind a rock and told Meatball to stay with her.

"I'll be right back." He said.

A Zero fired several bullets at him as he ran towards Sister Mary Elizabeth's tent. Running inside he grabbed Sprinkles as well as a small stack of books that should help keep her occupied and ran back outside. He nearly missed being hit again and, clutching Sprinkles and the books to his chest, dove for the rock doing a forward roll into the weeds as bullets filled the air around him. Grabbing Maddie and Meatball's leash they took off in the direction the others gone.

At the cave entrance Jim handed Maddie to TJ and Meatball ran inside after them. He stood at the cave's entrance for a few minutes scanning the sky to see if any of those riceballs had noticed them heading towards the cave. As far as he could tell though they were more concerned with the dog fight, but if they even suspected there was anyone on land who could be taken prisoner they wouldn't hesitate to send troops in to search the island.

Claire looked up as Micklin and Hutch entered the hospital.

"Sergeant Micklin, Sergeant Hutchinson are either of you hurt?"

They didn't appear to be, but if it was something like a hit on the head by a heavy wing or some other internal injury their problem might not be obvious.

"Greg sent us to tell you we're going to be attacked any minute. There're several squadrons of Zeros and who know what else headed this way. We need to get the patients to a safe location," Hutch replied.

Claire looked at Micklin who just nodded.

"I'll let Dr. Pendleton know what's going on, the two of you have a seat and we'll be back in a few minutes," she said.

A few minutes later, Dr. Pendleton came down the hall with Diana and Lauran.

"What's this I hear about us being under attack?" he asked confused although at the same time concerned.

At that moment a bomb exploded very close to the hospital causing everything to shake and the lights to flicker for a few minutes before finally staying back on.

"Does that answer your question as to whether or not we're under attack?" Micklin asked.

Dr. Pendleton nodded.

"Get the patients to the main area of the hospital, Micklin, you and Hutch come with me and we'll discuss a strategy to keep everyone safe. I can only hope this is over quickly," he replied.

Micklin nodded this was going to be fun he could already tell.

It seemed as if everywhere the Black Sheep looked there were enemy planes. All that could be heard was the noise of the artillery both from their planes and the Zeros. Tracer fire and bullets filled the air.

"GOD WHEN IS THE GOING TO END?" Bragg yelled into his throat mike.

Greg wasn't sure whether he was praying or asking them a question, but he decided it was probably both.

"I KEEP ASKING HIM THAT SAME QUESTION, JERRY," Greg replied. "How's everyone doing with their fuel levels?"

Everyone replied they had plenty of fuel as well as oil unless they got hit. So far, it seemed as if they were avoiding that situation and the Zeros were the ones taking the pounding, but every time it appeared that they were gaining ground or in this case air another enemy squadron seemed to take their place.

"TJ, are there any bears in here?" DoraLynn asked.

"Bears? Um, no I don't think so why?" TJ asked.

"Artie told me and Mary Ann that there were bears living in here and when they come back they're going to eat every one of us up," she said fearfully.

"I can say with 100% certainty that there are no bears in this cave; the jungle, or for that matter anywhere in the South Pacific, and if there were they'd be very nice bears, like the three bears in the story," TJ said hoping to reassure her.

"Do they eat porridge like the bears in the story?" she asked.

"I guess they might," TJ replied.

"Do we have any porridge here?" DoraLynn asked.

"Hmmmm," TJ thought for a moment. "I don't think so, but don't worry I know where there's a case of oatmeal and they like that as much as porridge. I'd give them some of that and ask them if they'd mind going off on another trip until we leave, which I'm sure they'd be glad to do."

"Oh good, thank you," DoraLynn replied her worries eased and went over to see if she could also help Adrienne and Celeste who were helping Sister Elizabeth and Jim make a space for them to sleep later that night. TJ stood there for a few moments trying not to laugh at the conversation that had just occurred between him and DoraLynn.

It had already been several hours and it didn't appear that the strafing of Vella La Cava was going to end anytime soon. As a matter of fact it appeared to have expanded to Espritos Marcos as well. Dr. Pendleton had tried to contact General Moore by radio and had gotten no response, just a brief burst of static followed by silence. He'd been trying every 15 to 20 minutes for the last few hours with the same result and had finally reached the conclusion that no radio contact was going to be made with them for the foreseeable future.

Micklin, Hutch, Lauran, and Dr. Pendleton were now standing near the door of the hospital during a brief lull in the fighting over the island itself.

"If they decide to make a combined air and land attack do we have any way to defend ourselves here?" Micklin asked.

Dr. Pendleton shook his head, "There's an antiaircraft gun outside, but we've near had any reason to use it, so I doubt if it works. I've got my old revolver that my dad gave me when I was fifteen, but as far as that nothing."

"Crap," Micklin said under his breath. "We are dead, deader than a possum that was run over a week ago."

"Sergeant Micklin, I can operate the antiaircraft gun," Wendy offered "If it works and we can shoot even a few of them down it might make them think twice about making a land attack."

Micklin looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You….operate that antiaircraft gun….you don't even know the first thing about shooting. Hell you've probably never even held a real gun let alone fired one," Micklin laughed. "The closest thing to a gun you've probably been around was holding a water pistol when you were four years old."

Wendy wasn't going to take that from Micklin, not in this lifetime anyway.

"I'll have you know that I've been shooting for years and before I enlisted I was a member of a target shooting club back home."

"What did you shoot out of that gun, corks, or rubber tipped darts?" Micklin asked a slight smirk on his face.

"Come down to that antiaircraft gun and I'll show you what a great shot I am," Wendy replied.

Micklin, Hutch, Dr. Pendleton, Wendy, Lauran, Diana, Melinda, and Marlita went down to where the antiaircraft gun was located near the beach. There were no enemy planes in sight at the moment, but everyone had a feeling things would heat up again at any moment.

Micklin loaded it with ammo and fired a few test shots over the water. The gun, for not having been used in who knew how long, fired perfectly.

"Okay, Miss Annie Oakley show me what you can hit," Micklin said sarcastically.

Wendy looked around for something that would make an impressive target to show Micklin what she could do. Suddenly just to the east she saw a speck that seemed to be growing larger and she had a very bad feeling it was a Japanese plane of some type.

"What about that?" she asked.

"What that palm tree, hell anyone can hit a palm tree," Micklin said not yet realizing what she was referring to. At that moment everyone heard the distinctive sound of a Mitsubishi A6M, better known as a Zero and ran for cover. Wendy however pointed the gun at the plane and began firing.

"TAKE COVER THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY," Micklin yelled as if he were talking to a small child.

Wendy ignored him and continued firing. As everyone watched she hit the Zero squarely in the fuel tank, a brilliant flash followed by a large cloud of black smoke was all that remained of it. A few pieces of metal drifted down, hitting the water with a brief sizzle before sinking to the ocean floor. Wendy saw another enemy plane and again hit it blowing off a wing, a second shot blew it entirely in half. The pilot parachuting downward and although, as a nurse, she had a duty to save lives, this was war and in war you did things you wouldn't do in peacetime, she aimed again hitting the pilot blowing him in half. Two more planes were brought down in quick succession and then silence as it appeared there had only been the four of them, that time.

Micklin and the others came out from where they had taken shelter behind some rocks.

"Damn, when you say you can shoot you don't kid around? Do you?" Micklin said.

Wendy looked at him with her hands on her hips and an I told you so look on her face, she wanted to be sure that he knew darn good and well that the next time she said she could shoot he'd better believe it.

"No I don't, now do you believe me?" she replied.

Micklin wiped his face off on his shirt sleeve.

"Let's just say I never want to duel at twenty paces with you," he said a grin spreading across his face.

"Good shooting, Wendy," Lauran and Dr. Pendleton said.

Diana, Marlita, and Melinda were too shocked to say anything, but the expressions on their faces showed they were impressed with her shooting abilities as well. Wendy was better than good; she was the best shot of any of them, which made them feel like maybe they had a fighting chance of coming out of this alive.

The Black Sheep could have used Wendy up in the air as things were growing more and more serious by the minute. It seemed as if they were outnumbered, no one spoke the only sounds were of bullets hitting metal, planes exploding, and the occasional choice word or words uttered by one or more of the Black Sheep. The sky was filled with bullets, bursts of tracer fire, smoke, and the occasional brief flash as a plane was blown up, luckily so far the latter had been Japanese planes, but Greg was worried it would only be a matter of time before one of the Black Sheep's was blown to bits and he didn't even want to think about that. He knew everyone was on edge, high on adrenaline, muscles aching from the tension of constantly firing bullets one after the other. All he and the rest of them could do was continue and hope that soon Tojo's fuel levels got to a point they'd have to turn back and refuel, the Black Sheep got lucky and took down enough of them that they decided to head back and reevaluate their battle plan, giving the Black Sheep a chance to do the same, or else a miracle of some sort was going to happen. Greg figured the way things were going it would take a miracle for either of the first two scenarios to take place, but for right now he and the Black Sheep were doing their best to bring an end to this battle.

So far things had been fairly quiet on Vella La Cava and no planes had flown overhead for several hours, although that couldn't be said for the rest of the Black Sheep farther down the Slot, however that was about to change, Jim had told TJ, James, and Everett to patrol the area near the caves for a few hours and let him know if they saw or heard anything out of the ordinary.

A Zero flew very low over head and the three of them were able to crawl under some brush and vines just as the plane passed directly over where they'd been standing a few minutes earlier. They stayed under there for what seemed like forever, the same plane or a couple other's just like it flew over as well and TJ wondered if they weren't planning to land and scout out the island wanting to retake it and take anyone they found prisoner. Finally, after several more minutes where no planes flew over, he decided that they needed to get back to the cave and let Jim and Sister Mary Elizabeth know what was going on.

No one wanted to go to sleep that night after TJ had told Jim and Sister Mary Elizabeth about the Zeros flying over. The children, especially the younger ones, seemed to pick up on the adult's nervousness. Finally, Jim, Lisette, James, and TJ managed to get the younger ones to sleep by acting out a very silly version of the Three Bears that was basically made up by Jim and TJ as they went along. Once they were asleep Jim told Sister Mary Elizabeth and TJ to try and sleep and he and Lisette would keep watch for a few hours.

The two of them sat talking quietly about Lisette wanting to teach school and how much she loved children. She admitted that she was nervous about the exams in a few weeks and if she was among the highest scoring students she didn't want to leave Sister Mary Elizabeth and go back to the United States. Jim gave her an encouraging talk about how, if she did do well enough to get a scholarship that would be the best the way to thank Sister Mary Elizabeth for everything she'd done for her and maybe once the war was over she and Sister Mary Elizabeth could start their own school. Lisette thought that was an idea worth considering and told Jim that she would do her best on the exams. Just then Meatball, who was lying next to Maddie and Cassie raised his head and gave a low growl.

"Quiet Meatball," Jim whispered turning his head to glance at the dog.

Meatball was now sitting up; the hairs on the back of his neck raised, and his mouth open in a snarl. Something definitely had him angry.

"Come here, Meatball, we don't want you to wake the others," Jim said quietly.

Meatball walked over and lay down beside Jim and Lisette. He was still making noises like something had him disturbed, but he'd stopped growling for the moment.

"What's making him so upset?" Lisette whispered.

Jim glanced toward the entrance to the cave.

"Probably an animal of some type or other, I'm not too worried though."

Just then, as if from out of nowhere two Japanese soldiers appeared blocking the cave's entrance. They didn't say anything; but just stood there looking at Jim and Lisette. Lisette gave a slight gasp and Jim slid protectively in front of her, one hand hovering over his Colt .45 ACP 1911A1, wishing that TJ was awake. He and Anderson were the ones who had the best understanding of the riceball's language out of all the Black Sheep. Jim eyed them warily just waiting for them to make a move as he held tightly to Meatball's leash the dog was now barking and snarling just wanting a chance to tear into the two of them. What happened next happened so suddenly that looking back on the incident, a few days later, Jim realized he hadn't any idea it was happening until it was over. One of the Japanese soldiers seeing a way around Jim and Meatball reached out and grabbed Lisette dragging her from the cave. Jim quickly drew his gun to fire at them, but the other one pointed his gun at Jim and made a motion that if he shot at them or let Meatball loose it would be the last thing he did. Lisette's screams punctuated the night stillness and Jim crept out of the cave and fired a shot in the direction he'd seen them turn, hoping for a miracle. The sound of the gun shot awoke TJ.

"Jim wha…what's going on?" he asked sleepily.

Jim was too shaken up to speak for a moment, but finally he pointed out of the tent.

"Lisette," he whispered. "Two Tojo soldiers have her."

TJ was too stunned to speak for several minutes.

"You realize…"

Jim cut him off before he could finish the sentence. Too upset to speak he simply nodded as more screams filled the air.

"Jim, TJ, what's going on?" Sister Mary Elizabeth asked awakened by the noise Meatball was making.

"I'll tell her," Jim replied crawling back to where everyone was sleeping.

"NO, NO, NO JIM YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING," Sister Mary Elizabeth's screams were punctuated by choked cries as her fists pummeled Jim.

Jim hated to do it, but his hand shot out slapping her.

"There's nothing I can do. The best thing any of us can do is pray they don't use her for too long and they kill her afterwards," he said unemotionally grasping her shoulders trying to get her to understand that Lisette's fate was sealed and if he went out there they were all probably going to die or face the same fate as Lisette.

Sister Mary Elizabeth crawled against the wall crying.

"Jim, what did you do that for?" TJ asked.

"Ain't nothing I can do, if I go out there I'm liable to get shot then they'll come back in here, kill you and the boys and then do to Sister Mary Elizabeth and the girls what they're doing to Lisette and that was the only thing I knew to do to get that across to her," he said trying to block out the tortured screams from outside and the choked sobs from Sister Mary Elizabeth. How the other children could sleep through everything that was happening was a mystery to him.

It was probably only a few minutes, but to Jim and TJ it seemed like hours.

Jim started to crawl towards the cave's entrance.

"Jim, where are you going?" TJ asked.

"If I don't come back kill Sister Mary Elizabeth, then the children, and yourself last," was all Jim said.

TJ had a feeling he knew what Jim was going to do and he wondered if it was a wise decision on Jim's part, but all he did was nod in understanding. Then saying a silent prayer he crawled back to where Sister Mary Elizabeth was huddled and taking the young nun in his arms he whispered to her what he thought Jim had in mind hoping to calm her.

The moon was in the first quarter giving Jim enough light to make it easier to get around than it would've been if it were a new moon although he still had to be careful where he stepped or stood so as not to draw attention to himself. However, he was equally thankful it was not a full moon when everything would have been lit up as bright as daylight. He was well hidden behind some rocks several feet from the cave and what he was seeing was enough to make him sick. Those Tojo bastards had Lisette tied spread eagle on the ground. Her blouse was ripped and her skirt was in shreds to the point she wasn't wearing anything from her waist down. She looked as if she'd been hit by one or both of them as her face was bruised and there was blood trailing from her lip. He couldn't tell if she'd been used sexually or not, but it wouldn't have surprised him if they hadn't had several turns with her already. That thought alone made him want to be sick. He'd been with many women, but unlike some enlisted men he had heard about he would never force himself on any of them nor would he do anything to them that they didn't agree to or feel comfortable with and he knew the rest of the Black Sheep were the same way.

The two Japanese soldiers were sitting on the ground near Lisette. Jim wanted to blow them to kingdom come then and there, but they were too close to her and were facing him, so he was praying for a better opportunity. One of them made a comment and by the resulting laughter from the other one Jim was certain it was a lewd remark in reference to Lisette.

"Anytime time you god damn bastards, anytime," Jim said to himself silently willing them to get into a position where he could give them what they deserved and then some.

A few minutes later, Jim got his wish although if he'd had his way it wouldn't have involved causing Lisette anymore physical or emotional pain than she'd already suffered. As he sat there watching the two soldiers got up and moved towards her. Jim held his breath and willed his body to keep still. One of them whispered something in Lisette's ear and in response she spit in his face.

"Good for you, Lisette," Jim thought. "You show them you're not going to take their crap."

He reached between her legs, as his partner watched, stroking and prodding her roughly. Lisette screamed and thrashed about trying to escape despite the fact that she was tied to the ground. This only seemed to encourage him to handle her more roughly and soon the other soldier had joined in. To Jim's pleased surprise she bit one of them hard on the wrist and this was met with him punching her hard in the face and then giving the other soldier a perverted grin he reached down and grabbed one of her nipples pulling and twisting it.

Jim, of course, couldn't make out what they were saying to her, but he was sure it was obscene. Then one of the soldiers stopped his rough fondling of her, pulled off his pants and advanced towards her spread legs. Jim knew he had to do something quick or be an audience to him violently raping Lisette. He took careful aim at the one that was roughly fondly her breasts and pulled the trigger. The blast tore through his head blowing him backwards and Jim gave a quick, silent prayer of thanks that by some miracle none of the blood or brain matter had gotten on Lisette. Whether from the pain that had been inflicted on her up to that point or the report from his shot she appeared to have passed out. The other soldier appeared shocked at his partner's head being blown to bits for a few minutes, but shrugged it off and noticing that Lisette was now unconscious, took this as a gift from whatever perverted sexual deity he worshiped and stroking his already hugely erect member made a joyful cry and prepared to thrust it between Lisette's spread legs.

Jim though had other ideas and taking careful aim for the second time he fired and blew the riceball's penis and testicles clean off his body. The soldier was stunned for a moment and then staring down at the blood spurting from his groin and seeing what remained of his genitalia on the ground he fell back screaming and clutching himself trying to stop the blood that was streaming from him, as the pain and realization of what had just happened to him began to be processed in his brain. Calmly walking towards him, Jim stood over him with a menacing look on his face. The soldier stared at him and cried out what Jim could only imagine was "Help me, help me."

"Oh I'll help you, you perverted piece of filth," Jim hissed. "I'll help you go straight to hell for what you've done to this innocent young girl." Then as the soldier watched in wide eyed horror Jim emptied his revolver into him until there weren't any more bullets left in it and the man lay on the ground his blood soaking into the earth, eyes staring up at the night sky in a death clouded glaze.

Then he turned and calmly walked over to Lisette. She was still unconscious and that gave him time to make a quick, visual examination of her. Her face was bruised and her lip was cut and swollen. It was obvious that her breasts and nipples had been handled roughly as there was quite a bit of bruising to them as well. He wasn't going to check to see if there was any injuries to her female area, but from what he'd witnessed earlier, in all probability there was. He bent down and very carefully untied the ropes that had held her to the ground. Her wrists and ankles were bloodied from where the ropes had cut into her as she'd struggled during her ordeal at the hands of those Tojo bastards.

"Lisette, it's me, Jim, everything's all right and you're safe. I'm going to take you back to the cave and then TJ, Sister Mary Elizabeth, and I will try and find some way to get you back to the hospital," Jim told her hoping that she'd know who he was. He wasn't sure if she'd sustained other injuries besides those he had already accounted for and for that reason he was leery of moving her, but getting her back to the cave was more important. He knelt beside her trying to decide how to cover her as she was practically naked. The only blankets were the ones those Tojo bastards had been sitting on and he wasn't about to use those. Unbuttoning his shirt, he carefully slipped it backwards, over Lisette's arms giving her some semblance of modesty. Then he reached down and carefully picked her up.

"NO," she screamed weakly.

"Lisette, it's me Jim, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again and we need to get you to a safe place and have your injuries looked at," he said hoping that she could hear him.

She must have been conscious enough to understand or else she realized from the scent of his aftershave that he wasn't her captors as she became quiet.

"Help me," she whispered. "Hurts"

Jim knew good and well where she was hurting and he prayed they hadn't injured her too severely. Looking up he gave a silent prayer that they'd be able to get her to the hospital quickly so that Dr. Pendleton could examine her.

"Don't worry, darlin," he said softly. "I'm going to help you."

The walk back to the cave was only a few feet, but to Jim it felt like a few miles due to not knowing how badly Lisette injuries were.

"TJ can you hear me," he called out.

TJ came out and looked in the direction Jim had called from.

"Thank goodness," Then seeing Lisette he stood there unable to speak for several minutes. "I'll tell Sister Mary Elizabeth to take the other children back farther into the cave and have James watch them. They don't need to see this," He said finally.

Jim just nodded.

The fighting had been heating up to the point that the hospital was starting to be overrun with patients. All the rooms were full and now there were wounded lying on stretchers in the hallways.

Dr. McCollum, the veterinarian with VF-204,was helping with minor wounds and triaging patients. Dr Carlson and Dr. Mitchell from Espritos Marcos, Dr. Constantinople from the 122nd's base, and Dr. Harrelson from the USS Florence Nightingale respectively had been with him at a meeting on Guam. Their plane had had to make an emergency landing on Vella La Cava due to the fighting and they were helping to take some of the surgical load off Dr. Pendleton's shoulders.

"Got a bleeder here," Dr. Pendleton called. "Clamp"

Diana handed him a clamp and he applied it to a femoral artery that had started gushing blood once they removed a large piece of shrapnel from the young pilot's leg. The young man in question was Andrew McKenzie with the Pacific Pirates, the squadron that Greg had helped form from a group of young men fresh out of flight school who had prevented the Black Sheep from being broken up when Greg was sick with Dengue Fever. He'd been hit bailing out of his plane after its tail section had been blown off by the Japanese. It was a miracle that he'd landed on the beach a few feet from the hospital and had managed to drag himself to the doorway before collapsing. That was where Kathlynn and Clarissa had found him and after taking a look at him Dr. Pendleton had ordered him taken straight into surgery where he, Diana, and Mare had been working for three hours to remove the shrapnel and repair the damage from the debris from the plane hitting him as well as his being shot at as he'd bailed out. In spite of the severity of his injuries, once he'd gotten the bleeding stopped and stitched the wound closed Dr. Pendleton thought the chances were good that he'd be able to avoid amputating the leg, unless infection set in.

The other nurses were busy as well and it seemed as if the need for towels and bandages was never going to end. Valerie and Wendy were running to the supply closet for bandages every few minutes and Marlita and Melinda were getting towels not only for the surgical areas, but to put under patient's heads or to use as compresses to apply to those less seriously wounded until they could be seen and get stitched up. Penelope, Alessandra, Clarissa, Claire, and the other nurses were either sitting with patients who had just come out of surgery, assisting in the surgical ward, or taking care of the less severely injured patients, as well as providing pain medication, blankets, a listening ear or word of comfort and encouragement, or anything else that could help the patients as they recovered or waited to be treated. Lauran couldn't help, but give thanks that so far none of those brought in were the Black Sheep, but she knew that the longer the battle went on the better those chances would become.

Greg was at his wit's end, it seemed like there was no end in sight to the fighting, at least for the foreseeable future. Everyone from the Black Sheep and several other squadrons that had come in to help were probably close to running low on fuel and unlike the previous day it didn't look like those riceballs were going to back off giving everyone time to refuel, if that were the case. Things looked bad and Greg was certain they were going to get worse before it was all said and done.

The sky was riddled with tracer fire and bullets screaming as well as the sound of them hitting metal. Several planes went down, but Greg had no idea if they were the Black Sheep, another squadron, or even better a Tojo plane. He'd worry about that later, now the only thing on his mind was getting as many of the riceball's planes out of the air permanently as he possibly could. A loud explosion shook the air around him and he looked down to see four Tojo destroyers below and firing directly at the American squadrons.

"Damn," he thought. "If it wasn't one thing it was a dozen and a half of something else now they not only had to contend with battling those squint eyes in the air, they also had to deal with them shooting at them from below. Tuning into the frequency everyone had agreed on, so that all of the squadrons could talk back and forth with each other, he informed everyone of the latest developments and suggested that if at all possible half of them deal with the Zeros, Betties, Bogies, Kates and whatever else they were being shot at by and the other half concentrate on firing on those four destroyers that were below them. The news that they were now being fired on from both above and below was met with much cussing and yelling largely directed at the Japanese and everyone volunteered to go after the destroyers. Although pleased with the enthusiasm from everyone Greg suggested that half of each squadron go after the destroyers and the other half continue the dog fight in ordered to hopefully wind this up as quickly as possible. "I love a good fight with Tojo as much as the next pilot," Greg thought. "But this has gotten completely out of hand."

After talking with Jim, TJ had gone back in the cave and told Sister Mary Elizabeth what was going on. She ran out to Jim with tears running down her face and as she had rushed out before TJ could ask her to he ended up telling James to take the other children back farther into the cave where they had slept and he and Celeste were to keep them back there for the time being.

"Do whatever it takes to keep them quiet and no matter what don't let any of them see Lisette, at least not until we've got her cleaned up a little," he said.

James had the look of a soldier who had just been given a very important assignment.

"Yes sir," he replied before turning to take the other children back farther into the cave.

"I'm surprised he didn't salute me," TJ thought.

Jim carried Lisette in and laid her on a blanket that Sister Mary Elizabeth had placed on the floor. It wasn't the most comfortable surface to lay on as they all had discovered the night before, but it was all they had and at least it would let them get her cleaned up and her injuries assessed in relative privacy.

Sister Mary Elizabeth washed the blood off her face and cleaned what dirt that she could from her while Jim sat beside her holding her hand and talking softly to her. When she had finished she glanced at Jim tears filling her eyes.

"From the bottom of my heart thank you for saving her, Jim," she said.

He looked down at Lisette and almost started crying himself.

"I just hope she'll be okay," he remarked.

TJ came back from where James and the other children were and agreed to examine her so that they could give Dr. Pendleton an idea of her injuries, once they got her to the hospital.

No sooner had TJ touched her shoulder than she started screaming, clasping her legs together.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, WHY DO YOU KEEP HURTING ME, STOP!"

Jim held her arms hoping to prevent her from injuring herself further or any of them.

She continued to scream and he wondered if this was a good idea since she probably thought he was one of those squint eyed bastards trying to torture her some more.

"Shhh darlin' you're safe, it's all right," Jim said hoping that she'd quiet down.

He loosened his grip on her arms and gently held her hands, talking quietly with her, and soon she began to fall asleep.

It was then that TJ looked down and noticed blood on the blanket underneath her. He motioned for Sister Mary Elizabeth to follow him and they went outside for a few moments.

"TJ, what's wrong," she asked.

"I just noticed blood on the blanket underneath her it's umm…..it's…it's not her…urmm," Poor TJ was too embarrassed to finish his sentence and his face was flushed.

"No it's not her time of the month," Sister Mary Elizabeth finished the sentence for him.

"Then I don't like the looks of that blood. It's not much, but we need to get her to Dr. Pendleton as I suspect she's got some internal injuries," TJ replied.

"Talk to Jim and let him know," she told him her face strained with worry.

At that moment Jim came outside.

"She's calmer, but Dr. Pendleton's going to have to sedate her before anyone can do anything else. Adrienne caught a glimpse of her and she's now crying and scared more soldiers will come back for us. James pulled her back and I talked with her, but she's still afraid," Jim looked scared himself, but for entirely different reasons. "Could one of you try talking with her?" he asked.

"I'll go," Sister Mary Elizabeth replied. "TJ needs to talk to you about a problem."

"Now what," Jim thought.

TJ explained about Lisette's bleeding and the need to get her back to the hospital as soon as they could.

Jim was quiet, thinking; the only sounds they could hear were the normal jungle noises, no planes could be heard, maybe just maybe that meant the fighting was over.

"JIM, TJ," Sister Mary Elizabeth called. "WE'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING SHE'S BLEEDING WORSE!"

"Okay," Jim said realizing that with those words the decision has already been made for him. "We're going to have to go back down and get her to the hospital, that's all there is to it."

 _I don't think I was ever so glad to see the air strip at Vella La Cava as I was when we landed. Thanks to VF-29, VMF-122, VMF-202, VMF-125, and VMF-204 along with some of Herb's pilots from VMF-220 we had finally_ _done enough damage to those riceballs that they'd decided to clear out of our airspace, but not without us sustaining major damage both to ourselves and the planes. The other squadrons were in as bad a shape and it stood to reason that all of our maintenance crews were going to have their work cut out for them._

A few hours after Greg had landed Micklin and Hutch arrived back at the base and as was to be expected Micklin took one look at the planes and began a cussing tirade to rival every one of his previous outbursts. Hutch just stood there looking at the planes and shook his head in amazement that everyone was still breathing. It was at that moment that Jim, TJ, Meatball, Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children came out of the jungle. Jim and TJ were carrying Lisette on a makeshift stretcher.

The children just stood there and Meatball went over and lay down by Maddie and DoraLynn who started patting his head.

"PAPPY!" TJ exclaimed sitting his end of the stretcher on the ground and seeing Greg Jim did the same.

"Thank goodness your safe, any injuries?" Jim asked.

Greg sighed.

"Yeah, Boyle's in the hospital across the way with head injuries. A Bogie fired and hit the canopy of his plane. He's got a couple huge gashes to his head. Luckily it happened as we were sending those squint eyed riceballs on the run. When we landed I sent him, Bragg, and Casey to the hospital. Bragg got hit in the shoulder when a Zero struck his plane and he fought the entire battle with his injury. Casey's arms have got some damage from shrapnel and metal, but I don't think it's anything to serious. How'd you all come out of this?"

As soon as Jim and TJ had told him about what the two Japanese soldiers had done to Lisette Greg ran over to where she was laying on the stretcher with Sister Mary Elizabeth sitting beside her. He took one look at her and almost broke down crying himself.

"Micklin bring a jeep over here now," he called.

"Aw can it wait? I'm up to my eyeballs trying to repair these planes of mine that your "college boys" have damaged….again. I can't stop and play chauffer at the moment," he yelled waving a wrench in the air.

"MICKLIN, I MEAN IT, WE'VE GOT A YOUNG GIRL OVER HERE WHO'S SUSTAINED SOME SERIOUS INJURIES, I NEED A JEEP AND I NEED ONE NOW….NOT WHEN YOU HAVE TIME," Greg yelled back at him.

"Oh damn," Micklin said under his breath as he dropped the wrench and went to get the jeep.

"Here's your je…..," he stopped midsentence seeing Lisette. "What happened?"

Jim quickly told Micklin what was going on. Then to everyone's surprise the usually unemotional, foul mouthed, cranky line chief wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Is he crying?" Jim whispered to Greg.

"No I ain't crying I've got something in eye and we need to get this young lady to the hospital, enough time's been wasted," he said picking up one end of the stretcher. Jim took the other end and they carried her to the jeep.

"Hutch you hold things down here while I'm gone, got that," he said as he jumped in the driver's seat and took off with Greg, Sister Mary Elizabeth and the rest of the uninjured Black Sheep following in another jeep.

"WILL DO AND I'LL KEEP AN EYE ON THE CHILDREN," Hutch called after them.

At the hospital Becky wasted no time getting Lisette into an exam room. Things were still busy, but it was not as chaotic as earlier during the heat of the battle.

"Sister Mary Elizabeth you stay with her," Jim insisted.

"Is that alright?" she asked Becky.

"I think it will make her feel better," Becky replied and so Sister Mary Elizabeth followed her into the exam room.

Greg went to check and see how Boyle, Bragg, and Casey were doing. He was gone for about 20 minutes and when he came back he had Casey with him. Casey's arms were bandaged and he'd gotten a few stitches, but nothing that was going to require him to be put on three day leave. Boyle was going to be kept overnight for observation and Bragg was going to have to stay in the hospital a few days. He'd just come out of surgery where Dr. Mitchell had removed a bullet from his shoulder. Dr. Pendleton was in agreement that he should remain on bed rest for three or four days and then no flying for at least a week after that. Since his plane was in no shape to fly, Greg had no problem with that.

"Any news on Lisette?" he asked.

"No and we're all worried," TJ said. "Micklin's gone back to the base, but he actually went to the chapel and prayed for her before he left."

Greg sat down before he fell on the floor at that news, maybe Micklin really wasn't as belligerent and cranky as he made everyone think he was.

The minutes ticked by with no word on what was going on. Annaliese, Kathlynn, and Allison stopped by once they were off duty, but were going back on duty in a few hours to relieve Clarissa and Claire who were taking inventory of what needed to be replaced after this latest battle. It looked as if none of the girls would be coming to the Sheep Pen that night which was okay with everyone as their main concern was Lisette. Finally Sister Mary Elizabeth and Dr. Pendleton down the hall. Everyone looked up not saying anything, but the looks on their faces asked all the questions they couldn't find the words to verbally ask.

"She's resting quietly now," Dr. Pendleton began. "One of those soldiers did forcibly penetrate her, but there were no traces of semen so I don't think we need to worry about her becoming pregnant. She's suffered some internal injuries probably from being punched in the abdomen repeatedly with their fists or kicked by them. That was the cause of the bleeding which I was able to stop and as to how this will affect her reproductively and mentally it's hard to say, but what she needs most now is prayer and rest."

"Thank you for updating us," Greg said.

"Um do you think I could sit with her?" Jim asked. "If that's alright with Pappy, I mean?"

"If Greg gives you the okay, I have no problem with that," Dr. Pendleton replied.

"Jim do you mind walking back I think we need to get Sister Mary Elizabeth back to the base so she can rest?" Greg asked.

Jim just nodded and Becky showed him to Lisette's room.

Pulling a chair up next to the bed he watched her sleeping.

"Everything was wrong on so many levels," he thought. "This war, what had been done to Lisette, everything. I don't understand it…I just don't understand it dammit." Those and similar thought ran thorough his mind as he sat there. Then whether he wanted to or not he found himself crying.

"It's all right." A small voice said.

Jim looked up not sure what was going on.

"Jim don't cry. It's all right."

He turned his head and saw Lisette looking at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," he said.

She just gave him a weak smile and placed her hand over his.

"Thank you for saving me. I don't know how much longer I could've survived them doing to me what they were."

"No woman should ever experience what they did to you, Lisette, and I just did what any decent man would have done."

He didn't want to tell her he should have gone after her sooner, but that was something that for the moment was better left unsaid, at least until he could forgive himself and that would take time.

"Jim can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure what's on your mind?" Jim asked.

Lisette was silent for a few moments trying to think of a way to ask the questions that had been on her mind ever since she had been rescued.

"Jim, am I going to hell?"

"What!" the question was so unexpected Jim wasn't sure how to answer.

"Am I going to hell? I'm not pure anymore. No man is going to want me to marry him and all of the older girls have learned about the importance of remaining pure for your future husband and to honor God, well I think in God's eyes I'm not worthy of His honor so I'm sure that when I die I'll be going to hell. As the oldest of the girls I'm also now a very poor example of purity"

"Lisette what happened to you wasn't your fault and I'm no preacher, in fact I couldn't tell you the last time I set foot in a church on a Sunday, but I do know one thing if anyone is going to hell it's those two soldiers who violated you the way they did. I'm sure Sister Mary Elizabeth or Father Patrick will tell you the same thing and answer any other questions you have. I also know that any man who wouldn't marry you because of what happened to you doesn't deserve you. As far as you being an example to the younger girls, you have done nothing wrong and the fact that you've been as brave and strong through all of this as you have makes you someone they can look up to. You fought those….He stopped for minute trying to find a decent word to use to describe them. "Evil men," he said finally. "And if circumstances had been better for you, you'd have gotten away. So from the standpoint of you, God, and the younger girls as far as I can see you have nothing to worry about. Does that make you feel better?"

"A little can I ask you something else?"

Not knowing what else could possibly be on her mind Jim just nodded.

"Do you think Dr. Pendleton would still let me take the scholarship exam in a few days? Sister Mary Elizabeth has the papers so I could take it from here."

Jim smiled.

"I don't see why not. You get some rest and I'll talk to them about it."

Lisette closed her eyes and was soon asleep. Jim got up and quietly left the room.

"May the rest of your life be filled with happiness, Lisette," he said as he quietly shut the door.

 _A few days later, George Williams brought word that the orphanage was completed and Sister Mary Elizabeth and the children_ _could return as soon as they were ready. As I expected it would this news upset Maddie, but Jim promised to fly over to see her and he did at least once a week depending on how many missions we were scheduled to fly. Shortly after they'd moved back into the orphanage, Lisette received word that she had been awarded a full scholarship and although she was_ _nervous about leaving the orphanage, Sister Mary Elizabeth, and Father Patrick. I could tell that she was excited as well. Eventually she married a wonderful young man that she met at the teaching university she chose to attend in Louisiana and they had four beautiful children. I thought that after this things couldn't get any worse, but little did I know that a few months later the Black Sheep and I would be facing a situation worse than any we'd encountered in the air…..one that could result in the end of our military careers, if not our lives._


	9. The Devil Came Up From New Georgia

_I've_ _often said expect the worst and if it_ _hasn't happened yet just wait. After what myself and the other Black Sheep had been through the past few months I didn't think anything could be worse than what we'd already experienced, but little did I know that we were about to go through something much worse than anything we could imagine and what really pissed me off was the fact that it wasn't even our fault._

 **Officer's Club**

 **Espritos Marcos Island**

 **Allied Command**

 **Rear Area**

"I think the girls beat us here," Bragg commented as they entered the Officer's Club,"

"What makes you say that," French asked.

"Well for one thing who else would have arrived on that Douglas C-47 parked on the airstrip and…?" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as several female voices called to them. "Over here…..Bragg….TJ…Guys….over here."

The Black Sheep looked around and saw the girls sitting at several tables that had been pushed together in one corner of the club. The nearby pots of flowering tropical plants and the fact that that they were near the band and dance floor made for a very nice area to be seated in

"We got here about 20 minutes ago and Captain Allensworth and Captain Mayflower with the USS Detroit were just leaving after having a meeting with Admiral Speckleburger so they arranged to have some tables pushed together for us," Kathlynn explained.

"That was nice of them," Greg replied then turning to Casey said. "Tomorrow would you pull out a case of that expensive French wine we got in that last trade deal and I'll send that to Admiral Speckleburger with a note asking him to share it with Captains Mayflower and Allensworth as my way of thanking them for arranging the tables so the girls didn't have to."

"Will do, Pappy," Casey replied.

"Greg, I'd like for you and the other Black Sheep to meet Matron in Chief Jeanette Devereaux and Matron in Chief Nadine Carrelson they're from the Royal Australian Military Hospital in Sidney and are going to be staying in the nurses quarters here on Espritos Marcos for a few days while they complete some paperwork and make sure their vaccinations and physicals are up to date, then they'll be heading to Pearl Harbor to work at the teaching hospital there as part of an exchange program," Lauran said.

"You'll like it at Pearl," Greg said. "I've never been there myself, but I know Major Suzette McIntyre, the Director of Nursing. She'll make the two of you feel right at home as well as make sure you have a thorough understanding of your assigned duties, and she has an open door policy, so if you have any questions or concerns just feel free to talk with her at anytime."

Lauran gave him what could only be described as a Mona Lisa smile. She had a very good idea of how well he knew Suzette and it covered a lot more than what he'd just told them.

After everyone had sat down the conversations went in several different directions depending on the topic of interest. Things quieted down, however, once the Muddy Cat Jazz Combo, a jazz band provided by the USO, began to play. Everyone listened appreciatively for several songs including _"Rhapsody in Blue",_ _"You'll Never Know"_ , and _"That Old Black Magic"_. It didn't take however for the music to get everyone up and on the dance floor and the Black Sheep made sure that Jeanette and Nadine had partners for as many of the songs as they wanted to dance to. After several numbers Greg went over and spoke with the trumpet player for a few moments and had no sooner returned to Lauran's embrace than the band started to play " _Again_ "

"Greg, I knew you were up to something," Lauran said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes letting herself get lost in the music and the feel of him holding her.

"I had to find out if they knew our song and when the trumpeter said yes. I put in a request for them to play it, however I didn't know it would be the next number," Greg replied brushing a kiss across her forehead.

After a couple more songs the band announced that their final number was going to be _"It Could_ _Happen to You."_ Although they were tired everyone decided to dance the last song which luckily was a slow number. Several rounds of applause for the band followed.

A few minutes later, everyone was enjoying a wonderful dinner of baked chicken with a citrus glaze, steamed vegetables, wild rice with pecans and raisins, fruit salad, and rolls with herbed butter.

"I could eat like this every day," French commented.

"I think we all agree with that Don," Greg replied. "But since the chances of that happening until the war is over and we're back home are next to nothing I think we just need to enjoy it now."

No one could argue with that and everyone quieted down as they ate.

Supper was followed by punch and assorted deserts provided by the USO. Bragg had gone up to the jukebox and now the sounds of _"In My Arms"_ filled the room. It was turning out to be a very nice evening and unfortunately one that was about to end very quickly.

Just then about 40 guys who would have given the Biblical Goliath a run for his money walked in and ordered the strongest drinks available at the Officer's Club with instructions to the bar tender to keep them coming.

"Oh great we've got trouble," Greg said under his breath.

"Who are they?" Nadine, who was seated across from Greg between Lauran and Jim, asked.

"That's the 666th, they're a paratrooper unit out of New Georgia and they're known as Satan's Devils and not just because of their combat ability. They've got more charges against them than we could ever think of getting," Greg replied.

"Then why doesn't Colonel Lard go after them instead of trying to break you all up as a squadron?" Lauran asked.

"Oh that's easy," Greg replied. "He's scared of them and what they're capable of plain and simple."

"You remember a few months ago when we got that automotive oil from the USS Detroit and it turned out to be mostly sludge? Well, they're the ones responsible for that," TJ said.

"Oh yes, your camp smelled like a sewage treatment plant for several weeks after you finally got rid of that stuff," Lauran remarked making a face just thinking of the smell.

"They were punished for that incident, but ever since then they've held a grudge against us for ratting them out on that little incident and they've vowed to even the score at the most opportune time," Jim Gutterman added.

"Do you think there'll be any trouble tonight?" Jeanette asked casting a cautious glance in their direction.

"I hope not, but if there is we won't be the ones to start it," Greg assured her.

As soon the song that was currently playing ended one of the 666th went over and unplugged the jukebox giving the Black Sheep and everyone else in the Officer's Club a look that dared them to try and plug it back in or say anything. Everyone pretended like they didn't care and resumed their conversations, although in much quieter voices than when they'd arrived.

 _"_ _He hit the ground, the sound was "SPLAT", his blood went spurting high; His comrades, they were heard to say "A HELL OF A WAY TO DIE!" He lay there, rolling 'round in the welter of his gore, And he ain't gonna jump no more. Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die, Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die, Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die, He ain't gonna jump no more. There was blood upon the risers, there were brains upon the chute, Intestines were a-dangling from his paratroopers suit, He was a mess, they picked him up, and poured him from his boots, And he ain't gonna jump no more._

"Ick, what are they singing?" Claire asked. "That song makes me sick to my stomach."

"It's called _"Blood on the Risers"_ It's kind of the unofficial paratroopers anthem," French explained.

"Well, I wish they'd stop singing it," Kathlynn said and the rest of the nurses agreed with her.

Jim started to get up.

"Jim, where are you going?" Greg asked even though he had a very good idea what he was up too.

"Don't worry, I've got this under control," Jim replied giving Greg that look that meant he was about to make the next few moments very difficult for somebody.

Greg and Lauran looked at each other and she whispered, "There's going to be a fight any minute,"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Greg whispered back.

"Excuse me," Jim said to a man who was Jim's height, but outweighed him by at least 75 pounds, most of it solid muscle.

"Talkin' to me," the man asked.

"Well, I'm not talking to Admiral Nimitz, now am I," Jim said. "Would you and your friends mind singing something else, we're trying to have a nice evening over here and that song to put it quite plainly is making us sick to our stomachs."

"Oh it is, is it?" the man asked.

"Yeah it is," Jim replied. "I'm going to ask you nicely again and this time I'll even say please. So please sing something else because you and your friends are making me and my friends sick."

"Oh you hear that boys, he's saying please, I thought Marines were supposed to be tough, but this guy's talking to us like he's some high mannered English lord of the manor house."

"Should we show him what a real man's like, Edgar?" one of the other guys asked.

"Hell yeah, we haven't had much fun lately either with our fists or thrusting our cocks between some sweet little numbers hot, spread legs," several of the guys commented.

"I guess it'll be our fists then, I know some guys back home who'd go for a fuck with another guy, but I sure the hell ain't one of 'em," Edgar remarked. Then he hauled off and hit Jim square in the face.

"Oh shit," Jim muttered and he returned the punch landing his fist into Edgar's abdomen, which was as solid as a brick wall.

The other Black Sheep sat there for a few moments thinking it wouldn't go any further than between Edgar and Jim, but then several of the others from the 666th got into the action and the Black Sheep weren't about to let Jim take them all on by himself.

"Pappy," French began.

Greg knew things had gotten so far out of hand that it was probably going to be next to impossible to break this up.

"Go ahead, but try not to do too much damage," he replied. "Lauran, you and the girls go stand over there by the wall next to the door and, if things get much more out of control, you all get ready to run outside."

Lauran nodded and led everyone over by the door.

The next few minutes were to say the least, chaotic. One of the 666th picked up Casey as if he were blade of grass and slammed him into one of the tables, the impact breaking it squarely in half. Greg grabbed a bottle of Lawson's Scotch off a shelf near the bar and hit one of the paratroopers in the head with it resulting in a large gash to his head and face. It would undoubtedly leave a scar that wasn't going to help matters as far as improving the man's looks. He screamed as the alcohol stung his eyes and the open wound, running past the girls he ran outside blubbering and yelling like a child in the midst of a temper tantrum. French and Bragg were busy taking on two of the paratroopers including the one that had slammed Casey into the table. Greg had managed to take out four more of them and was now with Anderson, Boyle, and TJ wearing away at several others. Every one of the Black Sheep was tired and it was adrenaline and little else that was keeping them from getting their asses kicked. Casey had managed to crawl behind the bar and pull himself up. His back was hurting to the point it was hard for him to stand up. "Great all I need is to be grounded due to back trouble," he thought to himself. "On the bright side though maybe Penelope could help matters by giving me a massage."

That thought brought a smile to his face. He'd no sooner stood up than he saw one of the guys from the 666th coming straight towards him. The big paratrooper jumped up on one of the still upright tables and hurled himself off of it, over the bar, and directly at Casey. However, Casey ducked, rolled to the side, and covered his head as the man slammed directly into the liquor display that was behind the bar. Glass and liquor flew in all directions and the man landed, out cold with a loud thunk on the floor. If Casey had been a few inches to the left, the man would have landed right on top of him. Casey slowly stood up and made his way carefully over the prone paratrooper, who was out colder than a snowy winter's night, and being even more careful not to slip on the spilled liquor and land in the shards of glass that covered the floor, made his way out from behind the bar and outside to where Lauran and the girls had retreated to see if they thought he needed to make an immediate trip to the hospital.

By the time it was over, the Officer's Club looked as if it'd once again been strafed by the Japanese. Tables were overturned or broken, chairs lay in pieces and there was broken glass and spilled food and liquor everywhere. Dishes were in pieces and scattered over the floor and in the melee the punch bowl had somehow wound up on one of the light fixtures, tilted at a slight angle it was dripping a steady stream of punch onto a cherub statue, the red color of the punch giving the normally adorable cherub a macabre look as if it were covered in blood. Both the Black Sheep and Satan's Devils looked liked they'd tangled with wild tigers their faces were bloodied, bodies hurting and already starting to turn various colors from bruising.

As the 666th staggered out several of them shot menacing looks at the Black Sheep.

"This ain't over"

"We'll get even"

"You ain't seen nothing, yet"

"Watch out"

These and other threats were made to the Black Sheep in such a way that it was clear it wasn't a matter of if, but when they would seek retaliation for this incident.

Greg went over and spoke with Trixie, JoAnne, and Betsy, the three USO hostesses, who'd quickly hidden in a closet until the fighting was over. He opened his wallet and pulled out a stack of bills.

"Give these to General Moore and tell him if it's not enough to cover the damages I'll bring the rest by his office later."

"Greg it wasn't your squadron's fault. We had a feeling that there was going to be trouble as soon as they walked in and we'll tell General Moore that very thing," Trixie said.

"It's not General Moore I'm worried about," Greg explained. "Once Colonel Lard finds out I'll be in a real fix and so hopefully by paying for the damages I can make things easier on me."

The girls nodded in understanding.

Lauran walked over and stood by Greg.

"I sent Casey over to the hospital with Penelope and TJ; hopefully his injuries aren't serious enough that he'll have to be admitted for longer than overnight."

"Okay," Greg replied. "Trixie is there anything we can do to help get things in order before we leave?"

"No, I'll make a written report on what happened tonight and the damages that resulted once I lock up and it will have to go through all the proper channels. I'm sure Colonel Lard and General Moore will want pictures of how things look now and have the MPs document it as well so cleaning up this mess will have to wait until tomorrow afternoon or the next day, at the earliest."

Greg just nodded, he knew that it would be weeks or even months before the Officer's Club was open again and that wasn't going to sit well with the high ranking brass as they wouldn't have any place to go other than their rooms or the cantina down by the beach if they wanted to relax. The cantina was alright except when it was unbearably hot in the afternoon or it was raining in which case it wasn't the most comfortable of places to be.

"Lauran, Jim, Anderson, and I will walk you, Jeanette, and Nadine back to the nurse's quarters. Then see how Casey's doing and after that we should probably fly back to Vella La Cava," Greg said since there was nothing more that he could do to help.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Trixie, let me know if General Moore or the MPs need me and the rest of the Black Sheep to make a report about what here tonight?" Greg told her.

Trixie just nodded, sighing as she looked around at the damage from the fight.

 _I was glad to learn that Casey had only suffered a few pulled muscles and after Dr. Carlson had rubbed some liniment on the affected areas of his back with instructions to do that as needed for a couple of days, he should start to see some improvement by then, if not he was to see Dr. Pendleton as soon as possible. He also was too take it easy for the next few days and although he wasn't restricted as far as flying I grounded him for 48 hours_ _as a precautionary measure, but little did I know that soon all of the Black Sheep would be grounded and face the possibility of_ _spending a long time in a military prison._

The first half of the morning patrol had been as boring as watching concrete set, but things became more interesting on the way back when French noticed about 18 Betties just off the coast of Kahili. The Betties noticed them as well and it didn't take much persuading for the Black Sheep to show them who ruled the skies over this part of the South Pacific. The fact that they had practically full fuel tanks only helped to reinforce their enthusiasm. In about 20 minutes the Betties were either in the water or blown to pieces, which resulted in much cheering and congratulatory comments being made the rest of the way back to the air strip. This had all been accomplished with only minor damage sustained to Greg's plane and that was the result of a branch falling off a tree, hitting his canopy, and putting a crack in it as soon as he'd landed. Micklin and Hutch had been watching and both of them stood there, mouths opened, not believing what they'd seen. Micklin was even more flabbergasted when Greg told him about the Betties and how they'd gotten through that battle without a scratch only to have his plane damaged by a tree branch of all things. Micklin just shook his head and muttered something that sounded to Greg like "Now I've seen everything," before he told two of the maintenance crew to start replacing the canopy on the plane.

Greg was now in his tent filling out the paperwork for that morning's confrontation with the Betties and the rest of the Black Sheep were behind the Sheep Pen. TJ and French were playing ping pong and the rest of the guys were sitting on sandbags talking or making encouraging comments to TJ and French. In spite of the previous evenings fight at the Officer's Club they looked fairly good with the exception of a few cuts and bruises.

"I wonder how the other guys look this morning." Bragg commented.

"Well, anything we did was an improvement. They're so ugly that even their mother's have a hard time loving those faces," French commented.

That statement brought a round of laughter from everyone.

"Say Boyle you came back fairly early from your date with Kathlynn the other night. What happened?" TJ asked.

Boyle sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said glumly.

"She decided she wants to see someone else? Maybe one of those paratroopers last night caught her eye, but she was afraid to say anything to him with you there," Gutterman remarked.

"Don't even think that, Jim," Boyle said. "Okay, maybe you all can help me out here. She says that things are getting too predictable between us as far as sex goes and she wants to make things more interesting."

Everyone was struck silent at that statement, their mouths forming O's of surprise, and TJ and Anderson shook their heads in disbelief trying to think of just how interesting Kathlynn wanted to make things.

"Whoa!" Jim exclaimed finally. "Does she want you two to try some doing some of the things the prostitutes in the island brothels are famous for? What does she think you two are a blanket wife and an enlisted man with a 36 hour pass?"

"I don't think she wants us to take things that far, but I guess if I had to admit it our lovemaking is pretty much caress, kiss, cuddle, in and out, caress, cuddle, kiss, and then I take her back to the nurse's quarters or I sneak out and come back here," Boyle said quietly.

"That does sound boring," Anderson admitted.

Jim leaned back against the outside wall of the Sheep Pen, his hands behind his head, eyes closed deep in thought.

"Hmmm, I remember reading something in one of those magazines under my cot, that might help you out," he said.

"What?" Boyle asked.

"Hell, I don't know why I haven't tried this with Allison," he said thoughtfully.

"Jim, for cryin out loud just tell me what you read, okay," Boyle said anxious to try almost anything to improve his love life.

"The next time the two of you are together and your about to get intimate have her raise her arms over her head, close her eyes, and then you very slowly move a piece of ice over one of her nipples until it's taunt, hard, and peaked. Then put it in your mouth and start sucking on it with your lips and teasing it with your tongue and while you're doing that massage her other nipple with the fingers of your other hand, the contrast between her cold nipple and your warm mouth is going to have her screaming with pleasure and then switch sides and do the ice trick with her other nipple, repeat this a couple times until she's begging you to bring her to a climax and then with whatever hand you had the ice in last stroke her clitoris with your cold fingers and that should really send her into the most explosive orgasm she's ever experienced or so this article says," Jim replied.

Everyone was struck speechless, they all silently agreed they were going to have to try this the next time they had their girl alone in their secret make out spots on the island.

Greg, who'd finished the reports on that morning's run in with the Betties and then went to take a shower, walked up shirtless, wearing only his skivvies, with a towel over his shoulder and his hair still damp and mussed.

"What's the topic of conversation this morning?" he asked.

"Boyle's love life for one thing," Anderson replied.

Greg just shook his head at that statement. Boyle was constantly having problems of a romantic nature and it'd become such a frequent occurrence that Greg had finally decided to just let the other Black Sheep help him out, unless Boyle specifically came to him for advice.

"Pappy," Casey said running over, as fast as his still sore back would allow, from the Ops Shack. "Colonel Lard just called he wants to see you in his office and if you're not there in 30 minutes he's sending four MPs to escort you over there."

"Now what have we done that would warrant a military police escort," Greg said thoughtfully.

Everyone was as perplexed as he was and began talking among themselves trying to think of a reason.

"I'd better go get dressed and see what's got him riled up now," Greg replied. "Jim you're in charge until I get back and while I'm gone you guys try and get Meatball out from under the Sheep Pen and give him a good scrubbing. He's rolled in something dead in the jungle, smells horrible, and I'm definitely not letting him into my tent under those circumstances."

"He'll be clean by the time you get back," Bragg replied and the others nodded.

Greg left to get dressed and see what Colonel Lard wanted and the rest of the Black Sheep went to get Meatball from under the Sheep Pen and into a much needed bath, which they would quickly find out, was easier said than done.

Twenty minutes later Greg arrived at Colonel Lard's office and told his secretary, Pamela, that the Colonel wanted to see him.

"He's in the briefing room across the hall, Major Boyington," she said with a touch of iciness to her voice.

"Thanks," Greg replied wondering what had brought that on.

Entering the briefing room Greg felt a chill run through him as he looked around; on either side of the door were two MPs with two more standing against the wall across the room. Seated around the table were Colonel Lard, General Moore, Dr. Carlson, Dr. Pendleton, Lauran, and two men that Greg didn't know, but looked to be very important from a military stand point.

"Sit down Major Boyington," Colonel Lard said indicating an empty chair closest to General Moore.

Greg walked over, sat down, and smiled at Lauran who looked at him coldly and lowered her eyes gazing at her hands.

"I'm Major Brice Richardson and this is Major Paul Ryan we've been sent by the War Department to look into allegations of rape and sexual misconduct committed by members of VMF-214. Are you Major Gregory Hallenbeck Boyington, commanding officer of that squadron?" one of the men that Greg had never seen before asked after he had introduced himself and the other man with him.

"Yes sir," Greg replied confused as to what was going on.

"Major Boyington before I state the reason for you being here today I need to ask if you or any of the men under your command know or have been in contact with one or both of these women Matron in Chief Jeanette Devereaux and Matron in Chief Nadine Carrelson from the Royal Australian Military Hospital?"

"Yes sir, my men and I were introduced to them at the Officer's Club here on Espritos Marcos last night by Major Lauran Grantham, who is seated next to Dr. Mark Pendleton," Greg indicated where Lauran was sitting. "She told us that the two women were going to be staying briefly on Espritos Marcos to complete some paperwork and make sure their shots and physical exams were up to date before being sent to the training hospital at Pearl Harbor to serve under the direction of Major Suzette McIntyre as part of an exchange program," he continued.

"Thank you Major Boyington that's all I needed to know. You're here today because the two ladies in question were found early this morning in back of the Officer's Club, at some point they'd been violently raped and assaulted and are now in the hospital on Espritos Marcos in very bad shape."

Greg realized what was going on and a sick feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach.

"Excuse me sir may I ask a question?" Greg said.

Major Richardson nodded.

"Are you accusing me and/or my men of committing this horrendous act?"

"No, but Trixie Flagsten, Betsy McCall, and JoAnne Sherman, the three USO hostesses who were at the refreshment table at the Officer's Club last night, stated that to their knowledge you and your men were the last ones to see them and so as of now you and your men are the prime suspects," Major Ryan explained.

Greg was beginning to see red and he wanted to punch somebody, namely Colonel Lard as this had to be with 99.9% certainty his doing, but seeing the four MPs suddenly glance his way as if anticipating trouble he held his temper.

"Sir, if I may have your permission to ask another question?" Greg said trying not to yell. "Is this a disciplinary hearing and if so why wasn't I assigned an attorney?"

"Calm down Major, we just want to ask you some questions in order to determine what our next step will be," Major Richardson explained.

"So what happens now if I may ask?" Greg replied.

"Boyington," Colonel Lard said in a stage whisper obviously getting irritated.

Greg ignored him and waited for a response from either Major Ryan or Major Richardson

"As I said Major Boyington at this time no formal charges will be filed against you and/or your men. However, until sufficient evidence is found to file charges against you and/or your men or the responsible party or parties is caught you and your men are the prime suspects and as a result your squadron is as of this moment put on no fly status, you will be grounded for the foreseeable future including flying normal patrols of the Slot, and all of you are restricted to Vella La Cava. Furthermore, you have been assigned Major Paul Ryan as legal counsel should formal charges against you or any of your men be warranted. Do you understand what I have just said?"

Greg was furious.

"I have one question dammit," he growled. "YOU STATE THAT ME AND MY MEN ARE NOT UNDER FORMAL CHARGES, BUT YET WE'RE RESTRICTED TO OUR BASE, SO TO SPEAK, GROUNDED, AND HAVE BEEN ASSIGNED LEGAL COUNSEL. IT SOUNDS TO ME AS IF WE'VE ALREADY BEEN FOUND GUILTY WITHOUT A TRIAL AND YOU AND EVERYOTHER PENCIL PUSHING PIECE OF SHIT IN THIS ROOM ARE JUST WAITING FOR CELLS TO OPEN UP AT LEVENWORTH."

"Major Boyington, as your attorney I would advise you to say nothing further," Major Ryan cautioned.

Greg looked at him and it was clearly evident that he was about to lose his temper.

"Fuck you asshole," he snarled.

The room was suddenly quiet and two of the MPs anticipating a fight moved closer to Greg.

"There will be no more talk like that Major Boyington or we will file charges of verbally assaulting an officer against you, is that understood?"

Greg nodded too pissed to say anything further.

"Fine we'll let you know if and when we need to speak further with you and/or any of your men." Major Richardson said.

Everyone got up to leave, but Greg remained seated until Lauran stood up and then he followed behind her.

"Lauran," he started to say once they were outside the briefing room.

When she turned towards him the look on her face was one of pure hatred.

"Don't say another word to me Major Boyington, until this matter is settled I don't want to have a thing to do with you and I don't want any of your men seeing the nurses socially either. As a matter of fact that includes any medically necessary treatment. I can't forbid you from being treated at the hospital, but I can and will be putting a notation at the front desk that myself and any of the nurses the Black Sheep are seeing are not to treat you or any of them for the foreseeable future," Lauran told him her voice colder than death.

Greg was silent for a few moments.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Yes, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I was letting myself or my nurses be in the company of possible sexual deviants and risking what happened to Jeanette and Nadine happen to me or them," she said giving him a look that radiated pure hatred.

"All right then if that's the way you want it," he said quietly.

Lauran turned and without another word walked down the hall toward the main doors.

"Major Boyington if you'll come with me I'd like to talk to you for a few moments,"

Major Ryan said walking out of another room and up to Greg.

Silently, Greg turned and followed him not even wanting to think how much worse things could get.

Greg taxied into his place on the flight line, around him Micklin, Hutch, and the rest of the flight crew were busy working on the aircraft. Micklin was yelling orders at Amos and Henry, two new guys that had just been assigned to them fresh out of basic training, which had really pleased Micklin as he could mould them to doing things his way or as he put it the right way. Hutch was draining the oil from TJ's plane and muttering something about why TJ couldn't learn to watch his mixture and not get it so rich, it seemed as if every time the Black Sheep went up, TJ came back with his plane not running right and nine times out of ten it was due to that very problem. He jumped out of the plane and stormed over to Stan.

"Give everyone's birds a thorough going over," he said.

"You got a big mission coming up?" Stan asked wondering how they were supposed to get all of the 214's planes ready if Greg had to take them up tomorrow or worse later that afternoon.

"Take your time I have no idea when we'll be flying any of these planes," Greg said in a voice sharper than he normally used when speaking with any of the flight crew, with the exception of Micklin.

Stan just nodded and went to make a note on the maintenance schedule as to what Greg wanted them to do with the planes.

"ANDERSON," Greg yelled. "EVERYONE IN THE SHEEP PEN IN FIVE MINUTES AND NO QUESTIONS,"

"Sure Pappy I'll go tell everyone," Anderson replied and by the look on Greg's face he was sure they were in some sort of trouble, deep, deep trouble.

Greg stormed into the Sheep Pen and looked at everyone as if he wanted to explode.

"ABSOLUTELY NO ONE IS TO LEAVE THIS BASE FOR ANY REASON, WE ARE GROUNDED INDEFINITELY, AND NO ONE IS TO SEE THE NURSES IN A SOCIAL SITUATION, FOR THAT MATTER IF YOU NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL FOR A MEDICAL REASON LAURAN, ALESSANDRA, PENELOPE, ANNALIESE, CLARISSA, CLAIRE, KATHLYNN, AND ALLISON WILL NOT AND I MEAN WILL NOT BE TREATING ANY OF US."

Everyone was stunned at that statement. Finally, Anderson tentatively raised his hand.

"Pappy, what's going on?" he asked.

"JEANETTE AND NADINE WERE FOUND IN BACK OF THE OFFICER'S CLUB THIS MORNING THEY'D BOTH BEEN VIOLENTLY RAPED AND ARE IN THE HOSPITAL ON ESPRITOS IN CRITICAL CONDITION," Greg yelled too angry to even think of being calm.

"What does that have to do with us?" Boyle asked.

"YOU NITWITS WERE THE LAST ONES TO SEE THEM AT THE OFFICER'S CLUB AND THAT WAS CONFIRMED BY TRIXIE, BETSY, AND JOANNE"

Greg was yelling loud enough he could be heard clear out to the maintenance shed where Micklin, Hutch, and the rest of the crew had stopped working and were standing mouths gaped open in disbelief at what they were hearing.

"I knew one day them "college boys" were going to get themselves in deep trouble, but I never thought it would be because they'd done something that depraved," Micklin said.

"Do you really think it was them?" Hutch asked. He couldn't believe any of the Black Sheep were capable of violently forcing themselves on a woman.  
"I wouldn't put it past them," Micklin said. "One or more of them probably had too much to drink as usual, they came onto those poor girls and they declined their drunken advances, but those "college boys" wouldn't take no for an answer and well, as my grandmother used to say, what the darkness conceals, the daylight reveals," Micklin said shaking his head in disgust as he turned back to work on the fuel line he was replacing on Boyle's plane, although at the same time he continued to listen to Greg's nonstop yelling from inside the Sheep Pen.

"Pappy, you, Jim, and TJ walked Lauran, Jeanette and Nadine back to the nurse's quarters and then we all flew back here, other than the fact that we were the last ones to see them at the Officer's Club what proof do they have we saw them after that?" Bragg asked.

Everyone nodded. They realized that this was bad this was very bad and they were all getting scared the more Greg talked.

"I spent over an hour with a Major Paul Ryan, he's the military lawyer who's been assigned to us, no formal charges have been brought against us, however we are the prime suspects as they say in the mystery novels, so we're grounded and confined to base indefinitely by Colonel Lard and Lauran has ordered us to have no social contact with the nurses and we aren't to seek medical help from them. She's left a note at the admitting desk stating that only Valerie, Wendy, Marlita, Mare, Diana, Becky, and Melinda are to treat us should we need any kind of medical attention," Greg explained his voice quieter as he was growing hoarse from yelling. "And," he added. "I'm almost 100% positive they're not going to be too happy about treating us either, so my advice is to watch yourselves and not get into a situation where you need more first aid than what requires pouring scotch over the wound and applying a bandage."

"What's going to happen next?" French asked thinking about what his father would say if and when word of this mess reached the papers back home and undoubtedly the AP wires would get wind of it at some point.

"Other than what I've just told you I have no idea. I do know that Major Ryan said that any of us might be questioned further at any time and if that happens I want to know about it as soon as you know that reporters or any officials are on base and unless you hear otherwise from me, be quiet and let me do talking," Greg said warningly. "Now I have to fill out paperwork on you all for Major Ryan and since it's no secret that everyone of us has multiple black marks on our service record, that certainly isn't going to do us any favors if this escalates to the point any of us are put on trial," he added getting up and walking out the door letting it slam behind him.

Everyone was silent for quite some time after Greg left to go back to his tent. Slowly all eyes turned to look at Gutterman who was staring up at the Japanese flag on the wall.

"What in the hell are you all looking at me for?" he asked.

"You're the executive officer so we thought you'd have some idea about what we should do," Boyle said.

Jim stood up so quickly that his chair fell backwards.

"Listen Bobby," he said his voice hard as steel. "I may be the executive officer of this squadron, but that doesn't mean I have all the answers, especially now. The only thing I can say with 100% certainty is that if we don't find out who actually did this to those poor girls and clear our names we can kiss our military careers goodbye and probably our lives as well."

"You were one of the last to see them that night," Boyle said as usual letting his mouth get ahead of his brain.

"BOYLE ARE YOU SAYING THAT I WAS THE PERSON OR ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO DID THIS TO THEM, WELL ARE YOU?" Jim yelled grabbing Boyle by the front of his shirt, his fist raised, just anticipating a fight. "I WATCHED LISETTE BE VIOLATED BY THE JAPANESE AND I STILL WAKE UP AT NIGHT SHAKING BECAUSE, EVEN THOUGH I DID SAVE HER, I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING SOONER. YOU CAN ASK TJ, HE WAS IN THAT CAVE WITH ME, SISTER MARY ELIZABETH, AND THE OTHER CHILDREN WHEN IT HAPPENED, HE SAW ME BRING HER IN AFTER I RESCUED HER, HE HELPED CARE FOR HER UNTIL WE COULD GET HER BACK HERE TO THE HOSPITAL, AND HE'S MY TENT MATE AND I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MANY TIMES HE'S HAD TO SIT UP WITH ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, TRYING TO CALM ME DOWN FROM THE NIGHTMARES THAT'S CAUSED ME. SO WHY WOULD I EVEN THINK OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ANY WOMAN?" Jim screamed at him. He shoved Boyle so hard that Bobby would have tumbled over the bar if Anderson and Bragg hadn't caught him. Jim stormed around the Sheep Pen yelling and crying as the others just stood there speechless, not sure whether or not to try and calm him down or just let him wear himself out.

Finally, Jim sat down crying so hard he was shaking. At first no one could make out what he was saying, then Bragg realized Jim was scared about all of them being sent to prison for life or worse, executed. Once that realization hit everyone else a wave of fear spread through them as well, but they managed to, for all outward appearances, remain calm. French put his hand on Jim's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Jim, we'll get through this somehow," he said hoping he sounded more encouraging than he felt and for that matter probably everyone else as well.

"Wait a minute, who else was in the Officer's Club with us?" Casey exclaimed.

Everyone, even Jim, looked at him not sure what he was getting at.

"The USO hostesses and of course when we got there Admiral Speckleburger was just leaving with his wife, she'd joined him for dinner after his meeting with Captain Allensworth and Captain Mayflower, and then she was flying back to Iowa where she's staying with her sister for a few weeks while her sister recovers from surgery on her ankle on Thursday" French said. Then seeing how everyone appeared to be wondering how knew that he explained. "I overheard Admiral Speckleburger telling Captain Mayflower and Captain Allensworth all about it apparently her sister was grocery shopping slipped in a puddle of milk in the dairy aisle from a leaking milk bottle, and broken her ankle in four places, so she's having surgery to reset her ankle and then she'll have to be on complete bed rest until she gets the cast off in about six weeks."

Casey shook his head indicating that wasn't who he was referring to. Then TJ got a funny look on his face as if he were remembering something he'd rather forget.

"Those guys from the 666th," he said his voice shaking at the thought of them. "They started causing trouble the moment they got there."

"That's exactly who I was referring to," Casey said.

"He's right," Anderson exclaimed. "They were the only ones there besides us that night, after Admiral Speckleburger and his wife left, as far as military personnel!"

"You don't think they could've done it and put the blame on us, they were pretty pissed after we beat the crap out of them?" Bragg asked.

"I wouldn't put it past them, especially after they said they'd get back at us for turning them in with that motor oil situation and they made some pretty dire threats to us last night as they left," Jim said quietly not wanting to get his hopes up. "Come on we need to tell Pappy about this."

Jim knocked on the door frame of Greg's tent.

"Pappy, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Come in," Greg called.

 _I couldn't believe it when every one of the guys followed Jim into the tent. This was bad, this was my worst nightmare. I knew that there was only one reason for them all to be there at once and that was that they'd all taken turns violating Jeanette and Nadine and Jim had talked them into confessing their part in what had happened to the girls, although why they'd stoop to doing anything that sick was a mystery to me._

"What's going on?" he asked cautiously.

Jim told him their theory about the 666th being responsible for the attack on Jeanette and Nadine. Greg, mentally kicking himself for even considering that the Black Sheep would even think about doing something as sick as what he'd imagined a few moments ago, sat there silently for a few minutes after he was finished talking, he was now thinking the same thing, but whether or not Major Ryan would believe him was another matter.

"This could be our version of the cavalry riding in to save the wagon train at the last minute or we could just be getting our hopes up for nothing. I'm going to have to tell Major Ryan about this information, but I still don't trust him. I know we're innocent, but I don't know who's pinning this on us and they could be greasing some palms under the table so that we're going to be found guilty no matter what we say or if we provide evidence to the contrary. So, to be on the safe side, through the unorthodox means that we're so famous for, I think we need to do some investigating on our own and increase the chances of saving our sweet aunts from going from the frying pan into the fire," Greg told them.

The next few hours were spent brainstorming ways to find out if the 666th had definitely set them up and why. Although there was a fairly decent chance it was to get back at them for turning them in on the sludge for oil trade a few months earlier. Greg finally told them to go someplace else and talk as he had to finish the paperwork on everyone and he wanted to write a letter to Major Ryan mentioning that the 666th had also been at the Espritos Marcos Officer's Club at the same time as the Black Sheep and that he might want to question them as well. Greg was doing that for one very important reason, how Major Ryan responded to this information would tell a lot about whether or not he was actually on the Black Sheep' side and could be trusted or if he was in with whomever was trying to put the blame on the Black Sheep.

It would have been the perfect night for romance on the beach whether an innocent walk or going to your secret location for more intimate activities that involved a blanket and nothing else. The sky was a burst of color with shades pink, orange, violet, peach, and purplish blue extending out to the horizon. The breeze was warm and the air was filled with the scents of tropical flowers. Everyone was sitting outside talking and the main topic of conversation was the beautiful evening and how they wished they could share it with the girls. Meatball sensing that Greg was feeling down walked up and licked his face.

"Um thanks Meatball, but you're really not my type," Greg said scratching him behind his ears.

Meatball lay down beside him and was almost asleep when Hutch walked over carrying a couple of rib bones left from his supper .

"I thought Meatball would like these," he said setting them down.

At the smell of the rib bones Meatball came fully awake and barking his thanks he began chewing on them.

The sound of a jeep heading in their direction made everyone stop talking. French and Casey exchanged unbelieving looks seeing that it was Wendy.

"Hi," Greg said acting as if this were just an ordinary evening.

"Hello Greg," Wendy said her voice hesitant as if she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to say it. "Lauran asked me to come by and give you this," she said finally handing him a sack."

Greg opened it and pulled out the box that he'd given her for Christmas containing the bracelet, necklace, pin, earrings, and the ring. He had to fight back tears at the sight of the ring. When he'd given that to her it had symbolized that if they both survived the war that one day they'd be married. He had a feeling this was her way of saying its over, screw you, and goodbye.

"Thanks Wendy," he said quietly. "Tell her I wish things could have been different."

Wendy just nodded she was about ready to cry as well. Then without another word she started the jeep and drove back to the hospital.

Greg looked at the box again and placed it the sack, then slowly walked back to his tent, he didn't feel like being with the guys at the moment. The rest of the Black Sheep stood watching him silently. They had witnessed the exchange between him and Wendy and knew the best thing they could do at the moment was leave him alone for awhile. Then as it was starting to get dark they all decided to head back to their tents as well and hope that things would start improving tomorrow.

The next morning, however, started off just as bad or worse than the day before. Bragg awoke and after looking out the window at the sky, which was taking on its early morning brightness, thought he'd overslept. He glanced over at Casey who was still asleep as well and gently shook his arm. The two of them were definitely going to be on Greg's ass chewing list the way things were looking.

"Whaaat," Casey remarked sleepily.

"Casey wake up we're going to be late for the morning briefing and patrol, if we aren't already," Bragg said.

Casey blinked and propping himself up on an elbow looked at Bragg.

"Jerry, we're grounded and not to leave camp for any reason unless we're summoned to Espritos Marcos. Don't you remember the Pacific Pirates are flying all of our patrols and missions as of yesterday?"

Jerry gulped as the events of the day before came back to him.

"It's true then? I thought that was all a bad dream I was having and all I had to worry about was Pappy chewing us out for missing this morning's briefing and patrol."

Casey rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Sorry, but it's true. Since we're up you want to get dressed and have some coffee and then we can try and figure out what we can do to get to the bottom of this mess?"

That sounded like a good idea to Jerry as he knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

Everything was quiet around the camp with the exception of a few noisy parrots that were just waking up. The colorful birds squawked at Bragg and Casey as they walked to the mess kitchen. They also awoke Meatball who ran out from under the Sheep Pen and started barking at them, which of course made them squawk louder.

"Quiet Meatball," Casey said. "You'll wake everybody else up."

"I guess Pappy got tired of him pushing him off his cot and put him outside," Bragg remarked.

Meatball just looked at him as if thinking what are you talking about he's the one who pushes me off the cot and followed them to the mess kitchen. If things worked out he could get an early morning treat or two.

It was French and Boyle's morning to fix breakfast, but Casey went ahead and started the coffee in case anyone else had had trouble sleeping and decided to get up with the chickens or more realistically the parrots as well.

"You two must really be hungry?" French remarked as he and Boyle entered the mess kitchen and saw Casey and Bragg standing by the coffee pot.

"We couldn't sleep and decided to go ahead and fix some coffee and see if we can't figure out a way to get us all out of this mess we're in," Casey replied.

"I think all of us want to get us out of this mess," French agreed. "But, it doesn't look like that's going to be easy to do."

It didn't take long before the others started to make their way in as well and after fixing plates of eggs, bacon, toast, and cups of coffee they went into the Sheep Pen to eat and discuss the situation at hand.

"I wonder if there'd be any chance that we could find out if Jeanette or Nadine saw who attacked them or talk to them ourselves?" Boyle remarked.

"I doubt it," TJ said after swallowing a bite of toast. "From what Pappy told us yesterday they're sedated and in such bad shape that only the medical personnel are allowed in to see them. Plus, we're not to leave this area so how would we be able to get in to see them?"

"I might know a way, but it would take some under the radar tactics to pull it off," Anderson said.

The rest of them looked at him wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"Care to explain that?" Gutterman said.

"Certainly, if Lawrence here," he said indicating Casey. "Can arrange a way for me to contact her I could talk to Maureen Shaunessey, she'll tell me anything and I do mean anything once we've had a little fun between the sheets."

"Who's that?" Gutterman asked.

"She's on the 11 a.m.-7 p.m. shift at the hospital on Espritos Marcos, cute little red head from Ireland, five foot tall, a few cute little freckles on her nose, she has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen, like two beautiful shamrocks, and once you've been in bed with her you'll consider yourself luckier than if you'd found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow," Anderson explained.

"You know this, how?" Bragg asked.

"When Annaliese has to work the evening shift at the hospital here. I fly over on occasion and enjoy a little luck o' the Irish, but of course I'm definitely the lucky one after we're finished, also when we have to go over to Espritos for meetings or training I make sure we can get together at least once. It makes having to be in the same vicinity as Colonel Lard a lot more pleasant," he explained."

"Does Annaliese know about your "other woman"?" Bragg replied.

Anderson shook his head.

"Nope and I intend to keep it that way, if sailors can have a girl in every port, I can have a nurse at both hospitals."

"If Annaliese finds out, you're going to be in the hospital, for a long time, and I don't think she'll be visiting you either," Gutterman cautioned.

"So says he who's been known to drop Allison off at her room and then make bed checks on several other nurses on different floors of the nurse's quarters," Boyle added referring to Jim occasionally enjoying the company of several of the other nurses after he'd seen Allison back to her room.

"Oh bed checks, is that they're calling them now?" Anderson asked. "I don't think who I see or when I them is any of your alls business, especially Jim's, since I also distinctly remember him telling us about his experience with those twins while we were in Sidney on a week's R and R last month. Hell, he admitted that the three of them went at it for hours and even he was surprised that he could do some of the things that they suggested."

Jim looked at him with an expression between shock and disbelief.

"I told you all about that, when did I say anything about that, Oh good god if Allison finds out I'm going to be in so much trouble?"

"Well, you told us on the flight back, but you were so drunk that no one imagined you'd remember telling us, plus the three of you were so loud that Boyle and I couldn't get any sleep since we were in the room next door and heard everything and what we heard was very interesting to say the least," Anderson continued.

Jim's face got red for once more from embarrassment than anger.

"Hell, I'm young, healthy, and like you all I have certain needs that must be met, and manly energy that must be released," he commented.

"Well, all I can say is Jim here must have a lot of manly energy to go all night like he did with those twins," Boyle remarked. "Anderson and I felt like we were right there in the room with them."

"Yeah, with all that heavy breathing and sighing. Oh god Jim, harder, faster, right there, yes…yes…Oh yes….don't stop!" Anderson and Boyle both began a play by play of what they'd heard going on in Jim's room that night, much to Jim's embarrassment.

"Okay, quit it," he said obviously wanting to forget that little incident had ever happened and at the same time praying that Allison never found out what had happened or there really would be some female screaming going on and it would more than likely be of the nonsexual variety.

At that moment Greg walked in carrying a plate of toast and bacon and a cup of coffee and the talk of their sexual escapades stopped.

"A transport plane is coming in about an hour to pick me up courtesy of Colonel Lard. I'm supposed meet with him, General Moore, and Major Ryan they want to ask me some more questions." He said. "By the way thanks for giving Meatball a bath yesterday, he smells much better."

"It wasn't a problem at least not as far as we're concerned, but Meatball wasn't too happy especially since after we were finished he went and rolled in a mud puddle which resulted in him getting a second bath," Bragg replied.

Meatball gave a low growl of disgust from where he was laying beside the jukebox. The very idea of two baths in such a short period of time had made him angry and he wasn't about to forget it anytime soon. Jim walked over and scraped some bacon, eggs, and toast into the tin pan that served as Meatball's food bowl.

"Woof," Meatball barked happily and then wagging his tail began to eat. This made up for the double scrubbing he'd received yesterday, at least a little bit.

After Greg had left, the conversation went back to sneaking into the hospital and finally Casey reluctantly agreed to see what he could do about getting a call through to Maureen. If that happened the next thing would be finding a way to get to Espritos, flying their planes was out of the question as MPs were on the lookout for them.

"I wonder if Captain Sam is going to be making any stops near Espritos, he could make a landing here, pick us up, use the excuse that he needed to refuel to land on Espritos and give us time to slip out?" Bragg commented.

"Maybe not all of us, I think only two or three need to go, it would make it less likely we'd get caught," French said.

Jim agreed although he was wondering how successful they were going to be at pulling this off, but it might be their only chance to get out of this mess.

"I'll try and get in touch with Maureen and Captain Sam, meet me in the Ops Shack in an hour and I'll let everyone know what I've found out," Casey said.

The moment Greg entered Colonel Lard's office he knew that things were going to hell in a hand basket and he and the Black Sheep were in that hand basket.

"We got some news from Dr. Carlson, Greg," Colonel Lard said as soon as Greg had sat down.

"And that would be what, Sir," Greg asked wanting to hear whatever bad news there was as quickly as possible.

Major Ryan laid a leather case containing several condoms with the initials JWG down on the desk.

"This was found in the grass near where the Jeanette and Nadine were found. Do you know whose it is?" Major Ryan asked.

Greg nodded.

"Yes Sir, it belongs to my Executive Officer Captain James W. Gutterman."

Major Ryan and Colonel Lard looked at each for a several minutes. The tension in the room was so thick it was almost as oppressive as the heat outside.

"In light of this information, Major Boyington it appears that we have sufficient evidence to charge Captain Gutterman with being, if not the individual, then one of the individuals who committed this atrocity against these nurses and my guess would be that other members of the Black Sheep were involved or had knowledge of the intent to commit this perverted and heinous acts that were inflicted on these two young nurses by Captain Gutterman. Therefore, there will be a formal inquiry into the events of the night of June 12.

Greg sat there livid with rage for a few moments before he forced himself to calm down enough to speak.

"And if any or all of the Black Sheep are found guilty?" he asked.

Major Ryan looked straight a Greg as if trying to judge whether or not he was trying to be funny.

"Dishonorable discharge, stripped of rank, 20 years to life in a military prison depending on how fully the two young ladies recover, loss of military pension and benefits, although other punishments maybe handed down at the discretion of the inquiry board," he said unemotionally.

Greg had known that was probably going to be the case, but he'd been hoping for a better outcome than what he'd just been told.

"How soon will this take place?" he asked.

"A review board will have to be selected and then you and you and your men will be contacted as to when and where to appear for the proceedings," Major Ryan replied. "For now you're dismissed."

Greg got up and saluted Major Ryan and Colonel Lard. Both men returned the salute, but Greg couldn't help, but notice Colonel Lard's face had a slight smile on it.

"I'll show you...you horse's ass," he thought as he left the Colonel's office.

If Greg had thought he was between a rock and hard place, he wasn't the only one as TJ, Casey, and Anderson were finding themselves in the exact same predicament. Casey had gotten in contact with the hospital on Espritos Marcos and Bragg, disguising his voice, had talked with Maureen. She was off duty that evening and was more than willing to sneak Anderson, TJ, and Casey into Jeanette and Nadine's room. They were going to be masquerading as doctors and, as payment for getting them into the hospital undetected, once they'd gotten any information they could from Jeanette and Nadine or their medical records. Anderson was going to give Maureen a very thorough "examination" in her room since her roommate, Celeste, was on leave to attend her sister's wedding in New York.

As stealthy as bank robbers they made their way down the hall to the girl's room. All was quiet as the patients were sleeping and the hallway lights were dimmed to make it easier for the patients to sleep without bright lights shining through the cracks around the doors.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked from doorway.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see an older nurse who was obviously the night nurse in charge that evening, she'd apparently been checking on a patient as she was making some notes on the chart that she was holding.

"Excuse us Major Normantle, Anderson said reading her nametag. "I'm Dr. Don T. Worry; this is my colleague Dr. Yul Getbetter, his nurse, Sue Nora Orlayter, and my other colleague Dr. Guy Ron Teed. We're supposed to meet with Dr. Pendleton tomorrow, but we were able to get on a transport flight early this afternoon and hoped there was someplace here to spend the night?"

Major Normantle looked at them suspiciously.

"I think there maybe two rooms available in the Bachelor Officer's Quarters, but I'll have to call over there to check. Your nurse can stay here in the nurse's quarters. I'll go make that phone call and let you know for certain. Wait here please."

After she had gone the four of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too damn close," TJ replied.

"You're not lying let's hurry up and find Jeanette and Nadine's room check their charts or whatever we need to do and then get the hell out of here." Anderson agreed.

The four of them walked around a corner and on the right side of the hall was a door marked authorized medical staff only no visitors.

Maureen opened the door slightly and peeked in seeing the medical charts hanging just inside the door she was just able to make out the names in the dim light from the hallway.

"They're in here," she whispered and Anderson, Casey, and TJ followed her inside.

It appeared that whoever had done this too them had meant business, if their faces and what could be seen of their hands and arms were any indication. Their faces were swollen and multicolored bruises covered most of them as well as their body. Casey walked over and gently placed his hand on Jeanette's shoulder. Although she was still sedated she must have realized at some level of her consciousness that there was a male presence nearby as she started to become agitated and began moaning for the devils to leave her alone. Casey was unsure what to do.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Jeanette's mind was so clouded from the psychological effects of her attack as well as the sedatives that she was unable to comprehend that Casey wasn't going to harm her.

"Devils," she moaned again thrashing her arms in an attempt to hit him.

Casey removed his hand and backed away quietly as Maureen, who had reentered the room, administered a dose of the mildest sedative that was prescribed on her chart. It seemed to have a calming effect as she relaxed and became quieter.

"I was able to sneak into the copy room and made copies of their charts TJ's got those now and we need to get out of here in case Major Normantle is looking for us," Maureen said.

Casey nodded and followed her out the door. A feeling of nausea spreading over him, if that was the extent of the injuries that they'd been able to see what about what they couldn't see both physical and mental. They had to get to the bottom of this and see that the real attackers were caught as there was no way in hell that he nor any of the Black Sheep, for that matter, would have done to any girl what Jeanette and Nadine had had done to them.

There was one brief moment where they thought they were going to be caught by Major Normantle and all of them managed to squeeze into a nearby closet leaving the door open just enough that they could see, as dimly lit as the hallway was hopefully they couldn't be seen. However, at that moment another nurse approached her with a concern about the temperature of a patient who was recovering from an appendectomy earlier in the day and Major Normantle followed her down the hall in the opposite direction.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they left and hurried out of the supply closet, down the hall, and out the main hospital doors.

"I hope that whatever's on their charts helps get you all out of this mess, since they weren't in any shape physically or mentally to talk to any of you," she said. "Oh and Anderson I'll be ready for my "examination" as soon as you can make time to sneak back over here."

Anderson, TJ, and Casey just nodded as they were too anxious to get back to Vella La Cava before they were caught and got in worse trouble than they were in now. They'd been lucky up to this point, but eventually their luck was bound to run out. Although Anderson didn't like having to reschedule the much anticipated "examination" he didn't want to risk getting caught by Major Normantle when they'd come close to being caught twice. Three times charmed was, in this case, more than likely going to be three strikes you're out and they couldn't afford to be in any more trouble than what they were already in.

The oppressive heat weighed down on everything and the humidity made it difficult to even draw a breath. Not even a slight breeze stirred and what air the ceiling fan was creating was too warm to be of help as far as cooling things off was concerned. Everyone was sitting in the Sheep Pen, except for Casey who was in the Ops Shack. He was keeping tabs on everything that was going on in the area so that whenever this situation blew over they'd have firsthand knowledge of what had been going on while they were grounded. Casey wasn't supposed to be monitoring the radio since none of the Black Sheep were assigned missions, so it was hard for him not to break in with hints or information gained from other squadrons, but he was, to this point, doing an admirable job of keeping quiet.

The rest of the Black Sheep were in the Sheep Pen reading, writing letters, or anything else that didn't require a lot of energy. Most of them were shirtless except for Jim, Bragg, and French, who were wearing their undershirts. Jim was looking over the charts on Nadine and Jeanette that Casey, TJ, and Anderson had managed to get with Maureen's help two nights ago. What he was reading was making him want to hunt down whoever was responsible for what had happened to Jeanette and Nadine and slowly torture them. What Lisette had experienced after being captured by the Japanese was bad enough, but what those two young women had been subjected too was much worse and he hoped that they recovered to the point they could function with some degree of normalcy. French was reading a letter from his parents that had come in that morning's mail transport. TJ looked up from reading the latest issue of _Stars and Stripes_ that he'd received and noticed French looked upset about something.

"Is everything okay, Don?" he asked.

French shook his head.

"Pappy could you read this, please?" he asked.

Greg didn't normally like reading the other Black Sheep's personal mail especially out loud, with the exception of the letters TJ got telling about his little niece, Emily, who the Black Sheep had helped get adopted by TJ's brother and sister-in-law as those were always going to make everyone feel better and usually there were several pictures of Emily enclosed as well. However, he sensed that Don felt it was important that he read this letter and so he nodded as French passed the letter to him.

Donald, whatever have you and those Black Sheep gotten yourselves into? Do you want to send me and your mother to an early grave? I hope that what the enclosed papers are reporting is some kind of a mistake or misunderstanding by the press because I can tell you I am shocked and ashamed of you and those other men. I cannot speak for their upbringing, but we certainly raised you to treat those of the gentler sex with respect. Sadly, from these papers it appears as if you have forgotten what we have taught you and traveled down a road of debauchery and bacchanalia leading to accusations that you have taken part in committing unspeakable acts of sexual depravity on two innocent young women and as a result put your reputation and military career as well as the reputation of your family in great peril. Your mother and I have had to quit attending worship services and the country club as well as our other social activities because of the questions and looks we get whenever we go out. Your mother has taken to her bed and Dr. McMillan has been summoned to the house several times, since she found out about your shall we say situation from that busybody Bootsy Tuppence, to treat her for rapid heartbeat and shortness of breath as she has worked herself up into such a state. I can only hope that she will suffer no permanent damage to her health as a result of this mess you have gotten yourself into. Sadly it was an AP reporter from my paper who alerted me the situation. As much as I would like to take a leave of absence from the paper to spare myself the humiliation of having to face the public going to and from work as well as the reporters and staff at the paper, that is not financially possible and it would certainly create more gossip in town should I do so. I hope you are proud of yourself, Don, because your actions and those of your squadron have succeeded in tarnishing the name and reputation of our family.

Greg folded the letter and handed it back to French.

"Don I don't know what to say, other than your father's a horse's ass," Greg said.

"I know," French replied. "You'd think he'd realize that I'd never do anything like what we've been accused of and that none of you all would either, but I think he still holds it against me after that time he came here pushing me to make ACE so that he'd look good back home because of my accomplishment. He didn't like it when you sent him back to the States and I think he still holds some anger towards you for doing it."

"He left me no choice," Greg said matter of factly.

"I know and thank you for putting him in his place."

"On top of that he seems more concerned with his and your mother's reputation rather than the fact you, well all of us, could be facing a very long prison sentence or death," TJ remarked.

French just nodded sadly, the realization that his father seemed to care more about his reputation than what his son could be facing really ticked him off.

"I wonder how bad the headlines are making us out to be." Anderson replied.

In response, French handed him an envelope containing headlines from various newspapers.

FROM THE PRIDE OF THE PACIFIC TO SHAME OF THE PACIFIC

BLACK SHEEP SHOW THEIR TRUE COLORS

PRIDE OF THE PACIFIC FALLS FROM GRACE

PRESIDENT IN SHOCK OVER ACCUSATIONS AGAINST FAMED SQUADRON

REVEREND HORACE DENTWHILER URGES NATION TO PRAY FOR THE MORALITY OF OUR TROOPS

MILITARY LEADERS CONFIDENT WE WILL GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS

"How did the papers get wind of this? I haven't seen anyone from the Press Corps hanging around here?" Greg commented. "Have any of you seen anyone or talked to anyone after I specifically told you to let me know if anyone, whether from the Press Corps or military brass came asking questions?"

"No, but Hutch said something about a couple of reporters landing here early one morning, we were still asleep and they asked him and Micklin some questions," Boyle said.

"Oh great, there's no telling what Micklin could have told them," Greg thought.

"Hutch told me that Micklin didn't even answer the first question. He told them he was busy, didn't have time to sit and swap howdies, and if they knew what was good for them they'd get back on that transport plane they'd flown in on and get the hell out or he'd personally put them on the plane himself and it wouldn't be in a nice manner either. According to Hutch they turned around and were on that plane faster than you could snap your fingers. Of course the fact that Micklin was holding a large wrench at the time probably made them think twice about trying to get him to change his mind about answering their questions."

Greg sighed, "They probably just went and talked to Colonel Lard and formed their own opinions based on what he told them. God I hate the Press Corps, every single one of them, they're nothing but a bunch of imbeciles who write what they think is the truth and not the actual truth, worse than those political bureaucrats in Washington if you want my opinion on that subject."  
Everyone agreed with him as they sat staring at the headlines in disbelief. What were their families thinking, the recent letters they'd received, with the exception of this one from French's father, had made no mention of the situation. However, maybe they were too embarrassed and ashamed of their sons to mention it.

"Pappy," Casey ran into the Sheep Pen holding a piece of paper, his face red from running over from the Ops Shack in the heat.

"What's going on?" Greg asked.

Casey grabbed a napkin off the bar, wiped his face off, and threw the napkin in a nearby box filled with paper trash to be burned at some point before he answered.

"The list of who's going to be on the Inquiry Review Board was just sent to me by General Moore and I knew you'd want to see it as soon as I got it off the printer," he said handing Greg the paper.

Everyone's eyes went to the paper; this could mean their freedom or a long incarceration or execution depending on whose names were on the list. Greg's face was emotionless as he got up and walked around the Sheep Pen, reading down the list of names and that made them even more nervous.

"Well?" Gutterman asked finally.

"Colonel Lard, General Moore, General Kenlay, General Standish, General Harlaxton, Colonel Beaumont, Colonel Montclaire, and Colonel Hollingsworth," Greg replied leaning against the bar.

"So what does that mean as far as our chances of getting out of this with our lives and military careers intact?" Bragg asked.

Greg looked over the list of names again.

"Its 50/50 odds and I mean that seriously. We can definitely depend on General Moore and General Kenlay to be on our side. We know Colonel Lard has it in for us big time. Colonel Hollingsworth and I go back several years and I'm fairly certain we can count on him to be on our side. Colonel Beaumont owes us for getting his men out of that situation with the gambling debts they racked up in Sidney last year so I can call in that favor and I'm sure if I do that, considering the circumstances we got his men out of, he'll go to bat for us. General Harlaxton is iffy since I don't know if he knows about what went on between me and his daughter at that conference I attended with General Kenlay a few months ago and I'm not sure if General Standish is still mad about me hitting that golf ball into his wife's cup of tea at that same conference and the fact my golf club landed on his sister-in-law's slice of Boston Cream pie, which resulted in total chaos from that point on. I know nothing about General Montclaire other than his family is big in politics in the south. His brother's a senator from Louisiana and he's got another brother who's running for governor of Alabama. His grandfather was the governor of South Carolina in the 1920's and one of his uncles was a representative from Georgia about six years ago. All the families graduated from Ivy League schools with honors, so they're very well known in the south and you know how southerners are about treating women with respect."

"Well, I don't see how we can swing that one in our favor," Anderson commented. "We can't go on the campaign trail for the two candidates or anything like that."

"No, but I can send General Standish a case of that good scotch I keep on hand for special occasions and hopefully he'll be willing to over look my golf course calamities a few months ago, if he still remembers them, and put in a good word for us with the review board," Greg replied. "Matter of fact I think I'll get that ready for him right now and contact Captain Sam to see if he wouldn't mind making a little detour to Espritos Marcos to drop it off for me."

After Greg had left to take care of that little detail everyone else continued talking.

"I've been thinking," TJ remarked out of the blue.

"Good TJ, we've been wondering when you'd start doing that," Jim replied grinning at him.

"No listen; remember the other night when Casey, Anderson, and I snuck in with Maureen to see Jeanette and Nadine."

Everyone nodded silently wondering what TJ was leading up to.

"Well when Casey went over and stood by Jeanette's bed she sensed someone other than of the medical staff was touching her, even though she was heavily sedated, and she referred to devils. That's been on my mind ever since. It has to mean something, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Yeppers, she said that a couple more time and then became very agitated," Anderson stated.

Suddenly, Jim got a strange look on his face and motioned for Casey to come with him over by the bar. The two of them talked for a several minutes and then Casey left. Jim sat back down and gave everyone a look that clearly said he'd just set a plan in motion and if it worked out like he thought it would was going to turn the odds in their favor.

The usually noisy Sheep Pen was as quiet as a church during a funeral service. No one spoke, the juke box was silent, even Meatball was lying in his usual corner not making even a tiny woof. In about an hour the Inquiry Review Board would convene and whatever they decided would affect the Greg and the Black Sheep for the rest of their lives.

"Listen up," Greg walked in and stood beside the bar in his dress uniform. "There's been a change in plans." Then seeing the hopeful expressions on their faces added. "No, they haven't decided to drop the inquiry. They're moving it from Espritos Marcos to here so be prepared to start the proceedings at anytime."

"Great"

"Can they just line us up against the Sheep Pen and execute us here"

"Cut that out remember home team advantage"

Anderson who had not done so in, well, months pulled out his rosary and began praying all the decades as fast as his mouth could say the prayers.

Greg made everyone else wait outside since the proceedings would be held in the Sheep Pen while he, Jim, and Bragg quickly arranged the tables in as orderly a fashion as the room would allow before joining the others. Meatball not liking where things seemed to be heading ran outside ahead of them, grabbed a large bone from under the Sheep Pen, and then went to lie under a palm tree and enjoy a snack.

"Okay," Greg said. "You all look half way decent. French straighten your tie."

French quickly did so with a nervous look on his face and everyone else looked at each other making sure their dress uniforms were up to standards.

Greg nodded his approval before continuing.

"When you get in there try and remember everything that happened that night to the best of your ability. I know that when we left things were not in the best of shape to say the least, but answer the questions honestly, don't try and minimize the damage that was done, and no matter what don't under any circumstances try and get away with giving flippant or smart aleck answers. This isn't me you're dealing with regarding getting caught being drunk and sneaking into the nurse's quarters or seeing how quickly you can get on Micklin's nerves. This is serious and whatever you say is going to mean the difference between us being cleared of the charges or being stripped of our ranks, benefits, and possibly facing a long prison sentence or worse. Do you all understand?"

Everyone understood clearly what was at stake and nodded solemnly, they were too scared and nervous to speak. Greg sympathized with them, he was 10 times as nervous as they were and just wanted this over and done with so that they could get on with their lives or if worst came to worst make final arrangements for their bodies should they be sentenced to death. Whatever thoughts everyone was thinking were interrupted a few minutes later as the sound of a Curtiss C-46 transport plane filled the air and it taxied to a stop near the maintenance shed. Micklin, Hutch, and the rest of the maintenance crew stopped what they were doing and saluted as the eight high ranking officers disembarked and walked past them returning the salutes as they made their way to where Greg and the Black Sheep were standing. As the men approached everyone came to attention giving what they prayed were proper salutes.

"Major Boyington," Colonel Lard said. "Give us a few moments to get ready and then someone will be out to get each of you to start the proceedings."

"Yes Sir, Colonel," Greg answered stepping forward.

After Colonel Lard and the rest of the review board, along with Major Ryan had entered the Sheep Pen. Everyone looked at each other and it was clearly evident that they were all thinking the exact same thing, they were in deep trouble.

At last Major Ryan stepped outside and everyone came to attention.

"Unless circumstances warrant other modifications this review board with take three days. The first two days we will question all parties involved that are known to have had contact with the victims. The third day the review board will deliberate and make its final verdict. While this review board is in session no one is to leave this camp for any reason unless granted permission by the review board. If anyone is caught leaving this camp the individual or individuals involved will be considered AWOL and additional charges will be handed down at the discretion of the review board. Have I made myself clear?" Major Ryan asked.

"Yes Sir," everyone said in unison.

Major Ryan consulted a piece of paper on the clipboard that he was carrying.

"Major Greg Hallenbeck Boyington, Captain James W. Gutterman, 1st Lt. Jerome "Jerry" Bragg, and2nd Lt. Robert "Bob" Anderson will be the ones to be questioned today. Then tomorrow 1st Lt. Donald French, 1st Lt. Thomas Joseph "TJ" Wiley, Lt. Bob Boyle, and 2nd Lt. Lawrence "Larry" Casey will be questioned tomorrow as well as Major Lauran Kathleen Grantham, Dr. Mark Pendleton and Dr. William Carlson. Major Boyington if you and the three members of your squadron that I named earlier will come with me," Major Ryan said indicating for Greg, Gutterman, Bragg, and Anderson to follow him into the Sheep Pen.

As the four of them entered the Sheep Pen everyone else milled around outside, hands in their pockets, staring silently at the ground wondering what sort of questions they'd be asked the next day

Greg, as the Commanding Officer, was the first to be questioned and was directed to a chair near the eight review board members.

"Major Boyington you and your men are appearing before this review board because sufficient evidence has been presented that makes one of your men a prime suspect in the violent rape and assault on Matron in Chiefs Nadine Yvonne Carrelson and Jeanette Anne Devereaux behind the Espritos Marcos Officers Club on the night of June 12, 1942. Do you understand the reason for your being here?"

"Yes Sir," Greg replied.

"And do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth to the best of your human ability under penalty of perjury and the resulting consequences should you be found guilty of same said crime?"

"Yes Sir"

"Major Paul Ryan has been retained as your legal counsel and has met with you several times previously in regards to these charges, is that correct?"

"Yes Sir"

"Very well we shall proceed then, in as clear detail as possible, tell me where you and your men were on the night of June 12, 1942 and what happened?"

 _I don't think I have ever been interrogated to the extent that I was that day even while a POW after being shot down by the Japanese months later. They asked me questions expecting me to remember the minutest details of that evening and the next day. I was surprised they didn't ask me how many times I'd gotten up in the night to use the head or how I'd had my eggs cooked, since that was one of the things we'd had for breakfast following morning, but maybe they overlooked those questions in their attempt to cause me to slip up and admit that I was aware Jim had or been one the parties responsible for violating Jeanette and Nadine and that I'd been trying to cover up the fact that they'd done it._

Jim was the next one to go in and as he and Greg passed each other Greg gave him a warning look not to be a smart aleck as they clearly meant business.

"Captain Gutterman your records indicate that you have been disciplined for numerous infractions including fighting, drunkenness, insubordination, and direct disobedience of direct orders since enlisting in the Marines," Major Ryan said.

"Yes Sir," Jim replied remembering that Greg had said to be completely honest.

"Would you consider yourself to be a man who prefers to think with his fists rather than his brain when provoked or when something doesn't go as planned?"

"Well Sir that would depend on the circumstances and my physical condition."

"Let's say you were out with a young lady and she turned down your romantic advancements how would you react to that?"

"If you're asking me if I'd force myself on her the answer is no," Jim replied his voice growing taut,"

"That is not what I was asking Captain Gutterman, but since you brought that up why was this found near where Matron in Chiefs Devereaux and Carrelson were found behind the Officer's Club?" Colonel Harlaxton asked indicating the case with Jim's initials on it that was sitting on a nearby desk.

"I have no idea Sir, after we left the Officer's Club, Major Boyington and myself escorted Major Lauran Grantham and Matron in Chiefs Carrelson and Devereaux back to the nurse's quarters at the Espritos Marcos Command Hospital, myself and Major Boyington then went back to the airfield where we joined the rest of our squadron, boarded our planes and flew back to Vella La Cava. Myself and my tent mate 1st Lt. Thomas Joseph "TJ" Wiley then went to our tent and both of us slept until morning. Other than dinner and dancing with the nurses that were with us at the Officer's Club earlier that evening I had no contact sexual or otherwise with any female much less the two women in question. No one had any idea of what had happened to the two young women until Major Boyington was summoned back here the next day and upon his return we were informed of their condition during a meeting that was held in this building." Jim was about to lose his temper. "So to answer your question I have no fucking idea how THAT Case with My CONDOMS IN IT came to be on the ground behind the Officer's Club near where Jeanette and Nadine were found." Jim snarled. He knew he'd better watch it or he was going to be in deeper trouble than he already was, but he didn't care he and the others were innocent and he wasn't going to go out without fighting for his and the others lives and military careers.

"Thank you Captain Gutterman that will be all," Major Harlaxton said his voice deadly calm.

Jim noted as he stormed out that Major Harlaxton leaned over and whispered something to Colonel Lard who had satisfied smirk on his face.

Bragg and Anderson were the last two to be questioned and although Bragg wasn't in there too long, Robert was questioned for almost an hour although he couldn't understand why.

The Sheep Pen was off limits, of course, due to it being used for legal reasons and under the circumstances none of the Black Sheep even wanted to sit foot in there. They were all sitting outside, with the exception of Greg, who was lying on his cot mulling over what had occurred that day.

"So after what went on in there this afternoon what does everyone think?" Boyle asked.

"I think we need a miracle," Anderson replied. "They tried to trip me up in their questioning several times and I hope didn't mess up, but I was so nervous I can't even be certain of what I said now."

"You're not the only one," Jim replied. "I almost hauled off and slapped the shit out of that General Harlaxton. I think he's 100 percent certain that I had something to do with what happened to those girls and some or all of you were in on it or are covering for me."

The conversation went down the same path for quite some time until Casey got up and went into the Ops Shack. He was in there for a few moments before he stuck his head out of the door.

"Jim come in here for a moment," he called

Jim got up walked over to the Ops Shack.

"What's wrong Casey?" he asked.

"Remember the other day when you asked me to look into your theory about the 666th?"

Jim indicated that he did.

"Well, my source just sent me this message and I hope he was careful about it since no one from this base is supposed to be on the radio or sending and receiving messages unless they're from General Moore or Colonel Lard."

Jim read what was on the piece of paper Casey handed him and by the look on his face it was clear that he'd been correct in his theory.

"Thanks Casey, can you go out and tell the others to come in here I need to talk to you all and set some things in motion if we're going to get out of this mess in time."

Casey stepped outside and a few moments later the Ops Shack was crowded with everyone inside. Jim told them what he'd had Casey do the other day and what Casey had found out.

"So those assholes were behind the attack on Jeanette and Nadine," Boyle said angrily.

"We don't have solid proof, but from what this seems to indicate the odds are looking more and more like it. The next thing we need to do is get enough information to prove without a doubt that they were behind it," Jim said.

"Just how are we going to do that? They've only got seven more people to hear from tomorrow and then they'll make their decision the day after so that leaves less than 24 hours at the most," TJ said doubtfully.

Jim sat down on a small file cabinet and lean back against the wall of the Ops Shack deep in thought.

"I think I've got an idea, but it could get it us in more trouble."

"What else is new?" Anderson asked. "Where the Black Sheep go, trouble is right behind or at least nearby."

That remark brought smiles to a few faces.

"Bragg, Anderson, and I have already been questioned so I don't think they'll want to talk to us anymore and I wish I knew the order they were going to call French, Boyle, Casey, and TJ in tomorrow."

"Why," French asked.

"If Casey can get in contact with Captain Sam I want to take that small boat we sometimes use to bring trade goods in from the USS Detroit and the USS Westpoint to get around to the far side of the island where there's less of a chance we'll be discovered. Then I want Captain Sam to fly me, Bragg, and a third person to New Georgia. We'll sneak into the 666th's base and if necessary beat as much information as we can out of them," Jim said.

"And you wanted me to be the third person?" French said.

"Because those animal imitations that you do are so accurate it's scary and that would be a great diversion."

French's face lit up just thinking about the confusion he could create in the camp with his imitations. However, not knowing when he'd be called in to be questioned he wondered if it was worth the risk."

From the look on Jim's face it was clear that he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Okay," he said finally. "Jerry are you willing to risk getting into any more trouble than we already are if we're caught outside of this base?" Jim asked.

"If it means clearing our names yeah, sure," Jerry answered.

"Jim, I'd like to go as well, but I don't want to raise red flags if I'm not here when they call me in for questioning," French said hoping Jim would agree with him.

"Let's have you stay here for now and if we find out in what order the four of you will be questioned that might change," Jim replied although by the tone of his voice it was evident that in all probability French would be staying in camp.

Everyone knew that Jim really wanted French to go, but he also didn't want to cause any suspicion if he wasn't there when called in to be questioned either. Finally, after thinking it over and talking with French, Jim decided it wasn't worth the risk for French to go with them. So it was decided that Anderson would accompany Jim and Bragg. Casey contacted Captain Sam, who as was in the area on one of the unnamed islands keeping watch for some Zeros that were supposed to in the area. He'd fly over to the far side of the island at 0200 and if the three Black Sheep could make it by 0230 they'd be on New Georgia before sunrise. That news meant things might go easier than Jim had planned and they might even be back before the Inquiry Review Board began the second day of questioning. Although, Jim thought, that might be pushing their luck knowing how things had a habit of going seriously wrong at the worst possible time.

Darkness covered the jungle like a death shroud as Jim, Bragg, and Anderson stepped out of the boat and hid it in some vines and flowering tropical plants. If they made it back and didn't get sent to prison or worse they'd come back for it in a day or two.

"You boys got yourselves in some mighty deep trouble," Captain Sam said as they walked over to his plane "The Imperial Princess".

"Trouble doesn't begin to describe it it's more like what we're in is a matter of life and death," Bragg replied.

Captain Sam looked up at that star filled sky before replying.

"Those men in the 666th really are devils if you ask me. They're meaner than a shook up bag of rattlers and ten times as vicious as a pack of rabid wolves. I've heard stories about them that would make even the roughest sailor in a Chinese port shit his pants. So be careful because you don't know what you boys might be getting into."

"Gee Sam, thanks for the good news," Anderson remarked under his breath.

Captain Sam just grinned and gave Anderson an encouraging pat on the shoulder before getting to the pilot's seat and taking off. In what seemed like only few minutes they were landing on the beach on the island of New Georgia about halfway around the shore from where the 666th paratrooper squadron was camped. It was still dark out, which was good news, but it wouldn't be long before the eastern horizon was turning the soft golden pink color that signaled the beginning of a new day.

"Good luck boys and I'll be waiting for you," Captain Sam said as they got off the plane and headed towards their destination.

The three of them wasted no time in putting Jim's plan into motion. First, they placed nets and trip wires in strategic areas of the camp, namely the head, mess tent, and outside their version of the Sheep Pen, which was the known as the Devil's Lair, where it was likely that someone would walk into them in the predawn light. While they were tied up in the net the Black Sheep were going to get down to the business of finding out who was behind the attack on Jeanette and Nadine and why they'd pinned it on the Black Sheep. That was now accomplished and they were waiting in some nearby vegetation for things to be set in motion. Then it would be time for the third phase and that was where the fun was going to start.

Two of the men from the 666th walked past heading in the opposite direction from where the traps had been set. They were talking too quietly for the Black Sheep to hear what they were saying, but by the looks on their faces and the hand motions one of them was making it appeared one of them had told the other a very dirty joke or limerick.

Jim felt a wave of hatred run through him as he caught sight of one of the men and recognized him at once.

"Jim, are you okay?" Bragg asked.

"No, I want to beat that guy on the right until there's nothing left of him. That's Edgar, the one that I got into the fight with at the Officer's Club and is probably one of the ones behind this entire mess we're in now."

Anderson was deep in thought. He'd got a look at the other guy and had heard someone mention his name that same night. Now he was trying to remember what it was. Closing his eyes he willed his mind back to that evening and then like a switch being turned on something clicked in his mind and he nudged Jim.

"That other guy's name is Lucifer Loupgarou,"

"Devil Werewolf or Demon Wolf," Bragg said remembering back to the high school literature and mythology class he'd taken his junior year.

"I doubt if that's his real name it's probably something he calls himself just to put fear into people," Jim commented. Although considering how the guy looked that might not be the case he thought to himself with a slight shudder.

The two men turned behind a row of tents and out of sight of Jim, Bragg, and Anderson. About 10 minutes later, however, the air was filled with more cussing and screaming than the three of them had heard in their lives, even when they came back from a mission with all the planes damaged Micklin had never sounded like what they were hearing now. It was starting to get a little lighter although it was still dark enough that anyone near where the camp met the jungle vegetation would not have been able to see them and if they had they'd have just thought they were seeing an allusion caused by shadows.

The three of them made their way in the direction of the noise being careful not to make any themselves. Peering through the leaves they had to withhold the urge not to scream themselves, only in their case it would have been with delight. In the net that they'd placed near the head they'd caught Edgar and Lucifer and the two of them were creating enough noise to raise the dead so to speak.

"Now we move on to phase two of the plan," Jim said with satisfied grin.

"So," Jim said as they approached the net. "The way we see it you have two choices. You can do this the easy way, where you tell us what we want to know and cooperate or the hard way, where we have to beat the crap out of you until you tell us what we want to know."

"We ain't telling you nothin' so go fuck yourselves," Edgar snarled.

"Last time I checked that's a physical impossibility," Anderson said.

"Well then pull down your pants, stick your finger up your ass , push it up as far as it will go, twist it around, take it out, and eat the shit that's on your finger," Lucifer remarked.

Jim, Bragg, and Anderson looked at each other these guys were sick, mentally, men in the white coats sick. Jim knew that they were going to have to approach things from a different angle as who knew what they'd do once they cut the net down.

If Jim, Bragg, and Anderson thought they had trouble they could thank their lucky stars that they weren't in Greg's shoes. He had sat there while Dr. Carlson had answered questions regarding who'd found Jeanette and Nadine and his description of their condition once he'd had a chance to examine them when they'd been brought into the hospital. Greg had had to suppress the urge to throw up as Dr. Carlson described in graphic detail the injuries that they'd sustained especially the extent and seriousness of the injuries to their genitalia and vaginal canals.

Lauran had sat there listening with a look of horror on her face and at one point she'd covered her face with her hands and Greg could tell by the way that she was shaking that she was sobbing or trying her best not to. Once she'd regained control of herself she'd stared at him for a few moments a look of revulsion and disgust clearly evident on her face as if she couldn't comprehend how she'd been in love with someone who supposedly was capable of the vicious and inhuman treatment that those young women had been subjected to. If he could have read her thoughts, Greg was certain that she was thinking something along the lines what satanic monsters he and the Black Sheep were and no one would be safe until they were in prison for life or dead.

The Review Board was literally sick to their stomachs after Dr. Carlson's testimony and after a short recess, to allow everyone to compose themselves, Greg now found himself back in the Sheep Pen being questioned further regarding the events that had occurred at the Officer's Club. Lauran, Dr. Pendleton, and Dr. Carlson were there again as well and Greg had to force himself not to get upset as memories flooded back over him, at the sight of Lauran, who just avoided making any form of eye contact with him or even acknowledge that she knew he was there.

"Major Boyington, would you describe for us in detail what you remember about the evening of June 12, where you and your men were, and what you were doing?" General Harlaxton asked.

Greg sighed softly this was ridiculous, he'd gone over everything that he remembered yesterday and couldn't remember anything different today, what did they want him to do pull out some as yet undisclosed piece of information out of thin air. Well, that certainly wasn't going to happen, not in this lifetime anyway.

"Yes Sir, as I stated yesterday my men and I arrived at the Officer's Club where we were going to have dinner and then spend the evening dancing with some of the nurse's from the base hospital on Vella La Cava," Greg said.

"Would you please state for the review board which nurses were present at that time?" General Standish asked.

"Yes Sir, my men and I were with "2nd Lt. Penelope Marie Gordon, 2nd Lt. Annaliese Viola Crosby, 1st Lt. Alessandra Victoria Bucannon, 1st Lt. Claire Elizabeth Greenwald, 1st Lt. Clarissa Francine Adler, Lt. Kathlynn Lorraine Danielson, Captain Allison Elaine Butterfield, and Major Lauran Kathleen Grantham."

"Would you please tell this review board how long you and your men have known each of these women?" Colonel Beaumont asked.

Greg had to suppress the urge to ask if he meant socially or Biblically, although in most of the cases it was about the same amount of time no matter which way the question was meant.

"I would be safe in saying that my men have been seeing these young ladies socially for about a year to a year and a half depending on when they were assigned to the La Cava Base Hospital. I myself have been seeing Major Grantham here for a few months. We met at the USO Valentine's Day Dance that was held at the Officer's Club this past Valentine's Day."

Greg quickly glanced over at Lauran and wished he hadn't as it brought back memories of that night. Well, apparently their relationship was over with and there was nothing he could do about it, but move on with his life, however long that was going to be.

"Major Boyington," Colonel Montclaire snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Sir,"

"Would you please answer the question," Colonel Montclaire replied.

"I'm sorry Sir I didn't hear what you said. Would you please repeat the question?"

Colonel Lard gave Greg a displeased looked and nodded at Colonel Monteclaire.

"Major Boyington I asked if you or any of your men had frequent sexual relations with the nurses and if so what did those encounters consist of?"

"Sir, what my men do when they are with the nurses is none of my business, if you want to know about what they do sexually you need to ask them," Greg thought this question was getting a little too personal. Although he and the Black Sheep did talk about what happened with the girls in quite a bit of detail, as long as they kept the more intimate details confined to the Sheep Pen Greg didn't have a problem with it. Hell, for all he knew the nurse's, including Lauran, talked about what happened on the dates as well once they were back in their rooms."

"Major Boyington, just answer the question," Colonel Montclaire said sharply.

"Very well, Sir, to answer that question yes my men and I do talk about what goes on during the times we spend socially and/or romantically with the nurses, but as to whether or not they choose to tell everything I have no control over that. I will say that to my knowledge none them engage in any exotic or unusual sexual practices and as far as myself, I can say with all honestly that I never have and sure the hell don't intend to either."

Colonel Lard made a sound that sounded like "hurumf" as if he knew that was a blatant lie and he was certain that nothing was left out when it came to any of the Black Sheep reiterating their sexual activities or proclivities to one another. General Harlaxton had a look on his face that made Greg very nervous, he was certain without a shadow of a doubt that General Harlaxton had an idea who his daughter had been with the night he'd come knocking on her door during the conference a few months ago and Greg halfway expected General Harlaxton to make a remark to him regarding that incident, but to Greg's relief he didn't

"I will say that due to the current circumstances Major Grantham has not seen me naked either in a medical or sexual sense and the same can be said for the rest of the nurses mentioned and the other members of my squadron. I can however, give you some idea of what has occurred between me and Major Grantham in the past." Greg said.

At that statement Lauran looked at him in shock as if she expected him to tell chapter and verse everything that had ever gone on between them. Greg, out pure mischief, was about to do that very thing when two of the MPs that had been outside with the Black Sheep walked in and went over to Colonel Lard and General Moore, then bending down one of them whispered something in Colonel Lard's ear and the Colonel's face turned a bright red and the veins on his forehead protruded to the extent Lauran was worried they'd have a cardiac emergency on their hands.

"BOY-ING-TON!," He screamed. "get over here this instant!"

Greg approached the desk where the members of the review board were seated.

"Sir, what's wrong?" he asked.

"DID I OR DID I NOT ORDER YOUR MEN CONFINED TO THIS CAMP AS LONG AS THIS REVIEW BOARD IS IN SESSION?"

"Yes Sir, but what brought that question on if I may ask?"

"BECAUSE BOYINGTON IT HAS COME TO THE ATTENTION OF THE MPS THAT THREE OF YOUR MEN, CAPTAIN GUTTERMAN, 1ST LT. BRAGG, AND 2ND LT. ANDERSON HAVE LEFT THIS AREA AS TO HOW LONG THEY'VE BEEN GONE OR WHAT DIRECTION THEY WENT IS UNKNOWN. WHAT IS KNOWN IS THAT THOSE THREE WILL FACE ADDITIONAL PENALTIES IN ADDITION TO WHATEVER THE REVIEW BOARD HANDS DOWN AFTER WE GO OVER THE EVIDENCE PRESENTED THESE PAST TWO DAYS."

"With all due respect, Sir," Greg was trying to remain calm. "You mean to tell me that you have proof they've left the camp?"

"NO BOYINGTON, BUT THE MPS HAVE NOT SEEN THEM SINCE WE ARRIVED HERE AT 0900 THIS MORNING SO IT STANDS TO REASON THAT THOSE MEN HAVE DELIBERATELY CHOSEN TO DISOBEY ORDERS."

"Sir, if I may have permission to say so before you pass judgment that they have gone AWOL shouldn't we be 100% certain that that is the case."

General Moore, General Kenlay, and Colonel Hollingsworth all nodded in agreement at that statement.

"BOYINGTON IT'S HIGH TIME YOU WISED UP AND RELIZED THAT THESE MEN YOU ARE IN COMMAND OF ARE NOTHING MORE THAN RULE BREAKERS, DRUNKARDS, AND SEXUAL DEVIANTS WHO ARE NO MORE WORTHY OF WEARING THE UNIFORM OF THE US MARINE CORPS THAN SATAN HIMSELF." The Colonel took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "However, I am willing to withhold handing down further punishment until they are located and this board is without a shadow of a doubt certain that they have not left this camp against orders."

"Thank you, Sir," Greg replied.

"If there are no further questions for any of the men outside, Major Boyington, Major Grantham or Doctors Pendleton and Carlson I would like to adjourn this session until sentencing tomorrow," Colonel Hollingsworth said obviously very tired of how quickly this had turned into an out of control three ring circus.

No one indicated that there were any further questions for anyone and General Kenlay stated that the board would adjourn until 0900 tomorrow morning when the findings of the review board would be made known and sentencing, should any be necessary, handed down.

At that statement everyone rose to leave and Greg went outside to talk with the rest of the Black Sheep regarding what they knew about Gutterman, Bragg, and Anderson's whereabouts.

Those three in particular were nearly sick to their stomachs. Edgar and Lucifer hadn't been much for cooperating with them and so they'd had to resort to other measures to get the information out of them. It hadn't been pretty as not only were they solid as a concrete wall, they apparently hadn't showered or brushed their teeth since they'd enlisted as they stunk worse than rotting garbage, a pig sty, and Boyle's socks after he'd forgotten to wash them for a few days and their breath wasn't much better, in fact it was worse. Finally, after Jim threatened to castrate them both with a broken piece of glass from a bottle he'd seen on the ground nearby, they started talking and talking and talking describing in detail who had violated Jeanette and Nadine as well confess to a multitude of other crimes and atrocities against military and in some cases civilian regulations committed by various members of the 666th. It got to the point that the three Black Sheep couldn't take it anymore and Bragg finally had to stick them with syringes filled with a strong sedative that Anderson had gotten from Maureen before they'd left that morning in order to knock them out. Although not the promised, and from Anderson's perspective much anticipated "exam", he and Maureen had snuck off to a clearing in the jungle that they often went to so Maureen could wish Anderson good luck and from the look on Anderson's face when he snuck back into camp everyone could tell that he'd definitely gotten lucky.

"I think we need to get back to base with these demented creeps," Bragg said.

"And once the review board hears their confession I think this will be the end of the 666th for good," Jim replied a look of utter disgust on his face.

"How are we going to get them back?" Anderson wanted to know as he certainly didn't feel like carrying them.

Jim and Bragg looked at each other and grinned both of them thinking the exact same thing.

"We'll do what you do with any bag of trash that's too big to carry, you drag it?" Jim said.

"Those two are going to be sore when we get to Captain Sam's plane, but they're not going to be hurting even half as bad as poor Jeanette and Nadine were when they were found and probably still are," Bragg remarked and both Jim and Anderson agreed with him.

"But Pappy," Casey said. "We had to do something. We all talked about how we suspected that the 666th were behind what happened to Jeanette and Nadine and I just went and contacted Levi Granger with Herb Eveready's unit and he put me in contact with someone who'd personally heard them talking about what they'd done to Jeanette and Nadine. I told Jim what I'd found out and after all of us had discussed it we decided that it would be worth the risk to send three of us to New Georgia and try and get proof that they'd done it to clear our names. So we arranged with Captain Sam to fly them over there and they left at 0200 this morning."

"Do you realize that you've caused more trouble for yourselves than what you were in to begin with?" Greg asked.

"We didn't think that the MPs were watching us as closely as they were and Jim was certain that he, Bragg, and Anderson would get back before it was noticed they weren't here," Casey said as if that was going to help the situation."

Greg shook his head, not believing that this was happening.

"I think I've bought us a little time providing they show up pretty damn quick. Colonel Lard was just chomping at the bit to add charges of going AWOL to whatever they find us guilty of and that will mean additional punishments for Anderson, Bragg, and Gutterman. However, since he had no proof they were AWOL General Kenlay, General Moore, and Colonel Hollingsworth were all in agreement that the charges of being AWOL should be put on hold until it was proven they'd left camp."

Casey looked toward the jungle and the other's heads turned to where he was looking as well. They were all willing the three of them to come out of the jungle, but the only thing they heard was Meatball barking at a monkey who was up in one of the trees chattering back at him in between eating bits of banana.

"All I can say is they better show up soon or we're facing some very serious consequences," Greg said as he turned and walked back towards his tent.

The morning dawned with a spectacular tropical sunrise, the sky a watercolor painting of magenta pink, orange, and violet red colors that took everyone's breath away. The Black Sheep were up to view it, well most of them, Bragg, Anderson, and Jim hadn't made it back and now the MPs were talking with Colonel Lard and General Moore in the Sheep Pen. Greg came out of the mess kitchen with a tin cup of coffee and sat down next to Casey and TJ on the beach. Meatball lay down next to him looking out at the water, the slight morning breeze ruffling his fur.

"I don't see any way out of this as far as those three are concerned," Greg said.

"What do you think'll happen when we go in there, Pappy?" TJ asked trying to keep his voice from sounding as scared as he felt.

Greg took a sip of coffee and looked out at the water before he answered.

"I honestly can't say TJ, I figure we're going to be found guilty, but as to how severe a punishment we receive well that's going to depend on several things and of course our past disciplinary records are going to carry a lot of weight in that regard."

"Well, we're screwed then," Casey said.

The next hour was spent talking about what everyone had planned for the future, plans that from the looks of things were not going to come true and how they were going fill out the forms stating what was to be done with their remains should they receive a death sentence.

Boyle looked around at the sound of footsteps approaching and seeing Major Ryan walking towards them tapped Greg's arm.

"Major Boyington, if you and your men would come with me we're ready to present our verdict and hand down your sentences," Major Ryan said.

Everyone stood up slowly, this was it, what they'd been dreading was going to come to pass, and there was nothing they could do about it. They moved slowly up from the beach, walking as if in a nightmarish dream that from their perspective was never going to end.

Major Richardson indicated for them to sit in a row of chairs against the wall until they were requested to come forward. There was still no sign of Jim, Bragg, or Anderson, not that that mattered at this point as they'd be punished the same as the rest of them only they'd probably get harsher sentences for being AWOL.

Major Richardson went outside and everyone looked at each other, but no one spoke each one of them was lost in their personal thoughts about future plans that would never be realized, past regrets, things they wished they done differently or words that should have been said to friends or loved ones that now would forever go unsaid.

The door to the Sheep Pen opened and the Review Board followed by Lauran, Dr. Pendleton, and Dr. Carlson walked in and took their seats.

This Review Board is now in session as of 0900 Major Brice Richardson will read the charges and the sentence that has been handed down by this Review Board to each of you. Major Boyington if you and your men will rise and stand over here," Major Ryan said.

Greg stood up and looked giving each of his men present a weak smile indicated for them to follow him.

Captain James W. Gutterman has been found guilty of the rape and assault of Matron in Chiefs Jeanette Anne Devereaux and Nadine Yvonne Carrelson on the night of June 12, 1942. Captain Gutterman has also been found guilty of leaving the perimeters of this camp in direct violation of a given order and as such as been found AWOL and thus will receive additional punishment on top of that which has been handed down in regard to the original charge. In addition, 1st Lt. Jerome "Jerry" Bragg and 2nd Lt. Robert Anderson have also been found guilty of leaving the perimeters of this camp in direct violation of a given order and as such also have been found AWOL and thus will also receive additional punishment on top of that which has been handed down in regard to the original charges against them. Major Gregory Hallenbeck Boyington, you and the rest of your squadron have been found guilty being accessories to the rape and assault of Matron in Chiefs Jeanette Anne Devereaux and Nadine Yvonne Carrelson on the night of June 12, 1942. I will now pronounce your sentences to be served in accordance with military protocol and as such you and or your men will have the legal right to appeal these charges and sentences should you desire to do so."

At that moment everyone turned toward the door as Jim, Bragg, and Anderson rushed in looking disheveled, their dress uniforms were torn, faces and arms scratched and bloodied. Jim had a black eye and a gash along his jaw, Bragg had a cut lip, two black eyes, and dried blood under his nose, and Anderson had a bruise the size of a fist on his lower jaw, as well as a swollen lip and a large gash on his forehead near his hairline. They shoved Edgar and Lucifer, who were in much the same condition, appearance-wise, ahead of them and stood behind them pointing sharpened sticks at them. There was no doubt what they would do with them should they try and escape. The MPs that had rushed in behind them were too startled to say or do anything.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" Colonel Lard bellowed.

"Sir we have some information that the review board will find very interesting," Jim Gutterman said.

"The Review Board has already reached its verdict and the Black Sheep are about to be sentenced. I might add that you three also are guilty of leaving the perimeters of this area in violation of a direct order and as such are, as of 0900 this morning, guilty of being AWOL. Jim, Bragg, and Anderson looked at Greg, who just shook his head indicating he had no control over the matter.

"Wait a minute, Colonel Lard, I think we should hear what these men have to say," General Moore said.

"Thomas you are nuttier than a Christmas fruitcake," Colonel Lard said his voice filled with hatred. "The board has convened, reached its verdict, is about to hand down its sentences for these perverted deviants, and that's that."

"Well, from the looks of it these men have gone to some very extraordinary lengths to get here even if they shouldn't have left in the first place and I think we should hear what they have to say," General Standish said.

"I agree," said Colonel Hollingsworth and much to Greg's surprise the other Review Board members did as well.

"This is preposterous," Colonel Lard seethed, but he was clearly outnumbered and had no choice, but to hear what Jim, Bragg, and Anderson had to say.

"Actually, Sir," Jim said addressing General Standish. "These two here," he indicated Edgar and Lucifer. "Are the ones that you need to listen to and I think you'll find what they have to say very interesting."

 _For the next few hours we listened in shock as Edgar and Lucifer, whose actual name was Earl Smith, Jr., confessed to what basically amounted to the rape, assault, and torture of Jeanette and Nadine in a seldom traveled area of the jungle behind the Officer's Club and then drug their bodies back to where they were located the next morning. Earl also confessed to removing Jim's case containing his condoms while he was busy trying to get Edgar and the others to stop singing that night. They'd placed it by the girl's in order to make it look like Jim and some of the other Black Sheep had been the ones responsible for the crime. Then they started naming names of all the others in their unit and the various offenses both military and civilian that they'd committed and some of those were so nauseating and disgusting that even Colonel Lard began to look sick to his stomach. I could honestly say that it was beginning to seem as if things were starting to look up as far as we were concerned. Finally, General Kenlay told them that was enough and everything seem to move as if in slow motion, it was unreal, I saw the MPs walk over to where the Review Board was seated, but couldn't hear a word they were saying. It was as if I were watching what was happening from up above, looking down on the proceedings, but unable to move or speak myself. The next thing I knew Major Ryan was touching my shoulder and I heard him say "It's over you all are free to go."_

We walked over by the Ops Shack where the rest of the Black Sheep were standing.

"What just happened in there?" Boyle asked.

"The review board dropped all the charges against VMF-214. Those two men from the 666th basically implicated themselves as being guilty of the rape, torture, and assault of Matron in Chiefs Devereaux and Carrelson as well implicating them and every member of their unit as being involved in numerous other crimes that we've been looking into with no leads for several months," Major Richardson said.

French was about to ask a question, but stopped as at that moment Major Ryan came out of the Sheep Pen followed by the four MPs one each on either side of Edgar and Earl, who were in handcuffs. They were taken to another plane which had been flown at some point. Seeing the look on Greg's face Major Richardson remarked.

"We'll be taking them to Espritos Marcos and holding them until the rest of their unit arrives and then they'll all be transported back to the States to stand trial. I can say with nearly 100% certainty that none of those men are going to see the outside of a prison cell for years, if at all. I will say that we should have been watching Earl Smith, Jr. more closely. I know for a fact that he enlisted to keep from going to prison after he was arrested for attacking several women in Dibbles, Arkansas. We dropped the ball this time and I'm going to make a recommendation that all new enlisted men undergo psychiatric screenings prior to completing basic training, especially if they've enlisted to keep from serving time."

"I don't know if that will help or not, but it's worth a try," Greg thought to himself.

The rest of the Review Board followed along with Dr. Carlson and Dr. Pendleton and they walked over and began talking with Greg and the rest of the Black Sheep.

Lauran stayed in the Sheep Pen wondering if she could slip out and get on the transport without Greg noticing her. She realized now that she'd behaved irrationally and should have known that there was no way Greg or any of the Black Sheep could have done what Edgar and Earl did to Jeanette and Nadine. She sat there with her eyes closed, trying to decide what to do now. Something wet brushed against her arm and she opened her eyes to see Meatball sitting on the floor next to her.

"Hi Meatball," she whispered. "I guess you still like me even though I don't know about the rest of those guys out there."

Meatball just laid his head on her lap as if to say who cares about them I just want some attention.

Greg hadn't seen Lauran leave the Sheep Pen and so as soon as he could slip away from General Kenlay, Colonel Hollingsworth, and General Standish he headed over to the Sheep Pen to see if she was still there.

"Meatball, I was such a fool to accuse Greg and the Black Sheep like I did and I think under the circumstances it might be best for me to put in for a transfer to another base hospital as far away from here as I can get even that means being sent to the European Theater," Lauran said as she scratched behind the dog's ears.

Greg stood in the doorway listening to her and at those words his heart just about broke.

"Lauran don't you even think about doing that," he said.

Shocked she stood up and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Greg…I….I,"

He was at her side in three steps and took her in his arms.

"Don't Greg, not after all that's happened I don't deserve you and you don't deserve me."

"Lauran if I were you I'd have done the same thing under the exact same circumstances. You put the safety of your nurses first and that's what you should have done . I'm just glad things turned out like they did and the review board dropped the charges against us, even the charges of being AWOL against Gutterman, Anderson, and Bragg, which by the way really set Colonel Lard off. He was storming around, sputtering and cussing blue blazes. It took Micklin and Bragg to get him onto the transport plane and Dr. Carlson and Dr. Pendleton finally got him calmed down. I want you to know that I forgive you, I love you, and if you leave well, I don't know how I'd go on never seeing you again."

Lauran looked up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Greg, I've been such a fool, I didn't think, I just acted on assumptions and accusations and I treated you and the Black Sheep like you were….you were….oh damn I'm just going to come out and say it. Like you were a bunch of violent berserkers hell bent on ravaging the village women!"

Greg tried to avoid it, but a bemused smile played at the corners of his mouth at that statement.

"Lauran, I think that is the first time I've ever heard you swear even it wasn't half as colorful as some of the words I've used."

"Well, I've thought about using stronger words the way you and the rest of the Black Sheep behave sometimes."

Greg got that totally angelic look on his face that never failed to make her forget whatever it was that he'd done to make her angry or upset.

"Greg, you're doing it,"

"Doing what?" Greg asked pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Giving me that look that you know is going to make me forgive you.

He leaned down and gently began kissing her.

"Is it working?" he asked.

Lauran, in spite all the thoughts and questions that had been running through her mind earlier gave him a shy smile.

"Yes," she whispered. "It is."

Greg drew her into a more passionate kiss that seemed to last forever this time, not caring that Meatball was watching them intently.

Finally, they had to stop or they'd both faint from lack of breathing.

"I know we can't go back and erase what's happened the past several weeks, but I hope we can put that behind us and start rebuilding our relationship," Greg said hesitantly not sure if he was rushing things between them or not.

"Greg, I'd like that, but…."

"But what?" he knew what she was probably going to say, but some way, some how he'd live with her decision.

"But, can we put off celebrating until tomorrow night. These past three days have been very trying for me and I'd just like to rest night."

Relief flooded over Greg like one of the giant waves out on the ocean.

"I think that's a good idea although I would like to do one thing if you'll let me?"

"What?" Lauran asked curiously.

Greg walked behind the bar and removed the box he'd given her for Christmas that Wendy had returned after Lauran had forbidden him and the rest of the Black Sheep from seeing her or the nurses.

"I want to give this back to you and this time no matter what happens I want you to promise me that you'll keep it."

Lauran was too shocked to speak for a few moments, then the tears that she'd been holding back for so long, although originally from sadness, but now of joy started trailing down her face.

"Oh Greg, I never should have returned that to you in the first place and I promise you I'll treasure it forever, although not as much as I'll treasure you once this.." She stopped for a moment as if trying to decide to say what was on her mind. "Damn war is over and we can be married like we talked about at Christmas."

Greg had to smile at the fact that she'd said damn twice in the last few minutes, but rather than point out that she was going to be cussing like the Black Sheep before too long, he just took her in his arms and holding her close kissed away her tears.

 _It took a long time, but Jeanette and Nadine recovered fully from their injuries, both physical and mental and were eventually able to return to their nursing positions in Sidney. The 666_ _th_ _was completely disbanded as a military unit and all of them were found guilty of multiple crimes and atrocities. The sentences ranged from a minimum of 10 years in prison to life sentences without parole and 8 of them, including Earl and Edgar, were found to be deranged enough that they received life sentences without parole in psychiatric facilities. They were all stripped of their ranks and all benefits and pensions that they had built up as well as everyone of them being dishonorably discharged. Lauran and I as well as the other Black Sheep and nurses began to rebuild the relationships that had almost been destroyed as a result of this incident and I hoped that things would eventually start to calm down for us, however in my thinking on that note I was wrong, very, very wrong._


	10. Passion in the Pacific

It was only 1030 hours, but already Greg was drinking scotch, which even for him was unusual. The morning patrol had been hair raising, to say the least, and they'd limped back to Vella La Cava with two planes damaged, one so severely it had to have been a miracle that it made it in. It'd been Casey's plane and although he'd managed to make it back to Vella La Cava the plane had been smoking worse than a bon fire made with wet, green wood. The damage was so bad that even from their planes the others could tell he'd been fighting with everything he'd had to keep from going into the water. Casey barely made it onto the flight line at Vella La Cava and it was only by divine intervention that he avoided crashing into the maintenance shed, causing Micklin, Hutch, and several of the other workers to scramble to get out of the way. When he finally landed he was shaking so badly that it'd taken Gutterman and French to get him out of the plane. Then TJ had sat talking softly to him to keep him calm, while Jim went to get a jeep to take him to the hospital and the maintenance crew worked to push his plane off to the side of the airstrip and see if whatever was wrong with it was repairable. That was where he was now, with TJ and Gutterman, getting checked out by Dr. Pendleton. Greg thought back over everything that had had happened the past few weeks and sighed. Their luck was going to have to change sooner or later, he thought. Everyone was drained especially after that legal issue involving the 666th that'd almost gotten everyone of the Black Sheep stripped of rank and behind bars for a long time or worse facing a firing squad.

"At least," Greg said to himself. "We have no assignments for the next week, unless something major happens militarily, since the Pacific Pirates will be taking over our patrols for a training mission on the new photo reconnaissance procedures that I went over with the Black Sheep last week, and I think under those circumstances I'm going give everyone a chance to sleep in, if Colonel Lard doesn't like it he can kiss my sweet aunt."

Greg then had another idea, but he was going to have to talk to some people about it first before he could finalize anything.

"And I can take care of two things at once," he said to himself getting up to go over to the hospital to see how Casey was doing, since it'd been several hours and the three of them hadn't returned yet. Meatball, his white bull terrier, jumped off the cot following him.

"Okay, you can ride over with me," Greg said scratching him behind the ears. "But, you'll have to wait outside while I go in and see how Casey's doing."

The ride to the other side of the island was relaxing. Tropical flowers bloomed along the road through the jungle filling the air with scents from delicate to exotic as well as breaking the greenness of the jungle with their vibrant reds, blues, purples, pinks, yellows, and oranges. The birds called from deep in the trees and occasionally brilliantly colored butterflies would flutter across the road. Meatball looked at Greg, giving him what could be considered a canine smile. He was clearly enjoying the ride as well.

"Having fun," Greg asked as he reached over and patted his head.

When they reached the hospital Greg parked the jeep off to the side of the main building, hoping that Meatball wouldn't see any of the nurses that he was extremely fond of and decide to go visit them. Once inside, Greg smiled as he noticed Lauran at the front desk.

"How's Casey?" he asked.

"Dr. Pendleton just finished checking him over and he's fine other than when Gutterman and TJ brought him in he was shaken up to the point he was almost ready to have a mental breakdown, but we gave him a mild sedative and he's considerably calmer now. Father Patrick was here visiting some of the patients and Casey wanted to talk with him about this morning, the things that were going through his mind during the attack, and how scared he was all the way back to Vella La Cava that he was going to die. He's talking with Casey now and as soon as they're done Dr. Pendleton said that Casey can go back to your base."

Greg looked around trying to see where TJ and Gutterman were and finally decided they were talking with some of the nurses and he hoped that all they were doing was talking.

"Are you free this weekend?" Greg asked leaning on the desk giving her a playful look.

Lauran checked the assignment schedule. "As a matter of fact after I leave here Thursday night I'm not on duty until Monday evening. Becky and Marlita are covering the day shift this weekend and Melinda and Wendy are on for evenings, with Claire and Penelope on standby in case of an emergency and we need to call in additional nurses. Why?"

Greg gave her a mischievous smile.

"Just be ready Friday at 0900 and don't worry about bringing anything. I have to make some arrangements, but as long as you're free that's all I need to know," Greg told her giving her a quick kiss as Casey, Jim, and TJ appeared from around the corner.

After arriving back at camp TJ went to read a letter from his mother and father and Gutterman went to talk to Hutch about his plane and a squealing noise it'd made when he'd landed after the patrol that morning. His concern for whether or not Casey was okay had caused that to slip his mind until now and he'd much rather talk to Hutch about the problem than Micklin, since he knew Micklin would push him to the point that a fight would be the end result. All his talk about his planes and how those "college boys" as he called the Black Sheep couldn't take care of them for anything really got on Jim's nerves.

"Who did he think he was anyway? He'd never experienced any form of air combat or a dog fight in his entire career with the Marines," Jim thought. "Hell, I'd like to see him go through some of the things we do and return a plane in the same condition we took it up in. Sometimes, like today, it took everything we had to just get the plane and ourselves back in one piece and even that didn't always happen."

"Casey, I want to talk to you in the Ops Shack," Greg said.

Casey got a scared look on his face.

"Pappy, I'm sorry if I did anything stupid up there this morning."

"It has nothing to do with this morning," Greg said hoping that what he was about to ask would also help to take Casey's mind off of the events of a few hours ago. "I need you to do me a big favor."

In the Ops Shack Greg pulled out a sheet of paper that he'd made some notes on.

"What's the trading situation look like?" he asked.

Casey looked at a piece of paper on which he had written out a copy of the chalkboard where the items they had to be traded, who owed them, and who they owed were recorded.

"What are we looking at specifically?" he asked.

Greg handed him the piece of paper he had taken from his pocket.

"I need all of this by Friday at 0900."

"Two bottles of champagne, two champagne flutes, two very soft blankets, cheese, crackers, strawberries, chocolate…..Pappy, you're asking for an awful lot here!" Casey was not certain he could pull this off by Friday.

"Casey, you have five days to get these things. Since your plane's not in any shape to fly and probably won't be until the first of the week you'll have plenty of time. I don't care what you have to trade in exchange. This is very important."

"I'll try," Casey replied staring at the list Greg had given him and the list of tradable items they had on hand and wondered how in the world he was going to accomplish this.

"Good, let me know what you find out," Greg said giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder as he left.

Casey began looking over the list again. The USS Westpoint owed them for some caviar and he thought that there might be a chance he could also get the champagne out of them. He knew that Arval, who was in charge of the trading deals made by the USS Detroit, was good friends with the kitchen staff at the Officer's Club on Espritos Marcos and maybe he could get the strawberries, chocolate, cheese, and crackers as well as the champagne flutes through them and maybe they'd take some silk stockings in trade plus a couple bottles of rum to sweeten the deal. The blankets, well that was going to take some doing and what did Pappy mean by soft blankets anyway. He'd have to check that out with him before he looked into those. This was going to be very time consuming, but as his plane definitely wasn't going to be in any shape to be flown any time soon it would give him something to do. Sitting down he started contacting the other ships and squadrons in the area to see what he could do about getting everything on the list by Friday.

By late afternoon, Casey felt as though he had made some headway on the list. The USS Westpoint could trade them two bottles of champagne for a case of silk stockings, a case of two ply toilet paper, a box of cigars, and two cases of scotch. Arval was going to check with one of his friends on Espritos Marcos, but he felt they could get him the champagne flutes and food items and would appreciate a case silk stockings, a case of scotch, and two cases of rum in trade, if they could get the rum, as well as a few of the Japanese hand painted fans and parasols, providing they had any of those left. If they could Casey said that they'd probably throw in a few extra items to the USS Detroit as well to say thanks for helping out, he was just waiting to hear from Arval and then it was the matter of the blankets. As luck would have it Greg walked past the Ops Shack.

"Any luck getting those items on the list?" He asked.

Casey nodded.

"It didn't take as long as I thought at first it was going to. I've made arrangements with the USS Westpoint for the champagne; the USS Detroit can probably help us out on the food items and champagne flutes since Arval knows several people on the kitchen staff from the Officer's Club on Espritos Marcos, but I'm waiting to hear from him to confirm that's going to be 100% possible."

Greg nodded.

"I do have one question though?" Casey replied.

"What?"

"I haven't looked into getting the blankets yet because I have no idea what you mean by soft blankets."

"All I'm asking is that they be soft enough to wrap a baby in, not these scratchy military issue things we use. Does that help any?" he asked smiling.

Casey grinned back nodding; he had a fairly good idea now what Greg had in mind to use them for although he hoped an actual baby wasn't going to be the result.

A few days later Casey found Greg in the Sheep Pen with Bragg and French talking about an upcoming mission.

"Pappy, can I see you in the Ops Shack if you're not too busy? I've got a big problem on my hands."

Greg told French and Bragg they'd talk about the mission later with the others, but if they thought of any other questions to write them down.

"What's going on?" Greg asked once they were at the Ops Shack.

"There's no problem, I just didn't think you wanted anyone else knowing about what you asked me to look into and I wanted to tell you I got the blankets from Koala, he says all he wants in return is some of that perfume and one of those kimonos that we still have from that last trade deal we made a few months ago to give to Roo as a surprise."

"Okay, go ahead and get those ready and I'll throw in some chocolate bars for them and a case of scotch for Koala as well."

Casey nodded.

"So, where are you taking Lauran…or is it any of my business?" Casey asked.

Greg looked through the door making sure no one was outside or in hearing distance before he replied.

"You're not to tell anyone else what I'm about to say, alright," he whispered to Casey.

"Sure Pappy, I won't say a word to anyone," Casey said.

"Okay, on the farthest side of the island is this hidden grotto. I never would have found it if I hadn't seen the sun glinting off what turned out to be a waterfall a few weeks ago when I was checking out my plane after Hutch made those repairs to the aileron; I made a note of the coordinates, and hiked over there through the jungle one afternoon a few days later. Casey this place is unbelievable, a waterfall drops several hundred feet from the top of the cliffs that surround it in on three sides forming a pool at the bottom, white sand covers the bottom of the pool, it looks like there's a small cave or cluster of rocks behind the waterfall, and it appears to only be accessible either by air or through the jungle. The ground around the pool is covered with moss and growing nearby are bushes of tropical flowers in every color imaginable."

Casey's eyes grew big.

"Greg, she's going to be surprised," he told him.

"I know and we'll be there from Friday morning until late Monday afternoon so there'll be plenty of time to enjoy ourselves. I'm giving you the coordinates to locate the area, but I only want you to tell the others if I radio you that there's a problem and we need help. This is going to be my special place where I take Lauran when I want to be alone with her, okay?"

"Sure Pappy, we have our places that we take our girls and you and Lauran need a romantic location of your own," Casey agreed. "I'll have everything packed and ready for you in a jeep on Friday morning. What are you going to tell the others?"

"I'm going to tell them the truth, Lauran and I are going away for a quiet weekend together and I want everyone to behave themselves," Greg replied. He was really looking forward to this and hoped nothing happened to spoil it.

Greg was up early Friday morning and he couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, the humidity was low, only a few clouds were in the sky, and a soft breeze was blowing. He decided that this weekend he was going to go very casual and decided to wear only underwear, shorts, a T-shirt, socks, and his boots. Of course he intended to get out of those as quickly as possible once they got to where they were going. After getting dressed he headed to the mess tent with Meatball following next to him. No one else was up yet and everything was quiet, which was unusual since normally they'd be getting back from the morning patrol by this time. That meant they'd either be celebrating the fact that they'd encountered no enemy planes or ships, or if they had none of the planes had sustained any major damage. Of course, there were the times when they limped back, planes damaged, sometimes barely able to stay in the air and the pilots suffering life threatening injuries. Then the agonizing wait at the hospital as Dr. Pendleton and the nurses worked to save the injured, unless they were lucky and only minor injuries were sustained. Today, though, the rest of the Black Sheep were sleeping in so Greg fixed a quick breakfast of toast, bacon, powdered eggs, and coffee. Casey walked in a few minutes later and sat down with Greg.

"You're up early," Greg commented.

"I thought I'd get up and see you off. Everything's in the jeep and it's parked outside," Casey told him.

"Thanks and you have the coordinates for where I'm going to be at?" he asked.

"They're in the top file cabinet drawer in the very back. There's no way any of the other guys will find out unless something happens and I need to tell them," Casey assured him. "Oh and Pappy here, I think you'll be using a lot of these," he added handing Greg a small paper bag containing several packs of condoms.

Greg looked inside and then back at Casey. "Just how much fun do you think we're going to be having?" he asked with mischievous grin on his face.

"A lot," Casey replied.

"You better believe it," Greg exclaimed.

Just then the rest of the Black Sheep started arriving and having seen the jeep parked outside with a couple of laundry bags filled with the supplies in it began to question Greg about what it was doing there. Greg explained that he was leaving for a few days with Lauran and Jim would be in charge. He wasn't going to say anymore on the subject. There was only one person who did know where he was going and that individual would only inform the Black Sheep if an emergency arose. No one questioned Greg further as it was obvious that it was none of their business where Greg and Lauran were going. They did tell Greg that he hoped they had a good time and not to do anything they wouldn't do. Greg just smiled at that statement, he had a feeling that there wasn't much that, collectively, the Black Sheep and their dates hadn't done at some point or other. He gave them a few final instructions mostly related to keeping out of trouble and watching Meatball. Before he went to the hospital to pick Lauran up at the nurse's quarters Boyle and Jim gave him some suggestions about things they'd found their girls enjoyed that he might try with Lauran and Casey whispered that this little romantic weekend might be a good idea for him and Lauran to try some new things intimacy-wise.

"You all do realize that I maybe older than you, but I do remember how to get a woman turned on and I have a few ideas of my own as to how Lauran and I are going to spend this weekend," Greg said to them with a very suave look on his face, before he got into the jeep and headed towards the nurses quarters.

Lauran was waiting outside dressed in olive green shorts, a tan colored T-shirt, green socks, and tennis shoes. She had run the bottom of the T-shirt up through the neck hole making it into a halter top. Her hair was pulled up in a loose pony tail and a few strands framed her face in soft curls.

"Ready?" Greg asked.

"Since you told me not to bring anything I guess I am," she replied giving him a kiss as she climbed in beside him. "Where are we going anyway?"

Greg gave her a playful smile.

"You'll have to wait until we get there to find out, because I'm not telling. I want this to be as much of a surprise for you as it was for me when I located it," he told her as they drove away from the hospital.

It seemed to Lauran as if the ride through the jungle went on for hours. She'd never been this far from either the hospital or the Black Sheep's base and she was beginning to wonder how much further it was going to be until they got to wherever it was Greg was taking them. Finally, after he'd driven for about another 10 minutes Greg pulled the jeep off into the brush before stopping.

"We'll be walking a little way ahead, as the jungle starts to get thicker and it will be difficult to drive through it from here," he explained.

Lauran nodded although she wondered what he had in mind taking her so far into the jungle.

Greg had made a path through the brush the first time he was there and although it was starting to become overgrown again he could still make it out fairly easily. He and Lauran walked for about another five minutes before Greg told her to close her eyes.

Curious, Lauran did so and Greg led her a few more feet before stopping and she felt him set the two laundry bags that he had taken from the jeep on the ground.

"Okay," he said. "Open your eyes."

Lauran opened them and for a few minutes couldn't speak she was so intent on taking in everything around her the waterfall, the bright colored flowers, the white sand pool, the sounds of the colorful tropical birds, delicate butterflies, and the moss covered shore line.

"Greg, how did you find this place, it's beautiful?" she asked.

"A few weeks ago I was checking out my plane after Hutch made some repairs to it and as I was flying around the island a flash of light caught my eye. I circled in for a closer look and saw sunlight glinting off the waterfall. I made a note of the location coordinates and a few days later, when I had a free afternoon, I hiked into the jungle and after walking for several hours I finally broke through the vegetation and discovered this place," he explained. "I knew I had to bring you here as soon as we both had enough free time to make it worthwhile for both of us."

Lauran continued to look around and then a thought crossed her mind. She looked at Greg worriedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do any of the Black Sheep know about this place?" she asked.

"No, the only one I've mentioned it to is Casey. I gave him the location coordinates in case something should happen and he'd need to send help for us, but I don't foresee that happening and I made him promise that unless it's an emergency he won't tell any of the others. This is going to be our special place where we can be alone and I want you to know that I am looking forward to these next few days, just the two of us."

"So am I," Lauran replied as some very delicious thoughts ran through her mind.

It didn't take very long for them to set up camp. Greg had wisely brought a roll of mosquito netting and previously had hidden some wooden poles nearby. After spreading one of the blue colored blankets on the ground he arranged the poles around it and secured the mosquito netting around and over those. He left one area unsecured for the time being so they could use that for a door.

Lauran sat on a nearby rock watching him and wondering what else he'd brought, the two laundry bags were off limits as Greg had told her she'd find out what was in them when he was ready.

After he'd set up the mosquito netting around the blanket and set the other, still folded, blanket inside Greg walked over and picked up one of the laundry bags and carried it over a large rock with a flat surface that was in the shade, next to it were two smaller rocks that made it seem like someone had arranged them as a table and chairs. Greg took out the strawberries, chocolate, cheese, crackers, and champagne flutes and set them on the rock. Then he went over and reached down into the water and pulled up another sack that he had slipped there when they'd first arrived. He looked inside and was relieved to see that the contents hadn't been damaged by the water.

"Lauran, come over here," he called.

Curious as to what he was doing now she walked over and sat down on one of the smaller rocks.

"Greg what are you up to now?" she asked

Her question was met with Greg giving her a look that told her she'd find out soon enough and then before she could say anything else he had her close her eyes and taking a piece of cloth out of his pocket blindfolded her.

"Greg, what are you doing?" she asked.

Her question was met with him taking one of the strawberries and placing it on a piece of chocolate held it to her lips. She hesitantly took a bite not sure if she was dreaming.

"Mmmmm," she whispered as the flavors melted together in her mouth.

Greg let her finish before removing the blindfold and while she had been savoring the unexpected taste he'd set out the rest of the strawberries, chocolate, cheese, and crackers. Lauran wondered how many other things Greg had up his sleeve for their weekend together. He made a big production of removing the champagne from the bag that he'd had Casey put it in along with some ice to help it chill faster under water. Then as if he were a waiter in a five star restaurant he opened the bottle with a loud pop and handed her one of the champagne flutes.

"To a romantic weekend," he said.

"And one we'll never forget," Lauran added.

Little did they know how true that was going to be in more ways than one.

 _I couldn't believe it when I found out what Greg had brought, chocolate, strawberries, cheese, crackers, and champagne. He must have called in some big favors or made several of those black market trade deals that he and the Black Sheep were notorious for pulling off. Although I didn't approve of them doing it, it was times like this that I had to appreciate their skill and ingenuity when it came to the under the radar trading practices. As we sat there eating I wondered what other intimate surprises he had in store for me and little did he know that I had a few in store for him as well._

After they'd eaten and cleaned up the remains of their romantic picnic, Greg recorked the champagne bottle, stuck it back in the bag, and placed it back in the water to keep it chilled. There was enough left that they could probably have one more romantic toast later that evening and he hoped the ice didn't melt too quickly. He then walked over and sat down next to Lauran who was gazing out over the water.

"I just can't believe how beautiful it is here," she whispered.

"I know," he replied. "It seems odd to think that we're in the middle of a war zone that at any moment could turn this peaceful scene into a hellscape of bombs and gunfire."

"Well, aren't you mister romantic," she said giving him sour look.

Greg responded by giving her a passionate kiss to show her just how romantic he was and then he got an idea, what, in his opinion, was going to turn out, for both of them, to be a very, very good idea. Taking off his boots and socks, he got up and walked barefoot down to the water and stuck one toe in. It wasn't too warm since the leaves filtered the sunlight as it shown through them. Greg looked over his shoulder and noticed Lauran was watching some butterflies that were floating around a vine covered with bright orange tropical flowers. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto what remained of a fallen palm tree nearby. Lauran was still watching the butterflies and so he continued undressing until he was standing by the water completely naked. It was at that moment that Lauran happened to glance in his direction and blinked in disbelief.

"Greg," she squeaked not quite expecting to see what she was seeing.

He turned slightly giving her a very provocative look, one that clearly indicated he knew the thoughts that were going through her head at that moment. Everything else seemed to fade into a soft blur as all Lauran could focus on was his body. The sunlight was hitting him at just the right angle that the play of light and shadows brought every inch of him into detailed focus. Of course, she'd seen him undressed many times in the past both in medical and intimate settings, but those had always been tempered by professionalism or the fact that it was in a dimly lit area where they'd had to focus more on the tactile rather than the visual sense of lovemaking. That definitely wasn't the case now; as she was looking at every inch of him in broad daylight and unlike when Meatball had left him standing before her and Diana in the same condition, this time she refused to look anywhere, but at him. The soft breeze had blown his chestnut hair over his forehead as if enticing her to jump up and run her fingers through it. His piercing blue eyes intently watched her, her taking in her reaction to what she was seeing. She let her eyes travel from them to his enticing lips and stubbled jaw. Her breathing became slightly faster as she took in his scruffy chest, the light glinting off the fluffy hairs, and then his tight abs. Lauran could imagine her hands slowly enjoying every inch of him, not that she hadn't before, but for some reason this time she felt like it was going to be different. Her gaze drifted lower following the line of hair that lead to….to…to, her breathing nearly stopped as she took in the sight of his impressively well developed penis and her thoughts drifted to the two of them on the blanket slowly exploring each other as if for the first time. Just then, Greg turned and she got a very wonderful view of his strong back, tight butt, and muscular legs. Lauran couldn't think of any other way to describe him other than perfect. She was overcome with anticipation knowing that that night and for the next few days and nights she was going to be enjoying every inch of him in every way she could think of and that he'd be doing the same with her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Greg diving into the water with a loud splash followed by him remaining under for a few minutes before surfacing. He stood waist deep in the water, his hair plastered to his head, watching her.

"How's the water?" she asked.

"Why don't you come in and find out," he replied playfully.

"I would, but I don't have my bathing suit since you told me not to bring anything," Lauran teased.

Greg swam closer to the shore and stood up in the water giving her a much closer view of his naked, wet body.

"Do I look like I brought a bathing suit?" he asked his voice trying unsuccessfully to sound exasperated.

Lauran knew that it wasn't going to do any good to prolong this and the truth be told she really didn't want to. She removed her shoes and socks and then standing up proceeded to take off her T-shirt and shorts, and then very seductively removed her bra and panties.

Greg hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath as he'd watched her undress until the sight of her standing there with nothing hidden from his gaze caused him to slowly exhale. She'd undone her hair and the wind blew it in an auburn halo around her, the sunlight picking up the golden highlights in it. Her blue gray eyes sparkled with, what he knew was, a sense of what was going to happen later and her soft lips were parted in a demure smile that gave her a sexy innocence.

His eyes slide downward from her face, taking in her firm breasts and taut nipples the color of soft berries encircled by slightly darker areoles. Greg was starting to feel warm and it wasn't just from the sunlight. His gaze slipped lower over her trim waist and stomach to the soft triangle of auburn curls at the apex of her legs. Already he was thinking of gently gliding his fingers through them, parting her folds and exploring her slowly as if it were the first time they'd made love. He forced himself to take in her stunning legs before looking into her eyes.

"Lauran," he whispered.

Slowly, she walked towards him her hips doing a little sashay, teasing him with a foretaste of what he was going to enjoy later that night. When she was close enough to the water Greg playfully splashed her, but before she could react he swam out of her reach and into the middle of the grotto. Lauran swam after him and for the next several hours they swam and splashed as if they were children in a swimming pool. The sky was a beautiful tropical blue with several white clouds that looked like puffs of cotton. Birds flew overhead in an aerial display of colors and the air was scented with various tropical flowers, including frangipani, orchids, hibiscus, and white ginger. Near the shore, the white sand that made up the bottom of the lagoon was soft under their feet where the water was shallow enough to let them touch the bottom. The waterfall was directly in the center of the horseshoe shaped cliff that rose on three sides from out of the jungle with trees and other vegetation growing out of its rock and earthen surface which rose several hundred feet into the air. It wasn't a very turbulent waterfall, but enough water fell from the river or whatever its source was above to make a fine spray as it hit the water below creating a rainbow as the sunlight passed through it. The two of them stood in the water, under its spray, the soft mist covering them. Greg reached out and pulled Lauran towards him, his hands encircling her waist, moving slowly up her back to press her against him.

"You know," he said softly. "When we get back I'm going to have Jim take the guys up on an extended training mission and pay for them to have dinner at the Officer's Club and you and I are going to spend a very long time in the shower together followed by an even longer time in my tent wearing absolutely nothing."

"Oh Greg," she whispered thinking about making love uninterrupted in his tent. Her thoughts were brought back to intimate things of a more immediate nature as his mouth claimed hers in a passionate kiss. Closing her eyes she arched back as his lips moved from hers, to her shoulders, her throat and back to her lips, before drawing away from her and allowing his eyes travel to her breasts, water droplets trailing down them, beading on her nipples. He lightly ran the tip of his finger over first one then the other as Lauran watched him looking at her with an expression of utter desire on his face.

"We can go back," she whispered her hand slipping downward to encircle him and noted that he was already starting to grow hard just from her touch.

The sunlight was sinking behind the cliff and in a few hours twilight would fall and then night would spread her velvet blackness over the earth.

"That might be best," he agreed not sure how much longer he could stand it before things reached the point that he'd have no other choice, but to make love to her there on the shore, something he definitely didn't want to do.

As they neared the shoreline, Lauran suddenly found herself in Greg's arms as he picked her up out of the water and carried her towards the blankets. He carried her through the doorway he'd left in the mosquito netting and laid her gently on the blanket.

"I'll be right back," he promised giving her a quick kiss.

Greg quickly built a fire and grabbed the bag with the champagne bottle and the two champagne flutes before returning to the tent. He sat the bag and flutes down beside the other blanket that was folded in one corner before he lay down beside Lauran.

"What's wrong with Boyle?" French asked as he entered the Sheep Pen and grabbed a bottle of Greasy Dick before sitting down beside Bragg and Casey. "I just stopped by his tent; he nearly bit my head off, and practically threw me outside."

"He and Kathlynn aren't seeing each other at the moment," Casey replied.

French nearly choked on his beer upon hearing that.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He won't say, but he's been in a foul mood for days. I told him to talk to Pappy before he and Lauran left, but he told me to mind my own business, so I haven't said anything to him since then," Casey answered.

At that moment, Boyle entered the Sheep Pen, grabbed a beer as well and sat down off by himself.

"You're welcome to join us," TJ offered.

Boyle looked over at them and shook his head.

Anderson got up, walked over, and sat down across from him.

"WHAT!" Anderson exclaimed a few minutes later.

"Keep your voice down," Boyle hissed. "I don't want it announced to the entire room what's bothering me."

Anderson said something that the others couldn't hear, but it must have put some sense into Boyle because a few minutes later the two of them got up and joined the others.

"I know I've been treating you guys like crap the past few days and I'm sorry about that, but I'm scared because I've got a problem and I don't know what to do about it," Boyle admitted. "Kathlynn and I are on the outs because a few weeks ago she found out I've slept with Roxanne Delago, several times as matter of fact."

That statement caused everyone's mouths to hang open in shock. Roxanne "Roxie" Delago was beautiful enough to have been a pin up model with her dark brown hair, brown eyes, large breasts, and trim waist. She was a civilian nurse assigned to the area on temporary duty and floated between the Vella La Cava Base Hospital, the Espritos Marcos Base Hospital, and the hospital ship the USS Florence Nightingale. She was also easy enough that she'd earned the nickname Rendezvous Roxie, due to the fact that it wasn't uncommon for her to have relations with several enlisted men or officers in one night and if anything she was the perfect example of a woman who was Khaki -Whacky. The fact that she was a civilian caused Major Normantle and Major Townsend the Director of Nurses at the Espritos Marcos Base Hospital and the on the USS Florence Nightingale to cut her a little slack as far as following regulations went. Lauran however didn't and when she was on Vella La Cava she was expected to behave according to all rules and regulations the same as the military nurses.

"I also think she gave me something, since for the last few weeks I've had excruciating pain and burning when I go to the head, there's this white, thick, foul smelling discharge from my penis. I've got these white places all over it, it's also got a painful red rash on it, and I've had these pains in my side and lower back," Boyle continued. "I asked Kathlynn what she thought thinking she'd be professional about it, but she slapped me across the face, called me a two timing whore mongering bastard and said that if I'd given her anything she'd talk to Greg and Lauran and file a complaint against me for nondisclosure of having a sexually transmitted medical condition."

"Didn't you use protection?" Jim asked.

"No, Roxie says that she likes the feel of a man's natural member inside of her and says that when a man's got his prick covered it doesn't feel right.

"So, you said that you haven't told Greg about this, but have you even thought about seeing Dr. Pendleton to find out if you do have cupid's itch?" Jim asked. As the acting CO he hadn't expected nor did he want to deal with a situation such as this, but if Boyle had gotten something from Roxie he needed to know so that he could make sure that Boyle got treated and handle the fallout that was certain to occur, once Kathlynn was made aware of his diagnosis, until Greg and Lauran returned.

"No I've been too scared to and I don't want to chance running into Kathlynn at the hospital here, nor do I want to run into Roxie on Espritos Marcos, so I've been trying to decide which is the lesser of the two evils."

Jim looked at Boyle and said "You're dumber than I thought if you haven't got the sense to use protection and avoid Able Grables after watching those Mickey Mouse movies in basic training and sitting in on Greg's lectures about the dangers of unprotected sex and sleeping with loose women. Then waste valuable time getting checked out and delay treatment when you think you may have gotten something because you're too scared to face your so called girlfriend or the whore you were seeing behind her back," then he added. "I'm taking you to see Dr. Pendleton and get you checked out right now and I don't care if Kathlynn's the nurse who checks you in and takes down the reason you're there. If it embarrasses you tough, if you'd kept it in your pants except when you're with Kathlynn or used protection with that Dirty Gertie of Bizerte you wouldn't be in this mess." Jim said with not one hint of sympathy in his voice for Boyle and the situation he was in. Although, he really wanted to tell Boyle that he deserved whatever he had, if anything, after he'd messed around behind Kathlynn's back.

Just as the two of them were about to leave, Casey, who'd left earlier to go to the Ops Shack, ran in and handed Jim a piece of paper.

"This just came in from Captain Sam and I've confirmed it with Koala as well as General Moore. Colonel Herb Eveready has also verified that he's heard it too so we better be on our toes and General Moore suggested we increase the patrols for the next week or so until we hear otherwise or something happens."

Jim read the paper and the words practically screamed at him.

REPORTS INDICATE THAT THE JAPANESE ARE PREPARING FOR POSSIBLE INFILTRATION OF AN AMERICAN HELD ISLAND IN THE SOUTH PACIFIC. EXACT LOCATION UNKNOWN, BUT COAST WATCHERS INDICATE MOST LIKELY AREA IS SOMEWHERE IN THE SLOT. ALL SQUADRONS AND UNITS ARE INSTRUCTED TO BE ON THE ALERT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.

"Great," he thought. "Why do these things always happen when Greg's not here?" Then after reading the message aloud told them that when he and Boyle got back from the hospital they'd set up a patrol schedule for the next few weeks and discuss what do in case they were invaded. He also instructed Casey to get word to the orphanage about the possible attack, so that they'd know what was going on and take precautions to keep the children safe including, if necessary, evacuating them to a safer location.

The sky was a deep shade of violet and the first stars were making their appearance in the sky. Lauran lay on the blanket, stretching her arms over her head which gave Greg another idea.

"Don't move," he whispered getting up and going to the bag that held the now empty champagne bottle. They'd finished it shortly after returning from their swim and had lain in each other's arms talking after that. Now things were progressing towards something of a much more intimate nature between them. He reached into the bag and was glad that there were one or two unmelted ice cubes nestled in the corner of the mostly water filled bag. He lay down next to Lauran propping himself up on one elbow, looking at her with those incredibly blue eyes that made her heart beat faster.

"Close your eyes and just relax," he whispered.

Lauran looked at him questioningly.

"Trust me, Lauran, I promise you're going to enjoy this."

Curious as to what he was going to do she closed her eyes and waited.

Greg slowly lowered the ice cube to her breast, brushing it around the areola and nipple. Lauran arched upward as unexpected coldness startled her and her nipple hardened in response to it.

Greg began gently massaging her other breast, stimulating the nipple until it was as taut and peaked as the one he was stroking with the ice cube. He could tell she starting to become aroused, but this was only the beginning. He stopped what he was doing with the ice cube and lowered his mouth to her. Taking the hardened peak into his mouth he gently began running his tongue around and over it as he resumed running the ice cube over and around her other nipple and areola. Lauran was unable to speak as the sensations of hot and cold, his mouth and fingers doing extremely pleasurable things to her nipples nearly sent her over the edge. Her fingers tangled his hair holding him against her as the pleasurable sensations began to spread from her nipples to between her legs.

"Greg," her voice was barely a whisper, but there was no doubt in his mind what she was wanting, however he wanted to build up the sensations that she was experiencing a little more and continued what he was doing. He switched the ice cube back to the other nipple one more time, his mouth moving to take in the opposite nipple, both of which were now hard points rising from her. Lauran's pleasured sighs had now turned to cries as she was begging for release. Not wanting to prolong things to the point of torture, Greg moved the hand that was holding the ice cube downward to her spread legs and slowly stroked it over and around her clitoris in tiny circles, the water dripping between her folds as it melted. She didn't how much longer she last as every part of her body, but especially between her legs seemed to be extra sensitive. His fingers slid into her gently stroking her until she was begging for release. He lightly stroked around her moist folds and then slowly, just barely touching her he let his fingers skim upwards until he stroked over her clitoris applying gentle pressure as he did so.

Lauran had never experienced an orgasm like the one she did then as Greg's fingers glided over the sensitive, moist tip. If the sensation his warm mouth on her taut, chilled nipples had been enough to bring her over the edge this was 100 times more powerful.

"Oooooohhhhh, mmmmmm, aaaaaahhhhh," she murmured unable to say anything more coherent as one explosive wave after another spread through her. She arched her hips upward pressing against his hand not sure of what was happening, but wanting it to continue as long as possible.

Greg continued to massage her intimately paying special attention to her clitoris and the area around it until the last waves of her climax subsided and she lay there looking at him curiously through half closed eyes.

"What was that?" she asked breathlessly.

Greg gave her a seductive little grin.

"A little trick Gutterman read about and passed on to the other guys. I didn't know about it until Anderson told me one night in the Sheep Pen. Apparently, he'd tried it on Annaliese and she reacted about the same as you did now. As a matter of fact, he said she wants him to do that on a regular basis."

Lauran just lay there too breathless to reply, her damp body glowing in the firelight, her legs spread, nipples still taut and peaked. It was enough to send Greg over the edge and he knew things would soon reach a point he was going to be very uncomfortable. Placing his hands gently on her knees he spread her legs farther apart before reaching over and taking a condom from the package that he'd placed nearby rolled it over his penis.

"I'll be damn glad when this war is over and I won't have to worry about wearing these things," he said his voice strained.

Lauran realized what he was going to do and for some strange reason the events of a few weeks ago crossed her mind and fear replaced the pleasure that had been spreading through her.

"Greg…no," she whispered.

He stopped confused as to what was bothering her.

"Lauran was what I just did too much?" he asked "I should have told you what I was planning."

"No…not that…," she said quietly.

"Then what?" Suddenly it became clear to him. "Are you remembering the trial?" Greg could have kicked himself for thinking a romantic weekend in the middle of the jungle so soon after listening to the sordid and horrific details of what the 666th had done was a good idea.

"Yes, I keep telling myself to get it out of my mind, but for some reason I can't let go, but I want you…I want this weekend with the two of us alone."

He leaned over her brushing a soft kiss across her lips.

"I know that hearing about what Jeanette, Nadine, and all those women went through was probably enough to scare you to the point of never wanting to be intimate ever again, but I promise you we'll go slow and if at any point you don't like what I'm doing or you get scared tell me and I'll stop, okay"

Lauran nodded.

"For some reason, I feel like I felt my first time," she said quietly.

"It's our first time since returning from spending what felt like an eternity in hell," Greg replied referring to the trial and the days leading up to it.

She felt him brush the tip of his lusciously hard penis along her folds easing himself into her, as her body stretched to accommodate him. Once he was fully settled within her he braced himself on his arms allowing her to adjust to him.

"Okay," he asked.

"You feel wonderful," she said softly.

She didn't think she'd ever felt anything as good as having him inside of her, the fullness of him creating a delicious ache that only intensified the longer he stayed in her. He pulled out slightly before thrusting into her being carefully not to be too forceful. She wrapped her legs around him and he took that as a sign that she wanted him to increase his thrusts. Soon the only thing he heard was her sounds of satisfaction as she felt her climax building once more. Sensing her body was about to the point where she was nearing sexual release he pulled out almost completely and Lauran made a soft disappointed sound as she felt him leave her body. He thrust into her once more, this time angling himself so that he brushed her clitoris as he entered. Lauran gasped as her climax overtook her not as explosive as the earlier one, but the way her body was acting told him that she was still sexually excited. Her inner muscles squeezed him until he came as well, the two of them riding the crest of their fulfillment.

They lay in each other's arms still breathless from their recent lovemaking. Lauran's head was resting on Greg's shoulder, his arm around her holding against him as her fingers lightly brushed through his damp chest hair. The night breeze blew over them as warm and tender as a lover's kiss. Lauran brushed her fingers over his nipples.

"Greg," she said softly. "What did you mean earlier when you said you'd be glad when the war was over and you didn't have to use protection?"

Greg turned his head slightly so that he was almost looking right at her before replying.

"We're going to be married after the war, or at least that was the plan and I figured we'd start a family right away, which we won't be able to do if I'm wearing one of those, now can we? That is if you want to start a family."

Lauran smiled at him, her fingers sliding along his jaw line.

"Of course, I want children and I hope the boys are exactly like you."

Greg was silent at that statement.

"Do you realize what you're saying? I exasperate you enough sometimes and you want our sons to be just like me?" he asked.

"Maybe not act exactly like you, but look like you, have your blue eyes, chestnut brown hair, and she ran her finger down his cheek, that cute dimple that you get right here when you give me that incredibly sexy smile, but just how many children are we talking about, anyway?" Lauran asked.

Greg gave her a playful look before answering.

"Oh I don't know 20 sounds like a nice even number."

"Twenty! Who do you think you are Johanne Sebastian Bach?" Lauran exclaimed. "I was thinking four, hopefully two boys and two girls, at the most."

Greg pulled her close kissing her. "I was just teasing you about wanting 20 children and four sounds about right especially if it's two of each.

Lauran nuzzled his neck and turned so that she was lying directly on top of him.

"I know I'll love taking care of our children, but you know what I'm going to love even more?" She asked.

"No what?" Greg replied as he ran his hands down her back and gently squeezed her tempting little bottom. He was enjoying having her naked body stretched out on top of him and by the way she kept pressing against his, she was clearly enjoying it as well.

"What we'll be doing when we create them," she whispered with a naughty sexiness in her voice.

Jim and Boyle entered the hospital although in Boyle's case it was not without a few choice words directed at Jim, which he ignored.

"Hi Clarissa," Jim said as they walked up to the front desk.

"Don't tell me you were injured in a run in with some Zeros and is anyone else hurt?" Clarissa asked looking up from some charts she was working on.

"No, luckily we haven't tangled with any Tojo planes and we're here because Boyle needs to see Dr. Pendleton as he thinks he may have contracted something."

"I see," Clarissa replied glancing at Boyle with a look that although not icy clearly indicated that she'd talked to Kathlynn and knew exactly what type of a condition it was that Boyle was afraid he'd contracted as well as what he'd been doing and who he'd been doing it with. "If you'll come with me I'll get you into an exam room and then someone will be in to take your vitals and other information before Dr. Pendleton examines you."

Jim and Boyle followed her down the hall and into one of the exam rooms. Clarissa handed Boyle a hospital gown, told him to put it on after removing every stitch of clothing, and have a seat on the exam table. After she'd left, Jim turned his attention to the pictures on the wall of various places around the world, the pyramids in Egypt, the Parthenon, the Eiffel Tower, Edinburgh Castle, Big Ben, and the ruins of an old monastery in Ireland, while Boyle undressed and got into the gown. A few moments later there was a knock at the door and Kathlynn walked in. Jim had to really make an effort not laugh; the expression on Boyle's face was priceless.

"Lt. Boyle what is the reason for today's visit?" Kathlynn asked her voice professional without a trace of sympathy.

Boyle looked over at Jim his expression begging him for help in explaining to Kathlynn why he was there. Jim, however, just gave him a look that said you got into this mess now take your medicine and Boyle quickly realized that Jim was going to be absolutely no help in this situation and he was going to have to bite the bullet, put on his big boy pants, tell Kathlynn everything, even what he'd purposely neglected to tell her the other day and face the music, even though he wasn't going to like the tune.

"I've had sex with two nurses in the past two months, you, who as you know I've been seeing for awhile and the other, Roxanne Delago, I've just started being intimate with and we've had sex about three times a week for the last two months, usually when you have to work the evening shift," Boyle began looking anywhere, but at Kathlynn who, although remaining professionally calm, was not the least bit happy at hearing that news and Jim had to give her high marks for not knocking the crap out of Boyle. He'd told them in the Sheep Pen that he'd only been with Roxanne one or two times and now he was admitting to two timing Kathlynn on a regular basis.

"Anyway, about two weeks ago I started having intense burning pain when I'd go to the bathroom, there's been this bloody, pus-like discharge from my cock, as well, and my lower back and sides hurt like crazy. Plus my cock is bright red and there are these white patches on it."

Kathlynn gave Jim a look that said she'd like to murder Boyle and if he'd given her a social disease she was going to. Then she after she'd finished taking his weight, blood pressure, pulse, temperature, and adding that information to the notes she'd been making sat his chart on a nearby table, washed her hands, and put on a pair of gloves.

"Okay Casanova," she said. "Let's take a look shall we?" She pulled the gown up enough that his private area was completely exposed.

Jim decided to wait out in the hall and give them some privacy during the examination and he quietly slipped out the door.

"Hmmm," Kathlynn remarked as she examined him. "You definitely have something and from the looks of your genitalia it's a good thing Jim brought you in, although it would probably have been a good idea for you to have gotten it checked out sooner." She wasn't kidding either although she hoped this wasn't a serious communicable condition, from what he'd just told her and the looks of his genitalia there was a chance that he'd contracted something of that nature from Roxanne, however until they cultured the moist, white patches covering his penis and the pus like discharge as well as taken a urine sample, it could be almost anything from a common fungal infection up to and including something as serious as gonorrhea. "Dr. Pendleton will be here in a few minutes to look at you and then probably order some tests," she said lowering the gown and leaving the room.

After she left Boyle just sat there trying to remember exactly why he'd let himself get into this mess. A knock at the door startled him out of wishing he'd never gotten involved with Roxanne and Dr. Pendleton entered followed by Kathlynn, who still showed no trace of sympathy for Boyle's predicament. Dr. Pendleton looked over the notes Kathlynn had made earlier, washed and dried his hands, and put on a pair of gloves.

"We'll do a lab culture of these white places and I want to get a urine sample and run a few more tests," Dr. Pendleton replied after he'd examined Boyle's genitals. "I'll have one of the nurses come in and take care of that and from the looks of things I'll make sure they get the results to me as soon as they're completed so we should know something in an hour to an hour and a half."

Boyle nodded he was in too much pain after Kathlynn and Dr. Pendleton had examined his already sore genital area to say anything and little did he know it was going to get worse. Dr. Pendleton left the room and Boyle was left alone for the time being. He lay back on the table staring up at the white painted ceiling, out of the corner of his eye he could see that the sun had set and darkness was starting to fall over the island. The rash on his dick was burning and itching worse than ever and he wondered how in the Sam hell he was going to give them a urine sample as when he'd gone to the head that morning it'd been so painful he'd almost gotten sick. He glanced over at the pictures on the wall that Jim had been looking at earlier and wished that he was at any of those locations right now. Hell anyplace was better than being on this God forsaken island in the middle of a war faced with the possibility of being diagnosed with a sexual disease that would in all probability disfigure him at the worst or take his chances of ever getting married down to nothing at the best.

A knock at the door caused him to sit up and he was relieved that it was Claire that entered.

"I need to take a few samples," she said washing and drying her hands, putting on gloves, and removing some microscope slides and cotton swabs from one of the cabinet drawers. "Now just relax and I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible," she told him as she took a sample of several of the thick white areas that covered his penis.

Boyle pressed his lips together and willed himself to keep from screaming as the air hit the raw skin under where she'd taken the samples.

"Done," he asked through clinched teeth.

Claire gave him a slight smile.

"Not quite I need to get a sample of the discharge and then you'll need to give me a urine sample. Then before he realized what she was doing she gently squeezed the tip of his penis forcing some of the thick discharge onto one of the slides. Boyle did scream at that point and he was loud enough that Jim stuck his head in the door.

"Need me to hold him down," he asked Claire.

"I'm almost finished, but thanks," she replied.

Jim closed the door and Claire put the prepared slides into test containers and labeled them to be sent down to the lab.

"Now you know what to do with this," she replied handing Boyle a specimen jar.

He nodded and getting up walked over to the bathroom wondering how in the hell she expected him to piss when it hurt just to walk. Several minutes later Claire, who was waiting in the exam room, was an audience to screams, moans, and more cussing than she'd heard in quite awhile or ever expected to hear in her nursing career, before Boyle emerged looking very white and shaky as he handed Claire the specimen jar containing several inches of blood and pus tinted urine.

"That enough?" he asked weakly.

"Yes that's good, now you can get dressed and go sit in the waiting area. Dr. Pendleton will let you know when we have the results," she replied.

Boyle just nodded he was too drained to say anything else.

Greg hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep until he awoke a few hours later. The fire had burned down to a few glowing embers and he carefully slide out from Lauran's arms and put a few more logs on the fire. The last thing he needed was for some animal to come visiting. He lay back down and propped himself up on his arm watching Lauran sleep. The firelight gave just enough illumination to see by and he let his eyes slowly travel down every inch of her. He wanted to wake her up and make love to her at that moment, but he didn't want to disturb her either.

"Greg," Lauran stirred in her sleep reaching out for him and he ran his hand along her side resting it lightly on her hip.

"Shh, I'm right here," he whispered.

"I was having the most wonderful dream," she said sleepily. "We were making love and you were touching me so slowly it felt like tiny butterflies were fluttering their wings against me."

A sensuous smile played at the corners of his mouth as he imagined what that had felt like to her. She moved closer to him pressing her body against his as she laid her head against his shoulder. The stars, tiny points of light, shimmered softly overhead and other than an occasional animal moving through the jungle the only sounds were the soft tropical night breeze stirring the leaves and the gentle splashing of the waterfall as it hit the pool below. Lauran stretched and comfortably nestled herself in his arms. She had never felt as contented as she did at that moment curled against him, enveloped in his scent a mixture of Lawson's scotch, Old Spice aftershave, the jungle, Meatball, airplane fuel, Corona cigars, and something that she'd never been able to place, but that she had come to regard as being pure Greg and would always associate with him.

"What was the scariest moment of your life?" she asked quietly.

He turned over placing his hands behind his head and looked up at the star filled sky.

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it," he replied. "Although there've been many moments in combat situations, both now and when I was with the AVG, that I've been scared to the point I thought I'd mess my pants. The earliest one I that I can remember though was when I was about five years old and fell out of the upstairs window of the apartment in Spokane, Washington where my mother, her boyfriend, his sister, his mother, and I were living. I fell out of the second floor window and landed on the wooden sidewalk below. I was uninjured except that the impact of hitting the sidewalk popped one of my eyes out of its socket. My mother ran downstairs screaming and a nurse, who also lived in the building, was summoned. Right there on the sidewalk she worked my eye back into the socket with just her fingers, as it was still attached to the optical cords. I remember my eye was so bloodshot for six or seven months that I looked like something out a Halloween story, but eventually it cleared up with no permanent damage. Apparently, that was the second time I decided to tumble out a window. The first was when I was two years old and was in my mother's bedroom playing with her comb and brush set. I must have gotten tired of those because I apparently went over to the open window and climbing on the window sill looked down at the ground and decided I was going to fly. Her room was on the second floor and of course, I was too young to know about, much less understand the law of gravity and landed stunned in my mother's flower bed, where she found me. After she dusted me off I was fine, but as you know I've been a daredevil ever since."

Lauran looked at him in disbelief. Her fingers brushing against his temples, trying to see if she could tell which of his blue eyes he was referring to, Greg remained still watching as she gazed into his eyes with a concentrated look as if she were examining a patient to see if they had something in their eyes that was causing them irritation.

"You can't see any difference in them," she said finally. "If you hadn't told me I never would've known that had happened to you."

"And I've never told anyone during my physicals either so don't let it get out or…,"

"Or what?" Lauran asked.

"I'll think of something," he replied with a mischievous grin. Then pulling her close softly kissed her, moving to her neck and shoulders. "Maybe, I'll kiss you until you beg for mercy."

"That would be heaven, I can't think of anything I love more than your kisses," she whispered.

"Hmm is that so, in that case."

And before she knew what was happening Greg was placing soft, breeze-like kisses all over her body as she sighed with contentment.

The clock in the waiting room area chimed midnight, Boyle glanced sleepily over at Jim who was dozing in a chair next to him. These weren't the most comfortable chairs for sitting, let alone sleeping, in and now not only was Boyle's back, sides, and private area hurting his butt wasn't feeling so great either.

"Jim, you can go back to camp if you want it shouldn't be too much longer," he replied.

Jim shook himself awake. "No, I'll stay with you we don't have to go on patrol this week so everyone's sleeping in and once we find out what's going on with you then we can both rest, hopefully."

Just then Allison walked up.

"Boyle, Dr. Pendleton will be with you in a few minutes, he's with a patient who's having complications following surgery earlier today, but I'm to take you to exam room 2," she told him. Then seeing Boyle's scared expression she added. "Yes, Jim can come with you if he wants."

Boyle and Jim followed her down the hall and into the room where Allison indicated for them to sit in the two beige colored chairs that were next to the metal military issue desk. Much to Boyle's relief she didn't have him change back into a hospital gown. She assured them that Dr. Pendleton would be with them shortly and then left the room closing the door behind her. After she left, Boyle and Jim sat silently staring into space. Boyle sensed that Jim wanted to tell him that he deserved whatever social disease Roxanne had given him and he wished that he'd just come right out and tell him that. He knew he'd been stupid in playing with fire by messing around with a woman like Roxanne, hell everyone in this area of the South Pacific knew what kind of a woman she was, he'd known better, but he'd done it anyway and now he'd not only lost Kathlynn, but probably ruined his health for the rest of his life in the process. "Bobbie old boy, you've screwed around with the wrong woman and from the way things are looking she's royally screwed you for life," he said to himself.

Someone knocked on the door causing Boyle and Jim to look up as Dr. Pendleton walked in. It was impossible to tell by the look on his face if what he was going to say was good or bad. He leaned against the desk and flipped through Boyle's chart.

"Well I have good news and bad news," Dr. Pendleton said finally which caused Boyle to wonder which was the most important of the two, the good or the bad news, and to his surprise Jim placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The good news," Dr. Pendleton continued is that you don't have any form of a sexually transmitted disease. You are, however, suffering from a yeast infection on your external genitalia, which you probably contracted from Miss Delago and I've informed Major Normantle to that fact so that she can see to it that she is examined and treated immediately. The causes of your other symptoms, however, are the result of a very serious bacterial infection that has spread to your kidneys and bladder. I want to admit you for 24 hours to start you on a round of IV antibiotics and insert a urinary catheter to help empty your bladder as well as get the infection out of you. Your white blood cell count is extremely elevated, and your urine sample showed definite cloudiness, the presence of blood, and the presence of high levels of bacteria and yeast. In addition, your urine output is definitely decreased and your temperature is 102.5, those two things are a good indicator of how severe the infection has progressed, but I think we've caught it before any significant damage was done to your kidneys and bladder.

Boyle breathed a sigh of relief and then looked worriedly at Jim, who, as if reading his thoughts, replied. "I'll let Kathlynn know what you've got and maybe she'll agree to give you another chance, but I'm warning you, if she forgives you, next time you might not be so lucky both relationship wise and health wise, so you better keep it in your pants unless you know who you're with and are protected."

Boyle nodded this incident had really been a wakeup call for him and one he wouldn't soon forget.

"I'll have Allison take you to your room and we'll start the IV antibiotics and get a catheter in you to start draining that infection from your kidneys and bladder. Then tomorrow, when your dismissed to go back to your base I'll give you some penicillin tablets to be taken four times a day for a week, as well as some antifungal cream for the yeast infection, and I'll see you again after you take the last penicillin tablet to run another urine test and do some blood work to make sure the infections are cleared up," Dr. Pendleton said.

It was almost three in the morning by the time Jim got back to base. Everything was dark and quiet and it seemed strange not hearing the usual sounds coming from the Sheep Pen, the maintenance shed or the mess kitchen. The only exception was the Ops Shack where there was a light on. That seemed strange to Jim as Casey should have been in bed also and drawing his gun he slowly made his way across camp to the building.

"Whoever's in there come out with your hands up. I'm going to count to five and then I'm going to start shooting," Jim yelled.

"Jim it's me, Casey, come in here," a voice answered from inside.

Jim entered the Ops Shack and found Casey standing in front of a map of The Slot, holding various pieces of paper and making marks on the map as he looked at them. The desk and area around the radio were filled with more pieces of paper some with Casey's handwriting and others that had come over the telegraph.

"I've been here since about 15 minutes after you took Boyle to the hospital," Casey said. "Those riceballs are up to something, but no one seems to know what, where, or when it's going to happen. I've been getting messages, reports, and updates almost continuously from coast watchers, other squadrons and units, The USS Detroit and Westpoint, as well as Colonel Eveready's unit. They've been patrolling the area around Ganongo Island and over the orphanage on a regular basis, and there's been information coming in from Espritos Marcos at least once an hour. I don't know if I should've done it or not, but I had the rest of the guys go up with the Pacific Pirates and they made several lengthy patrols up and down The Slot, but everything was quiet at those times. I told them we'd do that until this either blows up or blows over, I hope that's okay," Casey said.

"Thanks Casey that was a good idea to send everyone else up to help patrol The Slot and tomorrow tell the Pacific Pirates that we'll plan on continuing patrols with them for the foreseeable future. Boyle's been admitted for 24 hours. He doesn't have any kind of social disease, but he does have a yeast infection and a severe kidney and bladder infection, so Dr. Pendleton wanted to start him on IV antibiotics and put a catheter in him to get the infection under control. We need to get some sleep and then you and I will go over all of this in the morning and start planning what to do if they do attack any islands in this area," Jim said as he helped Casey straighten things up, turn off the lights, and lock up the Ops Shack.

The eastern sky was just turning a pale pink as the sun began to inch over the horizon. Lauran and Greg were watching several purple, blue, and, pink butterflies fluttering around some hibiscus and frangipani blossoms. As they watched them silently hovering over the flowers Greg's mind went to the dream Lauran had told him about the night before and he leaned over and brushed a kiss across her lips. Lauran turned sliding her arms around his neck, in response to the kiss.

"I'd love to wake up to that every morning," she sighed.

Greg placed his fingers against her lips.

"No talking, you and I are just going to enjoy lying here in each other's arms for awhile." Then to himself he added. "Among other things."

Lauran had a feeling that she knew what he had in mind and although she wasn't planning to talk, there was no guarantee that she'd be completely silent either.

He resumed the kiss this time letting his fingers brush down her back and over her hips before returning up to her shoulders. He repeated this several times and then let his hand drift between them to caress her stomach, slowly trailing upward until his fingers grazed the underside of her breasts. Lauran shifted slightly so that she was lying on her back. She gazed up at him with heavy lidded eyes that weren't from just having woken up a few minutes ago. His hands gently cupped her breasts as his thumbs brushed across her nipples, then taking one finger slowly circled her areola until he reached her nipple again and lightly teased it until it hardened into a swollen bud. Then he repeated the same teasing strokes with her other nipple.

"Ooooohhhhh, mmmm, aaaaaahhhhh, yeeesss," Lauran gasped.

Greg responded by lightly brushing his tongue over the sensitive pink tip, alternating with softly blowing kiss-like breathes of air over it. That simple little movement caused Lauran to sigh contentedly and stretch her arms over her head, in response he placed his palms against her breasts and gently massaged them moving his fingers until they were flat against her nipples and then continued massaging them in slow, small circles. Lauran's body was completely aroused and from the sounds she was making she definitely didn't want him to stop anytime soon. Greg wasn't sure who was enjoying this more and he considered continuing for awhile longer, but then a thought crossed his mind of something that would, in all probability be equally satisfying; he circled the dark areola with his tongue before drawing her nipple into his mouth and gently massaged it between his lips. Lauran could feel an aching need already building between her legs and although she was thoroughly enjoying what Greg was doing, at that moment more than anything she wanted him to touch and explore her much more intimately. She spread her legs slightly hoping that would be all the encouragement he needed.

Greg, however, was in no hurry to stop what he was doing and began to give her other breast and nipple the same amount of attention. This wasn't going to be a fast paced proverbial roll in the hay they were going to go very slow and enjoy every sensuous moment.

Lauran's fingers were entangled in his hair, her body flushed, and her breathing was now short pants combined with passion filled sighs. Greg could tell she was very aroused and he let his hands slide back down her stomach resting just above the nest of auburn curls that covered her

"Greg please," Lauran whispered.

He slid his hands along her thighs slowly parting her legs and then back up her inner thighs.

He parted the soft curls and gently stroked her before letting his fingers slip between the moist folds. Lauran gave a small gasp of pleasure as he stroked his fingers inside her, his thumb brushing over and around her clitoris intermittently applying gentle pressure to the head.

"Ohhh…ohhh…..ohhhhh…yes, oh dear god yes," she panted. She could feel the sensations building within her a little more each time he brushed his thumb over her or gently squeezed her clitoris. She spread her legs wider and although the hadn't wanted to rush things it was clear by the way her body was responding that she wanted him inside of her and he quickly rolled on a condom. He entered her with a firm thrust, quickly pulling out and then back into her again. This time, neither of them cared about being gentle as they were over taken by a primal animalistic sexual urge. Their passion filled cries and moans filled the jungle air as their bodies were overtaken by desires as old as time itself.

Lauran awoke lying comfortably against Greg, his arm across her waist. As she lay there in the darkness listening to him breathing as he slept she thought that this had been the most romantic few days that they'd experienced since they'd met. He'd made good on his promise that one day he was going to explore every single inch of her body and there'd been no part of it that in the last few days he hadn't touched or kissed. She turned over on her side; a slight breeze ruffled his hair and sleepy smile played at the corners of his mouth causing her to wonder what he was dreaming about, as if she couldn't guess. The blanket had slipped down and she ran her fingers along his shoulders, down his strong arms, and across his chest, brushing through the thick brown hairs that covered it.

"You should be asleep," he remarked slightly opening his eyes.

"I'd rather be watching you or…," she let her voice trail off lost in the multitude of sensations he was creating within her.

"Or what?" he asked turning over and placing is hands behind his head, giving her that smile that was even more sexy due to the fact that it he wasn't fully awake.

Lauran didn't finish her sentence instead she began tracing her fingers across his lips and along his jaw line. Then she leaned over and kissed him, her lips following the path her fingers had just traced and then drifted to his neck and shoulders. Her hands slid down his arms and back up, then across his chest and down to his stomach, she moved upwards her fingers skimming over his body until she reached his chest again and her fingers lightly touched his nipples.

"Umm," he grunted as she gently pinched first one then the other.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No, I just wasn't expecting that is all," he replied. "But it feels good when you touch them."

Lauran continued gently stroking his nipples and then lightly flicked her tongue across first one then the other as he'd done to her many times. Then she slowly drew each one into her mouth and gently sucked on them. As she resumed slowly kissing her way down his chest and stomach Greg felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Was she about to do what I think she's going to," he thought. "They'd talked about trying out some different things during lovemaking, but after the incident with the 666th the subject hadn't been mentioned and Greg felt that when or if she was ready to move in that direction Lauran would bring it up again.

She stopped just below his belly button and looked up at him for a moment, a teasing expression on her face. Then taking his firm length in her hands she slid her fingers down it, gently caressing the head before reaching below to give his testicles a squeeze and stroke the underside of his penis with light teasing strokes. Then still stroking and caressing him she leaned over and starting just under his belly button began lightly kissing his stomach until she reached his penis and looked up at him with the most sensual look on her face. Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint and her lips were parted in a smile that clearly stated that what she was about to do was less than innocent. She gazed at him for a moment, and then she kissed the length of his manhood running her tongue over the velvet tip before gently sliding it between her lips and sucking on it.

"Lauran," Greg panted his voice rough with the sexual need that was building inside of him. "What, where did you?" he couldn't believe that she was actually orally pleasuring him, that was something neither of them had discussed or shown the remotest interest in trying, but if she felt comfortable doing it that was fine, he certainly was enjoying it.

Lauran responded by running her tongue over the soft tip again and then brushing several kisses over it before she began kissing her way up to his belly button again. She repeated kissing the length of him as well as kissing and sucking the tip, a few more times alternating with stroking and caressing him with light strokes that were just about to drive him over the edge. She reached over and took one of the condoms from the box and as expertly as a woman of ill repute rolled it over him. Then standing up she straddled him, her spread legs and giving him a very unobstructed view of her most intimate region now moist with the evidence of her arousal.

Greg was too stunned to say anything; it was all he could do to keep himself from laying her on her back and swiftly entering her. Slowly she lowered herself onto him, guiding his hardness into her and slowly stroking the tip against her clitoris several times before she let the full length of him sink into her, his fullness stretching her to the point that there was a pleasurable ache between her legs. Greg couldn't have taken his eyes off of her if he'd wanted to and he definitely didn't want to, she was facing him, a very sensual look on her face, her firm breasts and swollen nipples begging him to touch them. His eyes moved over her firm stomach and tiny belly button to the soft triangle of curls that now surrounded his thick, hard penis nestled inside of her. As she watched he ran his fingers through them and sliding one finger between her folds stroked the moist tip of her clitoris.

"Ahhh yeeesssss,"Lauran moaned.

Much to her displeasure he removed his finger and she leaned back resting her hands on the ground on either side of him. Her legs were spread wide open, with his penis inside of her, and she noted that the look on his face was one of utter amazement at what he was seeing.

"Oh God, Lauran," he groaned his voice rough with desire. He couldn't believe that she was actually willing to expose herself in so intimate a position. As if that wasn't enough, she stroked her breasts and squeezed her nipples with one hand while she slide the other one down her stomach and between her spread legs to lightly stroked herself a few times. Greg was too stunned to say anything as he watched her fingers moving over her breasts, nipples, then lightly stroking her clitoris and what little of his penis that was visible, a very sensual look on her face. After allowing him a very up close view of her most intimate areas she sat up and leaned forward so that her breasts grazed his chest and she let him slip almost completely from her until his tip just brushed her opening. She rose up a little and moved her hips letting him brush against her folds as well. Her fingers explored his chest as she continued moving her hips in tiny circles so that his tip was continuously coming in contact with her clitoris causing her to cry out with pleasure each time it stroked against her, her breasts swaying against him intensified the sensations that had begun to build within her and undoubtedly Greg as well, by the guttural, animalistic sounds he was making . He placed his hands on either side of her hips and gently lowered her onto him until he was completely inside of her. Then he carefully turned her onto her back and braced himself on his hands. Lauran wrapped her legs around him, his hot thickness stretching her; even inside of her he seemed to grow bigger creating a pleasurable aching sensation between her legs. He very slowly pulled out of her and she felt the sensation of fullness diminish for a few minutes, only to return as he slide into her again. She arched her hips upward to meet him, her hands squeezing his tight butt and then running her hands up his back, her fingernails grazing his skin to the point that she left several long scratch marks.

"Ohhhh Greg, yes, mmmm, Ohhhh, please don't stop, whatever you do don't stop!"

Greg had no intention of stopping and she held onto his shoulders as he thrust in to her until with a husky primal growl he sent his release spurting into her.

Greg was still inside of her as they lay in others arms, the soft breeze blowing over them cooling their damp bodies, brushing her damp hair off her face and he kissed her forehead.

"I wish we didn't have to go back," Lauran whispered. "I want to lay here in your arms while we make love several times a day forever."

"That would be nice and I promise you, we'll come back here soon, because I feel the same, especially now that I know how brazen you can be when it comes to lovemaking."

Lauran turned so that he slid out of her and snuggled against him stroking his chest.

"I wasn't planning on doing that," she admitted. "But, I hoped you liked it."

"Lauran, words can't begin to describe I felt having you do to me what you did, I was surprised, but yes I liked it," Greg replied as he softly kissed her.

DAMN, DAMN, DOUBLE DAMN, CAN ANYTHING ELSE GO WRONG AROUND HERE?" Jim yelled at no one in particular.

"What's wrong?" Casey and Bragg asked running into the Sheep Pen, they'd heard him clear over at the Ops Shack and when Jim sounded like that it could only mean that somebody or something had really made him angry.

Jim looked up as they walked in.

"I came in here to eat my breakfast, read some letters that I got in yesterday's mail call, and work on pulling together those plans Casey and I made earlier in case those riceball's decide to try and retake any of the islands in this area so we could go over them once Boyle gets back this afternoon. I walk in and what happens? I find some animal has chewed a big hole in the wall," Jim said indicating a large shaft early morning sunlight coming through the wall behind the bar as well several boxes and bags that had been torn into, the contents of which were now scattered on the floor.

"Jim, you just sit down, eat, and let me and Bragg take care of this," Casey replied. "It shouldn't be too difficult to replace the board and I know there're some pieces of metal over in the maintenance shed that we can put between the replacement boards so that if whatever's done this tries it again it won't be able to gnaw through the wood."

"Okay, if you two need anything just yell at me," Jim told them as he walked over and sat down at one of the tables, while Casey and Bragg went over to the maintenance shed to get the pieces of wood and metal to replace the wall.

Jim had finished his sandwich, read through his mail, and was now looking over the plans that he and Casey had worked out.

"I wonder what's keeping those two," he thought.

It'd been over an hour and Casey and Bragg still hadn't come back from the maintenance shed. Jim was just getting up to go see what was keeping them when Casey stuck his head in the door.

"Jim can you come out here, quick?" he said quietly.

Jim got up, stepped outside, and stood by Casey. What he saw made him wonder if he were dreaming and if he were he sure as hell wanted to wake up pretty damn quick. The entire camp was overrun with at least 10 to 12 Japanese soldiers!

"I don't think it was an animal that made that hole in the Sheep Pen," Casey whispered to him. "They came out of the jungle from behind the Sheep Pen and overtook us. TJ managed to convince them to let me get you as long as neither of us tried anything funny."

Jim eyed the soldiers with a menacing stare and quietly told Casey that he was probably right regarding the hole in the Sheep Pen.

The sound of a plane invaded Greg's thoughts, but he turned over placing his arm around Lauran, loving how she felt against him, and despite looking forward to an early morning swim followed by more love making tried to go back to sleep.

"You're dreaming," he thought to himself. "No planes should be flying at this time of the morning."

The sun wasn't even up yet and the only sounds to be heard were Lauran's sleepy breathing and an occasional contented sigh, the nocturnal animals scurrying around making their way back to their nests or dens or wherever it was they spent the day sleeping, and the waterfall. The stars were pale points of light and the moon, a waxing crescent, hung low in the western sky, and the eastern horizon was just starting to lighten as beginning of the new day began to slip across the sky. Just then he heard the sound of planes again, this time they were closer and it sounded like a couple of them. Greg lay still, his brain too sleep fogged to really comprehend that he wasn't dreaming; suddenly he realized what type of planes he was hearing.

"Oh dear god, no," he thought. "It can't be."

Greg was fully awake by this time and he looked up to see two Zeros fly almost directly overhead. They were coming in low enough that it was a good possibility that they were going to land, however the two closest islands to Vella La Cava were Kolumbangara and Ramongga and they were still too far from either of them to have been flying as low as they were. He didn't think in the dim early morning light that they'd been seen, but he certainly wasn't going to go back to sleep, reaching over he pulled his pistol closer so that if necessary he could grab it, hopefully without being seen. Silently, he lay there listening for the sound of anymore planes. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't hear more and after awhile his heart rate started to go down and he began to feel a little calmer.

"Teishi shimatsu," a voice barked from the jungle.

Greg raised himself up on one elbow and looked in the direction he'd heard the noise and immediately a sick wave of fear crashed over him, not even 20 feet from them were two Japanese soldiers, and before they had a chance to notice him, he quickly lay flat on the ground pulling the second blanket over him and Lauran. Greg listened praying that they didn't come any closer and more importantly that Lauran didn't wake up.

"Asoko?" One of the soldiers asked the other.

"Ie," the second one replied shaking his head as if indicating uncertainty.

The two stood there in silence and one took a few steps closer to where Greg and Lauran were. The jungle was eerily, deathly quiet, with the exception of the waterfall hitting the water in the pool below, nothing moved, not even the wind was blowing. Greg held his breath as fear gripped him making him want to puke. The second soldier started to say something, but the first one held up his hand as if signaling him to remain silent.

"Shizuka, ugokanaide kudasai," he said and the second soldier stopped where he was.

The two of them stood listening for what seemed to Greg like forever. Finally, the first soldier, whom Greg had a fairly good idea was the leader tilted his head in the opposite direction from where Greg and Lauran were.

" Watashitachiha iku kochiradesu," he said and the two of them headed into the jungle.

Greg lay there for a few minutes too afraid to move, then after several more minutes had passed with no sign of them returning or more soldiers showing up he crawled out from under the blankets and quickly got dressed. He left one of the laundry bags out to put the blankets in, but the other one he folded up and stuffed behind a fallen log. He'd come back for whatever they left later, if nothing prevented him from returning. The sky was starting to lighten up and Greg wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. He had no idea why those two soldiers were on Vella La Cava and he gave a prayer of thanks that the blankets were a dark enough shade of blue that they'd blended into the shadows, the jungle had masked the scent of the fire, and the smoke had blended in with the morning mist that hovered over the jungle and the water.

"Lauran, wake up," Greg gently touched her shoulder.

She turned over and made a contented sound as she stretched in her sleep.

"Lauran, come on wake up, please," he gave her shoulder a small shake.

"Hmmm, Greg, again, we've made love what at least eight times since we got here," she let the blanket slide down and placed his fingers against her nipple although she really would have liked them massaging between her legs. "Greg you're insatiable when it comes to love making you know that?" she asked giving him a very seductive smile. The truth was she loved having him touch and explore her sexually just as much as she enjoyed touching and exploring him.

"Lauran, right now there's nothing I'd like to do more than make love to you several more times before we have to get back, but the truth is I need you to get dressed and we need to leave, now."

Greg then told her about the two planes that had flown over as well as the two Japanese soldiers that had been nearby earlier. Lauran's face took on a look of surprise, but she didn't panic. Calmly, she got dressed, put the blankets in the laundry bag that Greg had placed nearby, while he rolled up the mosquito netting, stuck it in the laundry bag as well and put the poles under some vines and branches. Once they'd made sure everything was in it, he placed the bag with the other one and piled brush on top of them. Something moved in the jungle and Lauran turned thinking it was just a curious animal, but what or rather whom she saw made her gasp in shock. Hearing her, Greg turned around as well and the two of them were staring straight at a Japanese soldier. Since it had still been too dark to see clearly, Greg wasn't sure if he was one of the soldiers that had been in the area earlier, but he wasn't going to stay and find out either. They stared at each other for several seconds before Greg slowly started moving backward until he was next to Lauran.

Then to Greg's surprise the soldier turned and headed off into the jungle.

"That way," Greg indicated for them to go around the edge of the grotto and behind the waterfall. He hoped the vegetation would provide enough cover for them. Once they were in the cave like area behind the waterfall, he could think about what to do next.

Lauran nodded and they made their way through the undergrowth. The ground was covered with moss and water making it almost like wading through a shallow stream, but it also meant that they weren't leaving any footprints to mark the way they'd come either. As they reached the waterfall the mist covered them with a fine spray of water. Water droplets clung to them and dampened their clothes and hair. Then Greg saw a small opening between the cliff and the waterfall and indicated for them to head that way. Just as they did the soldier appeared with another one on the other side of the water. Seeing that they had a chance to get a clear shot, one of them took advantage of the opportunity to fire again.

"OH!" Lauran cried as she felt something slam into her shoulder.

"You okay?" Greg asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I feel…." She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Greg took one look at her and pulled her into the space behind the waterfall. Quickly he looked at her shirt and seeing the red stain that was spreading rapidly across the front of it sat her down and ripped it off of her.

"GREG!" she cried then looking down at her shoulder began to feel dizzy.

"Am I shot?" she asked feeling silly for asking such an obvious question.

"Yes, but it doesn't look too bad," he replied not wanting to worry her. The truth was that he couldn't tell if the bullet had grazed her shoulder or if it was embedded in her. "I'm going to tear your shirt into strips, wrap those around you for a bandage, and have you wear mine. Then as soon as we can we're going to head that way," he pointed towards the northeast. "That should take us straight to the base; the thing we need to worry about is how dense the foliage is."

"Couldn't you just radio for Casey to send some of the Black Sheep to get us?" she asked.

"I don't want to chance that with those soldiers out there, I don't know how many more of them there are and they could be listening in," he explained. "We'll rest for a little while and then start out again. This isn't a very big island so we should make it back in a few hours even if we have to go through dense vegetation," he continued as he pulled off his shirt and then cutting hers carefully off her he folded part of it into a compress and placed it over the wound, tying the strips of material that he'd cut from the rest of her shirt around it to hold it in place.

An hour later, they hadn't heard any more shots and they couldn't see any sign of the two soldiers, although there were no indications that they'd left either. Greg decided to chance them heading into the jungle as it was still early enough that, hopefully, they'd make it back to camp before darkness fell. Greg had another reason for wanting to get back as soon as possible, although she hadn't said anything he could tell that Lauran was in a lot of pain and he wanted to get to the hospital in case the wound was worse than it looked.

They made good time the first few hours as it seemed that as they walked the vegetation was thinning out, almost as if a path were being made for them, but Greg told himself that was nonsense and his imagination was playing tricks on him. What was clear, however, was the fact that Lauran wasn't looking very good, although she was keeping up and not complaining he noticed that she wasn't saying anything only if he asked her questions and most of the time kept her mouth in a tight line as if trying to mentally escape the pain, he was certain she was experiencing. She was bathed in sweat and Greg knew that it wasn't just from the heat.

Finally, after they'd been walking for about three hours he stopped and checked her shoulder.

"How is it?" she asked her voice barely a whisper.

"It's still bleeding a little, but not as much as it was earlier," he replied not wanting to alarm her.

The truth was that although it had slowed down some it was still bleeding enough for him to be concerned and the sooner they got to the hospital the better.

"Okay," Lauran replied quietly not sure whether to believe him or not. The way she was feeling and had been for the last hour made her think that her shoulder was worse than he was admitting.

They continued through the jungle for another few hours, by this time the bugs and flies were starting to congregate around them and they encountered a few animals although they were both thankful they were only a few monkeys and small lizards that quickly retreated from them as they passed by. The jungle canopy made it hard to see the sky, but Greg could tell by the way the light was changing that it was getting close to being late afternoon and a quick glance at his watch confirmed he was right.

"We should be getting close to home," he thought.

Just then he heard a noise and what he saw sent a wave of fear through him and made him thankful they were concealed by the jungle foliage. They were just a few feet from VMF-214's camp and he saw Micklin, Hutch, Stan, Amos, and Henry sitting on sandbags against the maintenance shed, their hands on their heads and two Japanese soldiers standing over them with guns trained on them. Although, Greg noted that Micklin looked very pissed and one side of his jaw looked bruised as if he'd been hit with one of their guns. Hutch's lip was bleeding and one eye was starting to turn black. There appeared to be a large gash on Stan's forehead and his jaw appeared swollen as if he'd been struck as well. Henry and Amos were in similar shape although Greg thought maybe Amos's nose was broken, but from where he was it was hard to tell. Bragg and French were sitting on the ground between the maintenance shed and the Sheep Pen, their hands on their heads two Japanese soldiers had guns trained on them as well. TJ, Anderson, and Boyle, who had been discharged early and arrived shortly before the Japanese invaded the camp, were standing silently by the Sheep Pen and TJ was holding onto Meatball's leash. The dog was growling softly at the two soldiers that had guns trained on them. Jim and Casey were in the doorway of the Sheep Pen and two more soldiers came over and motioned with their guns to stand over with the other three Black Sheep, while two more walked among the captives. It was obvious they were waiting for more soldiers to show up before killing or torturing their captives.

"Don't do anything stupid, Jim," Greg muttered under his breath. He felt Lauran move beside him from where she'd been resting against a tree and he put his arms around her whispering for her to be quiet as he indicated what was happening. Lauran glanced through the leaves and leaned closer against him, shaking. Greg didn't know whether her condition was worsening or if it was from fear, but he quietly told her it would be alright.

"Teo dashimasu, ikimasu, ugoki, ima," the soldier barked at Jim and Casey as they walked over to TJ, Anderson, and Boyle as if picking up on the fact that at the first opportunity, Jim wanted to beat every one of those Tojo cowards into an unidentifiable mass of organic matter. The two of them of obeyed and the five of them were then instructed to sit down, it was only then that Jim and Casey were allowed lower their hands.

Suddenly, Meatball broke free from TJ somehow unhooking his leash and lunged at the soldiers.

"Meatball no, get back here," Boyle called.

"Inu o uchimasu, sorenera o uchimasu!" one of the soldiers yelled at the two who had guns trained on Boyle, TJ, Anderson, Jim, and Casey.

Although Jim didn't understand a word of Japanese, TJ and Anderson did to some extent and the looks on their faces told him all he needed to know.

"DON'T!" he screamed.

As Greg and Lauran watched the soldier walked toward Meatball who was growling and barking. The soldier said something to the dog and then drawing his leg back kicked him hard in the side. Meatball went flying across the camp landing with a thud several feet away. He lay there yelping in pain. Jim, without thinking, started to run to him.

"Yameru ugokanaide kudasai!" one of the soldiers yelled pointing his gun at him and Jim stopped where he was and sat on the ground. It was all he could do not to cry. The rest of the Black Sheep stayed where they were too frightened to move and not believing what they'd seen.

Two other soldiers walked over to Meatball and stared down at him. They made some remarks laughing and making motions with their guns like they were going to shoot him as he lay there helplessly yelping. Then one of the soldiers picked him up and tossed him in the air and before he could land the other soldier kicked him harder than the first. He landed a few feet from where Greg and Lauran were hiding, whimpering. Lauran couldn't believe it and buried her face in Greg's shoulder.

"No," she sobbed. "No, no, Greg help him."

Greg looked Meatball and then back at her tears forming in his eyes.

"There's nothing I can do now, if I move those soldiers will know where we are and then they'll kill both of us" he said quietly feeling like a monster for not doing anything to help Meatball as soon as he said the words.

All hell seemed to break loose in the camp at that point. French and Bragg managed to somehow overtake the two soldiers that'd been holding their guns on them and that began what could only be described as a turning of the tables. Greg used that opportunity to go see if Meatball were alive. He was breathing, but it was shallow and he was obviously in pain.

"Don't worry, Meatball," Greg said quietly as he petted the dog. "We'll get you taken care of."

Lauran crawled over to them and with tears running down her face talked softly to him. Somehow, he managed to stick out his tongue and lick her hand. Then he shuddered and blood seeped from his mouth and nose, followed by a small amount of blood tinged vomit from his mouth. Lauran reached over and felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one although it was faint. Greg looked up just in time to see one of the soldiers aim his gun at Micklin who, before the soldier had a chance to fire a shot, smashed him squarely in the head with a large wrench. The soldier dropped like a sack of potatoes as blood oozed from his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears. French and Anderson had their hands full with one very persistent or stupid, depending on one's point of view soldier, who thought he could take both of them on at once. He quickly found out that wasn't going to be the case and before he realized what was happening the two of them had him tied to a nearby palm tree. Hutch, Stan, and Henry had managed to subdue another of the soldiers and he was now hogtied on the ground where Hutch and Henry had prevented him from hitting Stan with a well placed shot to the chest. Just then one of the soldiers fired a shot at TJ, who ducked just in time. Before Greg realized what had happened the bullet that had missed TJ slammed into Lauran's chest and she fell over onto the ground.

"LAURAN…. NO!" Greg screamed pulling her into his arms. He held her close, but he could tell this time things weren't looking good. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me," he said to himself. Her pulse was weak and she was very pale and he knew that he needed to get her to the hospital and fast.

"Greg, help me, don't let me die," she said her voice sounding far away.

"I won't, Lauran, I promise you I won't, you're going to be okay," he told her although he wondered if that was a promise he'd be able to keep.

"Greg, I love you, remember that," she whispered and then she was quiet.

"NO!" Greg screamed not caring if those Tojo bastards heard him or not in the span of less than an hour they'd taken two of the most important things in his life from him, so they may as well kill him too. It was better than living without Lauran and Meatball.

Jim heard Greg's screams and running in the direction they were coming from he stopped just inches away from stepping on Meatball. He looked at the dog and then at Greg, who was holding Lauran, covered in as much of her blood as she was and screaming like an insane man.

"Oh God no," he whispered.

"Jim what is…," Bragg and French ran over to see what Jim was looking at and French immediately turned around and yelled for Casey to send for an ambulance when he was done radioing Espritos Marcos to send MPs to collect the eight surviving Tojo prisoners. The one that French and Bragg had tied to the palm tree, the one Hutch, Henry, and Stan had hogtied on the ground as well the other six that at various points had been captured in one sense or another by the Black Sheep or the maintenance crew. The four Tojo soldiers that they'd managed to kill were laid out near the airstrip covered with a tarp to keep the flies off of them to keep the flies out of the camp more than a final act of compassion towards those riceballs.

"Jim, I called Dr. McCollum and he's flying up from New Georgia to see about Meatball, but," Casey lowered his voice. "He doesn't hold out much hope based on what I told him."

Jim nodded; he'd had the same feeling in his gut.

As soon as the ambulance arrived Jim led them over to where Greg, Lauran and Meatball were. Greg was still holding Lauran and petting Meatball as tears streamed down his face and whatever he was saying to them was so incoherent it was doubtful that even he knew what he was saying.

"Greg," Jim said quietly as be bent down next to him. "Ollie and Bruce are here and they need to take Lauran to the hospital."

"No you think she's dead," Greg replied his voice distant.

"We didn't say that, but we need to get her to the hospital or that might happen," Jim replied.

"I SAID NO YOU WANT TO TAKE HER FROM ME AND I WON'T LET YOU!" Greg screamed.

Jim looked at Greg and then at the Black Sheep, Micklin, and Hutch who were standing next to Ollie and Bruce. He'd never felt so unsure of what to do in his life.

"Greg," he whispered. "It's going to be okay."

Greg clung to Lauran screaming that they were lying, she was dead, Meatball was dead, and they'd better kill him because he'd kill himself otherwise. It took Micklin, French, Jim, and Hutch to hold Greg and allow Ollie and Bruce to get Lauran onto a stretcher and get her into the ambulance. Then Bruce came back with a mild sedative for Greg and once that was administered he calmed enough that they were able to get him into the ambulance as well. As it pulled away in the direction of the hospital everyone looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Everyone, but Casey go on to the hospital to be with Greg. That includes Micklin, Hutch, and the rest of the maintenance crew. I want everyone of the maintenance crew to get your injuries checked out and if they're serious enough that you have to be admitted don't worry about it, the main thing is getting you taken care of and back on your feet as quickly as possible. Casey and I will be there as soon as Dr. McCollum and the MPs are done here," Jim said finally.

"I ain't going to be admitted to no damn hospital," Micklin said. "Those damn Japs need to be made to pay for what they've done to that poor dog and Lauran and I aim to make sure they get what's coming to them even if I have to do it myself."

Everyone looked at Micklin not quite believing what they were hearing. They knew he liked Lauran and often requested her when it came to treating various injuries sustained by himself and the other members of the maintenance crew, but they didn't realize that he felt that way about Meatball, hell he'd constantly brought it up to Greg that it was against regulations for him to even have Meatball on base, which from Greg's perspective was none of Micklin's business."

"All right," Jim said not wanting to start anything with Micklin in light of what they were still going through. "You can stay as well, but as soon as those riceballs are turned over to the MPs and Dr. McCollum arrives to see about Meatball, you will go to the hospital and get checked out and…." Jim raised his voice on the next few words. "THAT'S AN ORDER UNDERSTAND!"

"Whatever you say college boy, but understand this I ain't gonna like it."

"I never asked you to," Jim said sharply. He wanted to say more, but just then two Douglass C-47 Skytrains landed on the flight line and several MPs got out looking around to see where the prisoners were. Jim and several of the others walked over, introduced themselves, and showed them where the prisoners were as well as where the bodies of four who'd been killed were lying. While most of the MPs were loading the prisoners and the bodies of the dead soldiers onto the planes Jim and Casey talked with two others and gave statements as to what had happened. One of the MPs took pictures of Meatball as evidence and said he hoped that Meatball would be okay. He loved animals and when the war was over he planned to return to the United States, attend a university, and major in Veterinary Medicine. The MPs wanted to talk to someone about what had happened to Lauran as well and after Jim told them what he knew as far as what had just happened he added that Lauran and Greg had been taken to the base hospital on the other side of the island. The best thing for them to do in that case would be contact one of the nurses at the Vella La Cava base hospital and see if Dr. Pendleton would be able to talk to them about her condition. The MPs agreed and said they'd contact him in a few days after Lauran's condition was stabilized. Just then another plane landed and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Dr. McCollum got out and walked toward them.

Casey, who'd been sitting with Meatball, waved him over.

"Can you do anything for him?" Casey asked.

Dr. McCollum bent down and made a quick examination of Meatball.

"From the way things look now, if he lives it'll be a miracle, but I'll do my best," he said before standing up and motioning for his two assistants that had accompanied him to bring the padded board he used as a stretcher over. Then the three of them and Casey carefully slide Meatball onto it.

The dog whimpered slightly, but was too injured to do anything else. Then Jim and Casey gently petted him and told him to get better. Even Micklin told him to get better and patted his head before Dr. McCollum and his assistants boarded the plane with him and took off for New Georgia.

When Jim, Casey and Micklin arrived at the hospital, Micklin went with Wendy to get his injuries looked at, although not without a lot of griping and complaining. Jim looked around and saw Greg sitting with Father Patrick. He was bent over with his head in his hands still sobbing, Father Patrick was whispering something to him, but it looked to Jim as if he wasn't having much success in comforting him. He also noticed that Greg had gotten most of the blood cleaned off of his face, arms, and hands and was now wearing an undershirt that Bragg had grabbed from Greg's tent before they'd left, although there were still some blood stains on his shorts. Casey went over with them and bent down talking quietly to Greg as well. Anderson was standing by the nurse's station and he waved Jim over to him.

"What blood type are you?" Anderson asked once Jim was standing next to him.

"O negative," Jim replied. "Why?"

Anderson lowered his voice and leaned closer to Jim.

"Lauran's not doing a bit good, she's lost a lot of blood and they're having trouble controlling the bleeding. She's O positive and those of us who can are donating blood for her," he held out his arm showing Jim the bandage that covered the inner crease of his elbow. I'm O positive as well, and so is TJ and he's donating now. Bragg, French, and Boyle wanted to as well, but they're not compatible types."

"Does Greg know?" Jim asked.

Anderson looked towards Greg and shook his head.

"No he's in no shape to hear what's going on."

Jim sighed. "Was this nightmare ever going to end," he thought.

"As soon as TJ gets back I'll go donate and then we can find out Casey's blood type as well," he said after a few moments.

It turned out Casey was O positive and he and Jim went down the hall to the room where Anderson said that Marlita had set up as a donation area. Micklin, Hutch, and Stan were just leaving after having donated themselves. Luckily none of the maintenance crew's injuries were serious enough that they'd had to be admitted, but Melinda and Diana had given them a list of things to watch out for such as dizziness, lightheadedness or for those who'd sustained cuts any sign of infection. Like Bragg, French, and Boyle; Henry and Amos had wanted to donate, but they were incompatible types as well. Jim told them the same thing he'd told the three Black Sheep and that was not to feel bad they could pray and that would help just as well as giving blood. After talking with them for a few minutes Jim sent Micklin and the rest of the maintenance crew back to the base to get things cleaned up after the events that had happened earlier.

The next several hours seemed to everyone like some strange dream, Father Patrick had taken Greg to the chapel so they could talk more privately and the rest of the Black Sheep sat quietly, their minds trying to make sense of everything that had happened, or paced around the waiting area too anxious to do anything else. Greg and Father Patrick returned a few hours later although if whatever Father Patrick had told him in the chapel had helped Greg they couldn't tell it. Casey'd returned from base where he'd been for the last two hours after leaving the hospital to go see if there was any word from Dr. McCollum on Meatball. He was still alive, but it was too soon to know if he'd survive. Dr. McCollum had him sedated and from the cursory examination he'd been able to make it appeared as if he had several bruised, cracked, or broken ribs. There was extensive swelling on his left side and belly that could be obscuring internal injuries, but so far he hadn't brought up anymore blood flecked vomit or had anymore blood come out of his nose and as a result Dr. McCollum was cautiously optimistic that if there were any internal injuries they were minor enough that they'd heal on their own over time.

Greg had finally fallen asleep, the events and stress of the last few hours as well as his anguished crying had finally taken its toll. Father Patrick sat next to him and he planned to stay until they got word on how Lauran was doing. Everyone else was walking around mindlessly or sitting quietly lost in their thoughts. The sound of footsteps approaching made everyone look up to see Dr. Pendleton standing by the nurse's station his face strained with the stress of the last several hours. The only thing he said was. "I need to talk to you all in private."

Everyone looked nervously around and Father Patrick gently awakened Greg and told him Dr. Pendleton needed to talk with them. They followed the doctor down the hall to his office where Greg sat down in one of the chairs and Father Patrick stood beside him, his hand on Greg's shoulder. The rest of the Black Sheep stood near him or sat in one of the other two chairs in the room.

"Lauran's out of surgery although honestly it's a miracle that she survived the 14 hour procedure. There was already infection where she was shot the first time and the second shot was at such close range it did quite a bit of damage as well as tearing up the areas affected by her getting shot the first time. It also made it harder for me to remove the first bullet. The second shooting also caused extensive damage to her shoulder and if it would have struck a few inches over it would have gone straight through her heart and she'd have died instantly. The three things I'm worried about at this time are her fever, the infection from the first bullet wound, and the fact that she's lost a tremendous amount of blood. I will say that the donations you all provided were a big help in saving her life, without those I'm 100% positive she would have bled to death during surgery."

Greg looked up at that moment his face white and it wasn't just from hearing that Lauran had almost died in his arms.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Father Patrick leaned down and told Greg about everyone who was a compatible type for Lauran donating when she had first been brought in and it had become apparent she was in serious trouble due to bleeding. "We didn't mention it to you as you were in bad shape yourself physically and emotionally," he added.

Greg looked at Dr. Pendleton worriedly.

"Will she need more blood transfusions and if so I'd like to donate since I'm the same type as she is?" he asked.

"We're going to keep giving her blood for the next few days so , yes, if you feel up to donating I can arrange it with Marlita," he replied.

"I want too, I can't do much else for her right now, but I can do that," Greg said. "I know it's probably too early to ask this, but will she have to give up nursing?" Greg knew that if that happened Lauran would be devastated.

"Greg at this point I can't say, it's going to depend on how her shoulder heals and right now it's hard to say how quickly or," he paused not sure if he wanted to say the next few words, but at the same time as a doctor he had a duty to be honest in his estimate of the patient's chances. "If she recovers," he said.

Greg was silent for few moments letting the hard truth that she might not survive sink in.

"When can I see her?" he asked finally.

"She'll be in recovery for a few hours and then we'll move her to a private room where it won't be as noisy and she can rest better. I'll have someone let you know when that happens and then you can see her for a little while, but Greg, I need to warn you that she's probably not going to know that you're there," Dr. Pendleton told him.

"I understand," he answered. "If it's all right could you see if Marlita has time for me to donate while I'm waiting?"

"If you're sure you're up to it," Dr. Pendleton replied. "I can find out and let you know in a few minutes."

"I need to do something," was all Greg said.

Everyone went back to the waiting area and a few minutes later Marlita came and told Greg that she was ready for him. After they left Jim and Father Patrick went back to the waiting area until he returned, hopefully by then they'd know if Lauran had been moved to a private room yet. As they waited Jim talked with Father Patrick about some things that had been weighing on his mind since all this had transpired. Never a very spiritual person although his family had attended a country church in the small Texas town where he'd been raised every week, he'd quit going once he got into high school. Jim figured that with all the things he was doing that went against the words Reverend Kellogg preached from the pulpit on Sundays he was destined for hell anyway so why go and feel out of place.

Jim had to admit that even he was surprised by the things he was asking the young priest about, but Father Patrick didn't seem to mind answering Jim's questions and explained things in a way that Jim could understand.

"Jim some things we won't understand this side of heaven," he said when Jim asked how things like this could happen to innocent people, like Lauran. "I don't even understand why Lauran, Meatball, all of us, are going through this, but I know as difficult to understand as it is I have to have faith that God knows what He's doing, that He has a reason for allowing this to happen, and it will all work out in the end, even if we don't understand why it turns out the way it does."

Jim knew that Father Patrick was referring to the possibility that Lauran and/or Meatball might not survive, but he didn't want to come right out and say it.

"I think I know what you mean," Jim replied not knowing what else to say. He was about to ask Father Patrick something else, but saw Greg and Dr. Pendleton walking towards them.

"Lauran's been moved to a private room and I can go see her for a few moments, Father Patrick if you don't have to be somewhere else, would you mind going with me, just in case….."

Father Patrick knew what Greg was going to say and got up telling Jim he'd be glad to talk with him if he had any more question. Jim thanked him, but said that he wanted to think about some of the things they'd already discussed and he'd wait while Greg went with him to see Lauran.

Clarissa walked with them down the hall and opened the door to a room at the far end. Greg thought it had been the same room he'd been in when he'd had dengue fever a few months back, but he really wasn't certain.

"Greg, I'm here if you need me," Father Patrick said as they entered the room.

The shades were open and through the window the first light of a new day was visible. Slowly, he approached the bed and looked down at Lauran. She was so still that for a moment he was afraid that she wasn't alive and a brief coldness spread through him. Then she moved her head and made a small sound as if in pain.

"I'm here," Greg whispered taking her hand. "I'm here."

He pulled the nearby chair closer to the bed and sat down. Her right shoulder and chest were covered in bandages and her face was pale. He could tell just by looking at her the she was feverish.

"I'm sorry, Lauran, I'm so sorry," he said quietly.

He didn't even hear the knock at the door or Father Patrick open it and talk briefly with Melinda, who handed him an envelope. After she left Father Patrick walked over to Greg.

"Melinda just brought this for you, they found it around Lauran's neck when she was brought in and she thought you'd want to keep it for her," he said.

Greg opened the envelope and pulled out a silver necklace chain on which was the sapphire and diamond ring that he'd given her for Christmas along with a matching necklace, bracelet, earrings, and a brooch. The ring had also been his way of saying that if they both survived the war he wanted them to get married. He remembered the look in Lauran's eyes when he'd told her that and the way she'd kissed him saying that yes…yes..yes…a hundred times yes she'd marry him. Although after what they'd gone through as a result of the actions of the 666th and the fact that she'd given him the ring and other pieces of jewelry back and told him she hadn't wanted to see him again, it hadn't looked like that was going happen. Things had started looking up for them and these last few days alone and been just what they'd needed to further heal the wounds caused by that incident and now…..and now…Greg looked down at the ring and then over at Lauran. Something inside him snapped and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why, why, God, why?" he asked tears falling onto the ring. "She didn't do anything, she's sweet and kind and the gentlest person in the world." He leaned over his head in his hands shaking. Father Patrick came over and standing beside him placed his hand on Greg's shoulder. He didn't say anything he just let Greg know he was there by his presence. At last Greg cried himself out and looked up at Father Patrick.

"We talked about having a family once the war's over and we're married. She told me she wanted four children and hoped that the boy's looked liked me," he said quietly. "Now I wonder if this isn't a sign that's not how things are supposed to be."

"Greg I don't know what the future is going to hold for either of you, but I do know that both of you are strong people and you're both going to fight with everything you have. The two of you survived that recent incident with the 666th, you've survived so many dog fights and air attacks that I doubt if you even have an exact number, Lauran was in the same place you are now when you had dengue fever and you lived. I know there's going to be some hard days ahead, but just the fact that you're here is going to give her even more incentive to fight."

"You're right Father," Greg replied. "She's going to be okay or at least she's not going to give up without doing her best to fight and survive this. I'm going to be here for her even if I have to force myself, since I don't want to see her like this."

"I'm not going to tell you it's going to be easy because you already know that," Father Patrick replied. "I will say that I'm here for you and if you need anything don't hesitate to have Casey radio me at the orphanage or leave a message for me here at the hospital."

"Thanks, I think I'm just going to sit here with her for a few more minutes," Greg told him.

"All right, I'll let Jim know and I'll come back for you in about 15 minutes or so."

After Father Patrick left Greg sat talking quietly to Lauran, memories of the past few days came back to him, how she'd looked standing in the spray from the waterfall, her body naked and covered with shimmering droplets of water, a look of pure enchantment on her face. How her hands had moved over his body as they made love, her fingers tracing his skin and then placing kisses along those exact same paths as if sealing her touch to his body. He thought of her pleasured sighs and the way her body had responded as he'd intimately explored her. Then there'd been the times they'd spent just talking about the future and their dreams of life together. Greg leaned over and brushed a kiss lightly across her forehead. "I love you and you're going to get better and be a great mother to our children no matter if it's four or," he gave her a teasing smile even though he knew she couldn't see it before adding. "or 20. I need to go see how the rest of the Black Sheep are doing, but I'll be back tomorrow so you rest okay."

When Jim and Greg arrived at the base everyone crowded around wanting to know what was going on, Jim however realized that Greg probably didn't feel like answering a lot of questions and took him back to his tent and got him settled before he went back and told them what was going on.

"Jim, about an hour ago I received a message from Dr. McCollum. He was able to examine Meatball a little more thoroughly and he definitely has several cracked ribs, serious internal bruising, a piece of one of the ribs may have broken off and scratched or pierced something internally, which would account for the blood from his nose and mouth earlier, but he hasn't brought up anymore blood so he's hopeful that there's no serious damage done there. He's stable and his breathing is steady and he's in some pain even though he's sedated. He said he'd let us know how he's doing first thing tomorrow," Casey said.

"Thanks Casey, I don't know if Greg's emotionally able to deal with hearing that news now or not. He and Father Patrick went into see Lauran after she was moved into a private room, Melinda brought the ring he gave her as part of her Christmas in, apparently it was on a necklace chain she was wearing and when he saw it he lost it; started shaking and crying. He eventually cried himself out and Father Patrick talked with him. He was better after that, but."

"But I wouldn't risk telling him about Meatball," Casey said knowing what Jim was thinking and agreeing with him completely. "I think we ought to see what Dr. McCollum says in the morning and then decide what to tell Greg."

"Hopefully, he'll have some more optimistic news regarding Meatball's chances, but now I think all of us need to get some sleep."

"Oh and Jim I also got a message from Colonel Lard."

"Oh God now what?" Jim asked not liking the sound of that.

"Actually, it's good news those 12 Tojo soldiers that were responsible for all of this were a scouting party and were waiting for the rest of their unit to arrive so that they could attack this island and retake it. However, thanks to our men, the MPs were able to get the 8 that we captured to admit what their plan was on the way to Espritos Marcos, they'll be kept there overnight and then they'll be transferred to a POW camp in Cowra, Australia for more intensive questioning. They immediately had the pilot radio the Pacific Pirates as well as the Fly Deuces and together they were able to bomb the crap out of them on a small island off coast of Buka Island so I don't think that, for the time being at least, anyone in the area is going to have to worry about Tojo taking over any of the American held islands."

"Nice to know that at least something good came out of this," Jim replied. "Now we'd better get some sleep since we have to fly the morning patrol as usual and then I know Greg will want to go see how Lauran is doing."

Rain beat steadily on the roof and against the walls of the hospital. It had been raining proverbial cats and dogs for the past four days with no sign of letting up anytime soon. Greg was sitting in Lauran's room as he'd done for the last several days praying that she'd be okay. The only time he'd left was four days ago, before the rain started, and that was when he'd flown to New Georgia to visit Meatball, who was doing much better although it would be a few days still until he could return to Vella La Cava, at least he was no longer under heavy sedation and was being spoiled by Captain Leslie Joan Carlisle, who was Dr. McCollum's nurse and veterinary assistant. Greg felt a little better knowing she was giving Meatball a lot of attention although he felt bad that he couldn't be there with him as often as he wanted to. In an effort to keep Colonel Lard from breathing down his neck under the circumstances, Greg was flying the morning patrol of The Slot and Jim took over leading the evening patrol, under the pretense that he was training the Black Sheep in some new flight maneuvers that he'd come up with, so far it was working and as a result, Greg had the chance to spend more time at the hospital with Lauran.

He sat there holding her hand and telling her about the weather, the problems they were having getting aviation parts, what else was new there, although by some miracle they had 20 planes that were in good enough shape that they could takeoff with some assurance that both the planes and the pilots would arrive back on Vella La Cava safely, not counting run ins with any riceballs. He'd just finished telling her about Bragg and French's attempt to make fruit juice using some kind of native fruit, which had looked to Greg to be a bit over-ripe, the juice had tasted good, but Greg had only had a small taste as he still thought the fruit was spoilt and he had been right apparently as several of the Black Sheep, who had drunk several cupfuls, had suffered digestive consequences a few hours later resulting in some very quick trips to the head or into the jungle, if the head was already occupied when a burst of lightening lit up the sky outside, followed by a loud crash of thunder that rattled the hospital windows causing Lauran to stir and make a small frightened sound.

"Shh," Greg said softly as he reached over and taking a wash cloth from the bowl of water on the nightstand, wrung it out, and wiped her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and her face took on a confused look that turned to panic.

"Where am I….Greg where are you…. help me…Why am I in so much pain?"

Greg reached over and stroked her cheek causing her to turn her head towards him.

"It's alright, you're at the hospital and I'm here. Do you remember what happened?"

Lauran closed her eyes trying to think back. They'd been having a romantic weekend just the two of them and then something had happened, she remembered something striking her shoulder and then pain, followed by them walking through the jungle….Then….Then. Suddenly, it came back to her the camp, Japanese soldiers, the Black Sheep being held at gunpoint and then…..Meatball…Oh dear God, Meatball, she saw them kick the poor dog, throw him in the air and kick him again. Then the last thing she remembered was a loud noise, an even more intense pain in her shoulder and hearing Greg scream…she remembered that she'd grown cold, felt her body weakening and then blackness had drifted over her causing her to lose all sense of what was going on around her.

"How's Meatball," she whispered.

Greg couldn't believe that after all she'd been through her first concern was for his dog and he began to cry.

"Greg is he?" tears formed in her eyes realizing the sweet dog must be dead.

"He's okay or I should say he's doing much better. Dr. McCollum took him back to New Georgia and kept him sedated for several days. He was very lucky, internal bruising and some broken and cracked ribs, but he should be back with us in a few days," Greg said.

"And what about me…I mean it, Greg, don't you leave anything out," she said.

"You want to know everything?" he asked.

"Everything" she insisted.

Greg told her about the two Zeros flying over the morning of their last day at their secret spot and then the soldiers approaching, her getting shot and the walk through the jungle until they'd made it outside of the Black Sheep's camp, where they'd hidden watching as the Black Sheep and maintenance crew were held prisoner, Meatball getting brutally kicked by two different soldiers and then her getting shot a second time. He admitted that after that he was such a psychological mess that he had no idea what had gone on, other than what he'd later been told by Jim, Father Patrick, and Dr. Pendleton. She'd lost a lot of blood and had almost died. Himself as well as several of the Black Sheep, nurses, and maintenance crew had given blood for her and had saved her life. Her shoulder was in a mess and if the second bullet had gone a few inches over she would have been killed instantly. Lauran took that news better than he expected, but then as a nurse she was probably well aware of the damage that chest wounds from bullets could inflict and the fact that all too often death was the result. Then seeing the questioning look on her face replied. "I don't know if you'll be able to continue nursing or not, we'll have to wait and see what Dr. Pendleton says after he examines you and I probably ought to go tell someone you're awake." He gave her a kiss as he got up.

"I'll be right back so don't go anywhere," he said smiling.

"Just where do you think I'm going to go, Greg? I really don't feel up to going anywhere at the moment in all honesty."

He gave her an understanding look before going down to tell whoever was at the nurse's desk that she was awake.

A few minutes later, Greg returned followed by Annaliese and Dr Pendleton.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Pendleton asked.

"My right shoulder and arm hurt, the pain's not too bad if I don't try and move it, but if I do; it's excruciating," she answered.

"Considering the extent of the damage that you suffered compounded with the infection that had set in that's completely understandable. Are you feeling alright otherwise?"

"A little weak and lightheaded, but I imagine part of that is from the amount of blood Greg tells me I lost."

"I would say that's probably the case, plus now that your awake we can take you off the glucose IV solution and start giving you soup and if you can tolerate it plain toast or crackers as well as applesauce to help you get your strength built back up," Dr. Pendleton said agreeing with her as to the cause of her being weak and lightheaded. "I'm also going to lower the amount of IV antibiotics you're getting and start having you take tablets every four hours or as you need them."

Lauran gave Greg a knowing look she was all too familiar with the semi-liquid diet, it was a little bland and lacked variety, but most patients were only on it a few days and then were able to eat regular food.

"Well, at least I can tell the patients I've firsthand experience being on it," Lauran replied. Then a thought crossed her mind and she looked at Greg and Dr. Pendleton almost afraid to say the next few words. "I'll be able to continue as the Director of Nursing, won't I?" she asked.

"Lauran, I can't be certain of that at this point. Let's get you examined and once I see how things are looking as far as your injuries, maybe I can give you a better prognosis as to what the future holds for you," he said as he went to the sink and washed and dried his hands before putting on gloves.

Greg moved to the other side of the bed to give Dr. Pendleton and Annaliese more room to examine Lauran. She kept her eyes fixed on Greg's face, but he had that unreadable look he got when he was playing cards and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking or how things looked from his point of view. She flinched as Dr. Pendleton gently touched the stitches, checking for oozing or swelling, and applied more antibiotic ointment to the area, before applying new gauze and fresh bandages over the area. Greg noted that the bandages weren't as large as what had been applied earlier and he gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

Dr. Pendleton washed his hands again and made some notes on her chart before he finally spoke. "The infected areas are healing nicely and there're no signs of any further infection. In a few days I'll do some tests to see how you do as far as your physical range of motion is concerned. That will give me a better idea of whether or not I can clear you to resume nursing duties, but as of right now I would say that there's a better than average chance you'll be able to continue as Director of Nursing with no problems."

"Thank you," Lauran said. Then turning to Greg told him that she was tired and wanted to rest so if he needed to go take care of anything or see what kind of trouble the rest of the Black Sheep were getting into he didn't have to stay, but she'd like it if he could come back later to help her with her lunch and they could talk more. Greg gave her a kiss and told her to have a nice nap. It was still pouring down rain so he told her that he was going to see if he could use the phone to call Jim and check on how things were going. If everything was fine he'd see if it was okay for him to visit with some of the patients and cheer them up as best he could until it was time for lunch and then he'd be back to see her.

Greg was helping Lauran with breakfast, it had been a week since she'd awakened and recovery-wise was making excellent progress. She was eating a regular diet now and in spite of the pain from the internal damage and infection caused by the shootings, she'd been working to strengthen her arm and shoulder muscles and although she wouldn't be able to assist with surgeries or other procedures that required fine dexterity right away, she would be able to perform enough of her duties that Dr. Pendleton had told her he was going to allow her to continue as the Director of Nursing in a few days. Although it would be on a restricted basis for a few weeks and then she'd be cleared to fully perform all duties as she had been doing before the attack.

The window in her room was partially open and warm breeze was blowing in filling the room with the sounds of birds and the voices of the nurses and patients talking as they went to the garden area to enjoy the clear weather as well as the scent of tropical flowers. Greg had brought in some tropical flowers in shades of pink, white, purple, and yellow and they were sitting in a vase on the nightstand next to Lauran's bed. Their scent reminding Lauran of her and Greg's romantic weekend in the jungle and she smiled thinking of what they had done during those few days. Greg noticed the look on her face and was about to ask what she was thinking about when the sound of voices in the hallway caused them both to look at each other and then at the door.

"I told you to hold onto him,"

"Me you had the leash,"

"And I told you all to take that dog outside and be quiet. There are patients trying to rest,"

The voices came closer and the door, which had been partially shut, burst open and Meatball ran into the room as fast as he could despite still recovering from his injuries as well followed by the Black Sheep with the exception of Boyle who was still trying to talk to Kathlynn in the hope that she'd forgive him for his romantic indiscretion with Roxanne. Jim's attempt to talk to her for Boyle had been unsuccessful and it looked like Bobby was, as of now, having the same results. Meatball slowed to a stop and somehow managed to jump on the bed, curl up against Lauran and make himself comfortable before licking her hand and looking up at her with his soft brown eyes. The look on his face clearly said that he hoped she felt better because right now he was in a lot of pain after all that running and jumping.

"Meatball!" Bragg said approaching the bed. "Get down."

"Down, Meatball," Greg repeated.

Meatball stuck his tongue out at Greg and laid his head on Lauran's stomach. He wasn't going to move one inch.

"What is that dog doing on the bed?" Mare asked walking into the room. She was out of breath from dashing all over chasing after the Black Sheep and Meatball. "I told you all to take him outside."

"Ummm lying there," Anderson replied giving her a look that clearly said what do you think he's doing, playing checkers?"

"2nd Lt Anderson I will not tolerate that kind of smart mouthed reply from you or anyone else," Mare said clearly letting him that, at least for the next few hours, she was in charge of this area of the hospital and wouldn't put up with any smart aleck behavior from him or any of the Black Sheep for that matter.

"Sorry Nurse Chapman," Anderson replied with what he certainly hoped was a penitent look on his face. "He's here to visit with Lauran."

"He doesn't belong on the bed. I doubt if he's had a bath in who knows when and he's probably filthy."

At the mention of a bath Meatball gave a low growl of disgust and gave her a look that left no doubt what he thought of baths or people who suggested he needed one.

"It's okay Mare. Penelope said she'd be in to change the bedding after she's done helping Dr. Pendleton with his rounds. I have Dr. Pendleton's okay to go out to the garden area in a wheelchair and we'll go out there while Penelope changes the sheets," Lauran told her. "I agree he has no business being in here, but I've been worried about him and I think the Black Sheep just wanted me to see for myself how he's doing."

Although Mare loved Meatball, she still didn't think he had any business in the hospital, but perhaps under the circumstances it might be best to make an exception.

"If any high ranking brass show up I'm going to say I have no idea how he got in here and let you all deal with it," she said smiling as she shut the door and went to check on a patient a few rooms down the hall.

Lauran reached out and gently placed her hand on Meatball's side. It was still swollen and Greg could easily see where he was still severely bruised as the green, purple and yellow areas were clearly visible under his fur. Everyone asked how Lauran was doing and Casey handed her a box of assorted hard candies. They were from Micklin with wishes for her to get better quickly. Lauran was both surprised and delighted that the curmudgeonly line chief had thought of her and told Casey to tell him that she appreciated him thinking of her and that she'd thank him in person once she was discharged, hopefully in a few days. She was just about to ask what was going on with Boyle since she just knew that he and Kathlynn were having some problems when Marlita arrived with a wheelchair and said that if she was ready they could take her out to the garden area and Penelope would get her bed changed. Meatball had just woken up and looked at her as if asking do you really expect me to get up I'm quite comfortable where I am thank you.

"Thank you Marlita," Lauran said.

Greg gently lifted Meatball off the bed and although he wasn't too enthused about having to get up, sat quietly beside French as Greg and Marlita got Lauran settled in the wheelchair.

"You don't have any ideas about taking her back to your base without an official discharge from Dr. Pendleton, do you?" Marlita asked giving Greg a look that said she wouldn't put it past him to do that very thing.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Greg asked with that angelically innocent look on his face that never seemed to fool anyone.

"Hmmm, maybe because your past record speaks for itself," Marlita told him with a knowing look.

"What are you talking about?" Greg said feigning that he had no idea what she was referring to,"

"Think about it and I think you'll figure it out," she said. "Lauran, if they try and make off with you just scream and we'll come rescue you," Marlita said giving Greg and the Black Sheep a teasing wink.

"Well with someone as handsome as Greg is I'll have to think about that especially after what he did to me on our romantic weekend," Lauran said.

That statement brought a round of whoas and several very graphic comments from the Black Sheep insinuating what must have occurred between Lauran and Greg over the weekend while they were away. Marlita too wanted to hear all the details and told Lauran she and the other nurses would be stopping by once Lauran was back in the nurse's quarters to hear about everything that had gone on…and Lauran was not to leave out a single detail. Lauran and Greg were spared from undergoing further questioning about what had happened when Becky came up and told Marlita that she was needed to help Dr. Pendleton stitch up a Seabee from the USS Detroit, who had a large gash on his head from raising up and hitting his head on a low beam while working in the ship's engine room. Lauran gave a thankful sigh that, at least for the moment; she and Greg were spared the usual post sexual interlude questioning that the nurses and Black Sheep were famous for.

Greg pushed her out to the garden with the rest of the Black Sheep and Meatball following behind them. As soon as they were seated in the shade of some flowering tropical bushes Anderson resumed trying to find out the details of their weekend, but quickly shut up when Greg gave him a look clearly said one more word out of you and you'll be spending the next few weeks in the hospital in a fully body cast. To change the subject, Lauran was about to ask where Boyle was when he ran up to them with a very relieved look on his face.

"Kathlynn and I have been talking and I think we've worked everything out. She's willing to forgive me for fooling around behind her back with Roxanne, but from now on if I so much as even give her one reason to think that I'm seeing someone else without telling her…..well that's it."

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Greg said sternly.

Boyle looked down at the front of his pants and indicated that he had, he'd finished the antibiotics a few days ago, but there were still a couple of places on his genital area where the redness hadn't quite completely healed yet and where those places rubbed against his skivvies was a reminder of how close he'd come to messing up big time, both health and relationship wise. This was a mistake he was never going to repeat again as long as he lived.

"What's going on?" Lauran asked. Since this had all happened while she and Greg had been on their romantic weekend and then her recovering from getting shot she had no idea that Boyle and the rest of the Black Sheep had been dealing with an STD scare.

Boyle embarrassingly told her about how he'd been cheating on Kathlynn by intimately seeing Roxanne Delago several times a week and how shortly after he'd experienced symptoms that were similar to those of a common social disease because she'd refused to allow him to use protection and he'd been too afraid to stand up for himself and do so, even though he knew it was the safe thing to do. Luckily he'd only contracted an external yeast infection and a severe bladder and kidney infection, but he admitted that he wasn't going to do anything that stupid every again.

As Greg expected Lauran would, she went into full blown head nurse mode and lectured Boyle for several minutes on the dangers of unprotected sexual relations, not getting checked out immediately if a social disease was suspected, and having multiple partners without disclosing that fact each of them. The consequences of his recent actions could've had a disastrous and lifelong effect not only himself, but on Kathlynn as well. By the time she was finished Boyle was seriously thinking of talking to Father Patrick about renouncing all intimate contact with women, becoming a priest, and living on an isolated mountain devoting the rest of his life to prayer and fasting. Lauran then went on to say that she was going to report Roxanne to the Red Cross board and the hospital where she'd signed up as a civilian volunteer. She clearly wasn't following the standards that were to be followed by nursing personnel both civilian and military and her promiscuous actions were endangering the health and safety of the troops. Furthermore, she was going to make a notation that Roxanne wasn't to be scheduled to work at the Vella La Cava Base hospital effective immediately and she was going to inform Majors Normantle and Townsend of that fact as well and why. She was certain that once they found out they would take do the same thing regarding her working at the Espritos Marcos Base hospital and on the USS Florence Nightingale. Although not stationed in this area of The Slot, the hospital ship the USS Angel of Mercy did make occasional stops both at Vella La Cava and Espritos Marcos and, at Greg's suggestion, Lauran also planned to contact Major DeLaurentis, who was the Director of Nurses on that ship, and inform her of the situation in case Roxanne tried to get assigned there.

Then looking at each of the Black Sheep she stated that every one of them was going to have to get checked for all social diseases and if necessary undergo a precautionary bayonet course. They would also have to listen to a mandatory review lecture on preventing social disease, safe sexual practices, and hygiene procedures. The examinations would take place as soon as Dr. Pendleton could schedule them and the lectures would be scheduled in the Sheep Pen once she'd had a chance to see if there were any updated lecture materials available or if the ones she had at the hospital were still current.

This news brought a general outcry from everyone and several comments were made to Boyle for getting them involved in his mess.

"If you'd kept it in your pants, Boyle, we wouldn't have to have ours checked."

"Thanks a lot Boyle, nothing like getting a pecker check to brighten our day."

"I can think of a hundred other things I'd rather be doing than sitting through lectures and getting my privates examined."

"Pappy, do something, Lauran's your girl and you can talk her out of it,"

Greg shook his head indicating that he was completely, 100%, in agreement with Lauran's decision and even he was going to undergo the examination and sit in on the lectures. That statement brought a few lewd comments regarding Greg being examined personally by Lauran and how she'd make sure it was a very thorough one, from Boyle and Anderson, but the look Greg gave them quickly made them leave anything else they'd wanted to say along those lines unsaid.

"Let this incident with Boyle be a lesson to all of you," Greg said sternly as he looked directly at each of them. "He dodged a very serious bullet, but next time he or any of you, for that matter, might not be so lucky. I think a review lecture on safe sexual practices and the prevention of social diseases as well as hygiene procedures is needed after this. You all need to remember the risks you take when you sleep around with loose women. Now, I'm going to take Lauran back to her room so she can rest and I want all of you to go back to the base and think about what we've just talked about. When I get back we're going to discuss this further in the Sheep Pen whether anyone likes it or not."

 _I really hoped every one of the Black Sheep, but especially Boyle was going to take me and Lauran seriously as the last thing any of them needed was to have the rest of their lives ruined because they chose to have intimate relations with women of questionable virtues or decide that using protection wasn't necessary for whatever reason._

Lauran had been out of the hospital for a week and now she and Greg were sitting on the steps of the Sheep Pen with Meatball curled up between them enjoying Lauran scratching behind his ears and gently petting his side. His injuries were almost completely healed although a few of the more severely bruised places still bothered him when they were touched. Greg had been worried that he'd remember what had happened to him and be leery of returning to the camp and at first he hadn't wanted to get out of the jeep. Jim, Casey, and TJ had finally coaxed him out with some rib bones, he'd grabbed those and sat down by Greg's tent happily chewing on them, then he went into Greg's tent and with some effort made it onto his cot and curled up for a nap. After that he seemed to forget what had happened to him or at least he realized the Japanese, for the time being, were no longer a threat and the Black Sheep were the only ones in the camp. The rest of the Black Sheep were playing baseball after having returned from a mission off the coast of the Shortland Islands. It was supposed to have been a simple photo reconnaissance mission to take pictures of the location of a large weapons storage facility as well as a hidden airfield. The plan had been that once the pictures were developed and they knew what they were dealing with as far as the size of the airfield and the number and type of planes they'd possibly encounter, a twofold bombing mission would be planned to take out the weapons facility and then the airfield would be strafed and bombed. If everything went according to plan those two areas would be reduced to nothing but ruins.

Things, however, hadn't gone as planned as no sooner had Casey and Bragg taken pictures of the areas that Greg wanted to focus on from an altitude of 23 angels, he'd radioed for French and Anderson to drop down and take several more from an altitude of 18 angels and that was where the trouble had occurred. As if they were waiting for them, the sky was suddenly filled with at least 50, if not more, Zeros, Kates, Vals, Betties, Bogies…. "You name it," Greg thought. "And it was shooting at them."

They'd sustained major damage several of their planes in that surprise attack, although no one had been seriously injured. Bragg had a cut on his arm where he'd been hit by a piece of his canopy when a piece of metal from an exploded Zero had shattered the canopy. Once they'd landed TJ'd cleaned and bandaged it telling him that Clarissa would kiss and make it better later that evening, which sounded like a great idea to Bragg.

Greg, Lauran, and Meatball were sitting on the steps listening to Micklin gripe, complain, and otherwise raise a stink about those "college boys" and the condition that they constantly brought "his planes" back in. He was yelling orders at Hutch, Amos, Stan, and Henry and the four of them were running around trying to be in six places at once. Greg wanted to go over and say something, but that was certain to cause Micklin to start throwing punches, if he did. Greg didn't feel like fighting, physically or verbally, with him at the moment so he decided to stay where he was.

"You okay?" he asked Lauran.

"Yes," she smiled at him. "My shoulder's still a little stiff and sore, but it's improved to the point that Dr. Pendleton said that I'm going to be able to resume all my duties, but transferring patients and heavy lifting. He wants my shoulder muscles to get a little stronger, but my dexterity is back to where it was before I was shot so I'm going to be able to assist with surgical procedures now. I think I'm perfectly capable of the lifting and transferring patients, but I know that Dr. Pendleton wants to be cautious."

"And I agree with him," Greg replied kissing her. "You don't know how I felt thinking that I'd lost Meatball and you in a few minutes time." He reached over and petted Meatball who wagged his tail and licked first Greg and then Lauran.

"We don't need a bath, Meatball," Greg said laughing.

The three of them turned their attention to watching the baseball game, with Meatball joyfully barking when someone made it to home plate or growling when he thought an unfair play had been called.

"Watch where you swing that bat," Jim yelled. "I SWEAR ANDERSON THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE ALMOST HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH IT. ONCE MORE AND I'LL…."

"You'll what?" Anderson countered.

"This," Jim replied as he punched Anderson squarely in the jaw. The impact spinning him around like a child's top. Anderson rubbed his jaw for a minute and then landed his fist squarely in the middle of Jim's nose, blood spurting from it and running down his face. It was clear that neither of them was going to forgive and forget, this was going to continue until one or the other indicated they'd had enough. As was to be expected the game ceased as everyone began taking bets on whether it would be Anderson or Jim that held out the longest.

"Are you going to break it up?" Lauran asked.

"Nah, this has been building up between them for a few days and I'm going to let them get it out of their systems, unless it gets too out of hand and then I'll put a stop to it," Greg replied.

For the next several minutes the only sounds were of the other Black Sheep yelling out bets and encouragement to Jim and Anderson and of fists connecting with various body parts, followed by taunts, insults, or cursing.

"More trouble," Greg commented seeing Micklin walking towards The Sheep Pen.

"Afternoon Sarge," Greg greeted him.

"Major, I need to talk to you about what them "college boys" is doing to "my planes," Micklin said.

"Flying them I would imagine, what are they supposed to be doing? Taking them out to dinner and a USO variety show," Greg replied drily.

Micklin gave him a look that would have killed a dead man, if that were possible, and for a moment Lauran thought another fight was about to break out between Greg and Micklin.

"If I've warned ya'll once, I've warned ya'll a thousand times, parts don't grow on those palm trees. Wiley's engine's so gummed up because he won't watch his mixture that it's on its last legs. That plane Bragg flies has got major problems with the fuel pump, his aileron's starting to go bad, and I cleaned rust from around the cables on the brake pedal, but it's only a matter of time before it's going to have to be replaced. That bird I let Anderson use has got a snubber that's about go bad and that's only one of many things it's got wrong with it, Then if I were Boyle I'd be sayin prayers each time I went up because it's a miracle that bird can even get off the ground let alone fly around the island and…."

Greg held up his hand for Micklin to calm down.

"I know we need parts, hell we need new planes, but you and I both know that we don't stand a snowball's chance in hell of either one of those things happening."

Micklin pointed his cigar at Greg.

"Well, I'm just warning you that I can only do so much and I'm nearing the limit as to what I can do to keep my birds in the air. I'm to the point that some of those planes are such a mixed combination of American and Japanese parts that if they were ever shot down, whoever found the wreckage would have one hell of a time trying to determine which side it belonged to."

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked confused and wondering if Micklin had gotten so angry he'd popped a blood vessel and suffered a minor stroke.

"When we took this rock from those Tojo bastards back in 43' they left a lot of airplane parts behind, as you know, and I've been having the crew use them whenever we can, in place of American parts that we don't have, along with beer cans, wire, and duct tape. I also can tell you that there're several wires and cables on your bird that are spliced together with chewing gum."

"How long have those been been like that?" Greg asked his voice trying not to sound as shocked as he felt. Even Lauran's face had a look of surprise on it.

Micklin thought for several seconds mentally figuring out when those repairs had taken place.

"About four months ago," he said finally.

"Thanks for the head's up, Sarge," Greg thought. That was all he needed was to have old chewing gum crack apart while he was in the middle of a dog fight with several Tojo planes and something malfunction sending him into the water or give them the advantage they needed to blow him out of the sky. "I'll talk to the Black Sheep and stress to them to be more careful with "your planes." I'll see what I can do about the parts situation and if you can help it try and use something more substantial than chewing gum." Greg replied.

"You do that," Micklin grumbled as he turned and headed back to the maintenance shed.

 _By this time the fight had broken up and everyone had either gone to their tents or were standing around talking. I had no idea what I was going to do since the chances of Colonel Lard agreeing to sign off on a parts requisition of any kind was next to nothing. I glanced at Lauran who gave me an encouraging smile._

 _"Something will turn up," she said optimistically. "You and the Black Sheep are as adept at getting out of trouble as you are getting into it."_

 _I hoped she was right, but at that moment I had my doubts._

Greasy Dick – Griesedieck Brothers, a brand of beer that was popular with troops stationed in the South Pacific.

Dirty Gertie of Bizerte – A woman who slept around and more than likely had any number of social diseases

Khaki Wacky – Described women who were overly enthusiastic for men in uniform.

Able Grables – Overly promiscuous women

Mickey Mouse movies – Instructional films shown to soldiers that covered such topics as personal hygiene and how to avoid social diseases.

Johanne Sebastian Bach – Not slang, but used in the story because the composer is said to have fathered 20 children.

Bayonet course – Hospital treatment for venereal diseases, bayonet referred to the shape of the male sex organ.

Pecker check – Examination by a doctor of the male genitals to check for venereal diseases.

Cupid's itch – Another slang term for venereal disease.

The following are Japanese words and there English translation used in the story. I looked these up on Google so I can't say for certain whether or not they are correct.

Yameru – Stop

Teishi shimasu – Halt

Asoka – Over there

Ugoki – Move

Ugkanaide kudasai – Don't move

Teo dasimasu – Put your hands up

Shizuka – Quiet

Ikimasu – Go

Ima – Now

Sorera o Uchimasu – Shoot them

Ie – No

Kochiradesu – This way

Watashitachiha iku – We go

Inu o uchimasu – Shoot the dog


End file.
